Notions
by Erposhio
Summary: Just a folder to keep some of the bits and bobs floating around my head.
1. Chapter 1

A Life Triumphant

The beautiful French woman was puzzled. Standing beside her was the-boy-who-lived. A bit on the small side and dreadfully skinny, but with eyes that were vividly green and full of emotion and intelligence; and added to that was the untamed black hair that looked windswept in its wildness.

She'd read the books when she was younger, of course, as had most of the young witches that she knew. She had expected…more. "Surely, Madam Maxime, there has been some sort of mistake? How is this 'little boy' expected to compete against us?"

She glanced in his directions as she asked those questions of her Headmistress, catching a momentary look of pain from the young man in question. The look, however, had been fleeting and had been replaced by one extreme determination. He may be young, she thought, but with that look she'd seen she knew that he was definitely not a little boy.

"What is the meaning of this charade, Dumbledore?" asked the Headmistress of her counterpart.

"Indeed," growled the evil looking Karkaroff, "you wish to stack the deck in Hogwarts favor so that you may have a better chance of claiming the Cup."

"I did no such thing, Igor, and you know it. Harry, did you place your name in the Cup?" asked Dumbledore, looking at Harry.

"I did not Headmaster." he exclaimed. "Not only am I underage, I am also extraordinarily unprepared to be put in this position when compared to the Champions. I wish to be excluded from the competition."

"It might not be as simple as that, Albus."

"Barty?"

The tall, thin man had a look of anxiety on his face. It was obvious to Fleur that the man had no idea what was going on. "The Cup, regrettably for Mr. Potter, constitutes a binding magical contract from which there is no release. He must compete or lose his magic to the Cup."

"Forgive me, Mr. Crouch, but could I ask a question please?" asked Harry of the man.

"Certainly, Mr. Potter, please ask."

"This competition is only for those who are legally of age, is it not?" asked the young man. She seemed to think that he was far more mature than she first realized. It was a simple enough question but one, she surmised, that had implications greater than what was actually being asked.

"True, Mr. Potter, very true. I will do my utmost to try and find a solution for this mess that you find yourself in. I will even summon the Unspeakables to come and perform tests on the damned Cup!"

"Thank you, sir. Professor, may I return to dinner? I had not yet eaten when this occurred, and I'd like to eat something before heading back to my quarters. I imagine it will be a long night for me, trying to get my head around this…"

"Of course, Harry my boy, please. Return to your table, I will seek you out in the morning and discuss with you what we discover." Albus said, condescendingly she thought, to Harry. The young man looked around, a look of utter contempt on his face, before turning on his heels and exiting the room to head back out to the Great Hall. The look he had directed at her hurt her for some reason, and she cursed the uncaring words she'd directed at Harry earlier.

OoOOooOOoo

Harry prepared himself as best he could before heading into the Great Hall. He knew there would be some taunting. He just hoped nobody was stupid enough to curse him, with his being as wound up as he was he could end up hurting someone unintentionally.

The stares and glares aimed at him told the story, though. Here, once again, the sheep of Hogwarts were willing to punish him for something he had nothing to do with. "You always are an attention seeking git, Potter!"

Harry turned and stared at his former 'best friend'. He let slip a bit of magic behind his eyes, causing the intensity of the look to make the redhead cower back in fear. "Don't ever speak to me, Weasley." he said to the now cowering redhead. He glanced at Granger, who lowered her head in embarrassment and couldn't look at him. She'd surprised him with her seeming willingness to give up their friendship. He sighed and was saddened at the behavior of those he'd once considered the best of friends.

He kept moving towards the back of the Hall, deliberately, only stopping to glare at those that ridiculed him as he walked by. He came up to the solitary table at the end of the Hall which was small and with only a single seat, and sat himself down to try and finish his dinner. "Harry Potter sir, you've come back… I'll bring dinner to you now."

How he loved the little guy. Dobby had been a godsend to him. Once he'd been evicted from Gryffindor, it was the overeager elf that had helped him find rooms he could call his own. They'd both walked down deserted parts of the castle where they'd discovered a suite of rooms that he'd taken possession of. He and his small friend had taken great delight in cleaning the place up, polishing and dusting everything until it gleamed like new. Even the furniture had been given a make-over, giving him a cozy couch to lie upon, and an extremely comfortable wing-back chair he used for studying. Harry had insisted that Dobby take one of the spare bedrooms, for which the sobbing elf had thanked him profusely. In gratitude, Dobby had enchanted their rooms in such a way that nobody would know where they were.

As he reached for his bookbag, Harry noticed the shadow of someone approaching his table. He groaned, wishing that everyone would just leave him alone. He looked up and noticed the beautiful blonde witch approaching with a curious look on her face.

"Mr. Potter, I wish to apologize for my behavior from earlier. In my defense, and not much of one at that, I was extremely tense about being named Champion. My words hurt you, and I am terribly sorry about that."

"Ms. Delacour, is it?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yes, but please call me Fleur. May I join you?"

His eyebrows rose in surprise, but he managed to stand. "Dobby, could you manage another seat for Ms. Delacour…Fleur…please?" Dobby popped back almost immediately with a chair, and with an impish grin that Harry didn't catch, popped away. He reached out and pulled the chair out for her. "Please, Fleur, will you sit and join me?"

"Why thank you, monsieur Potter. Who knew that civilized gentlemen existed in Britain?"

"Semi-civilized, thank you very much, I am British after all." he said to her with a smile. "In all honesty though, no one has approached me in quite some time. You may find yourself at odds with the student population of Hogwarts if you're seen with me."

"That's funny, as I was thinking the same thing about the students of Beauxbaton. I'm not much liked there." she huffed.

"Really, I don't see how that's possible?" he asked curiously.

How much could she trust him, she wondered. "What do you know of Veela, Harry?"

"Not much if anything, really, are you saying that you are Veela?" he asked with interest. The look of genuine curiosity in his eyes took her aback. Most of the time when she revealed her nature the looks from men turned lustful, and she wasn't seeing that in his beautiful green eyes.

"I am half-veela; my Mother is a full-blooded Veela. My sister, Gabrielle, is also half-veela. We are descended from the Sirens that you may have heard about in Greek mythology. But where the Sirens song was their way of seduction, a Veela have an appeal that can be turned on and off. The younger we are, the harder the allure is to control, which is the reason why most of the students of my school don't like me very much. My allure slipped once, early in my first year. I entranced the whole male population of the school. It was not taken well by my female counterparts. So, I have been ostracized ever since. I've no one, apart from my family, who I can call friend. This is one of the reasons I wished to apologize to you for my rude manner with you earlier."

"I understand about not being accepted for who you are. It's been the same with me, here, at Hogwarts."

"Is this why you sit alone, in the corner, and not at one of the House table?"

He nodded at her, and she caught the look of anguish that passed across his features. "I was kicked out of Gryffindor during my second year. There was a rumor floating around that I was the heir of Slytherin. It didn't help that I am a parselmouth."

"You're a parselmouth?" she gasped.

"Yup, doesn't make me dark, though."

"I never said you were dark, Harry. I was just surprised, as that talent is very rare."

"I know, and the fact that Voldemort was the last person we know of that can speak it…well, it didn't look too good for me."

"Wait, people thought you were dark because you can speak parseltongue? That's ridiculous! It's just a language, how could anybody see it as anything other than just that?"

"My former best friend, who is drooling over there at the moment," he said pointing at Ron, "was convinced that I was Voldemort's apprentice, or son, or something."

Fleur turned in her chair to take a look at the moron. "The one there, with the red hair, who seems to be ogling me like a piece of meat?"

"That's the one. He used to be my best friend. It was he that started the rumors, and also the one that got Gryffindor to chuck me out."

"Gryffindor…this is the supposed House of courage and chivalry, yes?"

Harry snorted. "Supposedly."

"And who is the young witch next to him? She looks so sad."

"Also someone I used to consider a friend, she's Hermione Granger, and she stood back and watched me get railroaded out of that House." he said, a bit of regret creeping into his voice.

"Did none of the professors help you? What of your Head of House?" she asked as she turned back and looked at him.

"McGonagall? She did nothing, which is something she seems to be really good at. She's done nothing to help me. I think she was glad I was out of her House. Although, she was concerned that she was losing her star seeker, far be it for Gryffindor to lose the Quidditch Cup."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Nope, I know for a fact that she was looking for a loophole in the rule books that would allow a student who had been cast out of a House to be allowed to play on a House team." he said sullenly.

"And the other Houses, why weren't you put into one of them?"

"Because no one wanted me to join their House, as if having the name Potter associated with their House would bring them shame or something. The Headmaster did allow for me to be resorted, with Sebastian's ruling being the final say in the matter. But Sebastian knew that putting me into another House would be disastrous, so it decided for me to be a Houseless student."

"Sebastian?"

"Oh, sorry, Sebastian is out sorting hat." she looked at him puzzled. "When we are first year students, on our first day here, it is Sebastian's responsibility to sort us into our Houses."

"Ah, a magical item, I understand now. So how have you managed, Harry, being a student with no House."

"Pretty well, actually; I found a suite of abandoned rooms that Dobby and I now occupy, so at least I have a roof over my head. I spend most of my free time on my schoolwork, which I would never have done had I still been in Gryffindor." He chuckled half-heartedly. "I suppose that is one thing to be grateful for. My solitude has allowed me a whole lot of time for studying, which in turn has allowed me to become the academic leader in my year."

"Harry, that is really sad. What does your family have to say about that?" She regretted asking that question almost immediately after seeing the look of anger in his eyes.

"They don't care, and as far as I'm concerned they don't matter."

She let the matter drop, for now anyways. Once he knew her better he would perhaps open up to her. She was amazed at him though, he was nothing how she imagined the hero of the wizarding world to be. He was kind and honest, two traits that she greatly admired. There was intelligence and curiosity behind those green eyes as well. And as far as she could tell so far, the 'little boy' acted and spoke more like a young man.

"How did your name end up in the Cup, Harry?" she asked.

"I don't know." he said as he ran a hand through his hair. "I would never want to be part of this tournament. The last thing I ever wanted was to be singled out like this. It will just raise the level of contempt I already get from this school and her students."

"Well, hopefully, the great Dumbledore will be able to figure out a way for you to get out of this. He is a great wizard after all; he will surely find an answer for you."

He looked at her, surprised, before he started giggling. The giggles soon turned into laughter. He held his belly as he laughed, and at one point she had to steady him lest he fall off his chair. "I don't think that's particularly funny!"

"Fleur, I'm sorry. Really, I am. I'm not laughing at you, what I am laughing at though is the thought that Dumbledore would come to my rescue. He's never done it before, and I don't expect that to change." he said as he regained a bit of control over himself.

"Why wouldn't he help you?"

"Look, Fleur, I like you and I am truly enjoying the chance to get to know you." he said gazing intently into her eyes. "But I don't know you that well and there are some things that I don't want to talk about."

"Don't know me that well, yet." she emphasized, also looking deeply into his eyes.

"That's true, but I don't see how that will change. We are competing against each other after all. How would it look if we became friends?" he asked with a smirk.

"I don't particularly care how it looks. I'd like to think that maybe we can build a friendship out of this set of circumstances we both find ourselves in. And as I don't really care what other people think, I hope you will allow me to get to know you better, Harry?"

"You mean that?" he asked, a look of hope on his face.

"Of course I mean it! I happen to think that we are both lonely people who need some human contact and interaction. As both our schools seem to hate us, it seems that we are perhaps stuck with each other."

"Well, yeah, I guess there is that. Okay, I'm game if you are. It has been a very long while that I've had a conversation with anyone."

"Harry, do you mind if I try something? It won't hurt, I promise, and I will only ever do it with your permission."

He frowned, wondering what she was asking of him. "What do you want to try?" he asked warily.

"I'd like to turn on my allure, briefly, to see how you react. If we're going to attempt being friends, I want you to know this side of me. And also, it would give me an idea of how to respond to you if I should ever slip-up in your presence."

Harry thought long about her request. He was curious, he admitted, and after deliberating with himself he thought it would probably be a good idea, if only to see if he could control himself around the French beauty. "Am I going to end up looking like Ron?"

She laughed, letting herself go, as she'd not had occasion to laugh like that in a long time. "Maybe, maybe not; it will all depend on your will and self-control."

He nodded in assent. "Just don't let me drool like that. It wouldn't look cool, and I have a reputation to maintain after all."

Smiling at him, she allowed a fraction of her allure to escape the hold she usually placed over it. She only let a whisper of it out, letting it out slowly so that he would have time to consider what was happening to him. She was immensely surprised when she saw no reaction whatsoever. "Is it working?" he asked her in a whisper.

Taking that as a challenge, she let about a quarter of her allure out, raising the output a little at a time. He, however, was just giving her a curious look, a look that quite frankly infuriated her just a bit. So she let go completely.

"Is this where I'm supposed to start hyper-salivating?" he whispered to her again. "Uhm, Fleur, if you're doing it you may want to stop. The whole male population of the school are about to start attacking each other and maybe even you."

She drew the allure back into herself, and closed her eyes as she tried to center herself. Harry was looking around the room, a big grin on his face. She turned around and noticed the school was staring at the both of them carefully, with looks of awed wonder on the faces of the boys, and looks green with envy on the faces of the girls. Even the professors looked put out, with McGonagall glaring furiously at Fleur. She glanced toward Harry, and was glad he had a huge smile on his face. "You weren't affected?"

"I suppose not, I'm guessing that that is an odd thing?"

"Really, really odd; I thought only my father was immune, and even he couldn't have held out if Mother was going all out on her allure. But you did…"

He shrugged, "I could feel it, mind you. It kind of felt like an anesthetic I once had when I broke my arm and the doctor was trying to set it. It made my mind a bit fuzzy, but I was still myself. That's what it felt like. Hey, that's your Headmistress walking this way, isn't it?"

She turned toward the front of the hall and saw the half-giantess walking toward her with an angered face. "She doesn't look happy, does she?"

Harry chortled, "No, I'd say she look really pissed off."

"Yeah, that's the impression that I'm getting too. Oh well, it looks like my evening is over. I thank you for allowing me to enjoy your company." she said as she stood and straightened her robes with her hands.

"Thank you, Fleur, for an interesting evening. If you feel like having an interesting breakfast, please consider joining me tomorrow morning. I would very much like to get to know you."

"Seven?" she asked.

He stood and bowed to her, rather poorly she thought; she'd need to remedy that. "My Lady, I will count the minutes until then!"

She rolled her eyes at him, but couldn't contain herself seeing the sparkle of mirth in his eyes. "You are a twit, Monsieur Potter. However, I too look forward to tomorrow morning." she replied, batting her at him coquettishly. "Madam Maxime, you've had a pleasant dinner I hope?"

"Fleur, with me, now!" she barked at her.

Harry leaned over to her, "Are you going to be in trouble?"

"Nah, what are they going to do, expel the Beauxbaton Champion? Will you?" she whispered back.

He smirked at her with that lopsided smile of his. "Nah, what are they going to do, expel the boy-who-lived?"

She laughed quietly at that, and turned to follow her Headmistress. She walked along the two tables, wincing at the looks of wanton lust from the boys in Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. As she walked by, she heard a small voice say to her, "Please don't hurt him." She fixed her eyes on the bushy haired witch, glaring at her for a long moment, before nodding her head once in acknowledgement. The redheaded menace came out of his allure induced stupor long enough to growl and direct a hate filled look at the young girl, who recoiled and dropped her head. There was a story there, she thought, one that she would need to get to the bottom of. There was a look of fear in the witches' eyes.

"Fleur!" yelled her Headmistress at her.

"Yes, Madam Maxime." she sighed as she turned to follow.

They both walked out of the hall and made their way to the carriages that they'd arrived in. "I'm disappointed in you, Fleur. After the events of your first year, I thought you had more sense than that which you displayed tonight."

"I am sorry Madam Maxime. It was more in the nature of an experiment, Harry and I had quite forgotten where we were at the moment I think."

"Yes, I saw you sitting with Mr. Potter. Don't you think that sitting with one of your competitors is a bit insensitive towards your schoolmates?"

"My schoolmates despise me, Madam, and you know it. I only entered my name into Cup to prove to myself that I am capable enough to handle the challenge. I do not do this for the glory of Beauxbaton!" she replied a bit hotly.

"Fleur…" sighed Madam Maxime.

"I know, I know, no need to remind me of the 'incident'."

"I had hoped that given the spirit of cooperation we wanted to establish you might have been a little more restrained."

"Madam, it took me all of two minutes to see that that spirit of cooperation that you'd wanted to establish between us and Hogwarts, and Durmstrang too I suppose, is not meant to be. The British students are too caught up in their bigotry and see us as interlopers, and the Germans are too isolated because of their Headmaster to genuinely want openness between any of us."

"And yet…"

"Yes?"

"Harry Potter, really Fleur, he's but a child?"

"I disagree, Ma'am. Yes, he may be only fourteen, but there's just something about him. I was rude to him during the Choosing, but he forgave me when I apologized. We had an interesting conversation during dinner. He is not at all like we, like I, expected him to be. There was none of the attention seeking brat that we'd been led to believe he was. I saw none of the braggart; he was rather genuine in his disgust at being named Champion." remarked Fleur.

"And you believed him when he said he didn't put his name in the Cup?"

"I do believe him. From what I could tell, the last thing that Harry wants is to be the center of attention. He was not very forthcoming with personal information, but I believe he will open up to me as our friendship strengthens."

"You intend to become friends with the boy?" Maxime asked incredulously.

"I do intend to become his friend. He was the first person I have ever met that seemed to really want to know me and not this face I carry around. And Madam, he seems to be immune to my allure."

"What? That's not possible! No one has the will power to resist the allure! Even Dumbledore looked smitten with you, and he's the most powerful man I know."

"And yet it is true. It started out as something that I was just curious about. I let loose just a fraction of my allure, increasing it slightly over the course of a few minutes. By the end, I was going full blast, and he was smirking at me. Smirking! Like I had just tried to tickle him or some such thing."

"You will be careful, please Fleur? I promised your father I'd look after you. It would get me into trouble if I happen to alienate the French foreign minister because of his daughter's rampant disregard for the rules."

"I promise, Madam. Like you, I would not wish to find myself on the other end of one of my father's lectures either."

OoOOooOOoo

Harry readied himself for class, taking time to soak in the hot shower, hoping to wash away some of the worry that was starting to creep into his consciousness. Harry had not given much thought to the fact that he was entered into the Tournament. He vowed to keep up with his studies, and double his efforts with the training he was doing.

Walking toward the Great Hall, he was still amazed at the willful mistreatment he would receive from the student body. He often wondered whether because he was 'Harry Potter" no one tried to physically bully him. Having a reputation for defeating Dark Lords certainly had its benefits. He wasn't worried though about physical threats from them and he could cope with the endless drivel that was directed his way most days.

He sat at his table, where Dobby had brought some eggs and bacon. He looked around, hoping that Fleur would show up. 'Too much to hope for I guess.' Shrugging his shoulders, he dug into his meal.

"Are you Harry Potter?" asked a young girl who seemed to suddenly appear at his tableside.

Harry looked up, and nodded his head. "Why yes I am." he responded. He was receiving odd glances from the House tables. Underage witches were an uncommon sight at Hogwarts, after all.

"Oh good, I didn't want to disappoint Fleur by going to the wrong table asking for you. My sister, Fleur, wanted me to convey her apologies for not being able to join you this morning. I think she did something bad last night and got into trouble. Madam Maxime is making her take her morning meal in the carriage."

"So you must be Gabrielle? Fleur mentioned you a last night. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?"

"Non, I am here to learn better English. I am home-schooled, at least until I turn eleven and can go to Beauxbaton."

"Ah, I see. You're looking forward to going to school there?"

"Yes and no. My sister will have already graduated when I finally get to go. I was hoping she'd flunk a few classes so that she could at least do a year with me because she had to repeat a grade. She said she wouldn't do that." she said with a cute little pout.

"Aren't you excited being here at Hogwarts, with all the different people and things to see?" he asked.

"I suppose so, why?"

"Well, it's the same with your sister. She's excited about being able to get into the world, as a grown up and seeing what that world offers her."

Gabrielle thought about that for a moment. Harry could almost see the steam coming out of the young girls' ears as she struggled with the concept of trying new things. "Okay, maybe you're right. I do find Hogwarts to be terribly exciting. And Fleur is a Champion! I will get to see her compete."

"Should we go and find your sister. I'm sure she's getting worried about where you are."

Gabrielle paled a little. "You think so? I don't like it when she yells at me."

Harry laughed. "No, I don't think anyone likes getting yelled at. Especially by someone they care about, right?" He stood from the table and reached out a hand for hers. She smiled widely, and grabbed Harry's hand.

"Harry, why aren't you drooling?" she asked as they walked hand in hand towards the exit.

"What do you mean?" he asked curiously.

"Look at the boys." she said. "I'm only eight, so my Veela allure is very small. But those boys are still affected. Why aren't you?"

"Honestly, I'm not really sure. What do you think?"

"I think it's 'cuz you're a knight. Knights are noble and kind, they don't act like boys!"

"Well then, Lady Gabrielle, let us find your sister, shall we?" he said with a bow to his companion.

"You're a silly man, Sir Harry." she said with a delighted giggle.

OoOOooOOoo

Fleur sat at one of the picnic tables that the French elves had set up for the Beauxbaton contingent next to the carriage. It was a bright sunny day, although cold by her standards. But she closed her eyes and lifted her face to catch the warmth of the sun. Madam Maxime said that winter in the Scottish Highlands came early, and she wanted to enjoy as much of the sun as she could.

Taking a bite from her buttered croissant, she looked toward the castle. It was a grand building, imposing in a stark sort of way. It was then that she noticed the messy haired boy walking towards her, a bundle in his arms.

"I do believe this belongs to you?" he said with a bright smile.

"Gabrielle?" she whispered, afraid to wake her sister up.

Harry nodded at her. Fleur stood and gestured to him to follow her. They made their way into their carriage, and Harry was openly amazed at the beauty of the interior of the coach. "I love magic." he whispered to himself.

"Here, Harry, put her down here." she said as she led him into a beautiful bedroom with two twin beds. Fleur pulled back the covers on one of the beds, and Harry gently rested his cargo upon it. He unbuckled Gabrielle's shoes and gently took them off her. "Sleep well, Lady Gabrielle." he whispered as he covered her up.

Fleur indicated with a nod of her head that he should follow her. With a final look at her sister, she quietly pulled the door closed behind her. "What happened?" she asked.

"What, with Gabrielle? Nothing really, she came to my table during breakfast. We talked for a bit before I offered to walk her back here to you. She was so precocious, questioning everything she saw as we walked around the castle. I think she may have tired herself out, so when she asked me to carry her, I did. At some point she must have fallen asleep."

"She asked you to carry her?" she asked in wonder.

"Yeah, why, is that weird or something?"

"A bit, more curious than anything else; she's not very open with many people outside our family. As she's Veela too, well, people sometimes react strangely to us."

"Ah, I see." he said, before chuckling softly.

"Something amusing?"

"Just thinking that we make quite the trio, stared at everywhere we go. People reacting strangely to us seems to, unfortunately, be our lot in life.

"True, although I had never thought of it from your point of view before. Has it always been like that for you as well?"

"The first time I went to Diagon Alley I was mobbed. Literally mobbed; it was a good thing that it was Hagrid with me that day as he had to pick me up, put me on his shoulder, and drag me out of there. Needless to say, I haven't been back there since."

"Hagrid?"

"Yeah, he's our Care of Magical Creatures Professor. Half-giant and the gentlest man I've ever met. Also someone like us, who gets stared at wherever he goes. Luckily for him, he's been at Hogwarts for decades and most people know him from their time at school. So he doesn't get bothered too much with the staring and all, excepting the first years when they first get to the castle." Harry glanced at his watch and stood. "Dinner?"

Fleur smiled at him, "Of course. I have classes until six; I'll meet you there at say, seven?"

"Good, I am enjoying our conversations, Fleur. I hope to continue them." he said with a genuine smile.

"Away with you, Mr. Potter; I shall see you at seven. Gabrielle may want to join us, if that's okay?"

"Sure thing, until tonight then."

OoOOooOOoo

"A word with you Harry, if I may?" asked the Headmaster.

Harry frowned, but followed behind. "Any luck in getting to the truth behind my inclusion in the tournament?"

"Not as of yet, Harry; Mr. Crouch has Unspeakables working on the problem at the moment, but they seem to be as stumped at this predicament as the other professors."

Harry was surprised to see Snape and McGonagall waiting on them at the foot of the stairs heading to the Headmasters office. He hadn't spoken to his former Head of House in quite some time, aside from the occasional question during his Transfiguration class. As for Snape, he had no interactions at all with the man. He had withdrawn himself from potions class after he was kicked out of Gryffindor and had been taking private lessons in his suite. The four headed up the stairs, Dumbledore taking his seat at his desk while the professors took seats at either end of his desk.

"Sit, Harry, please."

"I'd rather not, Headmaster."

"As you wish, Harry, as you wish. I have brought you up here to see if we can discover how we can help you get through this tournament."

"I don't understand, sir? I thought the tournament specified that the champions are to stand on their own."

"That is true, but as it seems that you must remain in the tournament, I thought it best to see if we can help you out. As you are Houseless, we know that you have no support system. No Head of House to turn to, no Housemates to help you…"

"And I'm okay with that."

"Really, Mr. Potter, the Headmaster only wishes to make sure you can find the help of Hogwarts when you need it." added McGonagall sharply.

"Forgive me, Professor, but why do any of you even care? You didn't care when I was kicked out of Gryffindor?"

"Arrogant child..." sneered Snape

"And him, what makes you think that I would accept any help from a Death Eater?" he said pointing at Snape.

"Why you little…"

"Severus!" said Dumbledore harshly. "Harry, I must insist that you show Professor Snape a degree of respect."

"Insist all you want, Headmaster, it's never going to happen." he replied tersely.

Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling as he stared at Harry over his half-moon glasses. "Am I to understand then that you do not wish our help? We could be helpful to you, Harry; this tournament will be fraught with danger after all."

"Danger, really? Like the danger of facing a troll, or Quirrelmort, or a basilisk, or group of dementors? Is that the kind of danger you're talking about? Because if that's the kind of danger I'll be facing then I think I'll be alright. No professor helped me then, and despite your offer I doubt any professors will help me now. I've been on my own for two years, and have neither asked nor been offered any help with my current situation at school."

"Mr. Potter…"

"No, Professor McGonagall, I will not accept any help. You've all made it abundantly clear to me that none of you want me in this school. Once I pass my O.W.L.S. I will be out of here and out of your hair." Harry stood from his seat, trying to reign in his emotions. "Thank you for your time, Headmaster."

The three professors silently watched the young man head out of the office. "Well, that went worse than I expected." said Albus.

Minerva sighed. "And what did you expect? You left him with no support system in the school. He's had to grow up in a very short amount of time. I told you to let me intervene, I told you that Mr. Weasley was lying and instigating Gryffindor. And despite that, you let Harry be blackballed by my House."

"He's nothing more than an arrogant brat!"

"And you, Death Eater, I advise you to keep quiet. You call him arrogant, but do you even understand what that word means? I don't see him exaggerating his own worth, I don't see him extolling his abilities to everyone within hearing range unlike some blonde haired ponce that you watch over. Harry is humble, and he's unassuming. He is the best of us, and yet we treat him like some sort of pariah!" she yelled at the two men.

"Now, Minerva…"

"No, Albus, enough is enough. That young man has had a horrid life by anyone's standard, and yet we keep piling on to his misfortune. It's like you expect him…"

"Minerva?"

"That's it, isn't it? You want him broken, don't you? You want him to crawling back up here and beg for your help, right? Well, I can tell you that that is never going to happen. I will no longer be a party to this. I only hope Lily and James will forgive me for the atrocious way that I have behaved toward their son." She gathered herself and exited the office, the anger evident on her face. It was only when she had left the room that she allowed the sob that she'd been holding in to escape her body. With tears in her eyes, she made her way to her office.

"I fear she may be right, Severus. I don't think Harry will break, despite our attempts to do so. I'm beginning to think that my plan to separate him from everyone he counted on may have backfired on us."

"What do you mean, Headmaster?"

"We expect that young man to save us from Tom. I don't think that we've given him any reason to help us at all."

"But he must, all our hopes for banishing the Dark Lord ride on his shoulders."

"Be that as it may, Severus, he has no reason to sacrifice himself for us. He has no reason to fight for us. We've not given him a single reason to be our savior." Albus took off his glasses and set them on the table, rubbing his eyes as he tried to expel the dark thoughts.

ooOOooOOoo

The Veela was running late to her dinner appointment with Harry, something she'd have to apologize to him for. But she'd been investigating the enigma that was Harry Potter. Fleur always thought that the moniker the-boy-who-lived was a misnomer. Yes, he'd lived, but he'd lost his parents in the process. From the books she'd read about his childhood, he'd been raised in the lap of luxury, his every whim catered to by an army of elves. But she'd seen the threadbare clothing he was wearing, she'd noticed the ill fitting glasses; this was not someone who'd grown up with a sliver-spoon in their mouth, quite the contrary. Hogsmeade weekend was in another couple of weeks, she'd have to make sure to take him shopping. It was the least she could do for him, she thought. Plus, with their growing friendship, it would be another way to get closer to him. Hopefully he'd open up a little more to her.

He seemed a young man with a lot of secrets. She wondered how he could still be so kind and optimistic despite the treatment he seemed to be receiving from the school and his peers. She'd asked around about him, and was surprised at what seemed the deep division that existed in the school regarding Harry. The Slytherins, of course, despised him, as did most of Ravenclaw House which had only a solitary member support Harry, and that unusual blonde Ravenclaw was also ostracized by her House. Hufflepuff was a different matter, though. Cedric Diggory, their Champion, defended Harry vehemently. His was about the only voice in Hogwarts that had a kind word about Harry and as he was well liked in his House, many of the 'Puff students listened to what he said and also agreed with him. But, as Hufflepuff was seen as a lesser House, no one really listened to them.

Gryffindor was a very split House. A very small group of them tried to help and stand up for Harry, only to be shot down by the majority that wanted Harry out of their House. That small group had been bullied into silence, some of them even being beaten into accepting the status quo. The mere mention of Harry's name had either caused the Gryffindors she spoken to either cower in fear or be angered by the subject. With many questions still circling her mind, she made her way to the great hall, eager to spend some time with the mysterious enigma that was Harry Potter.

She was surprised to see Gabrielle already accompanying Harry at his table. She approached quietly, not wanting to interrupt the apparently deep conversation the two were having.

"But that doesn't make any sense…"

"What doesn't make any sense, Gabbi?"

"How do you play quidditch without brooms? Muggles are strange!"

Harry laughed, "It's called football for a reason. Tell you what, if you and your sister agree, I will see about going into the muggle world and taking you both to a football game. The only way you'll ever understand is if you see it for yourself."

"You promise? I would love to go!" she said excitedly.

"I promise. Now all you have to do is convince your sister."

She frowned, "That may be difficult, as 'no' seems to be the standard answer she gives to anything I ask of her."

"She just wants you protected, Lady Gabbi, that's what big sisters do."

"I know…it's just annoying sometimes."

"Listen, you are still young, and you have your whole life ahead of you. Plenty of time for you to learn and experience the world around you; don't be so quick to grow up."

"I see you've managed to enchant my sister, Mr. Potter. Please forgive my late arrival, I was detained by something I couldn't get out of." said Fleur as she walked up to the table.

Harry stood up to greet her, "It's good to see you again, Fleur. Will you join us? And don't worry about being late; I had the Lady Gabbi here to keep me company. I was just trying to describe the muggle game of football to her. She's under the impression that playing quidditch without brooms is rather strange."

"Well, isn't it?" she said as she sat.

"Not you too?" he said with a frown. "I guess I will just have to make some time to take you both to a game one of these days."

"Really, you'd take us into the muggle world?" she asked curiously.

"Sure, why not? It could be a lot of fun. Besides, knowing about muggles will stand you in good stead if you ever find yourself needing to distance yourself from the magical world." he said with a grin. "Also, I believe that you'd love going shopping there. Clothing is more varied and much more reasonably priced than anything you'd find in magical shops."

"Shopping?" she asked with a huge smile.

"Oh, now you've done it, Sir Harry. You said the 's' word. Now you'll never hear the end of it." moaned Gabbi.

Harry laughed at the sight before him. Two Veela's sat before him, one wearing a frown on her pretty face, the other with a look of longing on hers. "I suppose I set myself up for that one. But it's alright; I would love to take both of you shopping sometime."

"There is a Hogsmeade weekend coming up; maybe you could take us then?" asked Fleur.

"Why, Miss Delacour, are you asking me out on a date?"

Fleur felt her cheeks heat up, "No!" she responded heatedly, which caused both Harry and Gabbi to laugh at her.

"I'm sorry, Fleur, I didn't mean to embarrass you like that. Yes, there is a Hogsmeade weekend coming up, and if you can get permission from your Headmistress, I would love to take you both shopping. We could make a day of it?"

"Hmm, well, don't do the teasing thing too often. I will speak to Father; if I happen to frame it as an educational outing he should be more receptive to the idea of me and Gabbi leaving Hogwarts with you. He should then be able to convince Madam Maxime. You can arrange it?"

"Shouldn't be a problem." he said confidently.

"Well, then, I believe that the Delacour sisters are looking forward to spending the day with you, Mr. Potter. You'll excuse me if I concentrate on my breakfast now? I have a long day of lessons ahead of me, something I don't fancy doing on an empty stomach."

"Sure thing, enjoy your dinner. Call for Dobby if you need anything else. I've got to head to the library to catch up on some homework. Breakfast?"

Fleur nodded to Harry, a mouthful of chicken keeping her from replying. Harry chuckled at her, "I'll see you at seven, then. Hope you have a nice night."

"He's really nice, Fleur. Why do people look at him like that? It's almost as though they hate him or something." Gabbi said to her sister as she watched the good-hearted young man walk away.

"I don't know, Gabrielle, but it is something that I will find out. Now, you should head back to the carriage, you know how vexed Madam Maxime will get with you if you miss your curfew."

Gabbi sighed as she stood from the table. "Harry said I shouldn't be in a hurry to grow up. But, I do sometimes wish I was old enough to not have to go to bed so early."

Fleur laughed at her sister, knowing exactly how she felt. "He's right, you know."

"I know, still, it doesn't stop me from wishing it every once in a while."

ooOOooOOoo

Gathering her things after her last class the next day, Fleur headed down towards the Hogwarts library. She was intent on finishing the homework that she'd been given, but needed the resources of the library to complete her writing.

The Hogwarts library was truly a magnificent thing. No other school in the world held the collection of magical books that it contained. She was studious girl at heart, so she'd immersed herself in her studies. Having no friends, no social life to speak of, she'd decided early on in her first year to become an outstanding student. She'd aced her O.W.L.'s, and with the N.E.W.T.'s slowly approaching, Fleur had deepened her regimen of study. With the scores she expected to receive, finding an interesting career was foremost in her thoughts.

She noticed out of the corner of her eye the approach of the young bushy-haired witch. She seemed to be clutching the books she was holding like a lifeline, held tightly against her chest. Her head was down, but Fleur could tell that she was taking in her surroundings and making sure that they were alone.

"Miss Delacour?"

"Yes, is there something that I may help you with?" she asked curiously.

Barely raising her head, and looking around the now deserted library she replied. "My name is Hermione Granger."

"A pleasure to meet you, Miss Granger; would you join me?" she said indicating a chair next to her.

"Thank you. Forgive my forwardness, but I wish to know what your intentions are towards Harry."

Fleur raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "I have no intentions towards him other than becoming his friend, Miss Granger."

Hermione seemed to relax at that statement, letting out a sigh of relief. "Good, it's been too long since he's had anyone to talk to."

"He spoke of you, you know?"

"He did?" she asked in disbelief.

"He said you two used to be very close. He said that with deep regret, I think."

A tear escaped from Hermione's eye, "We were very close. He saved my life you know? He rescued me from a troll that had gotten into the school in our first year."

"Harry battled a troll? As an eleven-year old?"

"It was the most amazing and stupidly heroic thing I have ever seen. Without thought or care for his own safety, he risked his life to rescue me." Fleur noticed the look of, what was it, awe or maybe longing?

"And yet despite that, you seem to have abandoned him."

The pain displayed in the young witches face was clear for everyone to see. "I did."

"And yet you still care about him enough to ask about my intentions toward him? Most unusual, Miss Granger."

"He was the best friend I ever had. The best friend I will ever have. I didn't deserve him." she explained sadly.

"Don't worry, Hermione, I will do as you asked and not knowingly hurt him. My sister seems to have adopted him as an older brother, so that's at least two people that will look out for him." she said. Eyeing the young witch before her carefully, Fleur came to a conclusion. "Why didn't you tell him that you are being physically abused?"

Hermione's eyes shot up to stare at Fleur. A look of horror and shame on her face, "How could you possibly know that?"

"Don't think that just because I am blonde that I am stupid. My Aunt had an abusive asshole for a husband; she acted no too dissimilarly to the way you are behaving now. Eyes always downcast, shielding yourself with your books, extremely aware of your surroundings…need I go on. I realize I don't know Harry that well just yet, but I don't doubt for a moment that he would have helped you, saved you even. You knew him best; do you honestly think he would let anyone suffer what you've obviously been suffering? You should tell him, Hermione."

"I can't…I betrayed him…he will never forgive me. I accept this as punishment for abandoning him when he needed me most."

"No one should accept this as punishment. If you don't tell him, then I will." she threatened.

"No! You can't! They will go after him!" she shrieked at her.

"They, who is 'they', Hermione?"

"All of Gryffindor." she whispered.

"Why is there such hatred for Harry in that House?"

"It all started in second year, with the whole 'heir of Slytherin' problem. Ron Weasley was convinced that Harry was the Heir of Slytherin, and with Harry being a parselmouth, he was able to convince a lot of people to his side. I tried to defend him, I tried so hard…" she cried. "But I was taken aside by some of my year mates, Ron, Seamus, Lavender, Parvati…a few others. They dragged me to an abandoned classroom and beat me up pretty severely. Even then I wasn't going to betray Harry. It wasn't until they threatened to hurt him that I gave in to their demands, and added my voice to theirs in wanting Harry kicked out of Gryffindor."

"It may not seem like it, but that was a brave thing for you to have done."

"Really, because it sure doesn't feel like it; what kind of person does it make me? I betrayed my best friend!" she sobbed. Hermione could no longer contain the shame and heartrending sadness she felt, and completely broke down into tears.

Fleur, in an effort to comfort the young girl, rose from her chair and made her way to her. She placed an arm around the girls shoulder in support. Hermione looked up to her, tears marring her face, and crushed Fleur in a deep embrace. As Fleur wrapped he arms around Hermione, the bushy haired witch grimaced in pain as she pulled away from her.

"Hermione?"

"It's nothing." she said softly.

"Come with me!" she snarled, grabbing Hermione by the hand and yanking her out of the library. She half dragged her to the Beauxbaton carriage, ignoring the pleas from Hermione to be released from the death grip her hand had on hers. She went to her room, and sat the girl down on her bed before closing the bedroom door and casting a locking charm on it.

"Disrobe." she said gently. "You are injured my dear, and I can't help you if you don't let me see to your wounds."

"I can't…"

"Yes, you most certainly can." she said in a stern voice.

Reluctantly, Hermione stood and started to undress. Fleur's eyes widened in astonishment as she took in the myriad of bruises that stood out in sharp contrast to Hermione's pale skin. She waved her wand, casting the healing spells that would hopefully offer her some relief. "Why haven't you gone to the nurse, Hermione? These are severe; you might even have a cracked rib or two. And this cut is deep; whatever healing spell you cast on it wasn't nearly strong enough. It's reopened, and has stained your clothing."

"I was 'warned' not to go to Madam Pomfrey. They said that they would hurt me even worse. They said they'd go after Harry next. I can't…I won't, let that happen. Ron saw me say something to you that night you broadcast your allure in the great hall, and rightly assumed I mentioned Harry."

"Oh, Hermione, I don't think you know Harry half as well as you think you do. I believe he would have gladly suffered any attack on his person if it spared you any pain. Now, I want you to take a shower, the bathroom is just over there. I will have our elves clean your clothing for you and have it ready by the time you are done." She watched with sadness as Hermione headed to the bathroom.

"Dobby?" asked Fleur aloud, hoping Harry's friend would respond to her.

"Miss Flower asking for Dobby? How may Dobby help?"

"I need to speak to Harry right away, is there any way you could have him come here to the carriage. Or better yet, have him meet us somewhere private where we won't be disturbed."

"Dobby will speak to Harry Potter sir. Dobby is back soon." said the elf before vanishing with a pop.

Fleur knew that Harry would be worried, not only about her, but also about Hermione when he found out about the hell her school life had become. She could see no answer for the young witch though, as she needed to remain at Hogwarts until at least her O.W.L.S. Leaving any earlier than that would mean being obliviated of the knowledge of magic and the school.

"Harry Potter sir wishes me to take you someplace safe." said Dobby when he returned a few moments later.

Hermione, now cleaned and looking a bit healthier, came out of the bathroom. Dobby's demeanor changed the moment he saw her.

"Dobby will not take mean Grangy to Harry Potter sir! Mean Grangy bad to Harry Potter sir!"

Hermione started sobbing at hearing that. She fell to her knees, holding herself, as she lost what little sense of hope she had.

"Dobby, please, there is much to her story that you don't know. Harry will want to know what happened to Hermione. Trust me, please?" asked Fleur of the elf. Reluctantly, Dobby agreed.

"You will not hurt Harry Potter sir ever again!" he said as he grabbed Hermione's hand and held out his other for Fleur to grab. Fleur grabbed the elf's hand and they were popped away.

ooOOooOOoo

"Fleur?" asked Harry as he rose from the comfortable chair he was sitting in; setting aside the book he'd been reading. "Is everything alright, Dobby said…"

Harry noticed the young woman kneeling next to Fleur, sobbing quietly. What caught his eye though was the unmistakable bushy brown hair that hid the face of the crying girl. "Fleur?" he asked again, a hint of anger in his voice.

"Nothing in Gryffindor is as it seems, Harry. Listen to Hermione. Try to remember the friend you once had, and not the girl you think betrayed you." she pleaded.

Harry sighed deeply, "Miss Granger, you wished to speak to me?" he asked in a cold voice.

Fleur rolled his eyes at him, Harry caught it though. He just held up a hand, asking her for her silence.

"Harry…" began Hermione.

"I will only ever allow being called Harry by those I consider friends; do you honestly believe that I consider you a friend, Miss Granger?"

Hermione shrank back as if slapped. She raised her head and looked into those cold green eyes that had, once upon a time, looked at her with far more warmth. "Mr. Potter, all I ask is for you to listen to my story. If after I tell it you still never wish to speak to me again, I will certainly abide by that wish."

Fleur reached out to Hermione, and helped the girl to her feet. Hermione held on to Fleur as she was led to the sofa where she and the French witch took a seat.

"Where are we, Harry?" asked Fleur curiously.

"In an abandoned wing of Hogwarts; Dobby and I found it after I'd been tossed out of Gryffindor." he said quietly, casting his gaze at Hermione, who shrank back from the look and tried to hide behind Fleur. "As no House wanted me, the Sorting Hat classed me as a Houseless student. I had no wish to be in what the Headmaster called the "houseless" dorm, which I believe have never been used before in the entire history of the school. And so, here we are. I think I did quite well, it took some elbow grease and a lot of help from Dobby, but we've managed to turn in to a home."

"That is quite amazing, Harry."

"Miss Granger, your story…" he said, once again pinning Hermione down with those green eyes.

"Do you know what happened the day you were tossed from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter?" asked Hermione. "Ron, along some of the other second years, started badmouthing you to anyone and everyone that would listen to them. I defended you, as did Neville. We both stood up for you when no one else would, not even the twins, who we'd thought would be on your side no matter what. Neville was the first to crack, though, and I mean that quite literally. Did you ever wonder why he ended up in the infirmary the night before the House meeting? Ron, Seamus, and Dean jumped him! They broke three ribs, concussed him, and re-broke the wrist he'd injured first year."

Harry's eyes widened in surprise, "Ron…?"

"Yes, Harry, Ronald bloody Weasley beat Neville up so badly that the poor boy refused to speak up for you because he was terrified!" she cried.

"Why did he never say anything to me? He knows I would have helped him." questioned Harry.

"Anyone who knows even the slightest bit about you, Mr. Potter, know that you would have placed yourself in harm's way to protect someone who needed protection." replied Hermione. "The same thing happened to me…"

"Hermione?" asked Harry quietly.

She dared a look at Harry, and could see in his eyes the compassion he had for anyone needing help. "Lavender and Parvati cornered me in the girls' bathroom, cast a petrifico on me, and dragged me to the unused Gryffindor Head student room. The twins had passed along the password to Ron. And he, along with a bunch of others took turns punching me. Only on the body, though, because Ron was afraid that you'd notice any bruises on my face."

"Hermione, you must tell him everything." pleaded Fleur.

Hermione nodded at her, and turned once more to Harry. "You had been my first real friend, Mr. Potter, the only one whom I could count on to be by my side. So despite the beating I received, I told them all to go fuck themselves, I would not be abandoning you!"

"And yet at the meeting, you did abandon me to the cowardly lions." he countered.

"The rest of the group that had been manhandling me left, as they'd all had quite enough of hitting me. Ron stayed behind. He told me that if you were not chucked out of Gryffindor at the meeting he would rape me and stab you in the back."

"He said what?" Harry asked in an icily cold tone.

"Seeing your lifeless body with a knife sticking out of your back was my nightmare that night and for many nights thereafter. It's probably still my boggart too. And so I did what I thought was logical. I snubbed you, and endorsed the House in blackballing you from Gryffindor. I thought it was the only way to protect you." she finished in a soft voice.

Harry stood from the chair, pacing back and forth in front of the two frightened witches who had no idea how he was going to react. "You should have come to me." he said quietly.

"And to see you then killed by that backstabbing bastard! NO! I would have rather endured being violated by that red headed bastard than see you dead!" she said with conviction.

"And for two years you have carried this around? For two years you let me believe the worst of you?"

"It meant you were alive…"

"And why do you look now as though you've been put through the ringer?" he asked he with concern.

"I said something Ms. Delacour here," she said, indicating the witch she was still holding on to, "the night of the selection. I always do my best to make sure I'm not being watched. I let my defenses down, I guess. Ron must have seen; he must have overheard what…who… I was talking about and ran back to Gryffindor carrying tales. Ron and his bunch of bullies took their turns beating me, again."

"Stand up." Harry said brusquely.

"What?" asked Hermione, the fear obvious in her voice.

"I said. Stand. Up!" he repeated with more force.

Hermione looked toward Fleur, who was staring daggers at Harry. She slowly stood, holding Fleur's hand.

"Come here." he said now in a much gentler tone.

"What?" she asked confused.

Harry stood before her, a sad look on his face, as he slowly extended his arms out to her. "Come here." he repeated.

"But, Mr. Potter…"

"Oh, for the love of Merlin! Would you stop that Mr. Potter horseshit and come hug me already!"

Did she hear him right? Hermione lifted her eyes to meet Harry's; the look of disdain that she feared would be there was nowhere present in his gaze. He looked at her with compassion and concern, the kindness that she had missed from him all this time shone sincerely on his face, and it was all directed towards her: Hermione Granger, betrayer of friends.

"I don't deserve that…" she started to say before Harry marched up to her and wrapped his arms around her. The feelings that she had missed for so long had finally made their way back into her life, and all it took was a hug from her onetime best friend. She was now safe; safe from all the abuse she'd endured.

"I'm so sorry Harry…so sorry…so very sorry." she sobbed into his chest.

"Shush, now, my Hermione. Those bastards have laid hands on you for the last time. Dobby!"

"Harry Potter sir, I have already moved Miss 'Miones' things into the spare bedroom. Should I send for littlest professor?"

"If you don't mind Dobby? And I think you might as well grab Professor McGonagall too." Dobby bowed and disappeared.

"Harry?" the witches asked in unison.

Harry chuckled a bit, "I've made some friends since my time away from Gryffindor, Hermione. Friends that can see what's really going on in the school."

"Harry?" asked the diminutive Charms Professor. "Miss Granger? Miss Delacour?"

"Professor Flitwick, sir…" said a dumbfounded Hermione.

"What's going on Harry?" asked the stern looking woman who'd also just popped in.

"Professor McGonagall," started Harry, "how much bullying is going on in Gryffindor? How could you let that happen to children under your protection?"

"Nonsense, Professor McGonagall would never let that happen, Harry, and you know that!"

"I do know that they bullied me, it stands to reason that that bullying found its way to other people. I understand Neville was seriously injured a couple of years ago, why am I just hearing about this now? How could you think that it would be okay to not tell me that my friends were being abused because of me?"

The shame on McGonagall's face was plain for everyone to see. "I was ordered to ignore everything happening in Gryffindor. More, I was told I'd be fired if I didn't go along with the plans he'd set up for you."

"I take it you mean Dumbledore?" asked Harry.

Minerva nodded. She pulled her wand and conjured a chair into which she plopped into unceremoniously. "Since that terrible October night, the Headmaster has been manipulating your life in such a way that you'd follow the path he'd set before you. If I had to guess, I'd say it has to do with the Dark Lord somehow. I also think that he plans on using you as some sort of jumping board to garner more accolades for himself. It's sick, and disgusting, and twisted. He gave me no leeway when it came to you; it was his way and his way only. Even the bastard Snape had more say in your life than I as your Head of House did."

"I see," said Harry thoughtfully, "And the members of Gryffindor that are being abused by their housemates? What of them?"

"I've been ordered not to help them as well."

"Minerva, these are children in your care. How could you possibly do that to them?" Filius asked angrily.

"At first? It was difficult, but as the years dragged on it became less so. To my utter shame, I have brought disgrace unto a once noble House, and all because I believed in the venerable and respected man that is Albus Dumbledore. I'm more sorry than I can say, Harry. You were right; we follow the man like sheep and never once question his motives. And Filius, please, I could do without the condescension, especially from the Head of House where most of the bullies in school are."

"What?" stammered Flitwick. "Not possible, my prefects would have brought that to my attention."

"Not when they're also involved, sir." added Hermione.

"Miss Granger?"

"All your prefects are involved in the bullying sir. You don't believe me? Do me just one favor tomorrow, follow Luna Lovegood for the day. See what she has to put up with on a daily basis."

"You're serious, aren't you?" he asked.

"Yes, sir, I am. Luna is the sweetest and kindest person in Hogwarts, if a bit odd, and also one of the highest performing students in the school. Don't you find it strange that she hasn't a single friend in your house? If I had a chance to befriend her I would, in a second, because intelligence like hers is a gift that shouldn't be wasted simply because it's misunderstood."

"I helped her once, did you know that Hermione?" Harry asked. "It was last year; I found her wandering the hallways very late at night. All she was wearing was a threadbare blanket that she'd pilfered from a broom closet. Naked, cold, afraid, it was heartbreaking. I got her some clothing and sat and spoke with her all night. She said Ravenclaw had played a joke on her, pushed her out of the Crows Nest and left her to her own devices. Sir, in the muggle world that would be considered sexual assault; but not in our world apparently; and she didn't report the incident, I take it?" Professor Flitwick could only shake his head in disbelief.

"What the fuck kind of school are you people running here?" yelled Fleur in contempt.

"Miss Delacour..." started Minerva.

"No, this is wrong. It is the responsibility of professors to see this kind of injustice punished. You all speak of the supposed superiority of British Magical society, but in the few days I have been here I have seen nothing but bigotry, violence, harassment, bullying, hostility..." she cried. Harry walked to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She turned to him and cried into his chest, deep sobs of anguish at what she was hearing.

"Has it always been like this, ma'am?" asked Hermione.

"No, Miss Granger, it has not. In fact, most of this started in 1981. Interesting, don't you think, Harry?" asked McGonagall.

"Hermione, who else in Gryffindor is being harassed as you are?"

"Neville, for sure, we try to help each other out when we can. I couldn't tell you about anyone else. Anyone who stood up to Ron was put on the list of people to be abused. Most of those on the list just gave up, and have become just like him. Professor, House Gryffindor is more Slytherin than anything else. And I don't mean cunning and ambitious, either. All those things Ron used to spout about how Slytherin was evil is exactly what Gryffindor has become."

Minerva sighed in frustration. She had to come up with a plan, some sort of solution that would see her house become once again what it was intended to be. "Harry, I take it you wish Miss Granger to become houseless as well?"

"Yes, ma'am, and Neville as well; Professor Flitwick, after you follow Luna, and if you find that what Hermione has told you about her is true, please release her from Ravenclaw and allow her to come here as well."

"I will do as you say, Harry, as long as I am convinced with the veracity of Miss Granger's claims."

"Fleur, I hope you won't mind keeping all this secret for a while?"

"For you, no Harry, I don't mind at all. But keep in mind that my father is a powerful figure in France and in the world wizarding community; he will take very seriously anything I have to say about the deplorable state of the school and this country. He wanted an honest impression of Hogwarts, given the praise it is often given as being the best magical school in the world. If that is not true, then your Dumbledore has been lying through his teeth to the ICW Educational Board. If all the things I have seen thus far are only the tip of the iceberg, then you've had hundreds of students that are not receiving the education they deserve. Were it not for the tournament I think I would immediately leave this place." she said angrily.

"Okay, Harry, what do we do? Everything revolves around you. What do we do?"

A/N

Call this a flurry of typing, midnight ramblings, or simply a need to get an idea out of my head. Keep in mind that I probably won't work on this for the foreseeable future as I desperately want to finish the other two stories I have going. I suppose I just posted this because I wanted to, hoping people might just enjoy it even if it's a while before it gets continued and let me know whether they see whether an actual story can come from it. I intended, as I started, for it to be a Harry/Fleur, but the fanficker (?) in me just sees H/HR whenever he writes, I was thinking of changing it to that. Have Fleur as a big sister/mentor, you know? Plus, putting it up means I can free up some space on my entirely too antiquated laptop with its laughably miniscule memory.


	2. Chapter 2

The Emerald and the Sapphire

Chapter 1

The Slytherin common room was anything but peaceful this evening. Daphne Greengrass, Ice Queen of Slytherin, sat on the couch next to her friend Tracy Davis. All of Slytherin was congregated in their common room. "What do you think this is going to be about?" she whispered to Tracy.

"I don't know, but the looks on Malfoy and his hangers-on don't inspire me to think that this is going to be an invitation to a knitting circle." she whispered back.

"Dear Merlin I hope not, I hate knitting." Daphne giggled.

The common room dorm burst open with Snape entering in his own unique style, cloak billowing behind him as he came to a stop before the seated Slytherins. "The time has come for you all to finally declare your allegiance. The Dark Lord is patient, but not that patient! He requires us to serve him, and serve him we shall. Defy him at your peril!" he declared in his condescending voice with overtones of malice that he usually has when he spoke.

Daphne's blood turned ice cold at the man's declaration. She thought that she'd have more time! She didn't believe the rumors that HE had returned, how could she, as he'd been dead or gone for more than a decade. "You must move away from me Tracy!" whispered Daphne to her friend.

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm not leaving your side!"

"Ladies, was there something either of you wished to discuss?" asked Snape menacingly.

"Forgive us, sir, we thought we'd have more time to learn and improve ourselves to better serve him." she said ducking her head in obeisance.

He gave her a sneer, "You will serve him now, Miss Greengrass, or you and your family will learn the cost of defying our Master."

"As you order, Professor!" she said deferentially.

"The Dark Lord has ordered House Slytherin to either kidnap or assassinate the Potter brat. I would prefer it if you kill him, but, won't be disappointed if you capture him and bring him to me in less than perfect condition. This must be accomplished before the weekend. I would suggest you work in teams, and although I doubt that the brat could best any of you, I am a cautious man and urge you to use your Slytherin nature to see him ended."

Draco stood next to his godfather, a horrible and evil grin on his face. "My father has promised ten thousand galleons to the team that brings in Potter dead. Twenty thousand if you bring him in alive."

"Tracy, you must ally yourself with someone else. I will be dead soon, and I will not be the cause of your death."

"What the hell are you talking about, Daph? We'll just stay in the background like usual; let these cannibalistic apes and their snaky master deal with it."

"I can't, I'm bound by magic!" she hissed. "If you value your life, leave my side now! If I am able to escape I will contact you and explain everything."

Daphne stood, and with a bow to Snape, quietly and quickly made her way out of the common room. "Greengrass, where the hell do you think you're going?" asked Malfoy harshly.

"And what's it to you, Draco?"

"You know Greengrass, I am getting sick and tired of your attitude! Don't think that just because you're pretty you will escape punishment for defying me."

"I'm not defying you, Malfoy, I'm ignoring you. Go get the trolls and start your hunt for the golden boy, you'll need all the help you can get if you have to go up against Potter."

"You think I need help to defeat that half-blood piece of filth?" he yelled.

"Please, save me the platitudes. In five years at Hogwarts you haven't bested him a single time. In fact, he's defeated you every single time you've gone up against him, hasn't he?

Draco reddened in anger at that remark, "Oh, and I suppose you have a plan?"

She smiled contemptuously at him, "I'm more of a man than you'll ever be, Draco. And as far as Potter goes, you think even one such as he could resist my charms?"

"You'd give yourself to the half-blood?" he screeched.

"If it accomplishes the mission, then yes, I believe I would. Now run along, Malfoy, I've better things to do than to stand here and listen to you moan." she turned haughtily with a last disdainful look at the blonde git.

"Stop, Miss Greengrass!" said Snape as he approached his two Slytherins. "I would know what your plans are regarding the Potter brat."

"Easy, I will use my feminine wiles to get close to him. He'll not be able to resist."

"So confident in your abilities, are you Greengrass?" spat Malfoy.

"At least I have abilities, Malfoy!"

"No…there's something else…" Snape's left hand reached out to grab her as his right hand brought his wand to her eye-level, "Legilimens!"

The pain of the mental attack was excruciating. Daphne had adequate defenses, having been trained in occlumency for several years, but her defenses were no problem for the Slytherin Head of House. She tried with all her strength to break away, but Snape had her in an iron grip. Her defenses were failing.

"You will reveal yourself to me!" he shouted at her, increasing the power his attack. He finally broke through, and started ransacking her mind and looking for any information he could about her plans.

He smiled evilly at her as he broke the spell, "Draco, do me a favor and bring Miss Greengrass down to my lab. I believe a dose of veritaserum is called for. Her defenses are strong, the information I gathered was incomplete. She intended to inform Mr. Potter about or plans, but I couldn't find out why."

"She was going to betray us?" he yelled as he threw a punch at the defenseless girls face. She yelped in pain, and crumpled to the floor. Draco continued his assault, kicking her as hard as he possibly could.

"Draco, you're a wizard, are you not? Stop attacking her like a filthy muggle and do some real damage, just don't kill her yet." he said coldly as he turned and marched off toward his laboratory.

"I think I'm going to have fun with you tonight, Greengrass. And I think I will invite my 'trolls' to join in on the fun after I'm done with you." he said as he kicked her again. He got on one knee next to her and started ripping at her robes, shredding and tearing in a fit of anger and malevolence.

Her ribs felt like they were burning, her mouth filled with blood, but in as much pain as she was in she was still able to reach for her wand. Luckily Malfoy, in his rage, had not thought to take it from her. Gripping it tightly in her hand she whipped it at his face, "Incarcerous!"

She got up slowly, wincing at the extreme pain that coursed through her entire body. She staggered down the long hallway, intent on making it to the infirmary. 'Pomfrey will help!' she thought as she forced herself forward. She needed more time. She needed to tell Harry…she needed to get to Harry.

The girl, bleeding and bruised, walked slowly and painfully towards the infirmary. Her split lip aching, her eyes swollen almost shut; she held her ribs tenderly as every breath she took was agonizing. 'I'm almost there', she kept thinking, willing herself to keep placing one foot in front of the other. She did her best to cover herself up as well, her robes having been torn to shreds during the attack.

But she never made it; darkness overtook her and the floor rushed up to greet her.

OoOOooOOoo

Harry had had enough of the wizarding world. Enough of the pain, enough of the betrayal, enough of being alone in the world. He'd lost his godfather only months before, a godfather who was one of the last remaining links to his parents, a man he'd grown to love in a short time. Discarded at his abusive relatives' house like so much trash, abandoned by those he considered his friends. Left to deal with the grief all alone, he'd returned to Hogwarts after the summer holiday a nearly broken young man. He was thankful for Luna though, and Neville, for continuing to be supportive despite their injuries during the fight at the Department of Mysteries.

He'd grabbed his cloak deciding that wandering the halls of the school suited his mood better than being in the Gryffindor common room this night. Ron and Hermione glared at him, but he ignored it, having decided that he'd rather be completely alone than attached to those two supposed friends. It was actually quite enlightening, he considered, how tough times revealed the essence of a person; or persons in this case. He now knew who his true friends were. Yes, they were few, but they were true.

Harry had decided at the beginning of the school year to better himself from the rather lazy student he'd been and change himself into the kind of student he thought his Mom would be proud of. He'd been studying relentlessly and even found himself atop the academic leader board, beating even the know-it-all in some subjects. He relied on himself to get things done, he studied hard, did his homework, kept his head down. Even that person who passed for a DADA teacher, Snape, had no cause to punish him as he refused to give in to his constant baiting.

He walked around the lake for some time, finally sitting beneath the gigantic oak tree that had become his spot. Hedwig would join him on occasion, as she did this night, and alighted on his shoulder to comfort her master. Time passed silently, broken only by the occasional hoots form the snowy owl. Noticing that the time was late, Harry put his cloak back on, and after giving Hedwig a final caress, made his way back to the castle.

'Dammit,' he thought, finding an obstacle in his way, 'Filch!'

He stood stock still, and waited as the insufferable man and his mangy cat had vanished. He took a different route back to his room, cursing himself for having forgotten to grab his map. He heard in the distance the muffled sound of dragging feet and the groans of pain. As he turned the corner, curious enough to investigate, he noticed the figure of the solitary young lady who was steadying herself with a hand on the wall as she shuffled along. Stopping, he noticed the girl wore Slytherin robes that were torn and crusted with dirt and blood. He must have made a sound, because the girl slowly swiveled her head towards him before crumbling in heap on the floor.

Harry rushed to her, kneeling as he approached, and was shocked at the condition of the girl. Taking her in his arms, and being as careful with his cargo as he could, made his way towards the infirmary. A sense of foreboding intruded on his mind, a sense that told him that as injured as the girl was, taking her to the infirmary would be the wrong thing to do. He was proven correct as he heard ominous footfalls approaching. "Find her!" intoned Snape coldly. "Check the infirmary, she would have probably tried to make it there." said Malfoy coldly to his two trolls. "She can't be allowed to live!"

Harry quickly and silently moved away from the group and quickly found a deserted classroom in which to hide. "Dobby?" he whispered.

"Harry Potter sir calls Dobby? Dobby is most happy Harry Potter sir has called?"

"Can you take us to the come-and -go room please? I found this girl, she's injured, and I need to help her."

Dobby looked at the unconscious girl in his master's arms, and the small being filled with anger. He grabbed Harry and along with the injured girl deposited them at the entrance of the enchanted room. "Harry Potter sir calls if he need Dobby!"

"Thank you, Dobby, I will." he said gratefully.

'I need a room to help this injured girl.' he repeated to himself, sighing in relief when the door finally appeared.

He stepped into the room, never ceasing to be amazed at the magic involved. To him, the room as it was at the moment, reminded him of some of the doctors' offices he'd seen on the telly: modern, but with a hint of the magical, as potions lined the wall in neatly organized cases. He gently set the girl on the gurney, and taking out his wand, began to cast what few healing spells he knew. Luckily, they seemed to work, as the swelling in her eyes lessened and her split lip repaired itself. He let go of her hand, and grabbed some clean cloth and water to start wiping down some of the blood that dirtied her face.

She was stunningly beautiful. Her long blonde hair fanned out around her as her head lay on the pillow. 'Angelic' he reflected. He reached for a blanket and placed it over her to cover her exposed body. Her robes had been torn apart, resembling nothing more than shredded rags. He didn't want her to think he was taking advantage of her; she'd been through enough already. 'What had happened to the Slytherin Ice Queen?' he wondered aloud.

"Potter?" she asked hoarsely, slowly opening her eyes.

"Yes miss, I'm Harry Potter." he answered as he dabbed at some of the blood of her face.

She tried to sit up, but he gently held her down. "Please, stay still. The diagnostic spell I cast says you have some deeply bruised ribs, possibly broken; please don't aggravate that by trying to sit up."

"Greengrass, Daphne Greengrass, Mr. Potter." she said as she lay back down gently.

"Enchanted, Miss Greengrass; although if you wanted to meet me you could've done so without stopping somewhere and getting your ass handed to you." he said with a grin. He had of course noticed her before, how could you not be drawn to her beauty. He'd first caught a glimpse of her at their sorting in first year, and had been drawn to her for some odd reason. Having been sorted into Slytherin, Harry had lost any hope of getting to know her better. Over the years he'd seen her, of course, but had never worked up the courage to do anything about it. So he had pined for her from afar. She smiled up at him, her piercing blue eyes questioning. He thought he could definitely get used to staring into those eyes and being the recipient of those smiles.

"I found you in the corridor leading up to the infirmary. Don't ask me why, I just had a feeling that taking you there would have been a bad idea. Madam Pomfrey is an excellent healer, as I very well know, having been a recipient of her ministrations on many occasions. However, I ran into Snape, Malfoy, and the trolls, all of whom seemed intent on finding you. And it didn't sound as if they were looking just to make sure you were okay, either. Why are they after you, Miss Greengrass?"

"Daphne please, Lord Potter, and that is quite a story. But at the moment, I must get up. I must get my sister; she's in danger if she stays in Slytherin. They'll use her to get to me."

He held her down, "No, you will stay put. Tell me where her room is and I'll go myself to get her."

"She'll never believe that I've sent you to get her, and you can't get into Slytherin."

"Daphne, you can hardly move."

"She is in danger if I leave her there!" she yelled.

He nodded, understanding her necessity to put her body through even more pain. "Dobby?"

"Harry Potter sir, can Dobby help?"

"Ask him, Daphne; my small friend here is Dobby and he'll help you if he can."

Dobby beamed at having been referred to as Harry's friend.

"Dobby, you will go and fetch my sister from the Slytherin dorms!" she ordered in a cold voice.

Dobby frowned, turning to face Harry. Harry directed a stern look at Daphne before nodding at Dobby who popped away.

"For a supposedly smart witch you're really small minded, aren't you?"

"Excuse me!" she hissed angrily at him.

"Dobby is risking himself, his life, to do you a favor. Would a little gratitude and respect have been too much to show?"

She considered his words, trying to overcome the years of attitude she'd been exposed to. Her parents were not bigots by any means, and neither was she. But the 'small-mindedness', as Potter put it, was something that had been ingrained in her since coming to Hogwarts and being sorted into the den of snakes.

She breathed deeply, wincing slightly, "I'm sorry, Lord Potter. It was not my intention to insult a friend of yours."

"That's the second time you've called me Lord Potter, want to clue me in?"

Daphne raised her eyebrows in surprise, not sure she believed the question she was being asked.

"Surely you jest?"

"Surely I jest? Seriously, that's what you've got?"

She gazed at him with those blue eyes of hers, probing his features. "You really don't know, do you?" It was in this moment that Daphne decided that being the 'Ice Queen' to Harry was never going to work. He was more mature than she'd imagined, for one, and there was fragileness to him that was hard not to be drawn to. Draco had often denigrated Potter as a mediocre wizard and she couldn't see any evidence of that. His eyes seemed to burn with power.

"Obviously not, hence the question." he smirked.

"Your family Lo…Harry, has been around Britain for a very long time. They helped establish the Ministry and the Wizengamot. Your…" she stopped as Harry raised a hand to silence her.

"Let me get this straight, I'm a bloody Lord?" he asked a bit more harshly than he intended.

She nodded at him, "Indeed. Your family is also exceptionally wealthy, which has often made me wonder why you dress the way you do. You could afford new things, you know?"

He smiled at her, a small half-hearted smile that made her stomach quiver and her heart beat just a bit faster. 'Stop it!' she ordered herself.

"So in, what, five years of being here at Hogwarts no one has seen fit to tell me any of this?"

"That was part of the reason that I, how did you put it, oh yes, had my 'ass handed to me'."

"I don't understand, you're Slytherin, what possible motive or need could you have for caring anything about a stupid Gryffindor?"

She huffed impatiently, "It's not about Gryffindor or Slytherin! It is about you, or rather who you are, who you are meant to be. You are Lord Harry James Potter, member of the Wizengamot, Peer of the Realm, and the boy-who-lived. You know, it astonished me when you showed up in Hogwarts. Usually, a person of your stature would have had private tuition, especially since you would already have taken on the mantle of Lord Potter. The fact that you are here, in Hogwarts, with absolutely no clue about your heritage is…mind boggling!"

"Daffy!" yelled the raven-haired witch that hurled herself at her sister as Dobby popped her to the room. Daphne yelped in pain, but held on to her sister as if her life depended on it.

"Lord Potter…Harry, I would like you to meet my young sister, Astoria Greengrass."

The young witches head perked up at the mention of his name, and she slowly let go of her sister to face him. She turned and looked at him, and very formally for one so young, curtsied deeply, "A pleasure, Lord Potter."

He grinned, extending a hand to her, "I hope Dobby didn't frighten you too much when he went to fetch you?"

"Not at all, he explained to me what was going on, and now I'm here!" she said shaking his hand energetically. "Daffy, you weren't kidding about the eyes!"

"Tori!" yelled Daphne.

"What…look at them? You know Lord Potter, Daphne thinks you'd look much better without the glasses!"

"Tori!" yelled the deeply blushing Daphne.

Harry was trying to contain himself, but just couldn't anymore, so laughed harder than he'd laughed in a very long time. "I'm sorry ladies, I mean no disrespect, but it's been a very long time since I've had a reason to laugh. Thank you."

Astoria looked at her sister, evaluating, and them calmly walked over to the many cabinets that held potions. She grabbed a few, resting them in her small arms, and walked back to Daphne. "Here, this should help with the bruising. This one with the pain, also, we should get you some clothes. You're practically naked!"

Daphne covered herself modestly, and Harry averted his eyes. "Dobby, any chance I could get you to bring Miss Greengrass a change of clothes."

Dobby eyed the blonde witch before smiling mischievously, "Of course, Harry Potter sir. Dobby is back in a minute!"

"I didn't care for that smile of his, Harry."

"Yeah, he did look a bit playful, didn't he?"

Daphne turned towards he sister, "What did you hear?"

"Not much, really, they placed Parkinson outside my door. Supposedly to make sure I was not harmed, but I think she was more my jailer. Tracy was going mental, she slapped the shit out of Bulstrode!" she started to cry. "They really hurt you! I was so scared for you…I am so going to kill those fuckers when I see them again!"

"Easy, Tori, I'm alright now. Yes, they beat me quite harshly; thankfully that is all they did. I wouldn't have put it past Malfoy to have his goons assault me further. Thankfully, our savior over there got to me before they could finish the job. As it is, I think the two Greengrass girls are done with Hogwarts. We'll have to find a way to make it back home."

Harry thought that sounded like a wonderful idea to him, leaving Hogwarts. He no longer had anything here that anchored him. He'd lost the two he thought of as best-friends awhile ago. And with the twins being gone, only Neville and Luna remained as the only friends left in the school. All his belongings in the world fit into his school trunk, and Hedwig would find him anywhere.

"Would you guys mind if I joined you?" he asked shyly.

"Lord Potter?"

"Nothing in this school means anything to me. I'm hated by my own House, they the supposed House of bravery and loyalty, who show neither courage nor devotion, even to one of their own. He who I thought of once as a grandfather, Dumbledore, has ignored me for too long. I have nothing here, and if what you said is true, there are things about my life that I am completely ignorant about and I'd like to remedy that. It'll be a bit crowded, but I think the three of us could fit on my broom. What do you think?"

Astoria whipped her head around to face her sister, a huge grin on her face as she nodded enthusiastically.

"What about Granger? Or Weasley?"

"They no longer care about me, so I suppose I should no longer care about them. She had been like a sister to me, ever since first year, but her shunning me hurts. As for him, truthfully, I always thought he was kind of an asshole. I mostly hung around him because he was the first person I met on the train. We did have some adventures together we three, but apparently they never knew me at all. Had either of them sincerely apologized about treating me the way they had during the Tri-Wizard tournament, I would have probably forgiven them. I don't think I can do that now. I will miss Luna and Neville though; I was just getting closer to them."

"I think Tori and I would like that very much, Harry. The protections afforded at Greengrass Manor are terrific, and I don't think they'll be able to find you there. It will be a good place for me to relate the cause of my beating and the…" Daphne stopped suddenly, as she eyed the clothing Dobby had brought her.

Dobby had a huge smile on his face, Harry was laughing loudly again, and Astoria was trying to hide her laughter behind quickly raised hands. A bright neon pink taffeta dress held smugly in his arms, Dobby placed it on Daphne's lap. "You've got to be kidding me?" she asked.

"Sorry Miss Greeny, your room guarded by mean snakes and this all Dobby could find!"

"This is your fault, Potter, I will get you back for this!" she growled.

"How is this in any way my fault? You heard him, it's the only thing he could find for you." he laughed.

"Hm! Fine, turn around, I need to get in to this monstrosity."

"Dobby, would you mind grabbing my things from my room and bringing them to Greengrass Manor?"

"I can't leave Hogwarts, Harry Potter sir."

"You can't, why not?"

"I am bound to the castle, only by bonding to a new master would I be able to leave." he said warily.

"Are you trying to ask me to bond you? Because I will if you want me to, Dobby."

Dobby didn't even answer the question. He just ran over to Harry and placed his hand on his head. The bright glow of magic surrounded the small being, "Thank you, Master Harry, I am now bound to you!" said Dobby excitedly, jumping up and down in glee.

"Well, that was interesting!" Harry said a bit astonished.

Daphne and Tori smiled at him. He'd make a good friend, thought Daphne. She was very curious about his friends, Weasley and Granger. More Granger than Weasley; she was very intelligent, first student in their school in fact. She thought it unbelievable that she'd not know who Harry was to the magical world, aside from being the boy-who-lived.

"Can you guys keep a secret?" he asked. They nodded their heads. "This," he said as he pulled out his father's map, "is the marauders map!"

He showed them the beat up piece of parchment, and were wide-eyed at the amazing magical artifact. "This will get us out of Hogwarts without being detected. I think we should get out beyond the school wards before we get on my broom. From there, we can head to your home, sound okay to you two?"

"Uhm, Harry, you've got Dobby now. He can just apparate us all to the Manor."

Harry flushed slightly, "Sorry, I forgot. Would that be okay Dobby?"

"I take Miss Tori first; she can get me through wards. I be back for Master Harry and Miss Greeny!" said Dobby as he took the smiling Astoria's hand and vanished.

"He's going to be a lot of fun." thought Harry aloud.

"Puhleaze! Look at what I'm wearing; I'm literally standing here looking like a…like a…!"

"Piñata? Yeah, it doesn't quite suit you, does it?"

"What's a piñata?"

"Purebloods!" he said exasperatedly.

OoOOooOOoo

Ron Weasley returned to his dorm room a tired boy. He had another row with Hermione regarding their freezing out of their friend Harry. She was of the opinion that it had gone on long enough, they were supposed to be his friends, and friends did not treat each other like this. He couldn't care less about the bastard if he tried. Everything he'd ever wanted came to Harry without even trying. He was famous, sure, but only because he'd survived an attempted murder. Okay, and maybe because he'd defeated Voldemort several more times. Yeah, so maybe he did win the tri-wizard tournament with only the help of the squib and the loon, and had faced Voldemort again. But, whatever!

Nothing had changed with the Slytherins, they still hated him. The Hufflepuffs were still mourning the loss of Cedric, and were trying to get closer to Harry if only to apologize for their behavior towards him. The Ravenclaws were a surprise, but befriending the number two student in fifth year didn't really mean much. Unless you were a Ravenclaw, and they'd tried to get him to join their assorted study groups. He'd rebuffed them all as he stood up for his new friend Luna. Oh, and that's another thing, when the hell had Potter become the number two student in their year! The Gryffindors had been harsh in their treatment of their golden boy. A few words from Ron to his fellow Gryff's had seen to it that Harry was ignored by them all.

Most of the student body respected Harry at the very least. How could you not, having defeated a dragon singlehandedly at fourteen? But to Ron's way of thinking, it was just pure luck on Harry's part. Had George and Fred been at school, he was sure none of the Gryffindors would be treating Harry the way they were. Everyone liked those two, and they were incredibly loyal to Harry. He'd given them his winnings from the tournament, and even now were making preparations to open their joke shop. He knew they would kick his ass if they ever found out how he'd treated his supposed best friend.

He was rich, and a Lord, even though he didn't know any of that yet. He was surprised Hermione hadn't told him about that. 'Dumbledore must have convinced her not to say anything', he thought. So all in all, Harry had everything, whereas he had nothing.

He made his way to his bed, yawning in weariness, kicking off his shoes as he went. He was a bit surprised that Harry's school trunk was gone. And his bed was unoccupied. And all his things had been removed from the small wardrobe by his nightstand. And where the hell was the golden boy?

"Oh, shit!" he yelled as he turned and ran from his room.

He sped along, as fast as he could, running towards the headmaster's office. When he reached the gargoyle guarding the entrance, he tried speaking to it, but was too out of breath to form a coherent sentence. Luckily, or not as it turned out, Professor McGonagall came walking up to him.

"Mr. Weasley, what are you doing here? It is quite nearly curfew!"

"Harry…gone…!" he gasped.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Headmaster…Harry…disappear!" he tried again.

Her eyes opened wide in dread, and she turned to the gargoyles, "Strawberry sherbet!" she intoned.

Slowly, the gargoyles turned to open, the spiral staircase appearing behind it. She grabbed Ron's arm and hurriedly ascended the staircase.

"Come in, come in, to what do I owe the pleasure of this late night visit Minerva?" Albus Dumbledore asked his Deputy.

"Mr. Weasley here has some information for you regarding Harry Potter!" she hissed.

"Mr. Weasley?" said Dumbledore, shifting his gaze toward the redhead.

Ron had almost gotten his breath back and so was able, barely, to tell them what was going on.

"Was going to bed, and I noticed Harry's trunk was missing. Headmaster, all his things are gone. His clothes, his books, his broom, everything is gone!"

Albus paled in fear. "We must ascertain whether our Mr. Potter has been abducted, and by whom. I will place a call to the Order. We must get a hold of Remus as well, as he may have an idea or two as to his whereabouts. Why don't you know where he went to, Mr. Weasley?"

Ron took a step back under the stare from the Headmaster. "Well, sir, uhm, Harry and I, well…we haven't quite been speaking in some time now."

"Excuse me, are you saying that you and he are no longer friends?" asked McGonagall harshly.

"Well, no, not really I suppose."

"And why might that be?"

"It's a combination of a lot of things…" he said trying to evade the question.

"And I imagine Miss Granger, stupidly, agreed that cutting ties with Harry was the best course of action?" she asked.

"Well, yeah, sort of. We thought he'd lied to us about entering the tournament. And then there were both of us getting hurt at the Department of Mysteries. That's when it all came crumbling down."

"Crumbling down, indeed, you and your petty jealousy of Harry is probably the cause of all this. For a Weasley, you are amazingly uncaring about those closest to you. I'm certain Molly will have a thing to say to you about your treatment of Potter."

'Now, that was a step too far, especially coming from her!' Ron thought.

"Uncaring? Look who's talking; you are his Head of House! You are the one that's supposed to be protecting him! You're the one that sees everything going on in Gryffindor! Or are you telling me you were completely unaware that Harry has been shunned by _your_ House for most of his time here at Hogwarts? If it weren't for Hermione and me, he'd have been completely friendless!" he raged.

Minerva looked like she'd been slapped. It took her a moment to compose herself. She thought back at all the times she'd let Harry down, because that was what she'd done. She'd not believed him about the Stone, not protected him from that damned tournament, so many things… A tear traced down her cheek. It had gone unnoticed by her that Harry had lost his two closest friends. It would have gone unnoticed by her that he'd become the number two student in his year if not for Filius pointing it out to her. She'd failed. She'd failed a Gryffindor. She'd failed the son of her two favorite students.

"Enough of this, we haven't the time! A student has gone missing, and we must find him." growled Dumbledore.

Minerva snorted at that.

"What?" asked Albus.

"I wonder if you'd be so caring if it wasn't your secret weapon that had gone missing."

"Silence, Professor McGonagall!"

"You know what, no; I am finished with you interfering with that young man's life. He's been through more in his short life than most us will in an entire lifetime! I have failed him for far too long. I will not allow that to happen to him any longer." and with an angry scowl, she turned and left the office.

OoOOooOOoo

Harry was tremendously impressed with the grand house before him. 'Victorian?' he wondered. The artfully manicured grounds surrounded the house, making him wish the sun was out so he could take a good look around. Odd though it may seem, Harry appreciated a beautiful garden.

Tori came running up to him, grabbed his hand, and dragged him forcefully toward the couple waiting for them by the front door of the house. Daphne laughed, amazed at Astoria's forwardness, but also a bit jealous that she could pull it off and she couldn't. 'Stop it!' she yelled at herself.

Adrian Greengrass was blown away at the sight of the young man that was approaching him and his wife. "It's Harry bloody Potter!" he whispered to his wife.

"Oh, really, how could you tell?" she asked sarcastically.

"Now, now, no need for that, especially in front of the children." he smiled at her lovingly.

"Sorry about that, dear, it took me a bit by surprise as well. Merlin, look at him Adrian, he's the spitting image of James. We should have done more to help him. I find that I am ashamed of myself for not doing more to get him here with us. Lily would kill me for that. And James, my gosh, James would haul us over the coals for not having had a hand in his education and upbringing.

"Do you think he knows about the contract?" wondered her husband.

"I doubt it, or he would have come to see us already. Ha, look at Tori dragging him over here! You know she's not like that with anybody other than us. He must be really special if she's letting herself be like that with him."

"I agree, and I suppose we'll find out soon enough. Behave!" she added.

"Me? You're telling me to behave?"

"Shut it!"

"Mom, Dad, I'd like you to meet my new friend. Lord Harry Potter, I'd like to introduce you to my parents, Lord Adrian Greengrass and the Lady Deirdre Greengrass."

"A real pleasure, sir, ma'am, and I am sorry for barging in like this. Although it did seem like a good idea at the time." he smiled at them warmly, extending a hand in greeting.

"Nonsense, Lord Potter, but please call me Adrian. Welcome to our home, please accept our hospitality." he said formally.

"It's a pleasure, Lord Potter, and I agree with my husband. Allow us to extend our hospitality to you. And you may call me Deirdre."

"Thank you, truly, to both of you. And please call me Harry, as I don't think that Lord thing will ever…well just call me Harry."

"Daphne, what the hell are you wearing!"

"Oh, you mean this lovely get up? A gift from Lord Potter's house-elf Dobby."

"Okay…but why exactly are you wearing it?" asked Deirdre with a smile.

"Long story, could we do this inside please? I need a shower, and I definitely need a change of clothing!" replied Daphne.

"Come Harry, let's go to the study, I'll get us all some tea and something to snack on. I'm guessing that the tale of your arrival at our door is going to be rather interesting." said Deirdre focusing on Harry.

Deirdre watched the young man before her intently. He so looked like his father, and the eyes, those eyes of his were all Lily. "I understand from Daphne that you've not had a pleasant time at Hogwarts for quite some time?"

Taking a sip of his tea, Harry just nodded at the question. 'How would Daphne know I'd had a hard time at Hogwarts?' he wondered. He then chuckled a bit as he thought about her question, causing Deirdre to raise an eyebrow questioningly. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to offend." he said apologetically. "Ma'am…Deirdre, I was laughing because the 'not pleasant' could be said about my entire life. I've not had an easy go, quite the contrary actually."

"Uhm, Harry, would you care to explain that to us?" asked Adrian.

"Should we wait on Daphne?" he asked with concern. "I think she'd like to know as she had been asking me some similar questions tonight. She may still be in some pain from..."

"Pain? What do you mean pain." asked Deirdre forcefully. "Tori, go to your sister, make sure she's alright." Tori immediately bounced out the door and up the stairs.

"I was walking back to Gryffindor common from the lake when I came upon her." he explained. "She'd been beaten bloody, her clothes were in tatters. I picked her up and was carrying her to the infirmary when Snape and Malfoy, along with a couple of Slytherins came searching for her."

The distress on the face of Deirdre and Adrian was obvious.

"They said…" he started before pausing.

"Go on Harry." said Adrian.

"They said they should find her quickly, and then Malfoy said 'she can't be allowed to live'."

Adrian stood up in shock, Deirdre let out a short but forceful sob.

"Mother, Father, I am alright. Yes, I was injured, but thanks to Lord Potter that's as far as it went." said Daphne as she entered the study.

"Nevertheless, I'm going to crucify that little blonde bastard for doing this to you."

"It was he who initiated the attack; Snape didn't strike me, but he sure as hell didn't stop them from almost killing me."

"You must tell me what happened Daphne; if our family is in danger, I need to know so I can make arrangements for us to flee."

"We were all gathered in the common room having a discussion. Harry here witnessed the rebirth of the Dark Lord. It was the thought of Malfoy and Snape that he should be silenced, as having Harry dead or silenced would make His ascension all the easier. Add to that the fact that He would surely compensate the one that succeeded, and well, House Slytherin was sold on the idea. It was then I decided to find Harry and warn him of what was happening."

"Why would you do that, Daphne, risk your life for someone you don't even know?" Harry asked curiously.

Daphne eyed her parents, looking for a way out of answering that particular question.

"We were friends, Harry, with your parents. Daphne knew that of course. I'm sure she just felt compelled to help out the child of our friends."

Harry looked at Adrian, "You knew my parents?"

"Yes," he said with a melancholy look in his eyes, "for a very long time. Your grandfather served on the Wizengamot with my father. I served with your father. But we were friends before that, even before school. It was an odd sort of friendship, the Gryffindor Jamie and me, the Slytherin. But it worked. And of course we adored your mother, brilliant she was."

"Lily and I became close friends during sixth year. It wasn't so odd, a Ravenclaw and a Gryffindor. It was she that finally convinced me to accept Adrian's invitation to dinner. So I have her to thank for the two of us being together." added Deirdre. "Continue, please Daphne."

"I had by that point, heard enough, so I quietly left the room with the intent of finding Harry. But I was stopped by Snape as I was leaving Slytherin. Dad, he mind raped me! It's the only possible way he could've known what I intended to do."

"Mind rape? He forced himself in to your mind?" asked Harry.

"It's a discipline called Legilimency, Harry; it allows the person casting that particular spell access to a person's thoughts. Snape probably cast it, entering Daphne's mind and retrieving the information he sought."

Harry pinched his nose in frustration, taking of his glasses and staring at Daphne. 'Stop it!' she yelled at herself for blushing as she stared into those striking green eyes.

"No one, with the exception of my parents and Sirius, has ever put themselves in harm's way to help me. Thank you." he said sincerely.

"Sirius, as in Sirius Black. Why would he save you, wasn't it he who betrayed your parents?"

"Lord Greengrass, might we save that question for another day? I'm not quite myself at the moment, and I don't want to reveal too much about him just yet. Let me get to know you better. Suffice it to say that he wasn't guilty of anything."

"Very well, Harry, but I will expect an answer eventually. It's not the sort of thing that you can just pull on someone and not expect them to want to know more!" said Adrian.

Harry chuckled, "I'm sure I'd feel the same way in your place, Adrian. I will tell you the story, I figure the more people that know, the better for him. Maybe one the day the right people will listen and be able to do something about it, maybe clear his name."

"Harry, you look exhausted, will you allow me to show you to your room?" asked Deirdre.

"I'll do it!" yelled Astoria, grabbing him by the hand and dragging him away with a smile on his face.

"Good night!" yelled Harry looking over his shoulder as he was yanked forcefully from the room.

"I think it's a good thing she's only twelve. Any older and I'd have to keep her away from him." said the concerned Adrian.

Daphne had, by this point, realized the danger that she had been in; realized how close she had come to losing her life. She started sobbing, as fear of what could have been overcame her. Adrian got up from his chair and embraced his weeping daughter. "I was so scared. It hurt so much." she bawled. "If Harry hadn't turned up I'd be dead."

"Yes, I'm quite certain that that young man did indeed save your life tonight." said Deirdre.

She wiped the tears from her eyes, "You know, the stories you hear about how honorable he is…well I think that they're true…"

"What do you mean?" asked her mother curiously.

"Just… the rumors that you hear around school. The Hogwarts grapevine, as it were. He's never turned down anyone who's asked for his help or support. I can't think of anyone else that would have helped or protected a Slytherin given how bad we've treated him over the years. And yet he did, without thought or regard for his own safety. He saw someone that was badly hurt, and just helped, because he could. And he wasn't kidding when he said my clothes were in tatters. I was, for all intents and purposes, naked. And yet he, unlike any other boy I have ever known, made sure I was covered and decent. He even averted his eyes when the blanket he covered me with began to slip

"And I'm sure the 'slip' was unintentional."

"Mother!" Daphne barked.

"Sorry, it was a bad joke, I was trying to lighten the mood a little." she said apologetically, but with a grin on her face.

"In any case, if _that_ rumor about him is true, it makes me wonder what else about him is true. You saw how Tori reacted to him! She's never, ever, been like that with someone she's just met. And yet she was teasing him right away, dragging him up the walk, and just now making away with him without even a by your leave!"

"She's right, you know Deirdre? Jamie, for all his arrogance at times, was the most honorable and principled man I'd ever met. And Lily, the most brilliant, kind, and giving person I have ever known. If that combination of traits made it into Harry's personality, he'd be…"

"Incorruptible, just, pure, trustworthy, faithful, intelligent, kindhearted, conscientious…" she said ticking off her fingers as she enumerated his assets, and smiled wickedly at her daughter, "gorgeous, amazing eyes, and a great butt!"

"Mother!" Daphne yelled again.

Both Deirdre and Adrian were laughing at their blushing daughter. "Oh, c'mon, you're home now Daph, no need to be the Ice Queen anymore. I'm guessing you and Tori have left Hogwarts for good? And Harry, being the honorable chap he is, decided to follow and make sure you were going to be okay. He's had a bad life hasn't he?"

Daphne shook her head sadly, "That's just it, Dad, and if even some of the rumors about him are true he's had an amazingly horrible life. Did you know he was raised by muggles? Neither did I until last year. I overheard the Weasley twins talking about some rescue they performed, getting Harry out of his house by pulling bars off his window as if he'd been incarcerated. It's a distinct possibility that he was mistreated, perhaps even abused, by them."

She hurt for him, wanted to protect him. "He had two close friends, a muggle born named Hermione Granger and one of the Weasley's, a boy named Ronald. And they have treated him horribly, throwing away what was probably the best friendship either of them would ever have. He has no one at school he trusts, no one in his life he's close to, and none of the teachers support him. He is quite plainly, alone. I will not let him go on like that!"

"Well, then it's a good thing you're already betrothed to him isn't it?" asked Deirdre playfully.

"Mother!"

OoOOooOOoo

Harry awoke slowly from the most restful sleep he'd had in a very long time. And it wasn't because Neville and Ron weren't there to wake him every hour with their incessant snoring. He felt content here, and more relaxed than he'd felt in a long while.

"Harry, you're awake!" yelled Tori as she launched herself at him.

He grunted in pain as her knees dug into his stomach. "Breakfast is ready, Mom said to come get you!" she explained.

"And did she tell you to land on top of me?" he asked.

"Nope, that was all me. Had to make sure you were awake, you know?"

He chuckled at her, amazed that she felt this comfortable with him. If Daphne's curious look at her sister was any indication, Tori had a hard time with new people.

"I think I need a shower." he stated.

"You do. You smell." she agreed.

"Tori! Get off him this instant. What exactly do you think you're doing?" asked Daphne from the doorway.

"Mom said to see if he was awake." she answered coyly.

"And terrorizing him by jumping on him is your way of checking?" she asked rubbing her forehead.

"Well, he's awake, isn't he?" she answered as she climbed down from the bed and walked past her in a huff.

"Sorry about that, she can be a bit enthusiastic with her waking…routine."

"I was awake, barely; luckily she landed on my stomach and not on…" he said before stopping and blushing brightly.

"Yes…you were saying?" she smiled devilishly.

"Uhm, never mind, I guess I'll take a shower and join you all downstairs?"

"Quite, Lord Potter! Bathrooms over there, I'm sure Etta, our house-elf, has made sure you've got clean towels. There's a change of clothing in the closet over there. They used to belong to Dad. They'll probably be a bit big, but we'll get you some new clothing later, okay? When you're ready, just head down the stairs and turn left, the breakfast room is just there."

"Thank you, Daphne; I'll be down in just a bit."

She stared at him as he went to the bathroom, licking her lips a bit. 'Stop it!' she scolded herself as she turned and went to breakfast.

OoOOooOOoo

Luna could tell that something had changed at Hogwarts as soon as she woke up. It was as if the feeling of hope that had pervaded the castle had somehow, simply, just vanished. She felt a shiver of cold run up her spine. 'Harry is gone' she thought sadly.

'But why shouldn't he be gone?' she questioned. It wasn't as if there was anything anchoring him to this place anymore. Well, except for her and Neville. But Harry was, if anything, the most loyal person she'd ever met. And as such, was sure he'd come back for them when he was sure he could. And she would go with him, too. She knew that evil was once more loose in the world, given their misadventure in the Department of Mysteries, and Harry having been present for the reawakening of Voldemort. And because evil had once again returned, Harry would make sure that all those he cared about were safe and protected.

He'd been dumped back into that hellhole that was to him 'home', abandoned all summer. She'd gone into full panic trying to contact Harry, searching for a way to get in touch with her friend that wouldn't involve the usual owl method and would bypass Dumbledore. She'd owled with Colin Creevey, a muggleborn, a few times at the beginning of summer asking him about any muggle methods of communication. She'd been overjoyed at learning about the muggle post, and sent Harry a letter as soon as she was able. He'd written back almost immediately, surprised that Luna had found a way to circumvent Dumbledore's decree of isolation. His letter was dark, with no humor or hope. He'd wondered why he hadn't heard from Ron or Hermione, especially Hermione, as she was a muggleborn and more than likely aware of the muggle post. That Luna was able to write him and not the girl he'd been friends with for so long saddened him deeply. The boy that had befriended her was losing the battle against depression.

But with the help of the silver haired witch Harry had, towards the end of summer, been slowly coming out of the deep depression that had haunted him the whole time. With words of encouragement from Luna, Harry started coming out of his self-imposed funk. She had mentioned that Sirius would not have wanted him to mourn or blame himself; rather, that he should celebrate Sirius' life and be content that he was now on the 'other side' watching down on him with Harry's parents at his side.

On the Express ride on their way back to Hogwarts she'd found Harry sitting in a compartment, all alone. She'd stood at the door and looked intently at him. He seemed skinnier than usual, his clothing more threadbare, his hair more messy. The light had gone out of him, and he looked like he was just going through the motions of being alive. But when he saw her, standing there with a tear in her eye, Harry had stood and embraced her warmly thanking her for the help she'd provided over the summer months.

It had been a rough few weeks for Harry once school had started up again. Granger and the Weasel had made it abundantly clear that he no longer had their support or friendship. Luna was incensed by their treatment of him. How could they do that to the one person in the school who would have done practically anything for them?

Luna had grown up around the Weasley family, the Burrow being only a mile down the road from her own home. Ginny had been a close childhood friend, which had changed when they'd gotten to Hogwarts. She didn't resent her for that, as people grow up and apart all the time. Ron, on the other hand, been an insufferable prat the whole time she'd known him. She was really surprised, after meeting Harry, that Ron had been able to make friends with him to begin with. He was moody and opinionated, and not a little thick-witted. He was completely dissimilar to Harry.

And then there was Granger, she was a mystery to Luna. Kind and generous, if not a little bossy, but as time had passed that girl had disappeared to be replaced by a cold and rather heartless person. Luna rose and headed to the shower, determined to be there for Harry when he needed her. She'd be ready to leave at a moment's notice. She'd found in Harry the friend she'd always dreamed of, and she'd be damned it she was going to give him up!

After getting ready for the day, thankful that no one had made away with her clothing again, she headed down for the great hall for breakfast. She'd need to talk to Neville as well. They'd both have to be ready when Harry came for them.

She serenely walked up to the Gryffindor table, having spied Neville as she'd entered the hall, "Neville, do you think I might have a moment of your time to go over some Herbology homework?"

Neville looked up to look Luna in the eye, a question on his lips. 'Herbology homework' had been a pass phrase they'd used several times when they were to discuss Harry.

"Oh, of course Luna; join me for breakfast and then we can head down to the greenhouses, okay?" he said with a smile, as he scooted down a bit to give her some room to sit.

"Thank you, Neville; I think breakfast would be lovely." she caught his look of worry, "Harry is gone. But we'll talk later; walls have ears and all that…"

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Loony, this is the Gryffindor table!" yelled Ron from a bit farther down the table.

"Shut it, Weasley!" said Neville in a cold tone. "Luna is a friend, and as such, I have invited her to join me. You do remember what friends are, don't you?"

Luna caught the look of shame and embarrassment that flashed for a second on Granger's face.

"Luna, what say we just grab some food and take out by the lake? I find the air in here a bit nauseating, something that some fresh air would certainly cure. What do you think?" he asked her.

"Sounds lovely, Neville; and you're right, the air in here is a bit rancid. I didn't think one could actually see dishonor, but it hangs above this table like a cloud. Shall we?" Luna grabbed a couple of muffins and stood from the table.

Ron had had enough, and to this to the core Gryffindor, being called dishonorable was just too much. "You take that back, Loony! We are not dishonorable!"

She looked at him with airy quality that everyone knew her for. "I don't think so, Mr. Weasley. Coming, Neville?"

Ron's ears turned red, and he stood from the table and made his way to the witch that had insulted him. Neville, noticing this, stood in front of Luna, and although he knew she could protect herself, didn't want her to deal with this particular moron. "Back away, Ron, I'm warning you."

"She insulted me! Now move, before I move you!" he yelled. Seeing the tall boy was going to do no such thing, Ron fumbled for his wand.

Neville found this a bit funny; he cast a glance at Luna and raised an eyebrow. She just rolled her eyes and motioned at Ron with her chin. He understood. Take care of the twit. He sighed, and turned back to Ron, who was still fumbling in his robes to try and produce his wand. Neville, patiently, just waited.

Ron finally produced his wand, and brandished it threateningly. Neville palmed it aside and punched Ron in the nose, who crumpled to the floor. He calmly knelt in front of the boy and grabbed his wand.

"You hit me!"

"Of course I did, you dimwit. You pulled a wand on me and Luna, did you think I wouldn't defend myself?"

"But how…?" Ron asked from the floor, blood pouring from his nose.

"How? Really? Luna and I have been practicing with Harry for going on two years now. He kicks our ass four times a week, which isn't saying much; he is Harry Potter after all. Luna could kick your ass, and she's way better than me."

"Mr. Longbottom, what is the meaning of this?" asked the stern voice of McGonagall.

"Mr. Weasley here drew his wand on me with the intent to curse me and Ms. Lovegood. I merely showed him what a terrible idea that was." he replied, handing her Ronald's wand.

"I see. Very well, Mr. Longbottom, carry on." she told him. She leaned in close and whispered to him. "If you happen to see a green-eyed friend of yours, please tell him I'd like to speak to him."

He looked at her in curiosity, but nodded his head and turned to leave. Luna though had one more thing to say. "Ms. Granger, as you probably know by now, a former friend of yours has left the castle. I doubt he will be returning. I just wanted to say thank you."

"Thank you?" asked Hermione, tears now falling down her cheeks.

"Yes, thank you. Curious, don't you think, for me to thank someone such as yourself? But I do feel grateful to you, for if you had not abandoned your friend I would not have gained a friend; more than a friend, a protective big brother that loves me. You have no idea what you lost when you let him go, do you? A pity, really; I remember the kind hearted and principled girl you used to be. To see what you've become, well, all I can say is that you've proved yourself a true Gryffindor. Dishonorable, disloyal, disgraceful, and untrustworthy." The Lion's table roared in indignation.

"Are you going to let her speak to us like that, Professor, she's insulting our House?" asked Ron from his prone position on the floor.

"I'm sorry; did Ms. Lovegood here say anything that was untrue? She and Mr. Longbottom have more honor in their big toe than the lot of you put together! But, the responsibility is mine to bear for allowing this to occur. You all make me sick. I don't see lions anymore, just snakes…" she said sadly as she made her way back to the Professors table. "Oh, and before I forget, Mr. Longbottom, if you wish to be resorted, please stop by my office later and we can ask the Hat to put you somewhere else."

"Thank you, Professor; I might just take you up on that."

OoOOooOOoo

"Harry!" yelled Tori as she launched herself at him and clung to his neck. In the few hours she'd known him, Harry Potter had become her hero. And she knew without knowing how that he'd had a bad life, and that it was her duty, and her sister she supposed, to make it a much better one from here on out. Hugging him was just a beginning.

"Tori, get down from him!" screamed Daphne at her sister.

"What? This boy needs hugging, and I aim to provide. Jealous?" she smirked at her big sister.

'Hell yeah I am!' she thought. "No, I don't think so. It looks like Lord Potter is getting enough hugging from you."

"Harry, please sit. What would you like for breakfast?" asked Deirdre with a kind smile.

Harry pulled out a chair next to Daphne, Tori scooting her chair closer to him, and smiled at Deirdre. "Honestly, ma'am, I could eat just about anything that gets put in front of me!"

"Etta, this is Harry Potter."

"Honor it is to meet you, Harry Potter sir. Elves have heard tales of the great and powerful Harry Potter sir." she said with a deep and respectful bow.

Deirdre and Adrian looked on amazed at the respect that their elf Etta spoke to Harry with. She'd been the Greengrass elf for a very long time, and Deirdre couldn't remember a time where even she had been addressed like that. Adrian was just as stunned as his wife, having never seen Etta be so deferential to anyone, including himself!

Harry stood from his seat and knelt in front of the small being. "Etta it's a great pleasure to meet you. Do you know Dobby? He's a really good friend of mine."

"Harry Potter sir calls Dobby friend?" she asked in a small voice.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I? He's loyal and kind, and always looks out for me. So yeah, I consider him a very close friend" he answered. "I always want friends, Etta, and would love it you'd be my friend as well."

"Harry Potter want Etta as friend?" she asked in a whisper.

"Of course I do Etta."

A huge grin appeared on Etta's face as she grabbed his hand and led him back to his seat. "Harry Potter sir sit, Etta bring Harry Potter sir a good breakfast." she said brightly as she spun and padded away to the kitchen.

"That's amazing." said Adrian in astonishment.

"Hmm, what's that?" asked Harry curiously, a smile on his face as he watched the retreating elf head to the kitchen.

"I have never seen anyone treat an elf like that. Ever." he responded. That someone of Harry's station had…well, it was astonishing.

"It's not that weird to me, I guess. My home life was not the best. I have always empathized with elves because of the way I have seen them been treated by so many."

"Harry, were you mistreated like that?" asked a concerned Daphne.

He stared into her piercing blue eyes and questioned whether he should reveal to these people, whom he barely knew, the things in his life that he'd never told anyone about. "Yeah, I was. Beaten, starved, caged."

This proclamation drew a gasp from the Greengrasses. That the 'savior' of the wizarding world had been treated worse than a house elf was just too much to understand. "And why, exactly, were you forced to live through that?" asked an angered Deirdre.

"I don't really understand, but it has something to do with protection that I was receiving by living with my Aunt. I'd never be harmed as long as I lived with them." he said with a grunt.

"Familial protection wards? Interesting; Dumbledore I imagine is the one who put you there?" asked Adrian.

Harry nodded.

"I wonder if he realized that they were a failure?"

"Failure? Why failure?"

"Harry, wards like that are very tricky. You would have had to feel at home with your relatives for them to work properly. Let me ask you this: have you ever, at any time, considered that place your home?"

Harry thought about that for a moment before shaking his head. "Never."

"In which case, those wards were useless. Any Death Eater who wanted to could have just walked up and taken you without any consequence." Harry sat there open mouthed in astonishment.

"And another thing, Harry, why is it that you know nothing about your family?" asked Deirdre.

"Until arriving at Hogwarts, I had been told that my parents were losers or worse. That they'd died in a car accident caused by my drunken father, a crash that resulted in this infamous scar of mine. It wasn't until I met Remus, and then my godfather, that I came to know more about them. But that is all. He was a prankster, she was a braniac. That is all I know." he said sadly.

"Well, first thing we do today is take you to Gringotts. We're going to get you into your vaults, and see you take up you Head of House status. You're a Lord, Harry, and should have been installed as one at your eleventh birthday. So, eat hearty, as I think we will have a full day ahead of us."

And with that Etta appeared before him with plate laden with food. He amazed himself by eating it all, and it was a happy elf that cleared away his dish. "Harry Potter sir much too skinny, Etta take care you while you here with us!"

Harry chuckled contentedly. "Thank you Etta, I don't think I've ever had as fine a breakfast as I've had this morning." The small elf blushed, curtsied, and dashed back to the kitchen.

OoOOooOOoo

"You have got to be kidding me?" Harry said for the third time.

Adrian was laughing heartily at the look of amazement on Harry's face. "I told you the Potters were wealthy."

"But…but…this looks like a telephone number! A telephone number with an extra area code added on!"

"Lord Potter, there is also your Godfather's will that we must discuss." interrupted the stern looking goblin behind the desk.

"Griphook, this is just a bit overwhelming, I had no idea about any of this. Forgive me, you mentioned Sirius' will?" Harry asked sadly.

"Indeed. The late Lord Sirius Orion Black has left everything to you, Harry. Well, except a parcel of land and quite a bit of gold to a Mr. Remus Lupin."

"Moony? He'll not be pleased at being mentioned in the will, but I will make sure he accepts it. His life has been as hard as mine. He deserves some happiness as well."

"All money, assets, land, and such, have already been moved into your vault Lord Potter. Sirius has also left you the Black title, which now makes you Potter-Black."

Harry's eyes narrowed, "Are you saying that I am now Lord Potter-Black?"

The goblin grinned fiercely, "Yes, Lord Potter-Black."

"This is too much! How am I supposed handle with all this, Adrian?" he asked, overwhelmed by what he'd learned so far.

"With our help, of course, Harry! Jamie and Lils were our friends; we'd be doing disservice to their memory if we let you deal with this on your own. Deirdre and I will be happy to help in any way we can. Daphne as well, as she is well versed in running estates as our heir." Adrian got a serious look on his face that frightened Harry a bit. Noticing the panicked look on his face, Adrian relaxed and tried to explain. "There's also something else, something that Griphook has been keeping quiet about until he had you alone, isn't that right, Griphook?"

"Indeed, Lord Greengrass. Forgive me Harry; it is something I should have mentioned earlier. It took me a bit by surprise to see you turn up here with Lord Greengrass."

"You guys are scaring me, just come out with it, okay." Harry sighed.

"There is, in your vault, an old marriage contract. It states that when the next Lord Potter takes his seat, he shall marry the Greengrass daughter. The terms of the contract have not been fulfilled, until now." answered Griphook.

"Marriage contract?" asked a stunned Harry.

"Yes, a marriage contract that was drawn up over four hundred years ago by our ancestors. Until now, there has not been a Potter or a Greengrass to fulfill the contract. But now…" added Adrian.

"Daphne?" asked Harry looking to Adrian. "Marriage?"

Adrian nodded. "Yes Harry, Daphne. Although you two have been in different Houses, I bet my fortune that you have thought of her, been drawn to her?"

"I have, but how could you know that?" he asked curiously.

"I just do. The magic of such contracts is most subtle, Harry. You'd be drawn to each other as your magic and hers explored their compatibility. Magic would ensure that you'd at least not hate each other, but more than likely reinforce and expand any affection you or she felt for each other."

"Are we being forced into this?" he asked a bit angered. "I will not be forced, nor will I force anyone to do anything against their will."

"It's not like that Harry, it's not like that at all. The Greengrasses and the Potters have been allies for many centuries. Drawing up a marriage contract between our two families was an extension of that alliance. Yes, on first glimpse it would look like a forced marriage. But our ancestors were smart about it. My family very rarely had female issue; the last girl born into our family was almost three hundred years ago, until that is, Daphne was born. You've been …fated…to be together. I know this is difficult, son, it will go easier if you both just accept that it is meant to be. Don't fight it, just let it happen. You both already like each other, although I'm it might go deeper than just simple affection.

"Do we at least have time to get to know each other?" asked a resigned Harry.

"Yes, Harry, you do. Plenty of time, the contract need not be fulfilled until your twenty-first birthday. But, I imagine that the wedding will take place way before that." he said with a grin.

"Do you now, Lord Greengrass?" asked Harry as he blushed a bit.

Adrian laughed heartily. "Trust me, I know my daughter very well. She's had an eye on you for a very long time. She's hidden it behind her 'Ice Queen' persona very well."

"Why has she never mentioned anything? We could have, at the very least, been friends for all this time."

"Two reasons, Harry. Firstly, she is in Slytherin. Can you imagine the danger she'd be in if she announced that she was betrothed to Harry Potter?" Harry recognized the inherent danger.

"Secondly, she was unable to tell you until you'd become aware of the contract. She's been raised to be a prim and proper pureblood witch, with all that entails. As you were unaware of the contract, it would be considered too 'forward' of her to bring the subject up to you, especially without an introduction. I know, I know, much of our 'pureblood' culture is a load of crap, but we didn't know what kind of education you'd be getting. As the son of James Potter we just assumed that you be looked after by a family like the Bones' or Longbottoms', purebloods that would have seen that you were raised knowing everything you'd need to rejoin the world as Lord Harry Potter. Had you known any of this, it would have been your duty to approach her. Had either Deirdre or I been aware of your lack of that knowledge, we'd have been standing by you in a second trying to help you in any way we could. Remember Harry, the contract is essentially a merger of two families. Why would we want the you, our future son-in-law to not know what role he'd play in our world."

"Ungh…" groaned Harry as he held his head in his hand; it didn't help that his future father-in-law was laughing at him.

OoOOooOOoo

Daphne was waiting worriedly, sitting on the veranda that encircled their home. A cup of tea sat untouched on the table next to her. She dreaded the thought of Harry returning, but at the same time couldn't wait to see him again. She barely remembered what had happened to her during the time she was attacked until she woke in the conjured infirmary. The one thing she did remember though was being easily lifted into Harry's arms and the feeling of absolute protection she felt therein. And she ached for that feeling again.

The laughing of her father drew her out of her reverie. She looked toward him, and noticed Harry standing next to him, his enchanting green eyes looking straight at her. "I'll leave you two alone then." said Adrian as he moved toward the house, placing a kiss on his daughters cheek.

She was more nervous and frightened than she'd ever been in her life. But summoning up courage she never thought she possessed, she stood and walked toward him. "I guess we should talk?" she asked shyly, staring at her feet.

"Yeah, we probably should. Would you show me the grounds, Daphne, your family has a beautiful garden." he said a bit self-consciously.

"You're serious, about wanting to walk the garden?" Who knew Harry Potter has a thing for gardens?

Harry nodded at her, "It's one of the few things I actually liked about growing up in that house, with those people, tending to the gardening. I could lose myself in the labor. Trimming bushes, plucking weeds…it's a mindless task that made me forget where I was."

"Come, then, let me show you around. I know you didn't get to see much yesterday as we got here quite late. Mom loves it out here too. Although I don't think I have ever seen her on her hands in knees weeding the rose bushes." she said with a giggle. 'Did I just giggle? Stop it!'

Chuckling softly, Harry let himself be led by the stunning blonde beauty. They were both fidgeting nervously, Harry running a hand through his hair endlessly, while Daphne rubbed her hands incessantly. "Oh, enough of this!" blurted Harry.

"Harry?" asked Daphne with anxiety.

"I'm sorry, Daphne, truly. I am not angered at you, not in the slightest. I'm just a bit tired of people making decisions for me, or manipulating me into doing what they want me to do. I thought I'd be done with that once we left Hogwarts, and yet the decisions are still being taken away from me. It's a little frustrating, you know?"

"And you don't think I feel that way?"

"No…yes… I don't know." he grabbed a pebble from the path and tossed it into the pond they were coming to. "I'm just feeling a little selfish at the moment, I suppose. 'Woe is me' and all that. Give me time, I'll get over it."

"I've had the benefit, or not, depending on your perspective, of knowing about the betrothal since I was eleven. That was another thing that astonished me when I first saw you at Hogwarts: why didn't you talk to me? We've been at school for over five years now, and never once did you try to approach me. It wasn't until last night that I realized you had no clue about me, or the contract, or anything. It's honestly a bit maddening. As an eleven year old I had no idea what being betrothed really meant, but you caught my eye during the Sorting and I was curious about you. I did try talking to you once, you know? It was after you'd fallen off the broom during the Slytherin game. I gathered up my courage and made my way to the infirmary, only to be stopped by your friends Granger and the Weasel."

"Really? They never told me that."

"Yeah, I even told Mom about my attempt; she looked at me strangely and asked what I would have done if I'd actually made it to you. We had a good laugh when I told her I hadn't thought that far ahead." she reminisced with a smile.

He decided to open up a bit as well. If he were completely honest with himself, he knew that he'd been more than a little interested in the beautiful Daphne Greengrass. "I noticed you, of course, during the Sorting. But I let my curiosity about you fade away when you were sorted into Slytherin. Having met Malfoy earlier, I guess I let my dislike of him influence what I thought about all of you Slytherins in general. But I really first noticed you, again I suppose, on the day I was walking toward the first task. You were sitting with your friend with the brown hair, up in the bleachers, and you were looking intently at me. It surprised me a bit, seeing that look from you. I thought for sure you were looking behind me at Cedric. The look of, I don't know… dread in your eyes for another person touched me. I thought Cedric a lucky guy to have someone care about him that much. But you were looking at me, weren't you?"

"All I wanted to do when you name came out of that damn cup was run up to you and help you…or console you…or something. During your confrontation with the dragon I thought I was going to pass out, panicked as I was at seeing you out there looking so small compared to that beast of a Horntail. The second task was difficult too, as I was able to see you walking toward the lakeshore. I stood, and stared at you. Tracy, my brown-haired friend, thought I was also staring at Cedric. Is that really when you noticed me? I was surrounded by dozens of people, how did you even see me?" she asked curiously.

Harry flushed, his ears and cheeks turning slightly pink. "You want the truth or do you want me to make something up?"

"Oh, no Harry, please lie to me!" said Daphne sarcastically. Harry rolled his eyes and smiled genuinely at her.

He took a deep breath. "The sun was at just the right angle behind you, the clouds that had covered the sky parted just enough to allow a ray of light to shine directly on you. It was a vision of beauty I've carried in my memory since."

'Damn; that's got to be the most romantic thing I've ever heard' she reflected, and turned her face as she blushed.

"It's one of the reasons I completed the second task so quickly. I wanted to get back to see you, hopefully still standing radiantly under that ray of sunlight. Well, that, and I really wanted to get away from Weasley."

"What is it with your friend Weasley anyway? He's not someone I would have ever guessed you'd make friends with."

"He was my first friend, I guess. I just felt some sort of loyalty towards him because of it. I don't know if I consider him a friend anymore, certainly not my best friend."

"I'm sorry about that; it must be hard to lose someone you were once so close too."

"Not really, at least it didn't affect me as much as I thought it would. He's always been kind of a prick, even back then. Lazy and opinionated, and more than just a little bigoted, and he's never grown up. Despite all we've been through together at school, he still jealous of all he thinks I've been given. Whether it be the gold my parents left me, or the articles in the 'Prophet', it was all just fodder that fed his resentment of me." He picked up another pebble and tossed it at the pond, deep in thought.

"It's Hermione though that has me perplexed. Had you asked me at any point in time up to the start of the tournament, I would have said she was the closest thing I had to a sister. She didn't believe that I hadn't put my name in the cup. Back when we started Hogwarts, I would have probably flunked out of school had it not been for Hermione. I owe her a lot. I thought she knew me better…" he whispered with a catch in his voice. "I don't think I would have survived the tournament had it not been for Luna and Neville. Their assistance was invaluable, and I could never thank them enough for that."

"Longbottom and Lovegood, really, I had no idea that you were friends with them?"

He nodded at her with a smile on his face. "Nev is brilliant, and powerful too, definitely not the squib that most people consider him to be. A more faithful and stand-up guy you'd never meet. As for Luna, well, she really is the sister I wish I always had. Brilliant, beautiful, funny, and so very caring to everyone; they're my friends now, Luna and Neville."

"A new Golden Trio perhaps?"

"Golden Trio…I don't think I've ever heard that term before. What do you mean?"

Daphne laughed softly, thinking back to her first year and the years up until the tournament. "You, Weasley, Granger…the Golden Trio; rumors about the adventures the three of you circulated around the school. Trolls, dementors, Chamber of Secrets, you get the idea. It was always you three, together, solving the problems that crop up at Hogwarts every year."

"Well, I guess we're not so golden anymore. It's sad really, and I guess I should feel more badly about us growing apart. But I find that I can no longer dedicate that much energy into changing the mind of anyone that doesn't want their mind changed. Our friendship, it appears, has run its course. It seems they have some more growing up to do."

"It happens, you know. I have had one friend my entire life, Tracy Davis. Sure, I'm acquainted with some other people, but they are merely acquaintances and nothing more. I fear for her now that I am gone. We would look after each other in Slytherin, making sure we had each other's back. Draco and his trolls, well, you saw what I looked like after their kind ministrations. They know Tracy is my friend; they will be going after her once they realize that I am no longer in school."

"I suppose we'll just have to get her out of there, won't we?" he said with a resolute look in his eyes.

"Why would you do that, Harry? You don't know her at all." she asked curiously.

Harry looked at her intently, which made her blush a little. "Hermione, way back when we were friends, called it my 'saving people thing'. Besides, I can see the concern you have for her. What kind of person would I be if I did nothing to help someone in need when I could? Besides, I've got to get a letter out to Luna and Neville and let them know that I'm alright. And I'm sure that they'd be willing to help get Tracy out of there. Actually, I think I want all three of them out of there as soon as we can manage it."

"Things are going to get bad, aren't they?" she said sadly.

"Worse than bad, I think. If my little adventure at the Ministry is any kind of indicator, things are going to get really bad for our world."

ooOOooOOoo

Tracy Davis had managed to elude, for now, what would certainly be painful questioning regarding her best friend at the hands of Draco and Snape. Not knowing how Daphne or Astoria were doing was killing her. Malfoy and his cronies looked furious that night when they returned to the Slytherin common room. Draco was sporting black eye and scratched cheek, evidence that her friend had at least been able to fight back. There had been no sign of Daphne, though.

"Davis, where is Greengrass?" asked Snape in a cold voice.

"I'm sure I don't know professor. But having betrayed Slytherin and the Dark Lord, I don't think the princess is likely to show her face here anytime soon. Her parents, cowards that they are, probably have gotten themselves out of the country by now." she replied.

The Slytherin head stared intently into her eyes, she felt like cowering in fear, but held the stare with all the nerve she could muster. "Very well, Ms. Davis; you will report to me anything regarding our fugitive. There are many that would like to have a word with her. Hold anything back and you will share in her fate, do I make myself clear?"

"Of course, Professor, I will do as you ask." she nodded in agreement.

Grabbing her things and making her way to class, Tracy was filled with dread and worry. Not only for herself and her family, but also for Daphne and hers; the fear was almost immobilizing. Distractedly, she made her way to the great hall, hoping to be able to get something to eat.

"Ms. Davis?" asked a whispered voice from a shadowed corner.

She quickly pulled her wand, and aimed it at where she thought the voice had come from. "Forgive me for frightening you, Ms. Davis; that was not my intent. Would it be alright to have a word with you for a moment, preferably in private?"

Tracy recognized the face, but could not put a name to the ethereal blonde that stepped from the shadows. She looked at her with curiosity.

"Oh, of course, forgive me Ms. Davis, I am Luna Lovegood." she said with a small smile.

"Ms. Lovegood, intriguing as your request is, what could you possibly want to say to me?" she asked cautiously.

"An 'icy' friend of yours bade me tell you that she and the midget are alright. Who's the midget? I didn't think we had any here in Hogwarts."

Tracy gasped, her hands going to her mouth. She grabbed Luna by the hand and dragged her away to an unused classroom. Shutting the door behind her, she cast a notice-me-not charm on the door. She spun around and raised her wand, pointing it right between Luna's eyes as she closed the distance between them. "You, Lovegood, talk!"

Luna raised an eyebrow at the Slytherin before her. "I'd advise you to point that wand elsewhere, Ms. Davis."

Tracy snorted. "Please, you don't frighten me, Lovegood. Now, talk; what do you know of my friend?"

"I'll tell you, after you put your wand down." Luna said softly.

"I don't think so, Lovegood. Just answer my question!" she hissed back.

Luna tilted her head to the side, appraising the witch before her. She took in a deep slow breath, and quicker than Tracy had seen anyone ever move, Luna had taken her wand from her grasp and kicked her legs out from under her.

"I've been trained by the best, Ms. Davis." said Luna, placing Tracy's wand behind her ear. "Are we going to be able to have a civilized conversation now?"

Tracy, defeated, nodded her head. "I didn't think you had that in you, Ms. Lovegood."

"Luna, please, and no I don't think you ever expected me to fight back. My mentor always says that being underestimated is a good thing. I guess he proved himself correct." she said as she offered a hand to the prone witch.

"Call me Tracy, Luna. And please, forgive me for that? I've been worried sick about Daphne since the other night. You caught me at a low point, and any news you have about her will be very welcome. So tell me, what happened?"

"A friend of mine happened upon her on one of his nightly outings. She'd been beaten pretty severely from what I understand. My friend was able to get her to safety before Malfoy and his wand-polishers could harm her further."

"Wand-polishers?" she laughed.

"Her words, not mine. In any case, she and her sister are at their home and are safe for the moment."

"Why would she communicate with you and not me?"

"Because you are in imminent danger within Slytherin; she didn't want you to be put in even more danger by communicating with you directly. And so, she was able to correspond with me through my friend so that I'd pass on a message to you."

"Friend, what friend?"

"She said you'd be curious, but wishes you to trust her."

"And why, exactly should I trust you. You could be making all this up."

"I could and yet I'm not. Daphne said to mention something about joining a knitting circle with Malfoy. Can I join too? I really do love to knit." Luna asked with bright eyed enthusiasm.

"She's not coming back is she?" she asked in a whisper.

"No, I don't think that that is in the future for your friend or her sister; my friend either, I suppose." Luna said wistfully.

"Leave Hogwarts? I can't leave Hogwarts; my parents would never allow that."

"The choice Tracy is of course yours to make. I am ready, as is Neville. We both actually thought we'd be leaving earlier and with a lot more people." she said dreamily.

"Ugh...I'm so confused. But it's the right thing to do. I need to get out of here, without Daphne to watch my back my life expectancy has dropped dramatically."

"To put it mildly." Luna agreed.

"So, what then is the plan? When can we get the hell out of this gods be damned place?"

"She said you were impatient, too, you know. You, like Neville and I, will have to wait until the plan is ready. Whether tonight, tomorrow, or next week, we just need to be ready. However, knowing the danger you face in your House, it will probably be tonight or tomorrow morning. I wish you to go and gather your things. You should prepare yourself, though, as I think she will come back to take you out of here. Gather what things you wish to bring with you and have them ready to leave at a moment's notice. Find me after dinner, we'll find a place to hide until they come for us."

"There is nothing in my room I can't live without and I'd rather not go back there unless I absolutely have to." Luna nodded in agreement.

"Very well, Tracy. After dinner meet us on the seventh floor. We've a place up there which will keep us safe from, well, everything, until they come to get us."

ooOOooOOoo


	3. Chapter 3

Gone

Chapter 1

It was all too much; it seemed as it would always be just too damned much. He'd had finally reached the end of his rope. He was tired of being manipulated. Tired of being in life threatening situations; tired of being shunned and ostracized. That his name had come out of that blasted Cup was, if anything, about what he'd expect from his life. Being verbally abused by not only his school but his House hurt more than he'd thought possible. Even his Head of House had looked at him in anger and contempt. Seeing Ron give him a look of utter hate and jealousy just about broke him.

' _Where's Hermione_?' he wondered as he walked toward the dais to join the other champions, just after his name had flamed out of the Cup.

The evening had passed in a haze of questions and recriminations, accusations of cheating, being taunted, yelled at, and ridiculed at every turn. He'd have to compete, they said. It was a magically binding contract, they explained. It mattered not that he was underage, or that he'd not put his name in for selection. As far as everyone was concerned, he, Harry Potter, had somehow cheated his way into participating in the tournament.

And now, once again, his life would be put on the line; that had been the final straw, he was done. He gathered what few belongings he had and placed them into his trunk, shrinking it and putting it into his pocket. He looked to his familiar, who had come to him almost as though she knew what he was planning. "We're leaving Hedwig. We're going to Gringotts first, after that I have no idea where we're going. We need to leave." Hedwig looked to her friend and hooted in agreement.

Opening the window, he retrieved his beloved broom from the corner. He'd have to contact Sirius somehow, and let him know what was going on. He hoped his godfather would understand that he could no longer be a part of this world. He looked back at the room that he had called home three years now, and with only one regret, he mounted the Firebolt and took off into the clear night sky. He stopped and hovered over the Hogwarts grounds and looked at the magnificent castle. ' _I'll miss you, Hermione._ '

And he was gone.

OoOOooOOoo

Hermione had been sitting right next to Harry when his name had come out of the Cup. Her heart had almost stopped when she heard 'Harry Potter' called out. Panic for her best friend overrode all other considerations. She'd almost launched herself at Bilius when she heard him yell at Harry, accusing him of cheating his way into the tournament. The look on Harry's face had almost broken her heart, the look was one of extreme misery and hurt.

In a moment of absolute panic for her friend, she had bolted from the great hall and fled. She ran hard and stopped only when she was out of breath. The sobbing came after with the realization that she might, once again, lose Harry to some unspeakable evil. She would be there for him though, as she had always been. The deep and unshakable love that she had for the shy young man who had captured her heart when he'd jumped up on the back of a troll would never allow her to abandon him to his fate. Hermione would seek him out and provide whatever was necessary to see her love survive.

She walked into one of the less used girls' bathroom, knowing that she'd be undisturbed there. Hermione walked to one of the sinks and turned on the water. She let it warm up a bit before wetting her hands and rubbing them on her face. She sat on the bathroom floor, her back resting against the sink, and once more buried her face into her hands, sobbing in fear for her Harry.

She must have fallen asleep at some point, and glanced at her watch, surprised that she'd spent the whole night in Myrtle's bathroom.

"You should've been with him, Miss Granger." said Myrtle casually.

"I know, Myrtle, I know. I just couldn't take being there any longer, I had to get away. I'll find him in the morning and join him for breakfast. I imagine that things are not going to go easy for him at school with how imbecilic everyone seems to be whenever it comes to the-boy-who-lived."

"That's not what I meant. Harry is gone, Miss Granger." she whispered.

Hermione was fully awake now. "What do you mean he's gone?" she yelled.

"Last night, he just left. Sir Nicholas saw him take off on his broom. He's gone."

She panicked and ran from the bathroom and made her way hurriedly towards Gryffindor. The Fat Lady had the decency to just open up when she saw her running towards her at full speed. Uncaring about decorum, she took the stairs two at a time in her run towards the boys dormitory. She opened the door with a wave of her wand, the door slamming open noisily. Approaching Harry's bed, she noticed his trunk missing. She knew, even before pulling back the canopy that he'd not be there. "Dammit, Harry!" she yelled at the empty bed.

"Hermione, just what the hell do you think you're doing in here?" grumbled Ron from his bed.

"Did you even notice that he was gone, Weasley?" she asked dangerously.

"What are you talking about? Harry? He probably just ran away like a little bitch!" he replied.

She reddened in anger, the grip on her wand tightening. "Little bitch? Really? Harry, the little bitch that saved your sister from a basilisk? Or Harry, the little bitch that faced a troll by himself while you cowered in a corner? Or are you talking about Harry, the little bitch that faced Voldemort four times in his life and survived every single time?"

"Hermione, what's going on, why are you in the boy's dormitory?" asked a sleepy Neville. Seamus and Dean were stirring as well, all awakened by the yelling from Ron and Hermione.

"Did any of you notice that Harry was gone?" she yelled, pointing at the bed of her best friend.

"We thought like Ron did, that Harry just ran away to sleep in some abandoned classroom or something." answered the still groggy Irish lad.

With effort, she calmed herself and turned towards the four boys. "He's gone. He's left us. And I don't think he's ever coming back."

She silently walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. She walked up to her room, and was surprised to find her roommates all up and awake.

"Where've you been, Hermione? You had us both worried!" asked Lavender.

"I had to get away. When Harry's name…" she dropped to her knees in despair. The tears came again; deep sobs of anguish shook her body. She felt arms envelop her as both Parvati and Lavender knelt next to her trying to comfort her.

"He didn't do it, did he? Put his name into that bloody Cup?" asked Parvati.

"No, and I don't think he would have even if he could have. You guys know him, do you think someone like him, who deliberately tries to avoid the limelight, would ever add his name to something that promises 'eternal glory'?" asked Hermione through her sobs. Both girls shook their heads, acknowledging the truth of that statement.

"He's gone…" added Hermione as an afterthought.

"Who, Harry, you mean he took off?" asked Lavender.

"Would you stay somewhere where you weren't wanted? It's been nothing but rejection for him from Gryffindor and most of the student body, and the professors are never any help. Why would he stay here? I never got to say goodbye." she said sadly. Hermione rose and grabbing a change of clothing made her way to the showers. She hoped a scalding hot shower would wash some of the heartache from her body. It wasn't meant to be though.

OoOOooOOoo

Ron almost had an aneurysm when he'd heard Hermione yelling in his bedroom. Of course she'd gone mental; after all, Saint Potter the Holy was missing. He hadn't even given his missing 'friend' another thought until he'd made it to breakfast.

"Where is Mr. Potter?" asked Professor McGonagall as she surveyed the Gryffindor table.

"Don't know, ma'am, he never made it to bed last night and wasn't there this morning when Hermione woke us all up."

"And why was Miss Granger in your dorm room waking you up?" she asked with an edge.

"Oh, something about Harry having done a runner. She thinks he's left Hogwarts. But you'll see; he'll probably show up when the newspapers come to interview him or take his picture. Glory hound that he is; he just want everyone to think he didn't do it!"

"You think Mr. Potter wanted to be in this tournament?" she asked.

"Well yeah, who wouldn't, right?"

McGonagall noticed Hermione making her way to breakfast. The young witch looked with disgust at the assembled Gryffindors and moved as far away as she could from the loud and boisterous bunch. "Miss Granger is everything alright?" she asked as she approached.

"No, Professor, it is not. I would ask you to please not interrogate me, I don't have anything to say to you." she reached into her book bag and pulled out a piece of parchment and handed it to her Head of House.

"Miss Granger?" she asked as she read the document "Am I to understand that you wish to leave Hogwarts?"

"I do, Professor, immediately!" she said heatedly.

"Come with me, Miss Granger, I believe the Headmaster will need to be informed of your decision."

Hermione grabbed her bag and followed her Head as the Professor made her way toward the Headmasters office. "I don't suppose you've seen Mr. Potter this morning, have you?" asked McGonagall.

"I have not." she answered shortly. She was seething in fury as she trailed behind her now ex-favorite professor.

"Ah, Minerva, Miss Granger, to what to I owe the pleasure of this early visit?" asked the Headmaster in his grandfatherly voice. McGonagall handed him the parchment, and his look darkened as he read.

"You intend to leave Hogwarts, Miss Granger?" he asked.

"I do. I find that I can no longer tolerate this place."

"I see, and what may I ask has brought you to that decision?"

"Last night was the final straw. Harry's name came out of that Cup, and you all did _nothing_. If that is how you support a student who needs help, then I want nothing more to do with any of you. Every year I have been here has seen my life in danger. And every year my life has been saved by my best friend. And every year the professors stood around with their thumbs up their asses and done nothing!"

"Miss Granger, you will conduct yourself with respect!" shouted McGonagall. She'd never seen Miss Granger this irate or, more to the point, this disrespectful to persons in authority.

"I think not, ma'am. I'm done, I'm through and I've had enough. I have only a vague understanding of what Harry's life is like with those so called relatives of his. Harry dismisses it as nothing, but I know him better than I know myself, and no amount of Quidditch injuries can account for the scars on his body. He's being abused, and you've all done nothing. His godfather is innocent, you all know it and yet, you've still done nothing. The abuse he has endured from the student body has been abominable in the extreme and yet still, you've done nothing. His own House, the so called bloody House of Courage and Nobility, have shunned him time and again and you've all done nothing about that either." she glanced at her watch. "And Harry has been missing for almost twelve hours now, and you've done nothing."

"Miss Granger, exactly what do you mean by that last comment?" asked the spluttering Dumbledore.

"You mean to tell me that your Golden Boy has gone missing and you don't even know it?" she asked sarcastically. "If I had to guess, he's decided that enough was enough. He's done the only thing he thought he could do in his situation. He's left!"

"Minerva, gather the Professors and have them start searching for Harry. I'll enlist the aid of the elves and portraits. Miss Granger, where is Mr. Potter?" asked the Headmaster menacingly.

"I'm sure I don't know, sir. Also, even if I did know I doubt I would tell you. As much as my heart is breaking at his absence, I know he'll be better off away from this place. At least he'll have a chance of living his life on his own terms, maybe even find some happiness along the way. Now, may I have access to the floo? I wish to leave." she said in distaste.

In his mind, Albus was racing through the many combinations and permutations of how Miss Granger leaving school might play out in his schemes. But in the end he decided that she was just a muggleborn, and as such merited very little in the way of consideration. "Gather your belongings Miss Granger; you may use the floo in Professor McGonagall's office when you are ready."

She stood and gave a stiff half bow before heading out of the office. "You've lost him, Headmaster. Nothing you can do will make him come back. And one day you will all realize that it was Harry that was keeping evil at bay and protecting us from the evil that threatened the school. It was Harry Potter that defended Hogwarts and its students time and again, and what does he get for that? Abuse, manipulation, rejection, and more; you people are wicked and immoral and it's only the lack of a Dark Mark that separates you from being Death Eaters, and you don't even see it. We've been virtually untouched here at Hogwarts, and it was all because of him. Well, your savior has left. Merlin help you all now."

Minerva paled at the declaration from Miss Granger as the young witch closed the office door behind her. "She's right, isn't she Albus?" she asked in a frightened voice.

"More than you know, Minerva, more than you know. Now, let's see if we can find Mr. Potter and persuade him to come back to us."

OoOOooOOoo

Harry grabbed his hand in pain, trying to rub out some the soreness that had come from the amount of paperwork he had to sign.

"Relax, Harry, this part is almost done. One more form to sign and all will be complete." said the goblin with a slightly vicious grin.

"How can I relax when my hand feels like it's just been put through a meat grinder?" he chuckled.

Griphook laughed at the young man before him. "Alright, Harry, with that last signature you are now emancipated and Head of House. You never have to return to your relatives or Hogwarts if you do not wish it. You are now considered an adult, and as such are free from any ministerial interference. I don't think those morons from the Ministry have any idea what they did when they insisted that you participate in this foolish tournament. Now, as you requested, here is a list of all the properties you now own, I would suggest you look through this carefully and select a location to live. I would advise someplace far away from Britain. You now have the ability to make portkeys that will take you to any property that you own. The spell work is not that complicated, given a bit of time and practice you should be able to manage their creation. Also, most countries in Europe, as well as North and South America, have Gringotts branches. You'll be able to access your accounts easily."

"Is there a home that you think I should visit first? And could you make a portkey for me to get me there?"

"Of course, Lord Potter, if you would allow me?" asked Griphook, taking a piece of parchment from the large pile in front of Harry. "This will take you to your family's ancestral home at Alder Glen. I had occasion to dine there with your parents quite a few times, it is a magnificent residence. Spend a few days there studying and familiarizing yourself with your properties. Become familiar with the wards around the house, as they will be similar at all your other homes."

"Thank you, Griphook, for everything. There are a couple of things I still need to take care of, but I will leave soon."

"What's her name?" asked Griphook with a wry grin.

Harry's face reddened, "Who says it's anyone at all?"

"Please, Harry, you are young and still wear your heart on your sleeve. The blushing was also a clue." answered Griphook with a chuckle.

Harry grinned at him. He really liked the imposing goblin. He'd been upfront and honest with him from the get go. Once he'd been able to explain away his failure to communicate with Gringotts, Griphook had become much friendlier. Harry had gone into great detail describing his life up to this point. The goblin listened to his story, asking questions every once in a while. He'd seen compassion in the goblins eyes, not pity like he had feared.

"Hermione, Griphook, Hermione Granger. Her parents are muggle healers and she's a first generation witch. We've been friends since, well, since the beginning I suppose."

"Very well, Harry, I'm thankful to you for telling me that. If I might make another suggestion, you may want to explain to her parents what is going on in our world, get them out of the country before it becomes truly dangerous for them. We both know what's coming."

"And what of the Nation, Griphook, won't your people be in danger as well when Voldemort reappears?"

"To some extent, perhaps, but if the danger becomes too great we will simply seal the Bank doors and lock ourselves away underground once again until the danger has passed."

"Well, I hope that doesn't happen. I for one would miss you. I've had more truth told to me today than I have in all my life. My life in the wizarding world has been one of manipulations, lies, and betrayal. I have never been betrayed or ridiculed by a goblin, I greatly appreciate that. House Potter owes you and the Nation for taking care of our affairs. I know I'm paying for you services, but if you ever need anything, please let me know."

"Contact me when and if you are able, Harry. We'll make sure that everything flows smoothly for you. Like your parents before you, you have proven yourself to be more honorable than any witch or wizard I have met, anything within out power to grant you shall be." Griphook was, on behalf of his parents, proud of this young man and could see in Harry the best parts of Lord James and the Lady Lily.

Harry nodded to his new friend. "Thank you Griphook. I guess I will take my leave. If Remus Lupin or my godfather stops by asking about me, feel free to give them the means to get a hold of me. Oh, and let me know how it goes with Dumbledore and the Weasley's when they find themselves cut off." he stood and bowed deeply to Griphook, who returned the bow with a smile on his face.

The goblin watched the young man exit his office. "Go in peace, young Lord Potter. Britain will be all the poorer for having abandoned you." The goblin sighed and sat at his desk, digging into the mountain of paperwork that the estate of Lord Potter generated.

He hated the prejudice that existed in Britain. That the Nation held the vast majority of the wealth of the country didn't seem to enter into the minds of the bigoted purebloods. But the goblin Nation needed the wealth of the bigots to be able to stay in business and was the only reason their shameful behavior was tolerated, if only barely.

It had been as a young account manager that Griphook was placed in charge of the Potter family finances. He was shocked at the polite and cordial way he was treated by the Charlus and Dorea; no wizard had ever heard of behaved in that fashion towards any of his people before. That it was a family as prominent and prestigious as the Potter's was in itself mind boggling. He'd finally met a family of wizards, purebloods at that, who were free of the hatred of his kind. He remembered fondly the shock he felt when Lily had invited him and his wife over for dinner. His wife actually did faint, he recalled with a smile.

And now, a young Harry Potter had walked into his office and proved himself to be exactly like his parents and grandparents before him. He was immensely saddened at the life he'd led, a life that was not even close to the way it should have been. The Potter's had left explicit instructions regarding Harry, instructions that were ignored. That Harry had grown up in such an evil environment and still turned out to be the mature and noble lad he was immediately meant that Griphook would do all in his power to see the young man taken care of.

The two-faced Albus Dumbledore had regaled him with tales of the wonderful life of young Harry many a time with one face, while at the same time using his other face to help himself and his cronies to the Potter wealth. That none of the money that old bastard had taken had seen its way to Harry incensed him to the point that he would that very evening be polishing his blades and go hunting for the foolish Headmaster. If he had his druthers, the head of that old con artist would be decorating the great doors of Gringotts the next morning. With some effort, he calmed himself. His efforts now would be on ensuring Lord Potter's safety. If that help happened to bring down the supposed leader of the light, then that would just be an added bonus. But like a true goblin warrior, he would bide his time and strike when it would benefit him and his esteemed client the most. There was a conspiracy of epic proportions aimed specifically at Harry, a conspiracy he'd get to the bottom of if it was the last thing he did. He would not let the son of two close friends down if he had anything to say or do about it.

OoOOooOOoo

Harry grabbed the Knight Bus from the Leaky Cauldron and made his way to the Granger residence. He thought himself lucky to have remembered her address. Beaconsfield North was an affluent neighborhood, northwest of London. Harry had walked around the vicinity of Hermione's house for some time, trying to settle his mind from all the things he'd learned from Griphook.

His mind turned to his best friend, the unique and beautiful Hermione Granger. Ever since first year she'd been glued to his side. The only time they had an argument was over that stupid broom of his. He still owed her an enormous apology for that. He'd been stupid about the whole thing, pushed more by Ron than any actual hurt he felt at having lost the broom. But Harry realized that he'd been in love with his best friend since the battle with the troll. Seeing her trembling in fear brought out in him such feelings of protectiveness. He'd do anything to see her safe and protected.

Gathering up his courage, he walked up to the stately Granger home. He rang the doorbell and stood there, running his hand through his hair in nervousness.

"Yes, can I help you young man?" asked Emma Granger as she opened the door, surprised at the messy haired boy standing in her doorway.

"Mrs. Granger, my name is Harry Potter, and I'm a friend of Hermione's from Hogwarts." he answered.

"Harry Potter, really, how amazing! Please, Harry, do come in. What on earth are you doing here and not in school?"

"It's a bit of a story, ma'am. If Mr. Granger is here as well, I'll tell you both the tale."

"Of course, dear, come on and I'll get us some tea. Daniel, would you join me in the kitchen please?" she called out.

"Well now, who do we have here?" asked Daniel Granger curiously as he walked in.

"Dan, this is Harry Potter, you know, the young man that Hermione has been writing is about since her very first year at Hogwarts!"

"Shouldn't you be in school, young man." he asked seriously.

"I should, but I'm not. If you give me a few minutes of your time, I will tell you why."

"I guess the floor is yours then Harry, go on and tell us what brings you to our door. Wait, it's not Hermione is it? She's not been hurt or anything has she?"

"No ma'am, she was perfectly fine the last time I saw her. Last night at dinner, to be precise."

"And what's happened since then that has you here at our door this afternoon?"

Harry took a deep breath and related his tale. He held nothing back. He told of everything that had happened to Hermione and him since the night of the troll up to and including his selection in last night's tournament. It took the better part of the afternoon to tell it all, and he found his throat was raw after the telling.

"That's quite the story, Harry. Aren't you afraid you'll lose your magic for not competing in the tournament?" asked Dan with concern in his voice.

"No, sir, I'm really not. I had a long discussion with my estate manager at Gringotts today. Brilliant are the goblins when it comes to magical contracts. He assured me that nothing of the sort would happen. I had nothing to do with placing my name in the Cup. The person who will suffer my non-participation will most likely be he or she that did place my name in the Cup. And if not, well, as much as I love magic I think I'll be okay without it. Griphook has guaranteed that I'd not lose my inheritance if I lose my magic. I've more money than I could ever spend in a hundred lifetimes, properties that span the world, and no real reason to stay in Britain."

"Except for Hermione." stated Emma bluntly.

Harry sighed deeply, a bit taken aback by her bluntness, and his face reddening a little. "Yes, except for Hermione. Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I have come to you with a warning. Your family should leave Britain immediately. War is coming, and magical Britain is woefully unprepared." "Leave Britain, certainly it wouldn't come to that, would it?" asked Emma.

"It will, ma'am. The last war was brutal and bloody. Hermione, being muggleborn, would certainly be hunted down. Her friendship with me will see her put atop that list, and I can't...won't let her become a casualty."

"You care for her deeply, don't you dear?" asked Emma, placing a hand over his.

"I've only just recently accepted how much your daughter means to me. Since the incident with the troll, our friendship has only deepened, she's is the anchor that helped me stay grounded. She's helped and protected me in more ways than I know. But I will not lose her friendship over my feelings for her. I care for her deeply, yes, but her friendship is what keeps me going." he whispered.

"My sweet boy, she feels the same way about you, don't you know that? It's sad that neither of you sees what is so plain to me and Dan." she said sadly. "It's a bit odd that, as young as you both are, the feelings you have for each other are very grown-up."

"My Uncle Remus explained it to me once during a particularly difficult lesson in Defense." Harry said with a smile as he recalled the Patronus class he'd had with his uncle. "While taking a break from a tricky spell he was trying to teach me, he talked about my parents and their courtship. My Dad had loved my Mother since he first saw her on the Express in their first year. It's a magical thing, he explained. Our magic seeks out partners that are compatible with us, age is irrelevant. Most witches and wizards are married or engaged by the time they graduate Hogwarts. Those students that don't find partners wait until they are exposed to the larger magical world, hoping to find that which they didn't at school. Our magic matures us emotionally much quicker than non-magicals of similar age. That's why Hermione probably acts much older than she is. Me too, I suppose. Here I am, all of fourteen, sitting discussing war with adults and asking them to take advice that would see them uprooted from their life."

Emma giggled in amusement, trying and failing to think of a time when her daughter had ever acted her age. "It's interesting, isn't it Harry, the way you and she have grown up and matured beyond your physical age. She's fifteen, and looks fifteen, but her demeanor is closer to someone in her late twenties. She has a self-confidence about her that I never had at her age. It's the same with you. Despite being only fourteen, you are now the heir to a sizable fortune, emancipated, and willing to forego everything to be free. It's decisions like that that mature you way before your time."

"What are you going to do now, Harry?" asked Dan seriously. "Won't you stay with us for a while, at least until you know where you're going to go?"

"Unfortunately, I don't think I should stay. Our Headmaster, when he finds out I'm missing from school, will go crazy and probably send out a search parties. It may take him some time to send him to your home, what with Hermione still being at school, but they will come. And I'd rather not be here when they do."

"I don't know if we'll be able to convince Hermione to leave school." said Emma in exasperation.

"You must, ma'am. Go to Diagon, today, and send her an owl. As a matter of fact, write a note and I'll get Hedwig to take it for you right now. She'll know immediately that it came from me. I don't know if she'll accept that she must leave, but at least you can pass on the warning."

Dan was already moving quickly to his study to get pen and paper. With a quick flourish of his pen he wrote his letter and handed the paper to Harry. Hedwig, smart girl that she was, stood already waiting for him at the kitchen window.

"Hey girl, you mind flying this up to Hermione for me. Wait until she's alone if you can, and then come back straight away. I don't want anyone at school seeing you, okay?"

Hedwig rolled her eyes in a most human fashion at the silliness of her human, and extended her leg.

"That's an incredibly beautiful owl Harry." said an awed Emma.

"Don't say that too loudly, ma'am, she may get a big head!" smiled Harry.

Hedwig nipped at Harry angrily, before settling on his shoulder and rubbing his head. "I know, Hed, I'll miss you too. Just please, please, be careful. And hurry back." Hedwig hooted a goodbye before sailing out the window towards Hogwarts.

"Amazing." said Dan as he watched the snowy beauty fly away.

"Won't you stay for dinner, Harry? At the very least you should wait for, Hedwig was it, to get back." asked Emma as she moved to the kitchen and started rummaging through the fridge. "I think I've got some steaks around in here somewhere. I suppose we could always call out for some delivery. What do you think Dan?"

"You know me dear, anytime I can convince you to order pizza is a good day in my book!" he said chuckling and winking at Harry.

"Well, call it in then. Anything you prefer on your pizza, Harry?"

"Anything at all is fine, ma'am. I learned long ago to eat anything put in front of me." answered Harry as he stared out the window distractedly.

Emma raised an eyebrow at Dan in a questioning look. Dan merely shrugged his shoulders as he picked up the phone and dialed.

Harry really did want to stay, but he also knew that in all likelihood the Headmaster would look under every rock to find him and force him back to school. He'd really enjoyed being here with the Granger's. He'd never really had occasion to experience a 'normal' adult conversation, given the way his aunt and uncle behaved towards him and each other.

The time flew by as Dan and Emma questioned him about his time in Hogwarts. He'd evaded some of the more terrifying ones about his home life, and he knew that he'd not be able to avoid answering them much longer. So it was a relieved Harry that heard the doorbell ring, announcing the arrival of dinner.

"Mom? Dad? It's me, where are you? And why did you guys order so much food?" asked Hermione loudly as she came into the kitchen. Her eyes widened in surprise as she saw Harry sitting there at the kitchen table. "Harry?" she whispered.

OoOOooOOoo

Hermione had been rather surprised at how easy it had been to collect all her belongings in the dorm room. She had not much in the way of clothes, and so folding them neatly she packed them away. What knick-knacks she did have were few, and easily fit into her baggage. Most of her trunk space was taken up by her favorite things: books. And most of those were already packed in any case; she didn't like leaving her books lying about so she kept them in her sealed trunk.

Her prized possessions though were left until last. The magical picture, taken by that Harry obsessed Creevey boy, showed her crashing into Harry in one of her patented hugs after she'd been let go from the infirmary after the basilisk incident. She remembered that as though it had happened yesterday. She needed to be held by him, and catching sight of him had run the length of the great hall to leap into his arms. When she'd pulled back a bit, her head tilting slightly to look into his eyes, she could have sworn she saw longing in his eyes. ' _Wishful thinking_ ' she'd thought at the time. She had been so close to kissing him, so close, but had reddened at the hooting and hollering that was going on around them. She wrapped the frame in one of Harry's old quidditch jerseys that he'd given her to mend. Hermione had told Harry she would fix it for him, and then 'forgot' to give it back. It was a comfortable sleeping in, after all, something of his. The fact that 'Potter' was spelled out in large and bold lettering also endeared her to her second prized possession. Sometimes, if she let her imagination get away from her, she could sometimes swear that the old jersey still smelled of him: broom wax, freshly cut grass, and…treacle?

She drew her wand and cast the shrinking charm on the now packed trunk, and picking it up from the floor she put it into her jean pocket. She would miss this room that had been her home away from home for the past few years. She strolled through the halls unhurriedly, taking in the atmosphere of Hogwarts. Her only stop was at the library, where for a micro-second she thought she couldn't leave the school.

She was proud at herself for standing up not only for herself but for Harry as well. She winced a bit at the thought of how she'd spoken to McGonagall earlier; she didn't regret it for a second, but she could have handled it better. She would have never imagined herself capable of raising her voice to an authority figure, but thoughts of Harry in danger had overridden any such considerations.

"Come." said McGonagall from the other side of the large door that Hermione had just knocked on.

"Professor, I am ready to leave." she said stepping into the office and making her way towards the fireplace.

"Won't you reconsider, Miss Granger? It has been too long since we've had a student of your caliber." asked the Scotswoman pleadingly.

"I will not, Professor. I do hate leaving as I know I have much yet to learn. But I will not accept being put in danger any longer. I will not accept Harry being placed in danger any longer. He's gone away, probably for good. I hate that he's had to do that, as it takes him away from me. But I would rather never see him again than to have to suffer him being injured or worse."

Minerva sighed, "I understand, Miss Granger, truly I do. I'm sorry that it had to come to this. If you ever happen to see Mr. Potter again, please convey to him my most heartfelt apologies. I have recently come to understand my less than stellar performance as his Head of House and my utter failure to help the son of James and Lily. I will be here if either you or he ever requires assistance. I know you have little faith or trust in me, but given the chance, I would very much like to gain that trust back."

"I don't think I will ever see him again, Professor, but I will pass the message along if I ever do." she said as she grabbed a handful of floo powder. "I believed in you once Professor, held you in high esteem and trusted you completely, it saddens me that that was lost. Your students need you, Professor, more than you might know. Harry needed you and you let him down and me as well. Don't let the mistakes of the past become the mistakes you keep making in the future."

"Hermione, before you go, what did you mean about Harry keeping evil at bay?" she questioned intently.

"Oh my, you really don't see it, do you Professor? What do you think would have happened had Harry not stopped Voldemort from acquiring the Stone his first year? What do you think would have happened had Harry not killed that bloody basilisk and stopped Voldemort, again? Or if he'd not scattered the Dementors?" she asked her professor with a sad look. "Think on that Professor, and when you figure it out, go talk to the Headmaster and ask him why he allowed Harry to be treated so horribly. Leaky Cauldron!" she shouted into the fireplace, the flames turning green as she started to move forward. Hermione cast one last glance at her ex-professor before stepping through the flames and vanishing.

She had thought of calling the Knight Bus, but decided against it. Taking the muggle way home would probably be pretty costly but she would appreciate the time alone so she could think how she'd approach her parents with the news that she'd left school. Her Dad would probably throw a hissy fit, Mom would understand after she vented a bit and had time to think on Hermione's explanation.

She was a bit surprised to see the deliveryman pulling up behind her taxi. The two large pizzas he was pulling out of his bag seemed a bit much to Hermione. It would take her parents forever to put away that much food! She pulled her wallet from the small purse she was carrying and paid the man, thanking him before turning towards her home and ringing the bell. It was difficult, her arms being full, but she finally got the door open.

"Mom? Dad? It's me, where are you? And why did you guys order so much food?" She walked to the kitchen, balancing the pizzas precariously in her arms.

"Hedwig?" she said softly as the owl landed on her shoulder. "Harry?" she said, noticing him sitting there at the kitchen table with her parents.

All thoughts of the food in her arms abandoned her as she dropped the pizzas on the floor and ran to Harry as fast as she could. She jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. She squeezed him as hard as she could, convinced that he'd disappear if she ever let go.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" he whispered into her ear.

She pulled her head back from his shoulder and looked him in the eyes. Those green eyes she so loved looked at her, questioning. "It is you!" she breathed as she hugged him again as hard as she could.

"Told you she felt that way about him!" whispered the beaming Mrs. Granger with a glance to her husband as she watched her daughter hug her best friend who could possibly be so much more.

OoOOooOOoo

"We should talk." she said as she slowly lowered herself from her position around his body. "Firstly, where the hell do you get off leaving the castle without saying goodbye to me? What makes you think that it was okay to just leave me behind like that?" she asked, hands on her hips, and menacing glare in her eyes.

"Well, I, uhm…"

"Oh, hell no! That is so not going to cut it! Explain yourself…now!" she growled.

"Hermione, you know my life is shit at that school. Having my name come out of that damned cup was just more than I could take. I just had to get away from there."

"That I understand, but that doesn't explain how you could leave me there without even saying goodbye."

"I couldn't…"

"What, you couldn't what?"

"See you, okay!" he yelled. "If I saw you, all my resolve would have vanished in an instant. It took every bit of strength I had to just fly out of that castle without seeing you one last time."

"And you think that, what, I would have stopped you?"

"Yes." he sighed, stepping back from her and staring at his feet.

"All I wanted, Harry, all I've ever wanted, is for you to be safe. Oh, and by the way, I've left Hogwarts too."

"What?" yelled Dan and Emma in unison.

Harry looked at her, not quite understanding what he'd just heard. "You've left Hogwarts? But you love that place!"

"Young lady, you will explain that to us, and we'd better hear the truth from you!" yelled Dan in anger.

She looked towards her parents, "How much have you told them?" she asked Harry.

"Everything; they deserve to know, so I told them everything."

"Why, Harry?"

"I couldn't leave England knowing that you might be in danger. I came here to convince them to flee the country and get you all out of here. I'm doing the same thing."

"You're leaving England?" she said with tears forming in her eyes.

"I can't be here anymore, Hermione. Dumbledore would drag me back kicking and screaming to Hogwarts, not something I want at all. But I know you're safe now, I just hope that you and your parents leave the country like I am suggesting."

"Can I come with you?" she asked softly.

"What? You want to come with me? What about your parents?"

"Of course I do." she said with conviction. "We've stood together, through thick and thin, against everything that has been sent our way. Do you think I'd give that up willingly, especially knowing that I can do something about it? I am safer with you than away from you. My parents would also be safer with you than without."

"But how can you stand to be near me, Hermione? It's always one dangerous escapade followed by another! Your life and friendship mean too much to me to have you put into that kind of danger. And the danger is getting worse as the years go by." said Harry sadly.

"Harry?" interrupted Dan. "What do you mean things have only gotten more dangerous?"

"Each year sees the increase of danger that I seem to be in. And by extension, the danger that surrounds my friends increases as well. Hermione, even thinking about the possibility of you being in danger fills me with paralyzing anxiety; all I want is for you to be safe."

"You know I won't be safe here, especially with you gone; I hate to even imagine what it would be like to go back to a Hogwarts that didn't have Harry Potter attending. Do you have any idea what that school will be like without you there? People like Malfoy and his ilk are only holding back because they know you'd skin them alive if they did anything to anyone. But without you there? No, Harry, I won't go back to Hogwarts unless you're standing right next to me." she said seriously. "You went to the goblins, didn't you? What did they have to say?"

"More than I expected them to say." he chuckled. "Apparently, I'm considered an adult now, as I've become Head of House Potter. Also, uhm, it seems I'm kind of wealthy."

"How wealthy?" asked Hermione.

"Well Griphook, that's my account manager by the way, told me that the Potter wealth makes the Malfoy's look like they're blue collar."

Hermione was stunned. "But, but…"

"That's exactly what I said." he laughed as he pointed at her.

"That wasn't it, was it? Harry, I know you, what else did they say?"

"Uhm, they also said that I don't have to worry about losing my magic, as I didn't put my name in the damn cup as the only person at risk is whoever put my name in there."

"Well, that's something anyways. Good, I know you would've been fine as a muggle, but I think you'd much rather have your magic. And?"

"Maybe you can help me with this last bit, because I certainly didn't understand, Griphook said I'm Lord Potter. What does that mean?" he asked seriously.

Emma just couldn't take it anymore and completely lost it. What started out as a chuckle had quickly escalated into a laughing fit. Dan was also trying to hold it in, coughing into his quickly raised hand, trying to avoid Emma's problem.

"Mom, really?" Hermione scoffed.

"What?" she asked, still trying to contain her laughter. "Oh, come on, lighten up sweetheart! Your best friend of the last four years has just told you that he's super rich and a lord. Tell me how that's not hilarious?"

Seeing the irony, Hermione could do only one thing. She held her ribs as she laughed herself silly. "Only you, Harry, only you…"

"Since when has it become laugh at Harry day?" he asked the trio of laughing Grangers. The pout he was wearing made the three laugh all the more.

"Okay, okay, I'm done, I promise." said Hermione as she wiped her eyes of tears.

"We may have to go out to dinner now. Hermione seems to have destroyed the pizzas." said Dan with a sad look at the boxes that were lying strewn on the floor.

"Sorry, Dad, I was a bit overcome when I saw Harry here."

"A bit?" Emma grinned at her daughter.

Hermione shrugged, catching her mother's eyes and blushing a little bit. Emma gave her a nod of her head; they would be having a conversation tonight for sure.

"Can we?" asked Harry excitedly. "I've never been to a restaurant before. It will be on me!"

"You've never been to a restaurant before, Harry?" asked Dan incredulously.

"Never got the chance." he said dropping his head and staring at his shoes.

"What do you think, Hermione? Should we take Harry to your favorite place?"

Hermione smiled broadly, and nodded her head vigorously. "Yes please, it's been ages since we've been to Luigi's!"

"Ages? Please, we went there the week before you headed back to school!"

"Like I said, ages ago."

ooOOooOOoo

"I hope you like it, Harry."

"Well, it looks delicious. Thanks for ordering for me, I think I would have stared at the menu for hours before I ordered something."

"So, Harry, what plans do you have now that you are able to do what you want?" asked Dan.

"The Potter account manager at Gringotts was very helpful. He's made me a portkey to my family's manor. He wants me to stay there for a while, study up on my portfolio and go over the various estates that the Potters own as well as learn how to make portkeys so I can travel quickly and safely. I'll have to hire some tutors as well; I do want to keep studying magic."

"All the more reason for me to join you, Harry." said Hermione.

"Huh?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at him, "Well, you'll obviously need to hire tutors for all the core classes. It wouldn't hurt to hire tutors for courses that don't get taught at Hogwarts, like dueling and such. And you know me; I'll do anything to study more."

"You would, wouldn't you." he said shaking his head. "Know-it-all."

"Attention seeking brat!" she teased back.

"Hey Harry, do you mind if we tag along with you? If you're going to your home, I'd like to at least make sure it's fit to be lived in. It's been a long time since anyone has set foot in there after all."

"I don't see that as being a problem, Emma. Dan, what do you think?"

"Well, Harry, I sure would like to get to know you better before I agree to let Hermione here join you. I want to make sure that you get the best people for the job and that neither of you is being taken advantage of in any way. Get the best, Harry. There would be no sense in taking this up if you're not serious." he replied honestly.

"Those had been my thoughts exactly. I know I'm going to be joining up with my godfather, who despite his liking for pranking and messing about is an amazing wizard. My Uncle Remus is astounding in his own right and will certainly join me in my efforts to better myself."

"Will you really be leaving England?" asked Hermione.

"I think I might have to. You of all people know what's going on out there. Voldemort is coming back; I can feel it deep in my bones and when he's back, things will get ugly, quick. He killed indiscriminately, purebloods and muggleborn alike. It will be the same this time. And then there's Dumbledore who will, if he finds me, drag me back to Hogwarts. I wouldn't put it past him to Obliviate me or force me into some sort of potion induced behavior modification just so that I'll comply with his wishes."

"It couldn't get that bad, could it?" asked a disbelieving Dan.

"Dad, before Halloween in 1981, Voldemort and his minions decimated the population of wizarding Britain. Many pureblood families were lost, muggle born children were killed along with their parents, and muggles were used as toys for their sadistic entertainment. And the so called history books downplayed the whole situation to make things seem that they weren't as bad as they actually were."

"And they'd come after us?" asked a worried Emma.

"Ma'am, everybody seems to think that I'm some sort of hero, all because my mother was brilliant and cast a spell that protected me from that evil bastard. Everybody also assumes since I've done it before then I will do so again. Me, a fourteen year old malnourished, undereducated, mediocre wizard who's expected to defeat the most powerful dark wizard in hundreds of years.

"HARRY POTTER," yelled Hermione, "you will not say such things about yourself! You may be malnourished but that is something that we can take care of. You may be undereducated, but again, something that can be remedied. And as for being a mediocre wizard, are you kidding me?"

"...Hermione?" he asked her, confused.

"Name me one wizard that could have cast a patronus as wildly powerful as yours? Who, but a powerful wizard, could've gone up against an ancient basilisk and won? Your schoolwork might be mediocre, but your spellwork is not! I might beat you at getting the spell right quicker, but once you've done it, no one can do it better than you can!" she yelled, loudly.

Harry, along with the Grangers, were stunned at Hermione's rant. Emma glanced at Harry, "Does she do that often?"

"Yeah, unfortunately, and it's usually directed at me." he replied looking sad.

"Harry, if I was you, I would run fast and far." added Dan.

"I've tried. She always finds me. It's kind of sad, really." Harry said, shaking his head.

It was now Hermione's turn to look stunned. Harry was teasing her and all with the cooperation of her own parents! When all three started laughing at her she did her best to be angered by it, but couldn't help but join in.

"C'mon, everyone finish dinner, we'll get some dessert and head home. Harry, you're staying with us, at least for tonight. Tomorrow after a nice relaxing breakfast we can all, with your permission, head to your home for a bit of exploration. Okay?"

Harry looked toward Hermione and was surprised at the look of anticipation in her eyes. "Okay, after breakfast tomorrow."

Hermione was happier than she'd been in a long time, especially when she heard those words. She didn't know what the future held for her or for Harry, but so long as she was at Harry's side she'd face anything the world threw at them.

OoOOooOOoo

Hermione was sitting on the floor and her mother sat behind her on the bed, combing out her mane of hair like she'd done countless times in the past. She loved these times with her mother, they were moments that both could talk of worries and fears without judgment or reproach from the other.

"Harry?"

"Oh, as tired as he was I'm sure he just fell on the bed and went to sleep. It's not been a particularly good couple of days for him." answered Hermione.

"Can you explain to me how a whole school turns on someone like they seemed to have turned on Harry? I just can't understand it. Especially from your other friend, Ron is it?"

"Yup, Ronald Weasley, git extraordinaire. I haven't thought of him as a friend for a while and as for Harry, well, to Harry, Ron is the first person he befriended aside from Hagrid. And Harry is nothing if not loyal to those he considers friends. I half expected Ron to be this way, to be jealous and hateful. I don't know why I was surprised when he acted exactly like I knew that he would. As for the rest of the school, I don't know what to tell you."

"You have a theory though, don't you?" she asked knowingly.

"Sort of, I guess. It all comes down to a sort of herd mentality. Everyone seems to follow the shepherd, blindly, without question. The newspaper prints some article declaring Harry is crazy, and everyone thinks he's crazy. The next article calls him a hero and everyone is falling over themselves trying to ingratiate themselves to him and get in his good graces. No one seems to take the time, or the effort, to actually find out for themselves if these things are true or not."

"It's tough being him, isn't it?"

"You've no idea." she sighed. "All he wanted for this year was to be able to go to class, be with his friends, enjoy his quidditch and be normal for a change."

"Now he'll be able to have something approaching normal. He's taken control of his own life, his own destiny, and I expect that he'll want to live life to its fullest." said Emma.

"I've never seen the determination in him that I've seen today. It's like a yoke has been taken off him."

"And it has, Hermione. He's free to do as he wishes."

"As long as it includes me." whispered Hermione.

"My word, Hermione, when are you going to let yourself feel the love for him that you obviously feel?"

"What are you talking about, Mother?"

"Oh, don't 'mother' me, young lady! Is it so hard to see that the depths of your affections for him are equally as strong as those feelings he has for you."

"Huh?"

"You love him. He loves you. Simple enough to understand, don't you think?" said Emma.

"He does not feel that way about me!" she huffed.

"Blind, both of you, absolutely bloody blind; how you, perceptive as you usually are, don't see it is beyond me?"

"Mother!"

Emma chuckled at her daughter, amused more by her reaction to the curse words than she had been to the statement she'd made regarding Harry and herself. She saw the look on her daughter's face that usually indicated that she was analyzing...something. Hermione nodded and shook her head, bit her lower lip, frowned, smiled, blushed, and then with wide eyes came to a conclusion.

"See, what did I tell you?"

"How did I not realize this until now, Mom?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know what to tell you, honey. You've always been a pretty private person, haven't you? Given that, your lack of any real social skills is severely lacking when it comes to expressing your feelings for someone. It pains me that you can feel love but can't convey it to anyone other than your father or me. As for Harry, well, his upbringing certainly plays a pivotal role in why he is the way he is. He is emotionally shut off and probably doesn't understand what he's feeling toward you. He knows without knowing that he loves you. Unfortunately for you, he will never act upon those feelings."

"What? Why not?" Hermione stammered.

"Because there is nothing in this world that is more important to him than you; he'd never jeopardize his friendship with you and so has probably buried all those feelings of affection for you." Emma replied.

"So what do I do? I want him to be mine so badly, Mom." she whimpered.

"Honestly, with Harry I think action will speak louder than words."

"Huh?" asked a confused Hermione.

Emma laughed. "Just kiss him already!"

OoOOooOOoo

It took Harry a moment or two to realize where he was. The fact that he didn't wake up in fear indicated to him that he was at least, thankfully, not at the Dursley's. No, he felt calm and rested. He put on his glasses and scanned the room he was in. ' _Right, I'm at Hermione's_.' he remembered.

He grabbed a change of clothes from his bag and made his way to the bathroom. After a nice hot shower he made his way to the kitchen. He was bit surprised at how early it was, if the clock on the wall was any indication.

He was a bit shocked to find that he was not the first one up this morning. The three Granger's were milling about the breakfast table, each with something to read glued firmly before them. Dan had the daily newspaper, Emma seemed to be catching up on some dentistry journal, and Hermione looked totally absorbed in a Transfiguration book.

"Didn't realize you guys were early risers." he said with a smile. "Usually I'm the first one up, I thought I'd make you all breakfast. Looks like you all beat me to it though."

"Dan and I are usually pretty early risers. It gives us enough time to gear ourselves up for the day." Emma said with a shrug. "Hermione here, well, I think the only reason she sleeps at all is to give her eyes a rest from whatever book she has in front of her."

"Eat, Harry, let's get this show on the road. I'm really looking forward to seeing your home. It'll be interesting to see a totally magical house." Dan added.

With a smile on his face, Harry sat next to Hermione and helped himself to some of the toast and tea. Hermione finally noticed him and gave him a big smile.

"Excited?" she asked.

Harry nodded, "Extremely. I don't think I would have slept a wink if I hadn't been so tired."

"Well, come on then, finish up and let's head over."

And so it was a startled foursome that stood in open mouthed amazement at the structure before them. They'd all laughed, picking themselves of the ground at the none too graceful landing, courtesy of the supplied portkey. "Damn, Harry, that's one hell of a house!" exclaimed Dan with an awed voice.

The two story manor house stood before them in ivy covered splendor. Hermione took hold of Harry's arm and led him toward the huge doors. "C'mon Potter, gives a tour already!"

"'Hermione, I've never been here, I wouldn't even know where to begin." he replied.

"Well, walking through the front door first would probably be a good place to start." she said with a wicked grin.

"Really, you're teasing me now?" he replied with a pout.

"Sorry, I guess I shouldn't. Harry," she said contritely, "your parents lived here in this beautiful home. Your grandparents, generations of Potter's before them called this place home. You're home, Harry."

He'd never tell her, never even acknowledge it to himself even, but somewhere his subconscious mind had accepted that what she had said was wrong. No, this wasn't his home, it was just a house. Yeah, it was a beautiful house, but that's all it was. Home, to him, was a word that brought to mind a future he'd only envisioned in his dreams and a certain mirror he'd once seen. It was some ethereal and insubstantial wish he'd suppressed somewhere deep inside. Home was Hermione.

OoOOooOOoo

"So what do you plan to do, Headmaster?"

"Well, Severus, I believe it is time to be a little more proactive with our Mr. Potter. He needs to be reined in and brought to heel."

"So you're planning what, exactly? Surely you don't think he'd ever willingly come back to the castle?"

"No, I don't think he would come back willingly. However, if he had some incentive, a reason to come back and compete..." Albus said wickedly.

"Granger? You mean to somehow get Granger back to the castle and use her as what, a hostage?" Snape asked.

"Indeed, Severus that is exactly what I plan to do. Our young Harry will do anything to guarantee her safety. Anything, including participating in this tournament that has taken the better part of four years to plan; I'll not let him make ineffective our plans just because of some teenaged temper tantrum."

"He really feels that way about the mudblood?" he asked in revulsion.

"I know, I know, not something we can let happen again either. No, the Potter family will not suffer the indignity of allowing more soiled blood into their ranks. She will be taken care of at an appropriate time, a time when it serves our purpose to the fullest. Say, on the day of the second task?"

"That's reckless, Headmaster. Her death might push him over the edge and see him remove himself completely from our world. The better course of action would be to separate them, get another girl to take her place." Severus suggested.

"Ah, a good suggestion Severus; Miss Weasley perhaps?" he asked.

"Must it be those infernal people? Couldn't it be someone like Bones or Greengrass?"

"No, neither of those two would work. Miss Bones' family is in the neutral camp and Madam Bones despises me, Miss Greengrass' family is dark and also despises me. We need a firmly entrenched light family. Yes, Miss Weasley will be our go to girl, so to speak." responded Albus. "You'll brew up the potions we'll need? Once I have them both in the castle we'll dose and memory charm them so completely that they'll not even remember meeting each other."

"As you wish, Headmaster; should I also make something for Miss Weasley?" he wondered.

"I don't believe that will be necessary, Severus. That young lady has an obsession with young Harry that borders on the obsessive. She's carried a torch for him since the events of her first year." he said with a sigh. "Once Miss Granger is out of the picture we'll get her to comfort and support him in his time of need. A simple compulsion charm on Harry should do the trick and allow her to get over her shyness where he is concerned and should easily see him not miss the mudblood too much as he sets his sights on Ginevra."

"Anything else, Headmaster? If not then I believe I will retire for the night and start those brews you've requested in the morning."

"Of course, Severus, have a good evening." Albus watched the man leave his office. Swiveling his chair around, he looked out his window toward the lake. Sitting there in contemplative silence, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore smiled at the thought that he'd once again be the savior of the wizarding world. Once Tom had acquired a body, all that would be left would be for him would be to eliminate Potter. With the death of Harry, the prophecy would be fulfilled and he would, gloriously, eliminate the threat to his world. With him as guardian to the last Potter it would be easy to get the Wizengamot to allow him to take possession of the fabled wealth of that pureblood family, not that anyone would deny him, the defeater of Lord Voldemort. With those untold riches and the destruction of Riddle he'd be just the man who would be able mold this world to his liking, allowing him to leave a legacy that would last for millennia.

OoOOooOOoo

"Where the FUCK is my godson?" raged Sirius to his best friend. Dumbledore had, in a most apologetic manner, informed the distressed godfather that he'd so far been unable to find Harry.

"Easy, Pads..."

"No, Moony, I will not take it easy! Harry is missing and nobody who is supposed to know where he is has a damn clue about his whereabouts." continued the angered Marauder.

"One of Bill Weasley's friends at Gringotts told him that they'd seen our wayward boy just yesterday at the bank. You think you could contain your anger long enough to have a conversation with the Potter account manager?" asked Remus.

"I suppose...so, we're headed to the bank, then?" wondered Sirius.

"Yup, we are indeed. Go do your make-up; we'll head into Diagon as soon as you're ready."

"Oi, it's not make-up! I've told you a thousand times already that it's theatrical face paint." ranted Sirius.

"Make-up, by any other name, is still make-up..." said a now grinning Moony.

Muttering angrily before flipping him the bird, Sirius stormed up to his room to get ready for a field trip. As they were going to Diagon, where Aurors were patrolling en masse, he would need to do an extra good job.

Moony, for his part, sat in a comfortable chair in the Black family library with a nice cup of tea in hand. He mulled over the life of his nephew and wondered at the colossal failure of the wizarding world that had celebrated his victory over Voldemort in one moment and then saw him abandoned on a doorstep like trash the very next day. His own life had not been easy but it paled in comparison to the utter horror story that was Harry's life. All of it, all the pain he'd suffered, all the neglect, all the rejection, could be placed squarely on the actions of one man: Albus Dumbledore.

As a youth, Remus had held the man in the highest of respect. No one, apart from the Headmaster, had given a young Remus a chance at a life in the wizarding world. Werewolves were routinely beaten and ostracized. That the man had offered him a place at Hogwarts meant everything to him. He'd placed all his loyalty and faith in the man. Believing in him as he did, he had no doubt that Harry had been placed in a loving environment, that he'd been looked after by people that cared for him. But that ride on the Express had shattered any illusions he'd had about Dumbledore. Sitting before him, looking half-starved, was the son of two of the best friends he'd ever had. In that one moment, all the loyalty and personal devotion he'd felt for the aged wizard who'd given him a chance had vanished like so much smoke in the wind. Now, his mission in life was to see the son of the people he'd so loved lived the life that they'd been denied. Swearing to himself to do right by Harry, he steeled himself for the confrontation that he knew would happen. A time of reckoning was coming, and one Albus Dumbledore would be its focus.

"How do I look?" asked a now blonde and blue eyed Sirius.

Moony looked to his friend and tried to contain the laughter that was threatening to escape. "Well, you do look awfully cute as a blonde, I must say."

"Really?"

"No, not really, you imbecile; you look like Lockhart!" chuckled Remus.

"Fuck. You. I am way better looking than that toothy git." Sirius asserted.

"Yeah, whatever; c'mon, let's go find our boy." he said as he stood.

"Do you think we should have just owled Hermione? If anyone knows where he's at it would be her."

Moony looked at Sirius, impressed that he'd come up with something that he'd not even considered. He thought about that for a moment. "Nah, and I don't think she'd tell us even if she did know. Her loyalty to him is most impressive. But, considering how they feel about each other, I bet they're together."

"Wait, are you saying that Harry left Hogwarts and Hermione followed him?" Sirius asked.

"That's exactly what I'm saying, Pads. Can you imagine her letting him leave without her? No, she's with him, I can practically guarantee it." replied Moony.

"Smartest and prettiest witch in Hogwarts and she just happens to fall for my godson. Lucky little shit!" teased Sirius. "They're not together though, odd, don't you think? Will they ever be?"

"Eventually, yes, I believe that that will come to pass." Remus said sagaciously.

"Eventually? What the hell are you talking about, Moony?"

"I saw it at the Shrieking Shack that night Peter escaped. She placed herself, protectively, in front of Harry when she thought you were there to kill him. And he did the same thing for her when I transformed and couldn't control myself."

"And...?"

"And...Harry has had a hard life, agreed?" asked Moony to a nodding Sirius. "People that have had the kind of life he's had tend to find expressing emotions difficult. That he loves her is certain; I just don't think he realizes it yet. He's close, I think, just not quite there yet. She, on the other hand, probably realizes that she is deeply in love with him but not wanting to lose his friendship has probably tried to hide those feelings from him and probably from herself. It is my hope however that her Gryffindor courage overcomes those fears and she jumps him because he certainly won't initiate anything. "

"That is just freaking sad. Those two are perfect for each other. It's Prongs and Lils all over again." Sirius said wistfully.

"It will be up to us to make sure that they get together then, won't it?" Remus said with a smirk.

"Without a doubt, brother, without a doubt."

OoOOooOOoo

She didn't know how she got lost, she really didn't. She was usually pretty observant about her whereabouts and took note of her surroundings; all she'd done is excuse herself to use the loo. She berated herself for the mental slip and also chuckled to herself at the teasing she was sure to get from her best friend when she told him she'd gotten lost. Taking a chance that she'd find her way back to Harry and her parents, she set out down the beautiful parquet hallway and wandered about in search of them, looking in the occasionally into rooms she'd pass. Hermione was then taken quite by surprise when she entered the kitchen to see a steaming pot of tea and an assortment of pastries seemingly there awaiting her arrival.

"Good afternoon, Mistress." said the small being that stood next to the moderately sized breakfast table. Hermione was taken aback by the stylishly dressed elf. Black pants, white dress shirt, and a colorful bowtie completed the beings ensemble.

"Uhm...hello." said Hermione. "Are you the Potter house elf?"

"I am one of them, good mistress, you may call me Michael. Won't you sit? I can sense Lord Harry on his way with your parents and should be here momentarily." he informed her.

"Thank you, Michael. Have you been a Potter elf for long?" she asked curiously and because she couldn't help herself.

"I first came to service to the Potter family when Lord Harry's grandfather was a child." he replied.

Hermione's curiosity was getting the better of her as she was most impressed by Michael's ability to speak 'properly' and not like most of the elves she'd met. Well, Dobby anyway, she corrected as she'd not really spoken to more than but a handful of the fascinating beings. Catching the look that his master's beloved was giving him, he answered her unasked question.

"The Lady Lily was a most fascinating woman, Mistress. She was appalled that elves were never taught suitably and so she took it upon herself to correct the situation. We spent many a pleasant night in the company of the baby Lord Harry when she would give me lessons in speech as well as the ability to read and write. Once I'd learned, I was able to teach the rest of the Potter elves. We've even a small school set up for the younglings. It was my Lady's wish to see a time when all elves could attend school. " he added. "She was also most mortified by the treatment of many of my people. It took her a long time to accept the fact that my people require the magic from wizards to sustain ourselves, to live without it we fade into nothing. Which is why we submit ourselves into service; the term Lady Lily used was, I believe, symbiotic. So, even though one of us might find our lives miserable, we endure lest we fade away."

"I hadn't realized that." she mumbled.

"And not many do, Mistress." he said with a kind smile. "Will it just be the four of you for dinner, Mistress?"

"Yes, I don't believe anyone else knows that we are here."

"Very well, I shall have dinner served at seven in the small dining room. Call for me if you require anything at all. Would you ask Lord Harry that he calls for me when he gets a free moment? I, and the other Potter elves, need to bond with him." he asked politely.

"Of course, Michael." she replied. The elf gave a small bow and popped away.

"Was that an elf?" asked a curious Harry who came into the kitchen followed by the Grangers.

"Yeah," she acknowledged, "he said his name was Michael. He asked me to pass on the message that he and the other elves will need to bond with you soon."

"He did? Why are you not yelling at me?" asked a suddenly frightened Harry who backed out of reach in an effort to stay away from her painful head slap.

"Because he kind of explained to me the reasons for their servitude; your mom hated it too, apparently."

"Great minds think alike, huh?" he said with a big smile.

She blushed prettily at the compliment and took his hand and led him to the kitchen table and sat next to him while he poured them each a cup of tea. He liked seeing her Harry like this, at ease, with the weight of the world off his shoulders.

"Where are Mom and Dad?" she asked curiously.

Harry chuckled. "Emma found the library. I think your father muttered something like ' _bloody hell, I'm never getting out of here_ ' under his breath."

"You found the library?" Hermione asked a little louder than she'd intended.

"Aw, crap..."

OoOOooOOoo

"Mom, is it alright if I...we...stay here with Harry tonight?" asked Hermione nervously. The Granger ladies had both been sitting silently in the library, enjoying the books and each other's company. Michael had been kind enough to bring them up some tea, which they were both partaking of at the moment.

Emma cocked an eyebrow and frowned at her daughter. "I think your father and I will head home for this evening and then come back at the weekend. But you and Harry, alone, in this huge house that has _way_ too many bedrooms?"

"It's not like that, at all, Mom. You know that. And Harry is not one to try to abscond with my virtue."

"It's not him I'm worried about, dear." teased Emma.

"Mother!" Hermione growled irritably.

"Listen, Hermione, your father and I agree that you should be out of that school. We'll even allow you to move in with Harry. We trust you both to be responsible about it given your feelings for him and his for you. Two questions though: first, is this place safe from all the dangers that you could face from the magical world? As Harry explained, even his parents, who apparently had a fool proof form of protection, found themselves murdered and Harry orphaned."

"They were betrayed by one of their best friends, which is one of the reasons their plan failed. Not something I'm sure either of them contemplated happening. I can only think of two other people that Harry would allow joining us here and those two love Harry as if he were their own son. I'm sure they're worried sick that he's not contacted them yet to let them know he's safe. As for the safety here in the manor, well, we'd be as safe here as anywhere else we could go. Harry had thought to move out of the country, but that would take some time. He needs to explore his homes, we thought to use this place as a headquarters of sorts until he and I find something that could possibly be better, or more suitable, or even safer. Let me ask you something: where are we?"

"Harry's home, Hermione." Emma answered, "What are you getting at?"

"Yes, we're in Harry's home, but where are we? What part of Britain are we in? Are we even in Britain?" Hermione asked seriously.

"I have no idea." her mother answered after a few moments of thought.

"Exactly; and you never will unless Harry specifically tells you where 'here' is. You could drive right past this place and not be aware of it. I haven't really had the time to explore the wards around this place, but I can sure feel them and they are really powerful. Hogwarts powerful. No one is getting in here without his permission. I'm more worried about you two though, Mom. Dad and you would have no way of defending yourselves if attacked."

"What are you suggesting? That we move in here or go into hiding or something?"

"Harry and I explained earlier how things were the last time. Getting out of the country will probably be the safest course of action. I'll have to talk it over with Harry; his instinct in these matters is usually pretty spot on. I know you and Dad were contemplating selling the practice and opening a new one abroad, maybe now is the time to give that thought full consideration?"

"Wow, Hermione, that's...wow. You really think that we'd be in that much danger?"

"Without a doubt; I'm a muggleborn witch, that places me on their kill list. Being Harry's gir...best friend, just moves me to the top of the list. You two, as my parents, would also be targeted. So yeah, you'd both definitely be in danger." answered Hermione.

"Your father and I will have a conversation about this when we get the chance. There's merit in your suggestion but it's not something that could be done overnight, Hermione. Selling the house and practice could take months, if not years."

"Put them both up for sale and take a tour of the world for a year, find a place you love and settle down. Volunteer to help underprivileged children in Brazil. Go study basket weaving in Tibet or learn how to tango in Argentina. Just get out of here and get safe and you just continue doing that until everything sells and you can settle down somewhere you want."

"And abandon you to this group of terrorists? I don't think either of us could do that, just leave you behind."

"Mom, I'm not asking you to leave me behind. I'm asking that you both get yourselves to a safe place. Once you've found your place of safety, Harry and I will join you."

"You promise?"

"My word as a witch, Mother. In the meantime, Harry and I will study and train for what we know is coming. I have faith and trust Harry implicitly to do right by me and my family. He wants both of us out of this situation in the worst possible way. My only intention is to be by his side and then convince him to come with me. He no longer is attached to this world as he might have been before. Too much pain, too much heartache, too much death; that is all this world has offered him since the night his parents were murdered. Harry has been in pain for as long as I've known him. He probably doesn't even realize it. But today was the first time I saw hope in his eyes, hope that he'd have a future where he was alive and didn't have the whole of wizarding Britain lionizing him one moment and then vilifying him the next. He'd just be able to be Harry James Potter, the goofy kid with the greenest eyes you've ever seen and not the boy who lived or any such rubbish." Hermione replied.

"It's getting late; we should probably go find the boys." Emma said as she placed the book she was reading on the coffee table before her and stood up.

"Mom, you said you had two questions, what's the second one?" asked Hermione.

"Why do you love him?" Emma asked in a serious tone.

"Mom..."

"I'm serious, Hermione, I want to know how he won your heart." Emma said as she once again sat in the comfortable chair.

She thought back through the four years of memory that featured the kind raven haired boy. She'd wondered herself when that profound affection she felt from had originated. That she loved Harry was now something she couldn't hide from any longer. The hurt she'd suffered earlier in the day when she thought he'd left for good pained her deeply.

"Hermione..." prompted her mother.

"Hmm, oh, sorry, I was just wondering how to answer your question when it's something that I had not even thought about myself. In all honesty, it all probably started the first day we met. He and Ron were sitting in a compartment when I barged in searching for a missing toad. Don't ask." Hermione said noticing her Mom's raised eyebrow. "I sat down and introduced myself to both of them and then proceeded to do my nervous talking thing where I prattle on at the speed of light. Ron was totally annoyed with me within minutes. Harry on the other hand was, I don't know, I guess he was welcoming and friendly and genuinely curious about me and my life. I was totally astonished that they didn't kick me out of their compartment for droning on incessantly. That was the beginning of it, I think.

"My affection for him took a gigantic leap the day he rescued me from the troll Harry told you about. I'd been trying to get close to him, be his friend, for a couple of months when that happened. By that point I'd given up hope that he'd see me as a friend. But he came to my rescue like a knight in shining armor and fought that monstrosity just to save me. Our close friendship started on that day." she continued.

"I think I became truly cognizant of my love for him last year. To rescue his godfather from certain death we mounted a hippogriff. In my mind, it was the most romantic thing I'd ever experienced. You know I hate flying; I'm completely terrified of leaving the ground for any reason. But I had Harry and I was holding on to him for dear life. As long as Harry is with me I am never scared because he wouldn't ever let anything happen to me. I never wanted the flight to end. Yeah, that's when I knew for certain." she finished with a sigh.

"Alright, now that you've worked that out it's time to put that amazing intellect of yours to work on making him your Harry. You know he's going to fight you on this, right?" Emma asked.

"Fight a Granger? He hasn't a chance then, does he?" she said with a chuckle.

OoOOooOOoo

Dan found himself walking quietly alongside the young man that had won his daughters heart in such an amazing fashion. He didn't think anyone stood a chance of fighting off the affection one would feel for someone who'd defeated a freaking troll to save your life. Coupled with the fact that the young man beside him was the most easygoing and well-mannered boy he'd ever met, Hermione's fondness was perfectly understandable.

"You've beautiful home, Harry."

"Thank you sir, I think it's beautiful as well. I think it would have been nice to grow up here, you know?"

"I understand your life hasn't had much in the way of happiness, Harry, for that I am truly sorry. No one should have to live like that." Dan added.

"I've not really thought of it much, to be honest. For a long time the guilt consumed me, but thanks to Hermione, I've come to realize that my earlier life was not in any way normal or my fault. I grew up thinking that it was, hence the guilt." Harry said sadly. "My hope is that from today forward my life will be one where I can be happy. Hell, I'd even settle for content."

"Is Hermione part of your vision for that future, Harry?" Dan asked seriously. "Because if she's not a part of those plans, you need to tell her; I'd hate to see my little girl hurt, but if it would save her more pain in the long run..."

"I could never harm Hermione, sir." Harry said, trying to reassure Dan. "And she's most definitely part of the plans I have for my future."

"So what's the plan, son? Are you both going to stick around here or are you going to really leave the country?" asked Dan curiously.

"My goblin account manager, Griphook, told me that getting out of the country was the better option. I explained to him all about my life, about my time at Hogwarts, about everything. Apparently he was close friends with my parents and was really angry about how my life had unfolded. He found out about my living arrangements only when I told him about them yesterday. He was under the impression that I was with a wizarding family, my godmother's family to be precise." Harry related.

"I'm guessing that the relationship between an account manager and a wizard is vastly different than one between an accountant and a dentist?"

"There are no other banks in the wizarding world, only Gringotts. This tends to make those relationships close, or would I guess, if not for the blatant racism and prejudice of most wizards. My family had an extremely close relationship with Griphook, one that grew into a close friendship, a friendship that I will be proud to continue. After my parent's death, Griphook was unable to gather any information about my life. My magic is tied into my family vault and it was only because of that that Griphook knew I was alive. That money was coming out of my vault indicated to him that I was being provided for." explained Harry.

"Wait, someone was taking money from your vault? You lived in a freaking cupboard for most of your life and someone was profiting from it?" asked an angered Dan.

"Another reason I'm getting out here as quickly as I can." Harry replied.

"Who, Harry, who was stealing from you?" asked the angered dentist.

"The Headmaster, apparently; he'd been given permission in his role as Head of the Wizengamot to see to it my finances provided for my needs. It's the only reason that Griphook allowed him restricted access. Had Griphook known at the time that the money Dumbledore took was meant for himself and his allies he would have sealed the vault."

"I assume you've done that now?"

"First thing I did. Now that I'm able to care for myself no one is allowed access, no matter what they try to pull. Griphook is convinced that Dumbledore will try to wrest control of my estate from me by changing certain laws." Harry explained. "However, there is nothing he can do about it now that the Potter family once again has a standing Head of House. They'd have to change pureblood laws that have stood for centuries, which is not likely to happen and if it did would take so long to overturn that by that time I'd already be of age." Harry finished with a yawn.

"Tired?" asked Dan.

Harry nodded. "A long and eventful day, sir. Do you and Mrs. Granger want to spend the night? By the looks of it I have plenty of room."

"If I know my wife, she's probably saying goodnight to Hermione at the moment before she comes searching for me so that we can head home for the evening." Dan answered. "Harry, I want you to know that I think the idea of the Granger's getting out of Britain is a good one. I'll speak to Emma and try to convince her to get out of here before the war you say is coming has a chance to get started."

"That's good, sir. You know I'll do anything I can to help you both out. I just wish you could convince Hermione to go with you. Being here, staying with me, will place her in danger. I don't want anything to happen to her."

"She won't leave you, Harry. I thought she'd made that abundantly clear to you. As much as her mother and I agree with you and that she should come with us, Hermione has her mind set on being by your side. I could order her to come with us, but I know she'd disobey that order in an instant. She only feels safe when she's with you, Harry." Dan said.

"I...I feel the same. She's gotten me out of more trouble than I can say. Sir, I had wished to do this differently." Harry said. "It's taken me a long time, but it was only when I saw Hermione standing in your kitchen that I realized I couldn't live without her."

"You've figured it out too then, have you? Two things though. Firstly, make sure we're there for the wedding. I'm going to give away my daughter come hell or high water. Secondly, no children until you're both in your twenties. I've no wish to be a grandfather before I'm forty." Dan told the red-faced Harry.

"I promise, sir. I suppose all that's left is to convince her to be mine." Harry said.

Dan snorted and rolled his eyes. "That girl has been in love with you since first year Harry. All you need to do is tell her how you feel and you'll be hers as much as she'll be yours."

"That easy?" asked a skeptical Harry.

"No, Harry, it's never easy. And it shouldn't be either. All the best things in life take work and commitment. If you both can manage that, well, everything will just fall into place. Oh, and one other thing Harry..."

"Sir?"

"Take good care of her." Dan pleaded.

"With my life, sir." Harry answered him.

"Boys, everything alright out here?" asked Emma who accompanied by Hermione was walking toward her husband and Harry.

"Ready, dear?" asked Dan of his wife.

"Yup, I promised Hermione we'd spend weekends with her. What do you think? Harry said he'd send us, what were they called again, Harry...oh, yeah, portkeys. They'll transport us wherever the kids are."

"Brilliant, maybe then we'll be able to witness some of the magic you do as we've never had a chance to see it." Dan

"Hermione, you want to make your parents a portkey to get back? I'm not comfortable enough with your home to know where you'd want them to land. Griphook gave me this," he said handing her a parchment, "he said it wasn't too difficult but that you had to have the location well in mind."

Hermione smiled at him as she gently took the proffered instructions. She pulled out her wand and grabbed a stick that was at her feet. She waved her wand and said the incantations and was a little surprised to see the stick glow blue. "That should do it, I should think." said Hermione. "This should place you in the back yard next to the big tree with the swing on it. Be careful though and remember the feeling can be a little nauseating."

"I hold this and it will take us home?" asked Dan.

"Yes, sir, it should take just a few seconds. I'll have Hedwig drop you off another one on Thursday so you can both come back for the weekend."

"Thank you, Harry." Emma said as she embraced the young man. Whispering into his ear she added, "Thank you for the hospitality, Harry. Take care of my little girl, please?"

"Mom, Dad, make sure you're both holding on tightly to the portkey. Don't let go of it. Ready?" Dan and Emma nodded their heads and the portkey once again glowed blue before popping them away.

"You sure about this, Hermione? I have no wish to separate you from your parents, you know?"

"I'm not being separated from them, Harry. They'll be here in a few days and I can always go visit them. What did you and Dad speak about?"

"Lots of things, really; he seems to agree with the idea of getting out of the country. He's a little hesitant though as he doesn't want to leave you behind. But it does set my mind at ease that your family will be safe." Harry replied.

Harry, somewhat unconsciously, grabbed Hermione's hand and entwined his fingers in hers. With a smile and a blush on his face, he led her back towards the manor house. Hermione was in heaven! Harry had never been so affectionate before, not that she was complaining, and she hoped that he continued to be this demonstrative.

"My Lord, I have set up Mistress Hermione's room. If you'll follow me, I will lead you to them." Michael said with a bow.

"Lead on, Michael, we're right behind you." Harry told the elf. With her hand still in his, the two teens kept shooting glances at each other, trying and failing to be sneaky about it.

"Mistress, this is the room I have set aside for you. Your bag has already been unpacked. Please enjoy your rest. Lord Potter, your rooms are at the end of the hall. The master suite awaits you."

"Thank you, Michael." said Harry with a grateful smile.

"Of course, my Lord. Will there be anything else this evening?" asked the elf.

Harry glanced at Hermione who shook her head. "I believe we've everything we need, Michael."

"I will then take my leave for the evening. Please call out my name if either of you require anything. I will have breakfast ready for you in the morning. I have set up the bonding ceremony with the staff for tomorrow afternoon, My Lord."

"Good, I look forward to meeting everyone. Have a good night, Michael." Michael bowed deeply and popped away. Harry turned to look at Hermione and smiled.

"I'm glad you're here. You were right, I do need you."

"Told you so, Potter." chuckled Hermione. Harry tried to respond, but couldn't. It seemed to Hermione as though Harry had become tongue tied. Something he seemed to do whenever he tried to express his feelings in words.

"Goodnight, Harry. I'll see you in the morning." she told him as she got up on tip toes and kissed him on the cheek.

"Night, Hermione, hope you sleep well." he said and hugged her tightly.

As he broke away from her, it once again seemed as if he wanted to say something more to her. But he stopped himself, shook his head as if in regret, and turned to walk towards his room. She sighed, knowing him as she did, she knew he was about to open up to her. Hopefully about his feelings toward her, something she was eager to do herself.

She watched him as he slowly shuffled toward his room and was surprised when he stopped. He seemed to be talking to himself under his breath, but she couldn't hear the words. "Sod it!" she heard him mutter.

He turned toward her, a look of hunger in his eyes, and practically ran towards her. She suddenly found herself pressed up against her bedroom door with his lips on hers. Her hands, instinctively, shot up in to his hair. With his arms encircling her waist, he pulled her closer to him.

She always dreamed of kissing Harry. In her mind, those dreamed of kisses paled in comparison to the kiss that she was now sharing with the boy of her dreams. The warmth of him, the strength of his arms around her, the gentleness and softness of his lips, the utter satisfaction she felt at being held by him so lovingly, even his scent, was driving her crazy. No dream could ever stand up to reality. When they finally broke their kiss, foreheads pressed together, they both wore smiles that were immense.

"Wow, Lord Potter, your kisses sure pack a wallop." she whispered to him.

"Tell me I'm not dreaming, Hermione?" Harry whispered.

"I don't think a kiss like that could ever be imagined or dreamed of, Harry." she sighed. "And I've been dreaming about a kiss like that from you for a very, very long time."

"Me too." he confessed. "I hope you'll forgive me."

"For what?" she asked curiously.

"For taking so long to admit to myself how I feel about you." he said with a bit of regret creeping into his voice.

"And how do you feel about me?" she whispered.

"For three plus years you have been by my side. For three plus years you've helped me through dangers that I couldn't have faced alone. I realized tonight that I can't live without you in my life. The hardest thing I ever did was leave the castle that night without seeing you. It nearly broke me to leave without seeing you."

"Harry..."

"No, please, let me finish? The first time I saw you, on the Express, you took my breath away. I was eleven, and had no idea what the feeling was, but I do now. Seeing you petrified and laying on that bed just about killed me. Only being by your side every night helped me get through the most horrifying three weeks of my life. When you ran into the hall after you'd been cured, I thought my heart would stop. I held onto you and my happiness returned. But it was riding Buckbeak to help Sirius that finally clued me in to the emotions I had whenever you touched me. It took your parents though, to actually put the words into my mind and help me understand what I've known all along. I love you, Hermione."

She ignored the tears that were freely trailing down her cheeks. She'd waited a long time to hear those words from this gallant boy who'd overcome a lifetime of hardship. "I hated leaving my parents that first time I was on the platform. Being away from them for so long tore at me, but I was drawn to something on the train, something that intruded into my mind and overrode my fear. Whatever that 'thing' was that pulled me aboard the Express led me to your compartment. Oh, sure, I was helping Neville at the time but that was mostly so I could wander the carriages and locate what called to me. Seeing you sitting there, looking like a ragamuffin, stopped my heart. It was you who'd been calling to me. You do realize we made a magical connection at that time, don't you?" she asked.

Harry could only shake his head, not quite understanding. She continued. "It startled me a little bit how captivated I was by you."

"I scared you?" he murmured.

"No, Harry, not in the least. I was an eleven year old girl with no friends and no real understanding of social interactions. I was lonely and had been for a long time. I think our magic sensed a kindred spirit nearby and acted accordingly, helping us to find each other." she explained.

"Is that what I was feeling? It seemed awfully strange to me at the time, having never met anyone who I would really want to open up to like I did to you."

"I think it was magic, so yes." she answered. "I did everything I could think of to get close to you. I think I might have come off a little, uhm, bossy."

"A little?" Harry said with a grin.

"Shush you. I couldn't get past Ron though. It was almost as he was intentionally keeping us apart. But that Halloween night we did become friends, close friends, best friends. Do you remember any other boy or girl in our year that were as close as we two were? Because I can't think of a single pair like us, at all." she said. "Lavender and Parvati were convinced that we were at the very least dating."

"Magic, huh?"

"Eloquent as ever, Harry." she giggled into his chest. "I think we should get to bed, Harry. I also think we have a lot to do and plan for. You know where you want to go to first?"

"Tell you what, during breakfast I'll let you go over the property book. We can both come up with an itinerary of places to visit." he said.

"Deal! Can I ask a favor, though? Would it be alright to go see Mom and Dad? Maybe take them out to lunch?"

"Wonderful idea, I'm sure it will help them get over whatever evil thoughts are going through their heads at the thought of their princess being alone in a huge house with the wicked boyfriend."

"Boyfriend, Harry?" asked a smirking Hermione. She thought the look of fear on his face was quite funny. "Relax dear, of course I'll be your girlfriend. And in case I've forgotten to tell you: I love you too, Harry, and I have for as long as I can remember. Now come on, get yourself to bed! We can talk more in the morning."

Harry nodded and placed a gentle and tender kiss on her lips that melted her insides. ' _Better than I ever imagined_ ' she thought. Forcing herself from his embrace, she kissed him once more and entered her bedroom, closing the door behind her. She couldn't help but laugh aloud at the loud bellow of happiness that came from the other side of her door. She couldn't fault him, as she felt like doing the same thing as well.

OoOOooOOoo

Two grass stained dentists were trying to drag themselves up from the ground, laughing at their clumsiness. "Harry did warn us that the landing was a touch difficult." Dan said as he offered a hand to his wife who was laughing in delight.

"I'll suffer practically anything to do that again. That was brilliant! Do you think he'd make us one to go to Hawaii for vacation? Can you imagine not having to spend hours upon hours on a plane, or waiting on our luggage, or going through customs?"

"I'm sure you could convince him, honey. I think he'd do anything to keep the Granger girls happy." he replied.

A coughing sound surprised them and Dan immediately pushed his wife behind him. "Mr. and Mrs. Granger I presume? It is a pleasure to finally meet you both. You've raised an outstanding young witch, one whom you should both be extremely proud of."

"Who are you and what are you doing on our property?" raged Dan.

Stepping into the light, Albus Dumbledore doffed his hat and gave a slight bow. "Forgive me; I am the Headmaster at Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore."

Emma took hold of Dan tightly, knowing that he might explode at the man for entering their home uninvited as well as venting his ire on him for the treatment of Harry. "And might I ask, Headmaster, what it is that you are doing here? You are aware that you are trespassing?"

Dumbledore chose to ignore the muggle's question. "Might I ask where you two have been and who it was that provided you with a portkey?"

"No, we're not going to answer that, sir. You will kindly remove yourself from here and not bother us again. My daughter is no longer a student at your school and you have no right to be here!" Dan replied loudly.

"Ah, but you see, I've a student missing. A very troubled young man that needs special attention; I am only here to see if you or your daughter could provide me with information about his whereabouts as she is his best friend." Albus stealthily drew his wand. From the attitude he was getting, he rather thought that Harry had already spoken to Miss Granger's parents and they had unfortunately accepted his word as truth. Nothing he could say would change their minds. Obliviating them wouldn't do, as Miss Granger with her intelligence and Mr. Potter with his power could probably undo the spell. In a flash of insight he decided on a course of action.

"I assume you mean Harry Potter, Headmaster? If that's the case, you might as well leave now. You, sir, are a detestable and despicable man. Stealing from him? Making that poor boy live with those monsters he's unfortunately related to. No, my husband and I will not help you cage the boy." Emma had decided to join Dan in yelling at the Headmaster.

With a deep sigh, Albus pointed his wand at the couple and bound them tightly, adding a silencing spell to keep the neighborhood from being alerted to what was happening. "I believe, Mr. and Mrs. Granger that you know where Harry is at the moment. But I imagine he took steps to protect anyone from finding him or his location. Unfortunate really, as that has left me in a bind. You see, I need Harry. He is destined to rid our world from the evil that once more surrounds us. Leaving school is not something that I will allow. You two will therefore be my hostages. Miss Granger will not let anything happen to you if she can prevent it, and Harry will never leave her side. You will both act as my surety, keeping both of them compliant. It's really too bad she's a mudblood; I actually do think they make a wonderful couple. But our world is not ready for the Potter family to once more sully itself with your type. I will bend him to my will even if I have to break him. It is for the good of MY world that its savior be unencumbered by those that would defy me and those that are unworthy. Severus?"

"Yes, Headmaster?" asked the pallid man,

"Take...these...to Hogwarts please? I will arrive momentarily; I've but to leave our young couple a message. We should see both Hermione and young Harry back with us at school in a day or two." Dumbledore said.

"Headmaster, do you think this course of action wise? As much as I rant about the inadequacies of Potter, you know he's a far more powerful wizard than I have ever given him credit for. His anger at the treatment of Miss Granger's parents could be...epic." asked Snape.

"Yes, the boy is powerful, perhaps even more powerful than I. But he will do as he is told or suffer the consequences." Severus knew that what Dumbledore had done would prove to be a mistake of immense proportions. He'd have to Slytherin his way into the boy's good graces and hope that the impending Potter Explosion left him alive. With a slight bow, the Potions master apparated away.

"Now, to leave the little shit a note." grumbled Dumbledore.

OoOOooOOoo

The next morning, after a delightful Michael prepared breakfast, Hermione once more created the portkey allowing both she and Harry to arrive at the Granger home. She was surprised to see her father's Jaguar still parked in the driveway. She knew that both his parents had a full day at the clinic, one that would have had them leave the house early to get ready.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" asked Harry as he drew his wand.

"Something...I don't know, maybe nothing. I might just be a little overcautious." she replied. She took his hand in hers and kissed his cheek. "C'mon boyfriend, if they're still here we can make some plans for the day. If they can't make lunch, maybe they could join us for dinner?"

"I think I'd like that; Luigi's again? How about we do that instead? We could go to Gringotts and see if we can set up a meeting with Sirius and Uncle Moony. We could just meet them later on for dinner."

"Good idea, Harry. We should get them involved in our plans. Sirius is probably going spare wondering if you're safe. Let me get you some paper, write him a note and have Hedwig deliver it?" Harry felt her body tense and wondered why she'd reacted that way. It was then that he noticed the note that was attached to the front door.

"Don't touch it!" he hissed at her when he saw her reaching for it. "It might be enchanted or something."

"It's a note from Dumbledore." she said as she pulled her wand from her back pocket. "You're right; he might have placed charms on them. Give me a sec to scan it."

Harry watched his new girlfriend and couldn't be anything but amazed at her. So bright, so intelligent, so kind and loving, it simply astonished him to learn that she'd been bullied so much as a child. How anyone could not love her confused and irritated him. He grinned at her, his love for her growing as he watched the furrow on her brow and the cute way she bit her lip whenever she concentrated.

"What?" she asked when she noticed him staring.

"Nothing, love, just admiring the view is all." he told her sincerely. He thought her blush was pretty damn cute too.

"No charms or tracking spells, Harry, I think it should be alright to read." she said as she handed him the note.

 _Mr. Potter and Miss Granger,_

 _You've left Hogwarts, something that I cannot allow. Harry, you know you have a destiny to fulfill, one which can only accomplished if we work together. I have taken Miss Granger's parents to the school, for safety reasons, and to ensure your participation in the tournament._

 _You will have 48 hours upon receipt of this note to make your way to the school. Once you arrive we shall have a long conversation about your continuing defiance. As intelligent as you both are, I hope I need not make any threats as to what will happen should you not comply._

 _Looking forward to your return,_

 _Albus Dumbledore_

 _Headmaster, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

"That bastard!" yelled Harry in anger. He handed the note to Hermione, who let out a sob when she finished the note.

"Harry..." she cried as he took her in his arms and tried his best to console her.

"I won't let anything happen to them, Hermione. I will just have to accept the fact that I am enslaved to that man. I'll do whatever he asks."

"I can't let you do that, love. I just can't. He's made your life horrible; I can't let you give yourself to him like this..."

"For your safety, for the safety of your parents, I will endure anything that old bastard has planned for me." her sobbing intensified and she held on to him tighter. "Hermione, look at me. I love you, with all that I am; I would walk up to the gates of hell and ring the door bell for you if I had to."

Despite her worry about her missing parents, she couldn't help but imagine Harry walking up to those gates and ringing the doorbell before running away with a mischievous smile on his face. Setting aside her fears for the moment, Hermione tried her best to be logical and find a way out of her predicament.

"Dumbledore is kind of a moron, isn't he?" asked Hermione.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he went through all this trouble to kidnap my parents, although I think that was just convenient rather than planned. I think he actually intended to make off with me, but since I wasn't here he had to change his strategy and improvise. Also, nowhere on this letter is it said that I couldn't go to the DMLE or the Ministry for help. He just assumes I won't because he thinks no one would believe that the great Albus Dumbledore would do such a thing. He's arrogant enough to think that we'd just calmly accept the situation."

"Right...so?"

"So, I think we get Sirius and Remus involved. I think we'll need the Marauder deviousness like never before. Do you think they are at Grimmauld?"

"Probably, they'd know that I'd try to contact them eventually and that that would be the one place I would look for them. They won't stray far from there I don't think." Harry replied. "How do we get a hold of them though? It's not like we can just show at the doorstep and say 'hey'."

Hermione was thinking intently, "Harry, let's go to Gringotts. You said they helped you; maybe they'll do so again? At the very least they'd allow us use of an owl to contact Sirius."

Harry's eyes widened in shock, "Brilliant, you love are absolutely brilliant!" he declared before kissing her passionately. She melted into his kiss thinking it was good to be brilliant, especially if this was the reward.

Harry pulled out his vault key from Gringotts and wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist. Pulling close he whispered, "hold on tight."

"Don't have to ask me twice." she whispered, hugging Harry tightly. With the now familiar tug behind her navel, the couple vanished.

OoOOooOOoo

"Albus, what have you done?"

"Assured the return of Miss Granger, of course," replied the aged Headmaster. "and by extension, that of Mr. Potter."

Severus could only shake his head in disbelief at the sheer folly of the actions this man had taken. Even he could see the problems this would cause once their rebellious runaway returned. There was now no chance in hell that their weapon would comply with their demands and even I he did he would fight every command he'd be given, tooth and nail. The Potions Master may have detested the boy, but even he wouldn't deny the fact that that same boy had willpower equal to none. With his growing magical prowess and the help of the most intelligent witch he'd ever met, Harry Potter could very well be the downfall of all the hard work and planning that they'd made. He was convinced, now more than ever, that he could no longer support Dumbledore in his misguided attempts at finishing the Dark Lord.

And then there was the Dark Lord himself, a villain who'd murdered the best friend he'd ever had in the form of Lily Evans. He may have kowtowed and been obsequious to Voldemort but it was all a means to an end, his total destruction and revenge for his murdered friend. No, he would now have to make overtures to the third player in this war, though how he would go about trying to overcome years of hatred between them was something that at the moment he could not even envisage.

"Severus, a Draught of Living Death, I should think. That will keep the Granger's here safe and out of the way. I'll hide them in the castle somewhere."

He was seething now, raging at the foolishness of the old man before him. "You've no comprehension of what you've done, do you?"

"Whatever do you mean, Severus?"

"You've declared war on Potter!"

"I've done no such thing; I've merely given him a reason to abide by my wishes. He will now come back to school with his tail between his legs and with a whole new set of attitudes." Albus declared in a patronizing manner.

"Oh, and I suppose you think the he and his mudblood are just going to go along with that, do you?" he retorted. "You've kidnapped her parents!"

"Bah...mere muggles, not worthy of consideration after all." Dumbledore said dismissively.

Moronic, dunderheaded old man and his incessant need to manipulate would cost them everything. He saw that now and wished he'd seen it earlier. "You just can't let it lie, can you? Your obsessive need to outmaneuver, outplay, out manipulate..."

"Careful, Severus, or I might just decide that you've _out_ lived your usefulness." Albus threatened quietly.

How this man could profess himself to be the leader of the light, he'd never be able to comprehend. Severus looked upon him with contempt and disgust. For the moment, he'd kneel before this madman, but not for much longer. If he could only convince Potter and his mud...Miss Granger that he really did want the end of Tom. A difficult proposition he knew, but one he'd have to accomplish if he wanted to see the end of the war alive.

"Very well, Headmaster. I'll just go fetch the draught and return momentarily. Might I ask: where are you going to hide them?" he asked, pointing at the Grangers.

"Never you mind that, Severus, never you mind. Suffice it to say that after more than fifty years in the castle I know more than anyone about it. A place will be found, known only to me." he gloated.

Hiding the scorn behind an expressionless mask, the Potions Master bowed deeply and left as quickly as he could.

OoOOooOOoo

Remus and Sirius had just finished their meeting with Griphook and were exiting the bank when they spotted Hermione and Harry hurriedly making their way towards the bank. "Either we're really lucky or something really bad has happened." commented Remus to his friend as he motioned with his head the approaching couple.

"Damn! Okay, let's head back into the bank." Sirius agreed.

"Mr. Lupin, back so soon?" questioned the goblin who'd led them back to Griphook's office.

"It seems my nephew is even as we speak coming to the bank. Could we trouble you for a private conference room?" Remus asked.

"Of course, sir, give me a moment to locate one for you and I will lead you back." the goblin said as he hurriedly made his way toward the back of the bank.

Harry and Hermione, hand in hand, walked into the bank with looks of deep worry on their faces. One look was all it took for both Sirius and Remus to understand that something really bad had to be happening. Hermione was the first to notice them. Pulling on Harry's hand she indicated with a nod of her head to where the Marauders were standing. Harry let out a visible sigh of relief when he saw them and chuckled at his godfather's look.

"Not here, pup, we're waiting on a private room. Both of you go stand over there, no need to draw any attention to ourselves if we don't have to." Sirius whispered to the pair. It wasn't even a moment later when Griphook reappeared and led the four deeper into the bowels of the bank.

As soon as they stepped through the door, the Gryffindor couple found themselves in a death grip of an embrace, courtesy of the now teary eyed Sirius. Even Remus had a tear or two misting his eyes. "I should kick the shit out of you for scaring me like this, pup. What the hell possessed you to leave Hogwarts like that?"

Harry had tears in his eyes as he looked at his godfather. "I couldn't take it anymore, Sirius, I just couldn't. Nobody, nobody believed me when my name came out of that damned cup. Even the professors were scoffing at me, the look of contempt in their eyes. Ron, my best friend, called me a liar to my face. And those fucking Gryffindors just...just..."

Hermione had the Harry in a fierce hug, trying through her embrace to convey all her love. She looked at Sirius with a look of deep sadness and vulnerability.

"No one?" gasped Sirius. "No one believed him? And Gryffindor just left you hanging like that?"

"Not a single professor, not the Headmaster, not his Head of House, not a single person in the student body, not a one from the foreign schools. Well, that may not be true as I'm sure there are a couple of people at Hogwarts that believed Harry, just as I'm sure that their voices were drowned out by the majority of those fools." Hermione sobbed into Harry's shoulder.

Remus stood there aghast, seeing his nephew and his girl break down at the disloyalty shown by _his_ House. That a Gryffindor would let down another Gryffindor was so outside his realm of belief that he couldn't even imagine it. But the proof was right before him in the form of these two young adults who were holding on to each other for dear life.

"I take it you both got out of there?" Remus asked.

Harry nodded, "as soon as I could. I just grabbed my things and left. Came here to Gringotts and Griphook helped me a great deal. Stupid Ministry made me, legally, an adult when they forced me to participate in this bullshit."

"I got so scared at seeing Harry's name come out of the goblet that I ran away, terrified at what was once again happening to Harry. I hid out in one of the girl's restrooms. I cried myself to sleep right there on the floor of Myrtle's bathroom. Myrtle told me that Harry had left school I panicked. I made my way to Gryffindor common room and stormed into Harry's room to verify that he'd indeed left. Seeing all his things missing just gave me another reason to leave Hogwarts. So I did, I disenrolled from school, packed my things and made my way home. And that's where I found Harry." she said with a smile. "He was there sitting in my kitchen, charming my parents like only he can."

"From there, Hermione insisted that she was running away with me. We went to Alder Glen with her parents. We decided between all of us to find a bolthole away from Britain and eventually hire some tutors to continue our education." Harry continued. "This morning, we went to invite Hermione's parents to lunch. When we got to her house, we found this."

Sirius grabbed the parchment and Remus was surprised by the sheer anger that was coming off of him. When Sirius handed him the parchment, it was all he could do to control his wolf from taking over.

"I have to go back to school." Harry said with a resigned look. "I won't let that old bastard use Hermione's parents or put them in danger. I have to save..."

" _We_ have to save them, love. There's no way in hell that I'm letting you go back to Hogwarts alone." she said and then caught the look on his face. "And don't you dare give me that look! They're my parents, my responsibility. They are only in this mess because of me."

"Okay, love, okay, we'll go together." he replied.

"Pup, are you sure about this? You'd be giving Dumbledore the upper hand." Sirius asked.

"What else can we do, Sirius? That bastard has backed us into a corner." Harry said as he ran his hand through his hair.

A knock at the door made them all stand in surprise. Seeing four startled magicals as he opened the door made the old gobbling chuckle, "Relax, everyone, it's just poor old me."

"Griphook." sighed Harry in relief. "Sorry we almost drew wands; I think we're all just a little on edge."

"Understandable, Harry, it's alright. Now, how about we all sit and see if we can come up with a solution to your problems."

"And what do you know of my godsons problems, Master Griphook?" asked Sirius.

"I don't obviously; however, when we had last spoken it was my understanding that he would leave the country for a bit. Seeing him here today, well, something must have happened. I only wish to help." Griphook's attention focused on the bushy haired witch. "You must be Miss Granger. Lord Potter here has spoken very highly of you."

"Oh, has he now..." Hermione said with a grin at Harry who was doing his best to hide his blushing face behind raised hands. "A pleasure, Griphook; Harry has also spoken very highly of you."

"So, Lord Potter, what seems to be troubling you and how can the Nation be of service?"

OoOOooOOoo

"Ready, love?" Harry asked. They stood at the gates of Hogwarts hand in hand, staring at the immense castle before them.

"As I'll ever be, I suppose. Think the school is going to have a rude awakening?" Hermione asked.

"At this point, I don't really care. They've all made my life a living hell with their jealousies and mistrust. I am so through with that. I don't care to be their savior any longer." Harry replied sadly. She gave his hand a squeeze. He in turn took her into his arms and gave her a loving kiss.

"I could do that forever." she said as he gazed affectionately into her eyes.

"And forever we shall have." he replied and kissing her in turn. "C'mon, let's do this?"

Passing through the gates and wards of Hogwarts, Hermione could feel some of the steely defiance bleed from Harry's demeanor. "I'm right here next to you when you need me."

"I'll always need you." he replied earnestly.

"Sweet talker." she said with a kiss to his cheek.

They walked casually back up to the castle, neither of them really eager for the confrontations that was sure to happen, but both were ready for them as much as they could be. They walked through the huge doors and made their way toward the great hall.

"I love you, you know?" Harry whispered.

"And I you." she whispered back.

"I'm sorry about all of this. I never wanted you to be..." he started.

"Stop, Harry, please. Yes, this turn of events sucks. Sure, having my parents not be kidnapped would've been nice too, but we can never get all we want." she told him with a bright smile. "Besides, with them gone they really can't object to our friend Griphook's suggestions, can they?

Harry looked at her curiously with a raised eyebrow. "I must have done something really good in a previous life to deserve you."

"I've been thinking the same thing about you." she told him sincerely. "Let's go, the sooner we do this sooner we can get my parents and get out of this damned place. I really want to see if Sirius was pulling our legs about that island of his! Besides, we should just make it as dinner is starting and have a hall full of people from all three schools in attendance."

OoOOooOOoo

The crowd that had gathered for dinner that night was loud and animated. Students talking noisily about the tournament as they all had opinions on who'd be the winner of the event; most favored Krum, although Hogwarts loyalists wanted a Cedric victory. No one gave the veela or Potter a chance. Dumbledore was brought out of his reverie by the dead silence that seemed to come over the student body. Looking up, he saw Hermione and Harry, hand in hand, walking casually into the great hall and stand defiantly before the raised dais the professors sat at.

"Mr. Potter!" called their Head of House from her seat. "You can't just stroll in and out of here as it pleases you!"

"And a great pleasure to see you again as well, Mcgonagall." Harry said sarcastically. This saw the entire student body of Hogwarts hold its breath at the audacity of Potter at addressing the stern witch in such a rude manner.

"Arrogant little..." Snape started.

"Just shut it, bat boy. No one wants to hear you speak, ever." Harry spat at the pale form of their potions instructor. He wasn't surprised at the snickers coming from 3/4 of the school.

"Harry, must you?" asked Dumbledore from his golden throne.

"You and I both know that I'm being forced into this farce. Don't, however, think for one second that I will let you put Hermione or me willingly under your control. You may be extorting me to get me back to school, but I will no longer be your pet."

"Harry!" roared Dumbledore in an attempt to quiet the boy.

Harry eyed the headmaster with a wicked grin. "Use my title headmaster, I insist. Lord Harry James Potter, last of the Potter's and head of that most noble and ancient House."

Dumbledore's mask of benevolent grandfather dropped for a fraction of a second to be replaced by a look of utter hate, something that the observant Hermione caught. "Did you see that?" Hermione whispered to Harry.

"He almost lost it, didn't he? I'm guessing he didn't want me aware of the title and vaults?" Harry questioned. Hermione answered with an almost imperceptible nod of her head.

Once again under control, Albus addressed the two before him. "Speaking to the headmaster like that could see you expelled, Harry, and Miss Granger by association."

"If that's what you want to do, by all means, expel me. But we both know you won't do that, will you? You need me for whatever sick and twisted game you've come up with regarding my life. I won't be your puppet anymore." Harry told him. "And to guarantee my participation in this event, you even kidnapped Hermione's parents to hold as leverage."

There was a roar of incensed anger coming from everyone in the hall, unfortunately, all directed at Harry and Hermione.

"Are you actually accusing the Headmaster of kidnapping?" gasped a stunned McGonagall.

Hermione produced a note from her robes and handed it to her Transfiguration professor. The elderly witch read it quickly and whipped her head around to the headmaster. "Albus, what have you done?"

Dumbledore sighed, "It is to protect them, Minerva. With Mr. Potter pulling away from Hogwarts and leaving the wizarding world, Miss Granger's family becomes a prime target. As she is his best friend, known associates of the Dark Lord would most certainly target her and her family for information and worse."

"That's your story and your sticking to it, aren't you?" scoffed Hermione.

"Enough! Both of you! You will join your housemates for dinner and then retire to the Tower. We'll meet in the morning after breakfast where we can discuss all the issues you think that you and Mr. Potter have with me, the staff, and the school" Dumbledore said with a bit of steel in his voice.

"We'll not be going back to Gryffindor, Headmaster." Hermione said loudly to all in the Hall. "For displaying characteristics that breach the standards that students in House Gryffindor should live up to, I willingly give up my association with that disgraced and dishonored House."

She pulled out her wand and carefully cut the Gryffindor badge from her robes. With as much contempt as she could muster, she tossed the offensive article at McGonagall. "I'd rather be a houseless student than be associated with a bunch of disloyal cowards."

The roar from Gryffindor was loud, as the whole table rose to berate Hermione and yell at her.

"Oh, shut up!" roared Harry. The power emanating from the young man was palpable, waves of his magic pouring from him. Wand in hand, Harry also removed his House badge and tossed it at the troubled looking McGonagall.

"I was once proud to be a Gryffindor. My grandfather, my parents, my godfather, my uncle Remus, all of them were Gryffindor. The stories I've heard about this house have always been positive and full of tales about camaraderie and brotherhood. 'Hogwarts: A History' is full of accounts of the daring and bravery of the House of Lions. How far the House has fallen since the days of my parents; how disappointed would Godric himself be, I wonder?" Harry said sadly.

"Mr. Potter, how dare you..." McGonagall tried to say.

"Save it, Professor. Nothing you say will change the fact that your House is a disgrace." Hermione said. "The Lioness of House Gryffindor has shown herself to be nothing more than an ostrich sticking her head in the sand."

"You're the coward that ran away from school, Potter." snarled Ron as he pulled his wand from his robes. "The disgrace is yours for ever being placed Gryffindor in the first place."

"The hat actually wanted to place me in Slytherin." Harry told the crowd. "I'd just met that creepy arrogant asshole Malfoy though and didn't want to be in a House with someone as bigoted and small minded as him."

This was a surprise to many in the House of Slytherin. They'd often been associated with dark and dangerous wizards who'd unfortunately been in their House; it surprised them that someone that could be considered the epitome of the Light side could've been placed in Slytherin. That Potter could have been one of them intrigued them. His half-blood status meant nothing had he joined their House, as his heritage all but assured him a prominent and powerful place in society. Had Potter been hiding his true self all this time?

"I knew it!" Ron yelled triumphantly. "I knew you were dark, you slimy Slytherin bastard!"

"Oh, do be quiet, Mr. Weasley!" demanded the stern McGonagall, giving him a withering glare.

"Gryffindor is the only House you could've been placed in Weasley." Harry told Ron, who beamed at what he thought was a compliment. "You're not smart enough to be in Ravenclaw, you're not loyal enough to be in Hufflepuff, and you're not even a little bit cunning or ambitious, so, no Slytherin for you either. It amazes me that Hufflepuff is considered the lesser of the four Houses when they've proven over and over again that they stand united and together, as friends and as family; they are the only _true_ House in Hogwarts. The real Hogwarts champion, Cedric Diggory, is the definition of a true 'Puff. No, Ron, you could only have been placed in the House of Lions. Disloyal, hell, you proved that every day. Courageous? Not even a little bit, huh, Weasley?" Harry said scathingly as the redhead's temper began to flare.

"Mr. Potter, that is quite enough! I'll not have you slandering this House!" McGonagall yelled.

"Forgive me, Professor, but has anything I've said about your House been untrue?" Harry retorted.

"Enough, Harry, enough." Albus muttered. "If not Gryffindor, will you allow the hat to re-sort you and Miss Granger into another House?"

McGonagall looked shocked, "Headmaster?"

"It's obvious that Harry and Miss Granger no longer wish to be Gryffindors, Professor. What would you have me do?"

"That will not be necessary, Headmaster. I have taken care of our housing problem and have already taken rooms in an abandoned section of the castle." Harry said.

"That will not be possible, Harry." Dumbledore replied. "I will not allow that to be."

"Luckily for us, your permission was not required." Hermione explained. "Dobby?"

"Mistress Grangy?"

"Is everything ready?"

"All is done, Mistress. The rooms they do be ready. Dinner is also prepared." Dobby said with a bow.

"You're the best, Dobby. Michael got you the new uniform, did he?" Harry asked.

"He did, Lord Harry!" Dobby said excitedly.

Harry and Hermione looked around the great hall, taking in the expressions of amusement, awe, fear, hate, and countless other emotions that seemed to be plastered on the faces of student and staff. Hermione looked at Harry, a question in her gaze. Harry gazed at her and raised an eyebrow, "You sure?"

Hermione nodded, "I might not like a majority of the people in the school, doesn't mean I wouldn't like some company."

"Not good enough, am I?" Harry asked with a grin.

"Oh, you're more than good enough Potter, it's just that some girl talk would be nice occasionally." she replied.

"Got someone in mind already, don't you?"

Hermione nodded. She looked over to the Ravenclaw table and held out her hand. The little blonde witch had seen the gesture and was looking in wide-eyed surprise. She pointed to her chest and mouthed 'me?'. Hermione smiled and nodded her head. Luna stood up, turned toward her Head of House and doing the same as Harry and Hermione, used her wand to cut the Ravenclaw badge from her robes and tossed it behind her as she ran to Hermione.

"Miss Lovegood?" asked a confused Professor Flitwick.

"You're the Head of the house of the smart, Professor, you figure it out?" Luna said in her ethereal voice.

"You, love, any one you'd like to bring along?" Hermione asked. Luna leaned into her and whispered into her ear. "Really?"

"What?" Harry asked curiously.

"Let's bring Neville with us, too." Hermione replied. Harry looked toward Luna, who had a small blush on her cheeks.

"Fine...Neville, you want to join us?" Harry asked the shy boy from Gryffindor.

"Mm...mmm...me?" Neville stuttered.

"C'mon, Nev, you hate it in Gryffindor as much as I do. Besides, it's time we both get to know each other better; our families have been friends and allies for centuries. It's only right that a Potter stand next to a Longbottom." Harry said sincerely.

This brought some of the courage in Neville to the forefront. He stood nervously and walked towards Harry. "Hermione?" whispered Neville.

"Yes, Neville?"

"Would you mind cutting the badge off? I'm so nervous right now I might cut my heart out by mistake." he whispered. Hermione and Harry chuckled, but she did cut off the badge for him. Neville held the badge in his hand and shook his head in disappointment. He just tossed the offending item on the floor and turned to his friends. "Ready."

"Michael?"

"My Lord Harry?" Michael asked as he popped in.

"Would you be so kind as to escort Hermione and Luna to our new quarters? Dobby, could you take Neville and me?"

"Yes, My Lord!" agreed the both elves before they each grabbed a pair of hands and all six of them vanished with a large crack.

OoOOooOOoo


	4. Chapter 4

Sitting at his favorite spot next to the lake under the huge elm tree a few yards from the lake shore, Harry stared out into the horizon in wonder. He'd been at Hogwarts for almost four years and in all that time had yet to not be impressed by the stark beauty of the place. Meandering hills covered in luscious trees, a beautiful lake that boggled the mind at its crystal clear splendor, and of course, a castle that stood in majestic grandeur surrounded by this stunning land.

His thoughts this fine morning however had less to do with the magnificent view than it did with the fact that once again fate had intervened in his life in an effort to end it. He'd half expected it. How could he not given the way things usually went for him at Hogwarts? ' _Magical contract, my ass_ ' he thought to himself.

He stood and made his way down to the water, picking up stones along the way which he tossed into the glassy water. He'd been surprised, staggered even, at the look of absolute hatred that he'd gotten from his supposed best mate. The redheaded prat had actually called him a liar and a cheater before wishing him a painful death. ' _Nice, even my supposed best mate wants me dead_ '.

At this point, regardless of magical contracts, Harry had had enough of the wizarding world and its ways. He hated the bigotry, the small-mindedness, the lack of compassion, the incessant bullying, and above all he hated the way this world that at one point he'd found so fascinating and captivating had treated him like so much rubbish.

He'd lost all faith and trust in the adults that surrounded him in the school. A Head of House that seemingly cared not one whit about the children in her care. A Potions instructor who had belittled him and his father since his first class, and even the Headmaster, who had pulled his strings like a marionette since he'd come to know the man and insisted on moving him about like a pawn on some grand chess board. The look of disdain he'd seen on the rest of the staff at school upset him painfully.

The first, McGonagall, he'd always given a chance to, always gave her the benefit of the doubt. But the look of skepticism on her face when she'd questioned him about entering his name in the Cup had hurt him. To be so mistrusted by someone he'd never given reason to mistrust him, saddened him more than he thought it would.

As for Snape, well, it was Snape. He'd hate Harry no matter what the situation. At least he was consistent, unlike the Headmaster. Albus freaking Dumbledore, Headmaster extraordinaire and bane of his existence; that he proclaimed Hogwarts the safest place in Britain really made Harry question the man's sanity. Forcing him back to his hated relatives' tender mercies every summer despite knowing full well the abuse and neglect he suffered when there seemed to make little difference to the man who seemed intent on ruling over Harry's life. Harry knew that the man was keeping things from him. Too many things didn't add up regarding his life. That he, the supposed boy-who-lived and savior of the wizarding world was placed in such a harsh environment never made sense to Harry. Dumbledore could have placed him with any number of wizarding families. At the very least, the man could have come to check up on him every once in a while to make sure he was alright and happy in his childhood. That he hadn't, ever, spoke volumes about what the Headmaster really thought of Harry. It was safe to say that Dumbledore had plans for him that for some reason included placing him in danger every single year.

The only happiness he found in this place anymore was in the company of his true best friend: the incomparable Hermione Granger. For years she'd been the anchor in his world, the one to whom he could entrust his life to without hesitation, the one who stood by him as no other had. The tears in her eyes last night during the Selection had let him know that she still believed in him. She'd been genuinely concerned about him and it showed in her every gesture.

It was wistfully that he thought back on the years that they'd know each other. Remembering the many adventures they'd been on together and how she'd always been there for him, always there by his side. He knew in his heart that he carried a deep and abiding love for her that he could never express to anyone, especially to her. The fear of losing her as a friend was just too much to contemplate, and so he ignored his feelings as best he could. It was difficult though, as even the sight of her entering a room always managed to brighten his day, place a big smile on his face and warm his heart.

It was only her that was holding him back from doing what he knew he must. He had to get away from Hogwarts. If he wanted to grow up, live life, he had to get away from this world and never return. But the thought of never seeing Hermione again was beginning to frighten him more than even death did.

OoOOooOOoo

With a worried look on her face, the bushy haired girl went in search of her best friend. It was a little later in the morning than she usually came down from her bedroom, but knowing him as she did, she knew he'd have found it exceedingly difficult to get any sleep and would have probably left Gryffindor Tower in search of someplace where he wouldn't have to face the looks of contempt and scorn that the vast majority of their Housemates wore. Checking the common room and not seeing him, she headed down to the great hall to check among the students who were gathering for breakfast.

"Anyone seen Harry?" she asked no one in general.

"That cheater? Who'd be looking for him? Glory hound that he is, he's probably somewhere looking for a reporter and a photographer because he needs to be in the headlines again." spouted off Ron to the agreement of his companions.

"Cheater? Ron, you really think that Harry wanted to be in this tournament?" she asked in amazement.

"Yeah, I mean, who wouldn't right? Eternal glory...yeah, that's something I think that Potter would be more than happy to do. He doesn't particularly need the money, but he'd still hold up the bag of gold if he won. We're all surprised he's not down here gloating about it, aren't we?" he asked those around him.

"C'mon Granger, everyone knows he goes out of his way to be in the spotlight, how could he not want to be in it knowing that the whole world will be watching?" asked one of the Gryff's sitting by Ron .

"He's not a Gryffindor, I tell you. He's a slimy Slytherin. Everything he does just proves that. If we could, we'd ask McGonagall to kick him out of the House. He doesn't deserve to wear the scarlet and gold." added Ron.

She looked around the table and saw the nods of agreement in a great percentage of the people sitting there. "Wow, you are all morons, and ungrateful morons at that."

"Defending him again, Granger? Not as if that's any surprise! You should join him, supporting him the way you do. Just go and shag him silly like you usually do, you mudblood slut!" raged Ron.

The great hall descended into total silence at the words of the redhead. Even Professor McGonagall had heard the vile statement and was racing toward her House table in an effort to reach Miss Granger before she could murder Weasley. She was oddly relieved when all she did was slap him across the face.

"You are a sick and twisted cockroach, Weasley. Don't ever speak to me again or I will make it my mission in life to end your existence. Do you understand me?" she said as her wand suddenly appeared in her hand and held it against his cheek.

"Miss Granger!" shouted McGonagall, "Put down your wand this instant!"

She stared into the Ron's eyes and saw the fear in them. Gathering up her courage she turned to face her fellow Gryffindors'. "You all make me sick; every single last one of you turns my stomach. How many times has Harry Potter almost killed himself trying to catch that stupid snitch for the glory of Gryffindor? Was it not enough for you that he got rid of your dark wizard problem as a baby? Was it not enough that he saved the school from a bloody basilisk or dozens of dementors? When will it be enough for you people? How many times must he save you before you see him for the brave and noble person that he is? He is, without a doubt, the best of us. He is kind, and goofy, and selfless, and brave, and funny, and would help anyone in need that he could. But that's not enough, is it? No, not for you parasites; it's never enough." she fumed.

"Miss Granger?" asked a stunned McGonagall.

"And you," she said spinning to face McGonagall, " our Head of House, the one we all are supposed to rely on to defend and help us can't even trouble herself to make sure that he is fine. Do you even know where he is? Did you even bother to check to see if he was alright after the disaster of last night? When will you stand up for him, huh, when will you ever stand up and defend him? Wasn't it you who told me that Harry's parents were two of your favorite students and closest friends? Did you care so little about them that you allowed that poor excuse for a Headmaster to place him in a home where he's been systematically abused for over a decade?"

"Enough, Miss Granger!" hissed McGonagall.

"Not nearly enough, Professor. The truth hurts, doesn't it? You are all, the entirety of this school, deplorable excuses for human beings!" she ranted. With a final look of disgust she turned on her heels and headed out of the great hall to once again continue her search for Harry.

"Here, take him this. I'm sure he'll be hungry." said Luna as she offered Hermione a sandwich and some fruit when the bushy haired witch passed her table. "And I think that if you gave it a little thought you can figure out where he is."

"Thank you, Luna, I'm quite sure he'll appreciate it." she said with a faint smile.

"Goodbye, Hermione. Goodbye, Harry." Luna whispered sadly as she watched one of her only friends leave the great hall.

OoOOooOOoo

Luna had been right; all it had taken was a few moments for her to figure out where Harry had gone. And, with food in hand, she made her way down to the lakeside in search of her wizard. ' _My wizard_ , she thought in wonder, ' _when had I started to think of him as such_?'

It had been as a precocious first year student, on her first Express ride to the magical school, that she'd met the boy who had become the center of her life; a boy with hair as wild as her own and an easy and kind smile. A boy whose brilliant green eyes had her wanting to gaze into them forever. The redheaded prat who he seemed to have befriended him did everything in his power to keep her away from Harry, even going so far as insulting and bullying her at every opportunity.

Finding herself, alone again, staring at the twelve foot monstrosity that had entered the bathroom had her praying to all the deities whose named she could remember for a miracle. One of those deities must have heard her because next thing she knew she was being held tightly in the arms of her savior. She smiled at the memory, it had been the first time she'd ever had a boys arms around her. And it felt bloody wonderful! Warm and comforting; being held in Harry's arms always equated to safety to the brilliant mind of Hermione Granger.

She saw him walking back and forth at the edge of the lake and smiled. She stood there and stared at him for a few minutes, intrigued by his actions and movement. He'd occasionally pick up a stone and toss it into the lake before he began his pacing again. She knew him well enough by now to know that his actions indicated deep thought. So she just stood there and watched him. As ever, she was mesmerized by his movements, his grace in motion; he was as graceful on the ground as he was in the air.

Not wanting to disturb him, she went and sat at 'his' spot under the rather large tree. Once upon a time she would have cursed herself for not bringing a book with her to read while she waited for her Harry to come to grips with whatever was bugging him. But she was happy to just sit and watch him. And it was odd to her that she was happy, despite the events of the last couple of days. She was of course angered and frightened for Harry about the dangerous situation he once again found himself in, but was oddly invigorated by the fact that she would have him all to herself. No one at school would get between them for the foreseeable future.

Despite the chill in the air, she was warmed by the sight of Harry looking at her with a large smile on his face when he noticed her. She watched him with a mixture of desire and longing that was becoming all too commonplace for her. All she wanted to do at this moment was to launch herself into his arms and kiss him into insensibility. Make him forget the danger, if even for a moment.

Seeing her there under the tree filled him with joy. She'd come, for him. She'd come to see that he was alright, she'd come to see he was safe. With a shy smile, she extended her hands to give him the food Luna had given her for him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, Luna, she told me to give these to you as she knew you'd be hungry and that I'd be looking for you. Giving the great hall a miss this morning is a good idea, Harry." she told him.

"Luna," he said with a grin, "I'll have to thank her if I see her again."

The statement caught Hermione off guard. "Why wouldn't you see her again, Harry?"

Harry sighed deeply and sat down next to her. "I can't stay here, Hermione. I can't be here anymore. My parents sacrificed themselves so I could live. I cannot, will not, continue to place myself in danger any longer; this school is a death trap. Staying at Hogwarts will eventually result in my death."

"What are you going to do, Harry? You have to compete, don't you, or risk losing your magic?" she asked.

"At this point, I don't think I really care if I lose my magic. I just want to be able to live, you know? There are too many things that I want to do, too many things that I've not experienced. Not having magic won't make a difference to me. I had almost eleven years without it; I think I can manage without again. I'll miss it, of course, but I think I'd rather much be alive than be able to float a feather." he said with a mirthless chuckle.

"What are you going to do, Harry?" she asked him again.

"Leave. I'm going to go up to my room, pack my trunk, grab Hedwig and my broom, and get the hell out of this place." he said seriously.

"Oh, Harry..." she said with tears streaming down her face. She wrapped an arm around his waist and planted her face in his chest as she let the tears come. She held him tight as she let the pent up emotions come out. "Where will you go?"

"Don't rightly know yet. I thought I'd head over to Gringotts and loot my trust vault. After converting it to muggle currency, I thought I'd buy one of those eurail passes I've heard about and travel the continent for a bit. Go to all those places I've only ever read about or seen on the telly." he replied.

She nodded in understanding, wondering if she'd ever be fearless enough to be able to do something like that. And then she realized that she was indeed brave enough, she was a Gryffindor after all. She'd faced many harrowing situations with Harry, so she knew she had it in her to be bold. The question then became whether she was courageous enough to go with him now.

"Can I come with you?" she whispered.

"What? You'd come with me?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes, Harry, I would come with you. We've been together through some rough times and faced danger, together, like no one our age should ever have to. I feel the same way about Hogwarts as you do, this place is becoming too dangerous. And I would be a very poor best friend if I didn't go with you. Besides, you'd be helpless without me." she teased.

"I'd love it if you came with me, love." he said to her.

She knew that he hadn't realized that he'd called her that but she had, she most definitely had. She smiled into his chest as she tried to hide her blush. He held her tighter, and her heart soared.

"What about your parents, Hermione? Won't they be upset at you running away?" he asked.

"I haven't really told you about them, have I?" she asked and he shook his head. "We had a happy family life, for a little while anyways; at least that's how I like to remember it. That all changed around my eighth birthday. I had a bout of accidental magic, I got upset that the dress I was forced to wear was blue and not pink like I wanted it to be. So I changed the color, you know? From that day forward my home life has been...unpleasant. Oh, they didn't hit me or anything like that. I was just ignored, completely. Mom and Dad hired a nanny to take care of me. They wanted nothing at all to do with me. It got even worse when McGonagall showed up at the house and gave us her 'Welcome to Hogwarts' speech. They both looked at me like I was possessed by the devil, or evil incarnate, or something like that. If anything, the professor's visit made them even more distant. They were glad to see the back of me, I think, when I finally boarded the Express."

"But on the platform, they seemed like such a nice couple." he stuttered.

"I know, Oscar winning performances, don't you think? As soon as we got in to the car, the silent treatment began again in earnest. It's like they wore masks that they changed to suit the situation. Like you, I spent most of my holidays in my room, hidden away. They only paraded me around when family came to visit or when their friends would come over. Only my Nana ever showed me any affection. I think deep down she knew what I was and was actually happy for me. She and my father had some screaming matches that lasted for hours, all having to do with their treatment of me. I'm pretty sure that they'd be happy to never see me again. September 1st could never come soon enough for them."

Harry had a tear trickle down his cheek. "I'm so sorry, Hermione. I'm sorry I didn't know."

Pulling back from his chest and looking into his eyes, she was surprised to the see the sadness in them at her life story. With her thumb, she tenderly wiped the tear stain from his cheek. "There's no need to cry for me, Harry. I came to accept it a long time ago, sad as that sounds."

"Then I guess we both are done, aren't we? Getting away will, I think, do both of us some good; allow us to finally lead the lives we want. Don't you think, love?" he asked.

' _He did it again_!' she said to herself. She was pretty sure that he, yet again, hadn't realized what he'd said. "So, Harry, what's the plan?"

"We go tonight. Walk out of Hogwarts and never look back. I was just going to shrink my trunk and take off on my broom." He chuckled at the panicked look on Hermione's face. "But, since you're coming along, I think you may have to help me come up with a plan that doesn't involve my broom."

"No, the broom is a good plan." she grumbled. "I'll just shut my eyes and hold on tight. As long as you don't let me fall, I think I'll be alright. If worse comes to worst, I'll have you stupefy me and put a sticking charm on my bum."

"Midnight, you think?"

"Whenever, Harry, we can leave whenever you'd like. I think I should stop by the library and abscond with some of the books that I think we could find useful. My trunk is already mostly packed, I'll just add in what things I think we'll need for our journey." she said.

"Well, I'm already packed, have been since last night when this idea to leave started forming in my head. C'mon, let's head to the library, I'll give you a hand picking some books. We'll need to find something that takes tracking spells off of us." he said.

"You really think someone has put tracking spells on you?" she asked in astonishment.

"Yeah, I have no doubt about that actually. Have you seen those silver knickknacks that Dumbledore keeps in his office? I think those are devices that monitor me when I'm away from the castle and at the Dursley's. At least, they seem to react when I'm near them. And Hermione, I wouldn't put it past him to have placed some on you. Being my best friend, I'm sure he'd want you monitored as well in case something happened to me."

"Bastards!" she growled under her breath, agreeing with him. Harry stood and held a hand out to her. "Shall we?" he asked. With flushing cheeks, she reached for his hand and stood. She didn't bother to let go as she laced her fingers in his and held on tight as they made their way to the castle.

OoOOooOOoo

"And I suppose you are just going to allow this to continue?" ranted Minerva to her boss.

"Whatever do you mean, Minerva?" asked the Headmaster with twinkling eyes.

"This...this...treatment of Mr. Potter; are you really going to continue to allow the entire student body to treat him the way they've been treating him? Good Godric, Albus, it's only been a day since the selection and already they're treating him like a pariah. It's like the Heir of Slytherin all over again! And you did bloody nothing about that either." she continued.

"The segregation from the student body will do him some good, Minerva. Once they, his friends, realize they've made a mistake and apologize, he'll welcome them back with open arms."

She stared at him openmouthed in astonishment. "Are you seriously standing there telling me that it is a good thing that he's being ostracized? And do you honestly think he'd forgive any of them after their atrocious behavior?"

"Yes," he said condescendingly, "it'll help him mature into the great and powerful wizard that we both know he is. His destiny, his fate, requires him to be forged in the fires of hardship. He'll come out of it all the stronger for it."

"Forged? You do realize that he's a fourteen year old boy and not a claymore to be fashioned in a smithy in the middle of the Scottish Highlands?" she screeched at him. "You do realize that he's is close to breaking, Albus? Last night's calamity will only push him further down a road that you will never be able to bring him back from. He will simply pack his things and leave us. He, like his mother and father before him, is a powerful wizard. But unlike them, he's only had knowledge of magic for a few short years; I don't think it a great stretch to imagine that he'd be fine without it!"

"He'd not leave us, Minerva. He couldn't leave us, his nobility and strength of character would prevent him from doing so. He'll compete, and he'll do well. Once the first task of the tournament has been completed, the castle should return to normal as people come to accept him back into their hearts."

"You just don't understand, do you, you meddlesome old fool? He only needs one person in the entire world. If she decides to go with him or she convinces him to go with her, you'd be completely out of luck! With her intellect and his strength of will, they'd vanish into the muggle world and never be found." she retorted.

"I assume you mean Miss Granger? You needn't worry about her, Minerva. Her studies and this school are all too important to her. She'd never abandon a place like Hogwarts, a place where the mysteries of magic are there at her fingertips to discover." he said in a patronizing tone.

She rubbed her temples in frustration. Why couldn't she get the man to understand? "Albus, like Potter's for generations before him, Harry has found his lifemate at a young age. Miss Granger means more to him than your damn tournament! And don't think for a second that she doesn't reciprocate his affections. You saw how she defended him this morning at breakfast!"

"Mere teen-aged angst and puppy love, Minerva." he replied.

"You really think that the love they obviously have for each other is puppy love? Do you remember what James and Lily were like? Can you not recall how Charlus and Dorea were before them?"

It was at the mention of Harry's parents and grandparents that the Headmaster had the first bit of doubt creep into his consciousness. "They are lifemates?"

"Without a doubt, Albus, no question about it." she replied.

"I need to contact Sirius, Remus too, they can put a stop to whatever plans he may have to leave." he said worriedly. He was immensely surprised to hear his Deputy laughing.

"I can tell you exactly what Sirius will say to you when you tell him that you want to interfere in his godson's life even more than you have already. I believe 'go bugger yourself' will probably be the most tame. And as loyal as Remus is to you, Albus, he's more so to Harry."

Albus sank back into his chair in resignation. "What are you suggesting we do?"

"It would help if it is actually seen as you are doing something to get him out of this tournament instead of celebrating the fact that it appears someone wishes him harm. Put a stop to all the taunting and bullying that he's been a victim of because I can assure you that what we've seen so far is nothing compared to what will happen as time goes by. As for me, well, I have been a poor example of a Gryffindor Head of House for far too many years. It's time for me to actually be that which I am supposed to be."

"I'll have to ask Severus for his suggestions as well." he said.

"Oh no, no, no, no! You will not bring that evil snake anywhere near any of my cubs, especially Harry. His hatred of Harry is legendary and I will not have him antagonizing him anymore than he already does." she yelled.

"But I trust him..."

"And you are the only one in this entire school that feels that way, Albus. Were he to die in an explosion in his laboratory I believe the cheers of joy would be heard down in Hogsmeade! The most despised professor in Hogwarts will steer clear of this situation or so help me I'll transfigure both of you into flobberworms!"

Albus sighed deeply. "Will you bring Harry to me sometime after the evening meal, Minerva? Miss Granger as well, I suppose. If I can convince her it will make my task of getting Harry to remain at Hogwarts an easier one."

"Good luck with that." she whispered as she headed out. "I'll let them know, Headmaster."

OoOOooOOoo

"Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, the Headmaster would like to have a word with you after dinner. If you'll head to his office, the password is 'cockroach clusters'." said the Transfigurations professor to the approaching couple. She raised an eyebrow at seeing them holding hands. Although it shouldn't have surprised her, it somehow did.

"Any idea what he wishes to discuss with us, Professor?" asked Hermione.

"I believe he wishes to discuss you participation in the tournament, Mr. Potter. Perhaps offer you some help in your tasks."

Hermione snorted at that.

"Miss Granger?" asked the now annoyed professor.

"When has my Harry ever been given help by the staff? In our short time at Hogwarts, Harry and I have been placed in perilous situations countless times. When has a member of the staff helped us? No, I believe the Headmaster has no intention of helping him in this farce of a tournament." she retorted. Minerva could only look at her in shame, embarrassed by the truth of her statements.

' _My Harry_?' wondered the green eyed boy who was staring at Hermione intently. She'd never talked back to an authority figure, ever. To see her doing so now, in his defense no less, brought up once more the fact that he loved this girl with all that he was.

"Come, Hermione, we'll go see what the man wants as soon as dinner is over. The sooner we get there the sooner it's over and the sooner we can get out of here." he whispered to her as he gently tugged on her hand. "Let the Headmaster know that we will be there after dinner, Professor."

Both of them more than a little annoyed at the confrontation they'd just had, walked sullenly towards Gryffindor Tower. "Don't let your temper get the better of you when we go in there, Harry. I think that if Dumbledore gets even a hint of what we're proposing to do he'll lock you, probably me too, in Gryffindor tower and only allow us out for classes and meals."

"You're right. Of course you're right. I don't know what I'd ever do if you weren't here by my side." he replied. "What say you we skip that particular meeting and just get the hell out of here now?"

"If you're sure, Harry; whenever and wherever you go I'm going too, I'm staying right by your side." she replied. "Give me ten minutes to change and shrink my things and I'll meet you down in the common room. What's your plan to get us out of here, it still being daylight and all?"

"We'll take one of the secret passages to Hogsmeade, head over to the Three Broomsticks and use their floo to get to Diagon."

"You've thought this through, I see."

"Ever since last night when my name came out of that blasted cup. Go, get your things. The sooner we're out of here the sooner I will feel some semblance of safety." He took her hand, raised it to his lips, and placed upon her knuckles the tenderest of kisses. It was enough to make her swoon. "Go." he whispered.

Feeling bold, she grabbed Harry's face and planted a peck on his cheek. With a gentle smile on her lips and a nod of her head, she turned and ran up to her room. Luckily, Lavender and Parvati weren't around to question her. It wouldn't do to have the gossip queens of Hogwarts interrogating her. She had rather little to actually pack as she'd always been frightened that someone would make off with her prized books which were already neatly stacked in the trunk. ' _Dammit, we won't have time to hit the library_ ' she thought dejectedly. Still, magical bookstores existed around the globe; surely they'd be able to find one in their travels? Her prized possession, a picture of Harry and her, was put on top of the clothes she gathered from her closet. With a wave of her wand she shrunk her trunk and put it in her pocket. She sat on the edge of her bed and looked around the room that she'd shared with Lavender and Parvati for almost four years. She wouldn't miss it. She did indeed love Hogwarts, but she knew that if Harry wasn't there beside her, Hogwarts meant less than nothing. She would miss the knowledge contained here, nothing more.

Her life had been dedicated to the acquisition of knowledge. Books were her safe haven from a life of loneliness and heartbreak. She could never understand what it was about her that made her parents turn their back on their daughter and treat her so coldly. Simply being magical didn't seem enough of a reason for the obvious contempt and disdain they held her in but maybe it was just that. Persecution and fear of those having magic was everywhere in history; the fear of the unknown always begat discrimination and worse. It saddened her to think that her parents might actually be scared of her.

It was her Nana that had given her the courage to attend Hogwarts, as if she'd known that her granddaughter was somehow different and special. Nana had paid, from her own pocket, the tuition for seven years at the magical school, silencing her parents who'd objected to the cost. On her Nana's death in Hermione's second year, she was surprised to learn that her will had bequeathed all she had to her granddaughter. That didn't please her parents at all. They'd done all in their power to have the will rejected as being written by a senile old woman. The judge had laughed in their faces and excoriated them for trying to take money from a child. Nana had left her a very tidy sum, one that would've allowed her to attend university when she left Hogwarts and buy herself a small flat. Her parents had, since that time, not said one word to her except for requests to come out and say hello to visitors to their home, just to keep up appearances. Even calling her down to dinner was something they'd not do. She'd spent countless nights crying herself to sleep.

She knew Harry had it worse; she'd always known that. And although she had it bad in her young life, Harry's life was exceedingly more painful. She'd read about physical abuse and their victims in a book, of course, and was doing all she could to help Harry get through the pain that that abuse had placed on his body and mind. He'd had such a hard life, what with the murder of his parents and being placed in the hellhole that was Privet Drive. But he'd be free of them, free of the abuse and torment that he suffered not only at home but at school. He'd be free and he'd be with her.

She double checked her living space and made sure she'd forgotten nothing. Using a pillow, she transfigured a trunk that looked vaguely like her own so that no one would suspect that she'd taken all her things and was no longer in Hogwarts and placed it at the foot of her bed. "Come on, Crookshanks; please get in your cage? I promise I won't keep you in there for long and since we're going to Diagon we can stop by the Menagerie and get you your favorite treats. Please?" The ginger cat looked annoyed but, with a roll of its eyes, it none too quickly got into the cage. Securely fastened and carrying all she needed, Hermione Granger left her dorm room for the last time.

OoOOooOOoo

"Hed, Hermione and I are headed to Gringotts; will you meet us there, please?" Harry asked of his regal owl. With a soft nip to his fingers and a rub of her head on his cheek, Hedwig hopped off her human's shoulder and flew out the open window.

Harry watched her leave, praying that she'd be safe. He walked back to his side of the large room and closed the trunk at the foot of his bed. Fourteen years he'd been on this earth and yet it always surprised him that his entire life could fit so easily in to this modestly sized trunk, with ample space for more things, too.

He was a bit amazed at the fact that he could still feel the kiss that Hermione had given him on his cheek. It left a lingering tingle that warmed him through. He smiled at the memory, hoping against hope that the feelings he had for her would in turn be reciprocated.

With all he had in this world tucked into his pocket, Harry headed down to the common room. He was pleased that the common room appeared empty. Hermione sat on one of the couches looking nervous. He watched her intently, taking in the beauty of her features and smiled. She caught his look and blushed, but gave him one of those brilliant smiles that melted his heart. "Ready?"

She nodded and took his hand, her eyes never leaving his as she stood. She grabbed Crookshanks and hand in hand they exited the common room.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Statue of the one-eyed witch; there's a hidden passage behind her that'll take us all the way to Honeydukes."

"And how is it, Mr. Potter, that you know of this secret passage?" He gave her his best lopsided smile.

"Oh, that's a secret. I could tell you but then I'd have to kill you, Miss Granger. Hogwarts can't hide her secrets from me."

"So Fred and George then?"

"Yeah, pretty much." he chuckled.

OoOOooOOoo

"That bastard!" yelled Harry. Hermione could see his magic starting to get away from him and was trying to calm him.

"Language, Harry, although I tend to agree with the sentiment." she said trying to get him to calm down.

"Forgive me, Mr. Potter, are you telling me you had no idea about the Potter estate that was willed to you?" asked the goblin curiously.

"I'm sorry about that outburst, Master Griphook. Your news has taken me completely by surprise. No, I had no idea that my family was wealthy. I was under the impression that the money in my trust vault was the entirety of my inheritance."

"I see...and the 'bastard' then would be...?" inquired Griphook.

"Albus Dumbledore."

"Ah, quite; I imagine then that you've not been receiving any of our correspondence, then?"

"What, mail and such? No, never have I received anything from Gringotts, sir."

"And the key to your vault?"

"Mrs. Weasley has it; she does my shopping for me for school and such."

"Your vault, Mr. Potter, gets topped off at the beginning of each fiscal year to hold one hundred thousand galleons. Since you haven't your key and your school fees are pulled automatically each September, I assume that it isn't you that has been taking money from the vault."

"Well, I knew about the money coming out for tuition, I also have Mrs. Weasley pull out two hundred galleons for me for spending money for the year...are you saying there's more missing than that." asked Harry angrily.

"Mrs. Weasley may have your key, but it seems that she and Albus Dumbledore have been pulling a significant amount of money from your vault each year since..." he Griphook said as he scanned a folder before him, "November of 1981. Withdrawals that seem to have been approved by yourself, Mr. Potter."

"He's done what?" screamed Hermione, jumping out of her seat.

"Easy there, sweetie." said Harry, it being his turn to now calm her down. It was him calling her that affectionate nickname that brought her out of her murderous rage. She sat again and took his hand in hers. How was he keeping himself from going after Dumbledore?

"You say he has my permission to withdraw money from my account since I was, what, almost two years old?"

"Indeed. The totals withdrawn come to around 750,000 galleons." replied the goblin.

"That's almost four million pounds!" bellowed a once again angered Hermione.

"I assume that there is a way for me to stop anyone from accessing my vault?"

"Of course, I'll take care of it right away. Might I suggest you also get a new key? It would only take a few minutes."

"Please, Griphook, and thank you. When may I have access to my family vault?"

"On your seventeenth birthday," he replied and saw the dejected look on his clients face, "unless..."

"Unless?" prompted Hermione.

"Well, unless we can get Mr. Potter here emancipated. In which case, he'd be considered an adult and would have full access to the Potter estate and all its holding." replied the goblin. "I just can't see any way of doing it, though."

"Master Griphook, do the old connubial laws apply to this? Can one be emancipated if the Old Ways are followed?" asked Hermione after processing the information for a few minutes.

"They do still apply, Miss Granger; Harry though would need permission from his guardian. Can he get that?"

"Yes, especially once I explain what my reasoning is. Might I request the use of a Gringotts owl, sir?" Griphook nodded and summoned his assistant.

"Would you take Miss Granger here down to our owlery and allow her to send a message with one of our swiftest owls? Miss Granger, if you'd follow Gwar, he'll take you to where you may send your missive."

"What are you doing, Hermione?" asked Harry.

"Do you trust me, Harry?"

"You know I do, with my life."

"Then let me sort this out for you, for us. If Sirius says no, we won't have to bring it up again. I don't think he'll say no, though." Hermione told him with confidence.

"What are you planning, love?"

' _Good Godric, I'm going to jump him if he doesn't stop doing that_.' "Let's wait on Sirius. Once he agrees, I will let you know what I'm thinking. Master Griphook, Harry, if you'll both excuse me I think I'll write Sirius a quick note."

"She's a fiery one, Mr. Potter." grinned Griphook as he watched the young witch follow his assistant out of the office.

"You've no idea." mumbled Harry. "Griphook...what does connubial mean?"

OoOOooOOoo

Hermione was waiting as patiently as she could at the steps of Gringotts bank awaiting the arrival of Sirius. She was rather surprised, although she shouldn't have been, to see his large grim form on a leash accompanied by Remus. "Snuffles?"

"Inside, Hermione, no need to draw attention to ourselves." said Remus in a whisper.

Hermione nodded in assent and led the two men into the bank. The three were led to a small conference room she'd requested, where Sirius immediately morphed into his human form. "Oh, thank Merlin you came!" Hermione said as she threw her arms around Sirius.

For his part, Sirius was a little taken aback by the fierce hug he was receiving, courtesy of the attractive young woman his godson fancied so much. "Hermione, what's going on? Where's Harry? Are both of you okay?"

"Sorry, Sirius, we didn't mean to make you worry. Things have changed at Hogwarts for Harry and me. After much thought, we've come to the conclusion that leaving that place is in both of our best interests."

"Well it's about bloody time if you ask me!" agreed Sirius.

"Don't I get a hug, Hermione?" Remus asked with a smirk.

"Sorry, Professor, of course you do." she said as she let go of Sirius and gave Remus a patented Granger hug.

"You know, I've wanted to get Harry out of that place ever since I got away on Buckbeak and more so as I found out more about his life. But as I'm still a wanted man..."

"I agree with Padfoot, Hermione. Harry is in constant danger, not something James or Lily would accept. Not something we accept either. Dumbledore has assured us that he's keeping Harry protected, but I've seen little to no evidence of that. Especially as he sends him back to those fucking muggles every holiday; I take it you asked Padfoot to come here because you and Harry have a plan."

"When Harry got selected for that blasted tournament I about fainted in the middle of the great hall. The next morning, earlier today I guess, we spoke and he let me know that he was going to run away. I told him in no uncertain terms that he'd not go anywhere without me."

"Finally figured it out, have you?" asked a grinning Sirius.

"What, that I love Harry with all that I am? Yes. And I didn't have to figure it out, by the way. I've known I've loved that boy since Halloween of our first year. I'm his witch, I always have been, just as he's my wizard." she answered with a deep blush.

"What of your parents, Hermione? Won't they have something to say about you basically running away?"

"I doubt it!" she snorted inelegantly. "Look, my family life is nowhere near as bad as Harry's, but it almost was. Instead of being beaten, yelled at, starved, or imprisoned, I'm totally ignored. Neither of my parents talks to me when I'm home. They pick me up from the King's Cross and drop me off there at the end of the holidays, which is the extent of their involvement in my life. Any affection I receive from them is merely an act to keep up appearances."

"Hermione, I'm so sorry. Why haven't you said anything to anyone about this?"

"Because it doesn't really matter that much to me anymore; as much as I could, I've made my peace with it. I do love them, but they don't love me. It hurts, but I'm not willing to let it hurt any longer. I've a new life to plan and a family to make."

"Hermione, you're not pregnant are you?" asked Sirius aghast.

"For heaven's sake Sirius, I am not pregnant!" she squealed.

"Putting that aside for the moment, what's the reason you needed Padfoot here? Surely owling each other could have taken care of all you needed without putting him at risk of capture?" Remus asked.

"Yes, it could have, but that would have taken time. Time that Harry and I do not have if we want to make good on our plans to run away and get out of Britain."

"So what exactly is this idea of yours then?" Sirius asked curiously.

"I want to marry Harry...today..." she said clearly. "...and he needs your permission to do it."

OoOOooOOoo

"Bloody hell Hermione, are you sure that's the way to go about it? I mean, I figured you guys would probably end up in front of Marriage Bonder eventually, but c'mon."

"Pads..." Remus cautioned.

"What Moony, what could she possibly say to make this out to be a good idea?" he asked his friend irritably. "We are after all talking about a bonding, a freaking bonding! That's for life! What happens a few months from now if they decide that they've made a mistake?"

"At least give the girls a chance to answer your question before you go off on her! She's not called the smartest witch of her generation for nothing. Hear her out, would ya?"

With a resigned look, he nodded his head. "I warn you though, next time we see Lily, I am completely blaming you for this. Harry married at fourteen? She's going to neuter the both of us!"

"Actually, I kind of think she'd be proud of the daughter-in-law she'd be gaining and that we're geniuses for allowing it." Remus responded.

"Really?" he asked sarcastically. "Okay, well then I suppose that for the moment you've got my conditional approval, approval which will be fully granted if I agree with your plan, okay?" Hermione's squeal of delight and ensuing rib cracking hug had a big smile on the face of the former prisoner of Azkaban.

"So, Hermione, care to enlighten two clueless old men on your plan to keep our boy safe?"

"Oi, who you calling old, asshole?" Sirius said with a glare at Remus.

Hermione shook her head and smiled at Harry's two paternal figures. That they loved Harry deeply was without question. They both would do all in their power, even giving their lives up to see Harry live a happy life. "Alright, the main reason I want to marry that sweet boy is because I love him. I love him truly and deeply. Just the thought of not having Harry in my life...well, I don't even want to contemplate my life without Harry in it. Harry has been everything to me since our first ride on the Express. That ride on the train, despite the presence of Weasley, is easily one of my most treasured memories. That affection only deepened as the years have gone by."

"So you love him, that part we already knew." Remus said.

"Yeah!" concurred Sirius.

"Next," continued Hermione, "if Harry marries according to the Old Ways, he becomes emancipated. An adult; an adult who will be able to claim his inheritance and all the monies and lands that come with it and neither the Ministry or the Headmaster could do anything about it."

"I hadn't thought of that..." Remus said quietly.

"Why would we have thought of it? Things like that only happen when Heirs and Heiresses turn seventeen. And even then it hardly happens at seventeen because most of the Heads are still around. I had never even considered making Harry an adult." said Sirius rubbing his chin. "With the wealth that Harry would have access to, he could go and do anything he wanted. And with Hermione here right next to him, he'd not do anything too stupid." Sirius was beginning to see what Hermione had planned. "It pisses me off to no end that Harry knew nothing about this or his family. You beat us to the punch though, Hermione. Moony and I were all set to sit the boy down and go over everything that he should have known years ago."

Remus chuckled, "Harry is not you, Padfoot. He'd not do anything stupid."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Are you kidding me?"

"Nope. Harry may seem to be reckless, but that's all it is, an impression of recklessness. The troll? He went there to save you if I'm not mistaken. The basilisk, to rescue the sister of his best friend; with the Dementors, he saved you _and_ Sirius. Harry is not reckless...well, not much, but he would never allow anyone he cares for to be in danger. He will do everything in his power to protect them, despite insurmountable odds." Remus said sincerely.

"I've...wow, I've never really thought of it that way. I thought that it was that whole 'people saving' thing that he has that makes him go out of his way to court trouble." Hermione added.

"Never mind that now, guys! What else, Hermione?"

"Actually, that's all I've been able to come up with so far." she said with a frown. Catching the look of surprise on the two Marauders faces, she continued. "What? It's not like I had a lot of time to think about this. I only came up with this way out a short time ago!"

"I take it then that Harry has had enough of Hogwarts?" asked Remus seriously.

"That and...and he has had enough of the wizarding world in general. Hated one moment, praised the next. The flip-flopping nature of the people has gotten to be too much; to both of us. We can't even trust people that we consider friends because they're just as likely to abandon Harry at a time when he'd really need them. Ron, who I thought was as loyal to Harry as I was, point blank to his face called him a liar and a cheater for having put his name in the Cup, his jealousy in plain view for all to see. The rest of Gryffindor was no better. Hell, the whole school was like that. McGonagall looked at him with, I don't know, disdain...contempt...distrust, it was all so infuriating. Just a few months ago he literally saved Sirius and I from a horde of Dementors. Can you imagine what would have happened if he hadn't banished them? There'd be castle full of school children that had all been kissed! And yet he didn't get a single thank you from anyone." she ranted.

"And he wouldn't with Dumbledore making sure nobody finds out what a death trap Hogwarts has become." added Sirius.

"My thoughts have Harry and me getting married today and running away from everything and everyone in Britain. As wealthy as the Potter family is, I'm sure they have homes all over the place. We just pick someplace safe and away from magic Britain and live the lives that I'm sure Harry's parents wanted for him. All I want is to marry Harry and have the rest of our lives together, to learn together what happiness and love really mean. He and I really haven't led happy lives, you know? I have a bit of an advantage though in that I remember what a happy life looks and feels like. A few years from now we add in some kids and start making a family, something he's wanted since I've known him."

"Are you sure you're not pregnant?" asked Sirius with a grin. "Don't give me that look, Hermione; Lily was _way_ scarier than you. You may be as intelligent as her but you're nowhere near as dangerous or scary."

"Try me!" Hermione said through clenched teeth.

"Ooooh, scary." Sirius mocked. "Okay, so, if I allow this to happen then what, what'll you two do?"

"We get married and we get the hell out of here. His idea was to buy a eurail pass and explore the continent. I happen to think that's a wonderful idea. He and I gallivanting across Europe as muggles would make it extremely difficult for that bastard Dumbledore to find us. And if Voldemort ever stages a comeback I doubt any of his buttmonkeys would have a clue as to how to find us." explained Hermione.

"Buttmonkeys?" asked a chuckling Remus. Sirius was laughing loudly at the hilarious images that came to mind.

"So the marriage then would be what, a sham? That's one thing I'm not comfortable with, Miss Granger. You know marriage is for life, especially if you do it according to the old laws" Sirius reiterated. "Also, I love my godson too much to allow someone to play with his affections."

"That is never going to happen, Padfoot." Hermione told the Marauder vehemently. "I happen to think that Harry and I will have a wonderful life together; a life filled with joy, love, and happiness. We both just have to admit to each other that there is more there, between us, than just deep feelings of friendship. I've come to realize it, but he hasn't yet. That will be my main job, getting Harry to not only accept his feelings towards me, but also to realize and accept that I feel the same way about him."

"Good! Harry has been through too much in his short life." said Sirius. He stared intently at Hermione, leveling a questioning and fierce glare on her as if he was trying to get answers to questions he'd not asked. Hermione, for her part, stood up to the glare and returned her own in kind. "Okay, Hermione, I give you permission to wed my boy."

The squeal that emanated from the room was heard throughout the bank, alarming and frightening many customers with what sounded like a banshee's wail.

"Unpaid loan." commented one of the goblins with an evil grimace to the cowering patron before him.

OoOOooOOoo

"Are you absolutely sure about this?" asked a wide-eyed Harry. "This is what you want to do?"

"Please sit, Harry?" Hermione pleaded. "Let's talk for a bit."

Griphook had been kind enough to provide them with a comfortable room in which to discuss things in private. After some discussion by Harry with Remus and his godfather, they'd both left Gringotts for the safety of Grimmauld.

"Marriage?" Harry whispered, a bit in shock.

Hermione took in a deep breath and began her pitch to win Harry. "You know, the first time I got on the Express, I didn't know what to expect. I suppose none of us first years did. I sat, alone, in a compartment for most of the trip. People would look in, see me, and keep walking by. It was close to the loneliest experience of my young life. When Neville asked for my help, I jumped at the chance, hoping to at least be able to talk to someone. When I'd made it to your compartment, there was this small voice inside my head practically yelling at me to go talk to you. And it was _you_ I started talking to; I didn't even notice Ron until he started speaking. It was you I'd been drawn to."

"I thought I'd made a friend that day on the ride, but every time I tried to talk to you, Ron inevitably showed up and kept me away from you. I persisted for a little bit, but in the end I thought that Ron might have been following your orders to keep me away."

Harry made as if to say something and Hermione held up a hand to silence him. She needed to get this out while she had the courage.

"When that redheaded plonker hurt me with his callous insults on Halloween, well, you know what happened. Do you have any idea what the sight of seeing you stand up to that monster did to me? You risked your life to save mine, someone you barely knew. From that day on, I vowed to be always at your side. I felt safe with you. Protected. Cared for."

"Seeing you go alone to confront Quirrell nearly killed me with worry. I'd just gotten you, and I didn't want to lose you. But I knew that you'd go on no matter what I did to stop you. I knew you'd go on because that's just who you are. It broke my heart to see you in the infirmary after the confrontation."

"When the whole Heir of Slytherin started, it was all I could do to stop myself from hexing everyone who mocked you or made hateful comments. Helping you any way I could was one of the reasons I ended up in the infirmary. But you know what? I don't regret it for a second. Yes, I was petrified for a couple of weeks, but you were with me the whole time. I knew you were, I could feel you there, with me, and my affection for you only grew. Up until that point, the happiest event of my life was hugging you in the great hall. To see you standing there, safe, was...overwhelming."

"But you want to know when the happiest moment in my life was? It was the night that we saved Sirius, a night not so long ago... Climbing onto Buckbeak and holding on to you for dear life was, to me, the embodiment of the romantic. I had you held tightly in my arms. I had you, once again, protecting me and looking out for me as we made our way to save your godfather."

"And now we find ourselves here, in a bank of all places, where I'm trying to convince you to give yourself to me. To let me be your happiness; to allow me to stand by your side as more than your best friend. Are we too young to get married? Age wise, yeah, we probably are. But the problem with that is that you and I have never been children, our lives never allowed for being that carefree."

Her face softened, tear tracks on her cheeks, and a smile on her face. "What it comes down to though, is that I love you with all that I am. Marry me, Harry? Make me the happiest girl in the world?"

Hearing the words, listening to Hermione speak her heart, went a long way to bring peace to Harry's world. He knew that of all the people in the world, this beautiful and intelligent young woman would be the one who'd always hold his heart in her hands.

OoOOooOOoo


	5. Chapter 5

She sat at the edge of the Black Lake her back pressed up against an ancient elm tree and she stared out across the mirror-like calmness of that body of water. She'd been out there for hours, morning having tuned into afternoon, having then again turned into what was now sunset. In a detached sort of way she marveled at the fact that one couldn't tell the difference between the lake and the sky at the moment, so calm were the waters on this day that they mirrored the heavens above.

Hermione winced in pain when she moved, the cut on her chest still aching slightly despite the ministrations of Madam Pomfrey. Luckily for her she lived in the magical world where scars such as she now sported would soon be a thing of memory, _if_ she could stomach the vile tasting potions that the nurse forced her to take religiously.

In her hand she held a letter that was the cause of her hopelessness and sadness. A gentle breeze caused the paper to flutter in her hand, bringing her once more back to the here and now. None too carefully she folded the paper and stuffed into a pocket of her robes.

She'd been out here all day, crying herself dry, wondering what she had done to deserve the betrayal of two people that she couldn't imagine would ever do something like they'd done. But then again, given their behavior over the course of her life, she should have expected it. She felt like she had no anchors left in the world, no place to call home, and she wondered why she should even bother to remain at Hogwarts. But she did have an anchor, one that tied her to the magical world. That anchor had messy black hair and the deepest, greenest eyes she'd ever seen.

She felt terrible for her best friend, given the death of one of the only links he had left to his parents. Sirius Black had died a few nights ago and she was certain Harry was probably somewhere overcome by guilt and grief. And of course it didn't help that, except for her, all of the people that had accompanied him had made their feeling clear in that they no longer wanted to associate with him. "Being your friend is going to get me killed," Ron had yelled from his bed. Neville, Luna, and Ginny, with heads bowed in shame and fear, agreed with the redhead. Hermione's heated reply that they had all chosen to accompany Harry willingly had gone unheard.

On the one hand she understood. They were all children, not warriors or soldiers, and had no business doing what they'd done. But this was for Harry, who'd defied the odds and death for years now, how could they not go with him? For Neville and Luna, it had been an opportunity to repay the friendship that Harry had extended to them, having been friendless since they'd arrived at Hogwarts. For Ginny, an opportunity to stand out to Harry, her wish to be his girlfriend and wife foremost on her mind; and for Ron, it had been a chance to stand out and be acclaimed a hero and not a sidekick or hanger-on. Their courage had all but vanished at the sight of the Death Eaters.

For her, accompanying Harry was always what she was going to do; always and without fail. They'd stood by each other for five years and she'd be damned if she didn't keep by his side. She'd seen the agony on his face when she'd been felled by a curse and then seen the look of fury that had come after as he went after the man responsible. When he'd finally returned to her side she felt his tenderness as he'd picked her up and carried her, somehow ending up in the Hogwarts infirmary, where he was forced by Pomfrey to put her in bed so she could tend to her wounds. In her hazy state, she thought he'd heard him say he was sorry, that he loved her, and that he wished it had been him that had suffered. It was the thought that he could love her that brought the first smile to her face in days. In her wildest dreams she'd dreamt of him feeling this way about her; loving her, holding her, kissing her, _being_ with her.

A recalled memory popped into her head of a night when Harry had once explained the Mirror of Erised to her after the Quirrell incident; of how he'd seen his family in it on the nights he'd spent riveted to the spot before the mirror, spending hours just watching. She had often wondered if he'd held something back and not told her all of the wondrous sights that he'd seen. He blushed whenever she brought the subject up, as she'd been confident that he was holding back and leaving parts of his desire out of their conversations.

She thought her desires, as seen through that magical mirror, were probably similar to what he would have seen: a family, a happy family that she could call her own, with children surrounding her. But most importantly, Harry standing right beside her as husband and father to her children.

From thoughts of happiness, her mind turned once again to the letter she'd placed in her robes. In that moment she made a decision that would alter the course of her future, and hopefully, the course of her green-eyed love's future as well.

OoOOooOOoo

The sadness weighed on him, the guilt was near to overwhelming. He was Fate's bitch and she seemed to take perverse pleasure in subjecting him to all manner of horror and tragedy. Seeing his godfather fall through the Veil seemed like a cruelty too far to him. But it was, Harry thought, just his lot in his too short life.

The angry outburst in the Headmasters office had been impressive. His magic had come out of him like a living entity, surrounding him with raw energy that had devastated the cluttered office of the old man. The stupid twinkling had stopped and been replaced by a look of fear. That the man had information that could have saved Sirius and had refused to give it to him was just another in a long lists of reasons he'd decided to tell this world to go bugger itself.

Seeing Ron's fear and loathing in the infirmary was just another of those reasons; that Ron, along with three that he'd been coming to trust and count as friends and family had agreed with the redhead had him hurt him deeper than any wound he'd received so far. The letter that had come from Remus later that day, the letter that blamed him for the death of Sirius, nearly shattered him.

But none of them mattered anymore. They just didn't matter. There was only one person in this world that Harry gave a damn about anymore. She'd been the one that had stood by his side through it all. Through Stone, through basilisks, through werewolves and rats, through tournaments and tasks, she'd been there for it all. The sight of her falling to a curse from that bastard Dolohov had nearly ended him. Hearing Neville tell him that she was alive was like awakening from a living nightmare. Holding her in his arms, held tightly to his chest and hearing her breathe and seeing her give a small smile had seen him return to his calm. The anchor that held him in place had slipped but for an instant and he'd almost found himself adrift in a world without _her_ in it.

He knew that if he stayed, his future would be less than bright.

OoOOooOOoo

She felt him near, sensed his approach, and she did her best to steel herself for the conversation she wanted to have with him. Except for Harry, nothing held her in this world any longer, nothing and no one would sway her decision.

"I knew you'd find me." she said without looking up.

"I'll always find you, Hermione." Harry replied.

"Map?" she asked with a crooked smile.

"Well, yeah, it's not like I'm psychic or anything like that." he grinned back. "Trelawney has the market cornered on that, I think."

She chuckled and watched his approach. She'd always thought him graceful, but now that he was adapting to his maturing body, he seemed somehow even more graceful. She looked at him with want and desire, noticing as if for the first time, the same look in his eyes.

He saw her tear streaked faced and frowned. "Hermione? What's wrong?"

She pulled the letter from her robes and handed it to him. He took it from her and took a seat right next to her. His face changed from curiosity to anger the further down the page he got.

"Why would they do this?" he hissed in indignation.

"I haven't really told you about my parents, have I?" she asked and he shook his head. "We had a happy family life I thought, for a little while anyways; at least that's how I like to remember it. That all changed around my eighth birthday. I had a bout of accidental magic like most of us had when we were young. I got upset that a dress I was forced to wear for a party was blue and not pink like I wanted it to be. So I changed the color, you know? From that day forward my home life was...unpleasant. Oh, they didn't hit me, or mistreat me or anything like that; I was just ignored, completely. Mom and Dad hired a nanny to take care of me. I hardly ever saw them, hardly ever spoke to them. They wanted nothing at all to do with me. It got even worse when McGonagall showed up at the house and gave us her 'Welcome to Hogwarts' speech. They both looked at me like I was possessed by the devil, or evil incarnate, or...something. If anything, the professor's visit made them even more distant, as hard as that is to believe. They were glad to see the back of me, I'm sure, when I finally boarded the Express that first time."

"But on the platform, they seemed like such a nice couple. Loving even, happy to see you again, sad to see you leave." he said, perplexed.

"I know, Oscar winning performances, don't you think? They were all smiles and happy tears. Playing the welcoming parents to their beloved daughter who they'd missed so much. But as soon as we got in to the car, the silent treatment began again in earnest. It's like they wore masks that they changed to suit the situation. Like you, I spent most of my holidays in my room, hidden away. Why do you think I was able to go to the Burrow and stay there all summer? They only paraded me around when family came to visit or when their friends would come over. It was only my Nana who ever showed me any sort of parental affection. I think deep down she knew what I was and was actually happy for me. She and my father had some screaming matches that lasted for hours, all having to do with their treatment of me. I'm pretty sure that they'd be happy to never see me again. September 1st could never come soon enough for them. I think McGonagall must have written them to let them know about my injuries, to let them know they could come see me if they wanted. I got that letter this morning, although if you notice the date, they did this after we got on the Express to come here." Hermione said indicating the letter in Harry's hand.

"But...to do this." Harry gasped. "You were injured...you almost died! You're their daughter!"

"I don't think they've ever considered me their child, at least not in a very long time. In their eyes, it was probably my unnatural and perverted 'lifestyle' that saw me end up that way. I'm guessing they also think the Death Eaters are some sort of holy crusaders castigating the wicked and ridding the world of the evil wizards and witches of the world." Hermione told him. "They are worried that I'll bring the evil to their doorstep eventually and so, they decided to wash their hands of me. I've been disowned."

Harry saw Hermione break down, saw the tears begin to come again, and did the only thing he knew he could. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he pulled her tightly to his side. She crawled into his lap and buried her head in his chest and let the anger and sadness out, held by the one person she knew she could count on.

"What are you going to do?" he asked a while later when she seemed to have calmed down.

She knew it was time. It was time to lay it all on the line and explain what her plan was, the plan she'd been working on since they'd returned from the battle at the Ministry. She nuzzled into him, seeking comfort and strength from the young man at her side. "I'm going to leave school, Harry."

"What?"

"I'm going to leave school and you're going to come with me." she told him.

"I am?" Harry asked confused.

"You are. You're coming with me and we're going to get away from this place and this world. They don't deserve you, Harry. You've lost parents to this world, you've lost a godfather to this world and you've lost your childhood and innocence to this world. All they do is take and take and it's never enough for them even after all the sacrifices you've made. Not a word of thank you, from anyone, for all you've given up." Hermione explained. "Did any of the professor's thank you that first year when you got rid of Quirrell and Voldemort? Did the Weasley's ever thank you for saving Ginny? Did any of the students apologize after the vile way that they treated you during the tournament?"

"But the prophecy..."

"Screw the damn prophecy!" she yelled in frustration, which made him cringe. "Sorry, I am not angry at you, Harry. I am angry at this damn society."

"Okay." he replied simply after a few moments of thought. "I'll go with you."

"Really?" she asked in small voice.

"I know you Hermione; you would not have even suggested this unless you had a plan of some sort." he told her, "And honestly, I've been thinking the same thing, there was only one thing holding me back..."

"Me?" she whispered, her heart pounding in her chest.

"I couldn't leave without you, or at the very least, knowing that you'd be safe. I thought I would have to kidnap you and take you home, convince your parents to move to Greenland or someplace like that...anything to get you away from this here." he said.

"But I want to go with you!" she blurted out.

"That's sounds wonderful to me. But, what do we do now? You know Dumbledore and his Order won't let us let us leave, I mean, I'm sure they've already planned to cart me off to my summer prison when it rolls around in a few months."

"I also got this letter this morning." she said pulling out another parchment from her robes. "I wrote to Gringotts, asked them about getting you your inheritance from your parents and seeing if Sirius had left you anything. This is their reply."

"How'd you get them to tell you anything?" Harry asked curiously as he scanned the document. "I don't think I've ever received anything from Gringotts."

Her silence made him look at her and he noticed that she was blushing fiercely. "I may have lied to them..."

Harry's eyebrows rose in surprise. "You lied to the Goblins?"

"Don't be mad at me Harry, please? I just wanted you to know you had options. I did a lot of research over the course of this year into your family's history and found out some interesting things. Your need to keep everything private? You come by it honestly, Harry. Finding anything out about your families past was nearly impossible. Did you know that you are part owner of the Nimbus Broom Company? Your great grandfather was the majority investor in the business, hidden behind tons of paperwork of course. Things like that were curious to me, wondering why you didn't know about all of this. I think Dumbledore has been intentionally keeping this information from you in a deliberate attempt to keep you at his side. Why the Goblins? Well, as the Goblins hold most if not all of wizarding wealth I thought I'd ask them on your behalf."

"Doesn't explain how you got them to reveal anything to you?" he asked again.

She buried her face in his chest and whispered, "I may have told them I was your fiancée and was inquiring on your behalf."

"Fiancée?" he chuckled. "And that worked?"

"I did get a reply, didn't I?" she said defensively looking into his eyes.

"Yes you most certainly did. Seems I need to meet with my Account Manager at some point. I don't suppose my fiancée would like to accompany me?" he teased.

"She most certainly would." she said under her breath and hiding her face back in Harry's chest.

OoOOooOOoo

"You're sure about this?" he asked her once again.

With an exasperated roll of her eyes, she took his hand and dragged him from the Gryffindor common room. The majority of the people in the room gave Harry looks of contempt as they watched the pair leave.

"What's with all the dirty looks in there?" he asked curiously.

"Ginny...and Ron...Neville too I suppose." she replied. "Apparently they've been going around to everybody and giving detailed accounts about what happened in the DOM. Did you know that it was Ron that saved you from Bellatrix? Or that the only reason I'm still alive is because Ginny fought valiantly against a horde of Death Eaters trying to protect the poor muggleborn. Oh, and Ginny fought Malfoy all by herself and Neville apparently was standing right next to Dumbledore while they both fought Voldemort to a draw."

"Ron saved me from Bellatrix? Seriously?" Harry was astonished and then he sighed. "People are going to believe them, aren't they?"

"You better believe it. The words of those three purebloods over that of the two of us, a half-blood and a muggleborn, will be taken as truth regardless of proof. That's what's with the looks we've both been getting. Lavender and Parvati nearly assaulted me wanting to know of the heroic deeds of Longbottom and Weasley. I expect those two morons will probably be getting half the witches in school throwing themselves at them. " she said angrily.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, the Headmaster would like you both..." Professor McGonagall began before suddenly stopping and getting a good look at her two cubs. "What exactly do you two think you're doing?"

"What do you mean, Professor?" Hermione asked innocently.

"Well, if I didn't know any better, I would suspect that you two are leaving Hogwarts. Is there a reason, Miss Granger, that your familiar is caged? Or that Mr. Potter seems to carrying two shrunken trunks in his hand?" McGonagall asked.

"Crookshanks hates when we portkey and rather than having him scratch my face off while holding him, I thought it better to cage him until we get to where we're going." Hermione explained. "And Harry, very graciously, agreed to carry my trunk along with his. Despite the size, it is rather heavy considering all the books I've tucked in there."

"And where, pray tell, are you two going? Neither of you has permission to leave school."

"Oh, did we forget to mention that we've both withdrawn from Hogwarts?" Harry asked with a grin. "As such, we are no longer students of this school and can leave whenever we wish. The forms are already on your desk, ma'am."

"Harry...Hermione, much as you might like to leave, you cannot. Being underage places you under the guardianship of the school. You can't leave without permission from the Headmaster or your parents." she explained.

"I have been disowned by my parents, Professor, and they've sent me all the documentation required to make me an emancipated minor." she said as she handed McGonagall the paperwork her parents had sent. "You'll see that it has even been approved by the Ministry."

"Miss Granger..." McGonagall said sadly.

"Save it, Professor, I need neither your false compassion nor concern." Hermione hissed. McGonagall looked like she'd been slapped.

"And as for me, Professor, you'll find that these documents from Gringotts prepared by my godfather grant me the same emancipation. I think Sirius knew his time on this earth was coming to a close and wanted to make sure that I got as far away from you people as possible." Harry said as he handed her his stack of documents.

"Harry..." McGonagall said as she stumbled back in surprise. "You both love Hogwarts, why would you leave?"

"If you can't understand the reasons we're leaving after knowing us all these years, then you haven't really been paying attention. We both respected you, once upon a time, looked up to you even. But you are poor excuse for Head of House." Harry said angrily.

"Let's go Harry, I find the air in this place has become a little sour and it's turning my stomach." Hermione said as she once again took his hand.

"Go, Professor, go tell your whiskered master that his weapon has left the castle never to return. Although, from the rumors I've been hearing you might be able to get Weasley or Longbottom to take my place. Hell, Longbottom faced Voldemort after all!" Harry told the still stunned professor.

"But Harry, Voldemort will come...your friends...your family...?" she stuttered. "You'd leave them?"

"I've no friends I can count on, no family now that Sirius is gone. I've been rejected or betrayed by all in this school and this society, yourself included, ma'am." he glanced over to Hermione. "The woman I love is leaving with me to start a new life, together. I've everything I need."

"You and those like you have pushed Harry to the brink; don't expect that a few apologies are all it would take to forgive all your transgressions against him. Harry, darling, can we leave now, please?" Hermione pleaded.

"My fiancée and I are now leaving, McGonagall. I don't wish you any of you ill, however, you will all reap what you've sowed and it won't be me that pulls you out of the fire this time." Harry said as he walked Hermione out of the castle.

"Fiancée, now is it?" Hermione asked as they walked out of Hogwarts headed towards the gate.

"Yeah...why?" Harry asked warily.

"Two things, really: first, you haven't asked me to marry you yet. Secondly, I don't see a ring anywhere on this finger." she said waving her hand in front of his face.

"Shouldn't you be the one asking me? You told me I was engaged like an hour ago!" Harry said.

"Okay, you may have a point there..." Hermione murmured.

"But..." Harry reached into his shirt and pulled out a chain he was wearing out from under his shirt. Hermione couldn't recall ever seeing it before. Her eyes widened when she saw the set of rings that now hung from his neck. He pulled off the chain, unclasped it, and took one of the rings off before replacing the chain around his neck and into his shirt. He got down on one knee, "Will you marry me Hermione?"

"Harry...where did you get those?" she asked in amazement, staring in awe at the gorgeous engagement ring that Harry held out to her.

"Sirius gave them to me. This was Mom's." he said simply. "I think she would have wanted me to give it to the woman I'm going to spend the rest of my life with, don't you think? Besides, you can pass it on to our son when the time is right."

Hand trembling, she reached out to Harry. With a huge smile on his face, he gently took her hand and placed the ring on her finger. "Harry, I love you so much. Yes, I will most definitely marry you!" she squealed before launching herself into his arms and kissing him with everything she had.

"Wow." said a stunned Harry. "For a first kiss, that was near perfect."

"Only near perfect?" Hermione asked.

"The day you say 'I do', that's when it will be perfect." he told her sincerely, which made her swoon in delight.

OoOOooOOoo

"That's a lot of money, Hermione." Harry said. "You're grandmother left you all of that?"

"Nana came from a very wealthy family and she was an only child, which meant she got all of it when her parents passed away. She was aware of how my parents treated me but couldn't do anything about it. So she did this instead, left me everything she had. Pissed my parents off to no end; I had the Goblins sell all the properties except for one, convert all the money into galleons, and opened my own vault." Hermione explained.

"That's a lot of zeroes." Harry said in awe.

Hermione snorted and Harry looked at her curiously. "Just wait until Griphook comes back with your tally after he audits you vaults. If I had to guess, you're going to have way more zeroes than I do."

The two had been sitting in the lobby of the bank for what seemed like forever. One hour turned into two, which turned into three, finally, one of the tellers approached. "Mr. Potter, Account Manager Griphook would like you to accompany me. We will be going to his office."

They followed the Goblin for what seemed like miles through the labyrinthine tunnels of Gringotts. Finally, they arrived at a large iron door. The goblin gave a knock and opened, indicating the couple should go in.

Harry stepped aside and let Hermione in first, and he quickly followed behind. As he stepped through the doorway, Harry noticed some runes inscribed into the doorway began to glow and then all hell broke loose as the loud sounds of alarms started blaring from everywhere. Harry and Hermione had shocked looks on their faces when a contingent of goblin warriors immediately appeared and leveled spears at the two of them.

"Uhm, I'm unarmed..." Harry said carefully raising his hands as the sharp blade of a knife pressed into his throat.

"Be that as it may, Mr. Potter, would you care to explain why you've brought in a level five dangerous magical object into the bank?"

Harry gave Hermione a questioning look; she could only shrug her shoulders, not knowing the answer to his unasked question. "Sir, I honestly have no idea what you're talking about."

"Search them both." Griphook told the guards.

After the two had been thoroughly searched one of the guard spoke up, "Nothing on them, sir."

"Nothing at all? Then why did the alarms go off? Send for a curse breaker, immediately!" he bellowed.

OoOOooOOoo

"Minerva?" asked Dumbledore when he finally noticed his Deputy standing before his desk looking pale and frightened. "Is everything alright?"

She shook her head and set two pieces of parchment down on his desk. "From Miss Granger and Mr. Potter, Albus."

He took the documents in his hands and read, his eyes widening in shock. "You let them leave?"

She handed him two more sets of documents. "These are certificates of emancipation for both of them. We've no legal right to hold them in the castle now that they're no longer students."

"How was Harry even able to...Sirius? I knew it..." Albus said in barely controlled anger. "I'll need to summon Remus; maybe he'll be able to get Harry to stay."

"You think Remus Lupin will get Harry to stay, are you insane?" asked an astonished Minerva. "The man all but accused Harry of murdering Sirius at the Department of Mysteries, he wants nothing to do with Harry."

"How do you know that?" an astonished Albus asked.

"Miss Lovegood picked up this letter from the floor where Harry had dropped it!" she replied handing the headmaster the document. "The boy is gone, Albus, and won't be returning."

"Miss Granger then, I'll have to persuade her to get Harry to come back to school. Tom has shown his face now, everyone knows he's alive. He'll be gearing up to take over the Ministry and then the rest of our world. We need Harry back here to help us; he's the only one who can stand against him!" Albus said in a resigned voice.

"Miss Granger has no intention of ever returning to this school, and where Hermione goes, Harry goes." explained Minerva. "You know, Mr. Weasley has been boasting about his part in the battle. To hear him tell it, Harry just sat on his hands and watched it all as if from the sidelines. Mr. Longbottom has been no better, nor has Miss Weasley. All of them seem intent on aggrandizing and making themselves look heroic and brave. Only Miss Lovegood has shown any remorse for her treatment of Harry, something I think she deeply regrets doing. Albus, did you really think that Harry was going to stay in this world after the way he's been treated by everyone, including me? With Sirius now gone, no one holds him here, especially if Miss Granger accompanies him. He called her his fiancée."

"Fiancée?" Albus asked. "They're engaged?"

"They may have been just playing with me, but if they aren't engaged now, they soon will be. I believe it will be a very short engagement, Headmaster. You better believe that Miss Granger will make sure she's Mrs. Potter before too long." Minerva explained.

Albus Dumbledore fell back into his chair looking every bit the old man he actually was. Minerva felt bad for him; the defeated look on his face was one she'd never seen before. It dawned on her, quite suddenly, that losing Harry Potter would mark the beginning of the end for much of their society. It had been Harry Potter who'd faced Voldemort multiple times and lived to tell the tale. Who would they look to now if Harry was gone?"

OoOOooOOoo

The surprise on Bill Weasley's face was perfectly understandable given the fact that two of his younger sibling's friends were in the bank and facing multiple bladed weapons aimed at their vitals. "Uhm...Harry...Hermione...nice to see you two again."

"Hey Bill, how's Fleur?" asked Harry, being careful to not move his neck too much.

"She's fine, Harry." Bill said with a chuckle. "You guys get your invitations for the wedding?"

"I haven't...Hermione?" Harry asked as casually as he could with a sharp knife at his throat.

"Seriously, you're asking me now?" Hermione asked angrily.

"Can we put a hold on the family reunion for the moment?" interjected Griphook. "Curse Breaker Weasley, Mr. Potter here set off the alarms as he passed through my office doors. Apparently there is a level five dangerous magical item on him or in him. I'd rather not spill his guts here in my office if it can be avoided, so if you would please, investigate?"

"Of course sir, sorry sir." Bill said as he pulled his wand. "I will vouch for him, sir; your men can lower their weapons."

"Be it on your head Weasley. No funny business, Mr. Potter. Just because I don't feel like dirtying my office doesn't mean that I won't." Griphook said. Harry vigorously nodded his head in agreement.

"Has no one ever checked your scar, Harry?" Bill asked.

"Not that I'm aware of, although as much time as I've spent in the infirmary, Madam Pomfrey might have at some point, why?" Harry asked. Hermione had a worried look on her face.

"Give me a sec, Harry." Bill said as he pulled his boss to the side and began having an intense though quiet conversation.

"Mr. Potter," Griphook said, "please forgive our precautions. Objects such as the one the alarms alerted us of are not only rare but extremely dangerous. Weasley, explain to Mr. Potter what's going on and call for me when you are ready."

"Bill, what the hell is going on?" Harry asked worriedly as the knife at his throat disappeared. Hermione ran to his side and clung to him.

"You ever hear of horcruxes, Harry?" Bill asked and was not surprised to hear Hermione gasp in surprise. Harry shook his head.

"Essentially, a horcrux is a piece of someone's soul. It's considered the darkest of magic, as the only way to create one is to commit murder. The caster rips his soul in this fashion and then places the piece into an object. It's a way of achieving immortality...kind of." Bill explained.

"My/his scar?" Harry and Hermione yelled.

"There's a piece of freaking Voldemort in my head?" Harry yelled.

"Yes, but don't worry, I can get it out. It's gonna hurt like a motherf...well, it will hurt a lot, but you'll be rid of it." Bill told them.

"When?" Hermione asked. "Harry and I had plans for this afternoon, and you Potter, are not getting away from me!"

"Whatever plans you had, Hermione, the sooner we do this the better. Yes, the pain will be intense, but the recovery period should only be a day or two. Surely whatever you two were going to do can wait that long?" Bill asked.

Bill was surprised at the look that Harry and Hermione were sharing. He'd only ever seen such a look on the faces of couples who'd been married a very long time, like his parents, a look that seemed like a conversation was taking place without words. "Oh Merlin, you guys are together, aren't you?"

"Yes." Hermione said with a blush.

"And how long has this been going on?" Bill inquired with a smile.

They looked at each other again and Bill almost laughed aloud when he saw the defeated shrug of his shoulders that Harry gave Hermione. "Probably since first year, but we've only accepted it a few hours ago." she said.

"That makes absolutely no sense whatsoever." Bill said with a chuckle.

"I've loved Harry since he rescued me from a troll in first year, Harry tells me he's been in love with me since we first met on the Express. But, we've never really said anything about it to each other, until today." Hermione said.

"Okay...I've got more questions but I really think we should get rid of this thing in you first, Harry. Come on and let's get this done. Hermione, you may want to stay behind, this is not going to be pleasant."

"Not on your life. Where Harry goes, I go." she said with steel in her voice.

Bill was little frightened by the determination he saw in the young woman's face. "Harry, Fleur gives me that same look just before she hexes me because I did something stupid."

Harry glanced over to his fiancée. "Yeah, I've seen it a lot actually. She hasn't hexed me yet, though."

"That can certainly still be arranged, Potter." she said with a smirk. Bill laughed as he led the couple from the office. He spoke to one of the guards on duty and led them down deeper into Gringotts.

"Why aren't you two in school?" Bill asked. "And where's Ron, I thought he was attached to you two at the hip?"

"We've withdrawn from Hogwarts, Bill." Harry told him to Bill's total surprise.

"As for Ron, well, he's proven himself to be less than a friend." Hermione added.

"Say no more, we all know Ron is an insensitive bigoted loudmouth and we've all been too stupid to tell Mom and Dad about it." Bill told them to both their surprise. "What? Just 'cuz he's my brother doesn't mean I have to like him. I've always thought he was an asshole. I want to kick his scrawny ass every time I see him ogling Fleur."

Bill led them deep into the bowels of the bank, "This is the hospital area, there's a warded room here that will prevent that thing in Harry from escaping or trying to possess someone else." He led the couple to an area set aside for human patients and offered Harry a thin cotton gown to put on. After much complaining and coaxing from Hermione, Harry changed into the flimsy outfit.

"Nice butt there, sweetie." commented Hermione with a laugh.

"So unfair..." mumbled Harry.

"C'mon Harry, let's get this done." Bill told Harry.

Hermione jumped into Harry's arms. "You better come back to me, love. I've got plans for the future that will mean nothing if you're not there with me."

Harry kissed her gently and placed his forehead against hers. "This, right here, you and me, is all that I've ever wanted in my life. There's no way in hell I'm leaving you. Why don't you talk to Griphook and see if he can set up a bonding ceremony for when I get out of here."

"Really?" she asked nervously.

"Ooooh, and plan a nice honeymoon, preferably someplace warm with white sandy beaches." he told her excitedly.

"You just concentrate on getting rid of that thing in you, I'll take care of the rest." she promised. With one last long and lingering kiss, Harry stepped into the warded room.

OoOOooOOoo

Hermione could only watch through the windows into the room, unable to do anything to comfort Harry, who she could tell was indescribable pain.

"I don't know how he's doing that," Bill said, "He should be screaming his lungs out."

"Don't mistake his silence for an absence of pain. He's in a tremendous amount of pain, I can tell. He accepts it for what it is, Bill, a way out of a life he's hated and a way to get away from Hogwarts and all those people who continue to hurt him. What's a bit of pain compared to the thought of a future where he'll be rid of all the manipulation and betrayal?" Hermione said with a sigh

"It's almost done Hermione, it's almost done and he'll be rid of that thing." the redhead told her as he attempted to comfort her. "Wait, did you say betrayal?"

"I shouldn't have said anything, Harry might get upset with me if I reveal too much."

"Ron and Ginny." he said. Hermione noticed it wasn't a question.

"How...?"

"Ginny is the baby of the family, pampered and spoiled her whole life. She grew up with stories about that brave young man in the chamber over there. She's been convinced she'd marry him one day. My guess, seeing that she never had a chance with him because of how he feels for you probably turned her love into jealous anger, hurting the one you love becomes rather easy when that happens." Bill explained. "As for Ron, his feelings of inadequacy are all encompassing. He's not the strongest, or the smartest, or the bravest, or whatever. That Weasley 'hard work' ethic, that willingness to put in the time and effort to excel never made into his makeup. He just expects that everything will be placed in front of him without having done any of the work." Bill said.

"Those two hurt him, Bill, a lot. Ron especially, which is sad considering that for so long the Weasley's have been like family to him...the Burrow a home, and he's distraught that he'll never be able to go back there."

Bill looked thoughtful, pondering the words of Hermione. He knew that his father and mother adored Harry and had since the first time they met him. That affection grew even more after Harry rescued Ginny. That his two youngest siblings had turned their backs on him made him wonder what could possibly be going through their minds to be acting in a totally unWeasley way.

Fleur, on the other hand, had told him countless tales about the boy that had rescued her baby sister, the boy that had forgiven her for some ill advised words of scorn, a boy to whom she could actually talk to as he was somehow immune to her glamour. She'd said he was kind, and shy, and noble, intensely protective of his friends and those he cared for but had still put his life in danger when a stranger, her own innocent sister, had been stuck under the lake. All in all, Fleur was quite taken with Harry, going so far as considering him a brother. It was because of that that he'd called her to join him in the infirmary. Hermione might need the companionship of the female variety. She and Hermione had become close during the demands of the tournament.

"Hermione?" asked the Veela.

"Fleur?" Hermione said as she turned and saw the stunning French beauty and ran to hug her. "What are you doing here?"

"Bill called, asked me to come and sit with you, keep you company." answered Fleur as she hugged the mate of her adopted brother.

Hermione glanced at Bill and nodded to him in gratitude. "Thank you, Bill, very thoughtful of you."

"I've been trained by the best, Miss Granger." he said with wink to Hermione and an adoring look to Fleur. "I'll leave you two for now, I have to go but will return in a bit."

Fleur kissed his cheek as he walked by and turned her attention to the display that kept track of Harry's progress. "Your mate is fine, Hermione. His pain is coming down slightly and should be out of there in a few hours. The ritual is nearly complete."

"Mate?" asked Hermione curiously.

"You mean you can't feel it, the pull you fell toward him and his toward you?" Fleur asked. "It was one of the reasons I never made play for Harry's affections, he was already linked to someone else."

Hermione blushed, a smile on her face. "I wish we'd have understood sooner. We could've had many years together already."

"You've already had many years together, Hermione. Haven't you two been inseparable since first year? Just because neither of you expressed your true feelings for one another didn't mean that the love wasn't already there." she explained. "I take it that you two being out of school means that Harry has finally decided to leave?"

"How did you know?" Hermione asked.

"A discussion we had, before the third task. He'd been gracious enough to forgive me for insulting him, and after he rescued Gabrielle, I felt a need to apologize him. We talked for many hours, learning a lot about each other and our hopes and dreams for the future, slowly we became friends and after a while I considered him my brother. You know, he'd almost gathered the courage to leave after the first task, but..."

"But what?" asked Hermione.

"But he wouldn't be parted from you."

Hermione turned to look at Harry, who still had a grimace on his face. "I love him so much, Fleur. If I'd known I would have happily left with him."

"And he loves you just as much." Fleur told her. "Once you two get through this, the life you lead can only be filled with happiness and joy. I'd wait a few years before kids, though."

"Fleur! We are much too young for that!" Hermione yelped, her cheeks reddening.

"Oh, really; because the thought of ripping of his clothes hasn't crossed your mind?" Fleur asked with a smirk.

"Gods, yes! When he called me his fiancée today I almost jumped him in the middle of the great hall." Hermione confessed to Fleur, who laughed delightedly at the blushing witch.

"You work here at Gringotts, don't you? You think you can help me with a couple of things?" Hermione asked.

"Name it; I'll see what I can do. If I can't, I'm sure William will be able to or know someone who can help." Fleur replied.

"I'm hoping there is someone here that can perform a Bonding ceremony for Harry and me."

Fleur raised an eyebrow, "You two want to get married?"

"As soon as we can; we're both terrified that Dumbledore or someone at the Ministry will try to interfere in our lives and separate us. Being married prevents that." Hermione explained. "Also, well, I want him to be my husband. I know we're young, but that doesn't matter, we just want to be together."

"Give me a few moments and I'll speak to Harry's account manager. Griphook is a good guy despite his ferocious demeanor and would probably be willing to help. What was the other thing you needed?"

"Someplace to get away for a while, far from these shores; Harry mentioned white sandy beaches and truth be told that sounds perfect for a honeymoon." she said with a smirk.

"Ah, I see, someplace you can wear a skimpy bikini, perhaps?" Fleur said teasingly.

"Who said anything about wearing a bikini?" Hermione replied boldly, which set Fleur to laughing again.

"I've got to remember that for my honeymoon with William! I think we've settled on Egypt for the trip, but I wouldn't be averse to lying out and getting a full body tan somewhere like you've mentioned." Fleur stood and placed a comforting hand on Hermione's shoulder. "I'll see what I can do about these things for you."

"Thank you, Fleur, Harry and I will be eternally grateful for that." Hermione said sincerely.

OoOOooOOoo

When Bill had told him that the ritual was going to hurt, he'd expected some moderate pain and nothing like the torture that had actually occurred. Voldemort's _cruciatus_ had nothing on this! His jaws had clenched so tightly that he'd half expected to break some teeth. His bloody palms gave testament to where his fingernails had dug into his flesh and drawn blood.

He felt someone run their hands through his hair, a soothing and gentle caress that did much to ease his pain. "Hermione?"

"Right here, love." she replied. "How are you feeling?"

"Honestly, I feel like the Knight bus ran over me a couple of times." he replied. "How'd it go?"

"The ritual worked as it was intended, Harry. That thing in your head is gone for good. Here, the healer left a pain potion for you."

"Help me sit up, would you please?" asked Harry. With her help he was able to prop himself up in the bed that he'd been apparently moved to. He was no longer in the ritual room. "How long?"

"Just over a day since they took you out of the room." she looked at him lovingly and caressed his cheek. He looked into her eyes and could see the pain that she'd gone through, again, because of him.

"I'm sorry." he said sullenly.

"Why would you be sorry? That thing needed to come out of you. Now you don't have part of that bastard inside you." she said firmly. She knew he'd feel guilty for having put her through the ordeal. "Harry, look at me."

Harry raised his head and looked deeply into her dark brown eyes. "Baby, you've nothing to be sorry about. Nothing, you understand. The worry I went through...well, I could do without that ever again but I gladly suffered it today because it helped you. I'm just sorry for the pain you had to go through."

He nodded in understanding and embraced her tightly. "I saw Sirius." he whispered.

She lifted her head from his chest and looked into his eyes. "What do you mean you saw Sirius?"

"That thing in me was...evil...really evil. When it had finally detached itself from my soul I found myself somewhere...I can't even describe it...it wasn't heaven I don't think, maybe a way station of some sort? It was there that Sirius appeared to me. Look, I know it sounds ridiculous and that there's a good chance that it was just my imagination or a dream, but it just felt so real, you know? Anyways, Sirius was just sitting there; it was almost as he was expecting me."

"And...?" asked Hermione in exasperation.

"And nothing, really, we just talked about life and stuff. He told me that Mom is really happy that she's getting you as a daughter in law, Dad's a bit disappointed that I didn't make a grand gesture out my proposal to you, and that they're both extremely happy that we are getting out of Britain."

"Your parents know we're getting married and leaving?"

"I know...weird, right?" Harry answered. "So what say you, my love, shall we get married and then get the heck out of here?"

Hermione smiled hugely at this and hugged him tightly. "I'm ready."

OoOOooOOoo

"You're absolutely sure about this, love?" Harry questioned Hermione.

"No...But you're here with me and despite my feelings towards them I've got to do this. There are things in my room that I really don't want to be parted with, sentimental stuff...and some books" she replied, blushing a bit. Harry smiled, gave her a nod and squeezed her hand in support. She took in a deep breath and led him up the stone path toward the front door of the nice home the Knight Bus had let them out at. Hesitantly, she raised a hand and knocked on the door.

"Can I help...Hermione?" questioned the woman who'd opened the door. The woman frowned and the look of disapproval when she noticed Hermione holding on to his hand. It took all of Harry's willpower to prevent him from drawing his wand and hexing the woman into oblivion.

"Mrs. Granger." Hermione said curtly. "I expect Mr. Granger is here as well. If you've a moment, I'd like a word with both of you."

Harry caught the all too brief look of regret that crossed Mrs. Granger's face. "If you'll both come into the drawing room, I'll go get Daniel."

Harry snaked an arm around Hermione's waist and drew her towards him. She gratefully held on to him as they both took a seat and waited on her parents. He could hear the hushed tones of a discussion taking place in another room, followed shortly by the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Hermione?" asked a male voice, his attitude and demeanor cold. "What, may I ask, are you doing here? I thought we made it clear..."

"Yes, you both made it perfectly clear that I'm not wanted. Truth be told I'd been expecting the disownment for quite some time. I was actually quite surprised it took so long." Hermione replied frostily.

"And yet you are here." Daniel said.

"Not for long, I just stopped by to pick up a few things and give you both a warning." she told them.

"Come to threaten us, have you?" Mrs. Granger asked irritably.

Harry snorted loudly; Hermione squeezed his arm to quiet him. "No, nothing like that, despite what you may believe I've no reason to want to harm you. I only wish to inform you that I am leaving Britain and think that it would be wise for you both to do the same. In spite of the fact you've cast me aside, many people from my world would wish you harm simply because you're my parents. I only wish to warn you that they may come to hurt you in an effort to find me."

"I see," Daniel said. "Well, we'll certainly take that under advisement. And who may I ask, is the young man with you?"

"Oh, sorry, how rude of me; Daniel and Emma Granger, I would like you to meet Harry James Potter. Harry, Dan and Emma Granger, my...well, former parents I suppose." Hermione said sadly.

"Charmed," Harry said with contempt. "Could we collect your things, Hermione, I don't want to be here."

"Sure, love, give me a moment." Hermione said as she pulled her wand and beaded bag and quickly made her way toward her former bedroom.

"You're one of them, aren't you?" Emma asked. The woman's words and demeanor reminded Harry of his aunt.

"What, a wizard? Why yes I am." Harry said with a Malfoy worthy sneer.

"Why are you with Hermione?" Daniel asked angrily.

"I'm sorry, but haven't you two washed your hands of her? You've no right to ask anything of her any longer, nor of me. It's sad, really, that you don't see what you've given up. That you don't see the wonderful and beautiful young woman that your daughter has turned into from the shy and socially awkward girl I met back in our first trip on the Express."

Mr. Granger's fists clenched in anger at the words coming from the young man, "I wouldn't if I were you." Harry said. "All I need is a reason the take you apart, don't give me one." Harry threatened.

"Ready, love?" Hermione asked as she came back into the room.

"Quite. These...people..."

"Come on Harry, let's leave. There's a white sandy beach calling and I'd like to get there as soon as we can." Hermione said as he took his hand and led him toward the front door.

"Hermione Jane Granger, you will stop and..." yelled Emma.

"Not another word from you, _Mother_! Oh, and by the way, it's Hermione Potter. Harry and I had a beautiful ceremony this afternoon. Not quite what I'd envisioned for myself, but it was beautiful nonetheless." Hermione told her parents. "I wasn't lying when I said people would come searching for you just to get to me. Despite your feelings toward me, I hope you'll take the warning seriously."

"Hermione..." started Emma, reaching out a hand towards he daughter.

"Mrs. Granger?" asked Hermione.

Emma winced at the coldness coming from her daughter. She deserved it, she knew she deserved it. "Be happy." Emma said simply.

"I'm married to the best friend I've ever had, I'm so happy right now I can barely contain myself." Hermione said with an adoring look toward Harry. "Let's go, Harry."

Harry raised his hand and pointed his wand at his family ring. "Portus." he intoned. The ring glowed blue for a few seconds before they both vanished, leaving behind a teary eyed Mrs. Granger.

OoOOooOOoo


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ministry of Magic, 0900 hours, June 17**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1996 AD**_

Hank Riggins was a simple man, a man with simple needs and simple dreams. He was content with his lot in life, or at least as content as he could be. At this moment in time, this simple man was mopping the chambers of the Wizengamot, whistling along with the tune that was playing on his portable magical radio.

For nearly three decades, Hank had performed his duties to the best of his abilities. He took pride in his work even though most every person in this august chamber looked down on him with disdain. He wasn't bothered by that too much. With his limited magical ability, the life of a janitor turned out to be the most he could hope for. He also knew, though not proud to admit it to himself very often, that had he been magically more powerful he would probably look down at himself too.

After decades of doing the same job over and over again, his muscle memory automatically grabbed a rag and wiped down the seats, polishing each and everyone until it shined. When he'd reached the end of the last row he turned to survey his work and caught sight of the raised dais upon which were supposed to sit the ceremonial seats of the minister and the chief warlock as well as some of the other high ranking members of the government. Where the two most powerful men in the wizarding world had their thrones, Hank was stunned to see that those two regal seats had been replaced by two seats he'd never in his life seen before. In all his time at the ministry, he'd never seen these particular ones before either.

He gazed upon them in curiosity, wondering how the heck they'd just appeared without him having noticed. He rubbed the back of his head in consternation, looking this way and that, hoping that the answer would just come to him. It astonished him to see that they looked brand new and that they were much more elegant and refined than the normal seats of the members. These were seats meant for Lords and Ladies, Kings and Queens even, Hank thought.

"Riggins! What the bloody hell is taking you so long? You've still got the courtrooms to clean!" the irritatingly high-pitched voice of his boss yelled at him from the entry way.

"Boss, you better come over here and take a look this." Hank beckoned. He didn't much care that his boss rolled his eyes and made his way toward him while muttering under his breath.

After an exaggerated groan of displeasure, Hank's boss made his way up into the gallery to the uppermost level. When he saw the seats, he frowned in confusion. "What the hell are these doing here, Riggins?"

"They weren't here when I started, Mr. Walker, and I only just noticed them when I finished with the top row." Hank said, pointing up to the rows above them.

Mr. Walker stepped up to the seats and examined them closely. His eyebrows shot up in to his hairline when he spied the crests that were beautifully embroidered on said chairs. The larger of the thrones held five sigils that resembled a griffin, a raven, a badger, a snake, and one he'd never seen before. The smaller of the two also had a crest he was unfamiliar with. "Oh, holy hell..."

"Sir?" Hank asked.

"Stay right here, Hank, don't let anyone into this chamber! I have to go get...crap, I don't even know who to get...I'm going to get someone!" Hank nodded, not quite understanding what the big deal was. He assumed that some new members had been added to the member roster and the magical chamber had made the seats appear.

It was more than half an hour later that his boss came back with two people Hank recognized immediately. Minister Fudge looked beyond annoyed and kept giving his boss evil looks. Chief Warlock Dumbledore gave the impression of being amused while he watched the two ministry men argue.

"Hank, how are you? How's the wife?" Albus asked when he'd ambled over to the janitor.

"I am and my wife are both well, Chief Warlock, and I'll let Cynthia know you inquired after her." he said with a slight bow, appreciative that this great man had taken the time to ask about him and his wife.

"That is good, Hank. Now, if you'd be so kind, what seems to be the problem?"

"Well, sir, I was polishing the seats in the chamber." he began, "and as I finished the last one, I noticed these had appeared here."

"Appeared, you say?" the Headmaster asked skeptically.

"Sir, I've been doing this job longer than I care to admit, but I do take pride in what I do. These were not here when I started this morning!"

Albus approached the object in question and scrutinized them closely. "Cornelius, if you'd join me, please?"

"What is it, Dumbledore? I haven't time for any of this, I am a busy..." Fudge's anger abated almost as soon as he spied the dais. "Where the hell is my seat? Albus, where is your seat, what is happening here?"

"I don't know, Cornelius, but I think that this heralds a change in the way the ministry will be able to function if what I think this means is true."

"I recognize the Founder's crests, obviously, but who does the big one in the middle belong to?" Hank asked before he shrunk back at the glare he received from his boss and the minister.

"That, Hank, is the crest of Pendragon." Albus replied indicating the larger seat. "This smaller seat that had a stylized owl adorning its face is the crest of Emrys." At the look of confusion from the three men before him, he rolled his eyes and explained. "Merlin."

History had taught them all that it had been the four Founders that had established not only Hogwarts, but the wizarding government known as the Wizengamot, as well. The seat for Emrys intrigued Dumbledore.

"Albus, why is the Slytherin sigil blacked out?" Cornelius asked with a hint of unease.

"If I had to guess, it would seem that I was perhaps mistaken in thinking that the Slytherin line still lived." a perplexed Dumbledore answered.

"Mistaken? Who did you think was the Slytherin heir?"

"Do you really want me to say his name, Cornelius? I know how poorly you react to his name being said aloud."

"You can't mean..."

"Yes, I do mean Voldemort, Minister. You saw for yourself that the man is not dead." Albus Dumbledore gave a great sigh and rubbed his nose. "He will not take this well were he to find out. It would be an affront to his massive ego, I should think."

"Then we must remove them all! Higgins, take these chairs and put them in storage!" the minister ordered in a rage.

"Stop!" Dumbledore said, grabbing Hank's arm before he could comply with the order. "It is certain death for anyone not of these families to touch them. Only the person that is allowed to sit there could do so..."

"What are you saying, Dumbledore? Does this mean that there is an heir to the Founder's walking amongst us? An heir to Pendragon still lives?"

"Yes, Minister, that is exactly what this means."

"Do we know who they are, Albus?" Fudge asked fearfully.

"As far as I know, or knew, the Emrys line is supposed to be extinct. If the family has managed to hide itself..." he replied. "As for the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff families, they had supposedly squibbed out centuries ago...it could be possible that they once more have managed to produce a wizard or a witch. I have a suspicion about the Gryffindor line, but..."

"But what, Dumbledore, what is it?" Cornelius all but yelled.

"But...if it is true, then things might not go well for wizarding Britain at all. The young man is on the precipice that could lead to him turning dark." Dumbledore thought that getting the minister on his side, in this instance at least, could only help the situation. That Harry Potter was the Gryffindor heir was not something that could be disputed. That he was also born from the Ravenclaw line meant that that young man could rightfully claim that title as well; this frightened him more than he could express. Were the young man to discover his true heritage after he'd so painstakingly tried to suppress the information for decades would not bode well for anyone. Not for the school, not for the Wizengamot, not for their society, and certainly not for him.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

 _ **Camelot, 1043 hours, January 13**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1012 AD**_

The young girl who sat cross-legged on the floor peered intently into the mirror before her. She'd always assumed that the mirror was a sort of storytelling or teaching device, but it had only told one story so far, and she'd been enraptured by this particular tale for a very long time. Her grandfather sat at his worktable doing whatever it was that grandfathers did at worktables, smiling at the intense fascination on the face of his granddaughter.

"Grandfather, can we not help this boy?" the young girl asked.

"Unfortunately, Olivia, we may not. The boy has yet to be born."

That didn't make any sense to Olivia and she turned to him with a frown. "Is this a real story, Grandfather? Or are you saying that this mirror shows the future?"

"Yes, child, to both your questions." the old man replied. "It tells of a very particular future, one that shows the story of this boy, although unfortunately it is not a very happy story so far, I'm sad to say. At least not yet..."

"Those people are so mean to him! We have to help him, can't we, please?" she implored. The bloodied and bruised boy held his injured nose in his hand, whimpering in pain.

"I know he is in a bad situation, child, and we will help him in time, but for now there is nothing we can do. Olivia, do not despair, for there will come a time when he will get the help he needs."

"That is a good thing." she said, turning her attention back to her story.

"And have you discovered his name yet, child?"

"No," she said sadly. "Although the fat one calls him freak; what does freak mean, grandfather?"

"I do not know, Olivia, but it does not sound like a good thing."

"I shall call him my Prince!" she announce with a fanfare. The old man's eyes rose in surprise, wondering how she'd come up for that particular appellation for the boy.

"You should head to bed, Olivia, before your mother comes looking for you." he told the now pouting child. "He'll still be here in the morning."

"Oh, alright then, I guess I should before Mother comes and yells at the both of us." she sighed. She leaned into the mirror and placed a kiss on the cheek of the boy reflected therein. "Goodnight, my Prince, I will see you in the morning."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

 _ **Camelot, August 14**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1020 AD**_

The years passed and Olivia had, unfailingly, visited her mirror every day.

"At long last I now know my Prince's name, Grandfather. His name is Harry."

"Oh? And how did you figure that out?" he asked, his eyes sparkling in amusement.

"It was written on the letter he just received from Uncle Godric's school. You know, he kind of looks like my friend Harrison, although Harry is much more handsome than Harrison."

She was growing very fond of the boy, impressed by his courage and determination. He was a slight and undernourished raven haired boy with radiant green eyes and a heart of gold that endeared him to her all the more. She'd seen when the dark wizard had tried to kill him as a baby, was very happy that he'd survived, but was also saddened that he lost his mother and father in the process. She yelled and screamed at the mirror, incensed at the mistreatment that he had to endure at the hand of his relatives. She cried when she saw the pain and the desolation reflected in his eyes. She could almost feel his happiness when he'd made it to her uncle's castle at Hogwarts, a place Harry very quickly came to love as a sanctuary from his awful life.

He showed himself to be brave when he'd confronted a troll in defense of a young witch. Olivia had shrieked in horror when he confronted the basilisk but had cried with joy when the phoenix had healed his wounds. She cheered for him when he confronted the dragon, and again when he'd rescued his redheaded friend and the young Veela girl from the bottom of the Black Lake. She trembled in fear as he again confronted, on his own and with no help, the dark wizard that had murdered his parents. She had been amazed that he'd stood up to him, unyielding and courageous in the very face of death.

She was frustrated too, as she could not understand the way that people treated him so coldheartedly. Did they not know who he was? Did no one realize _who_ they were abusing? The professors seemed indifferent and even his so called friends seemed to abandon him at highly suspect times, disregarding the fact that he'd never given them any reason to doubt him. The man that looked like a bat made human was truly evil, but the man who bore a passing resemblance to her grandfather was beyond evil. It was he that was the cause of most of the misery in Harry's life.

She'd cried right along with him when, just a few short days ago, the boy had lost his godfather and one of the only remaining links to his parents. The look of anger and hurt in his eyes tore at her heart and she wanted nothing more than to go to him and help him through his sorrow. She listened intently to the prophecy that the evil old man had recited to him, and shook her head sadly at the burden that was placed on his narrow shoulders.

"Olivia." a stern voice said from behind her. She squeaked in fright as she stood quickly, only to be confronted by the amused face of her grandfather.

"Grandfather!" she cried indignantly, holding a hand to her chest in an effort to calm her pounding heart. "I told you not to do that!"

The old man chuckled, "Hasn't your uncle Godric tried to teach you to be aware of your surroundings, or have you been too involved in your story?"

"Too involved in my story..." she answered with eyes downcast and blushing slightly. "But it's such a good story!"

"It is, my child, but one should not dwell on stories and forget to live life, yes?" he said with sparkling eyes. She looked to him and nodded in agreement. "Has not the young son of Baron Brickenden come to town to visit you, Olivia?"

Olivia grimaced in disgust, "He is horrible, grandfather, and he smells too! I bet Harry does not smell."

"And how would you know that?" the old man asked, raising an eyebrow at his granddaughter. "Have you a fondness for the boy in the mirror?"

"How could I not? He is brave, and kind, loyal, intelligent...adorable..."

"Oh, Olivia...you know the boy doesn't yet exist?"

"So?" she asked sarcastically.

The old man shook his head, his eyes sparkling in amusement. "Well, if you're not going to visit with young Brickenden, you might as well come with me, Olivia."

"Where are we going, Grandfather?"

"We go to court, my child, to see the king."

"Grandfather?" Olivia asked as the old man gathered his staff from next to his work bench.

"Yes, child?"

"Harry heard a prophecy and, well, it was remarkably similar to the one that you told the king." she said, smiling up at him when he placed an arm around her shoulder and led her from his suite.

"I know, Olivia." he replied.

"You know?" she accused. "You have been watching Harry, too!"

"I have been watching that young man for a very long time, my dear. He's rather amazing, is he not?" Olivia felt her cheeks warm, but nodded in agreement. "For a very long time, many in his majesty's court believed the prophecy to be about you."

"Me? I can't be the Chosen One; I'm not in any way powerful enough to confront the Dark Lady!"

"You demean yourself by speaking that way, Granddaughter. All your tutors are very impressed with your skills, despite your tender age."

"You think Harry is the Chosen One then, Grandfather?" she asked.

"I do, my dear." he replied morosely. .

"It is too bad I will not be there to help him..." she said sadly, not catching the resigned look that her grandfather directed toward her. With her arms wrapped around her grandfather's arm, she was led to the castle. The on-duty guards waved them through the double doors that led to the king's gathering place.

Her grandfather patted her hand and indicated she should sit next to him. She gave him a nod and a smile before allowing herself to be seated. Olivia looked around and was a little taken aback at the looks of unease on the faces of the gathered knights.

"What news of Morgause?" she heard the king ask.

"She gathers her army, my Liege. She'll soon have enough men to raze Camelot to the ground." one of the knights told the king.

"How much time do we have to prepare?" Arthur asked in a serious tone.

"Not long, my King, a year at most." the knight replied.

Arthur stood from his throne and began pacing, obviously deep in contemplation. "Well, we must see to our defenses. Lord Gryffindor, how stands your castle?"

The knight in the crimson and gold tabard knelt before his king, "Completed, my King. She stands ready."

"We will use it as an evacuation point for the women, children, elderly, and infirm. See the quartermaster, Godric, make sure that you are well stocked with provisions should the need arise."

"I will, my King." Godric replied with a low bow.

"Attend me, Merlin!" Arthur then called out.

She felt her grandfather stand from the seat beside her and watched as he made his way to Arthur. "My Lord?"

"Do we have any hope of defeating Morgause's army?" Arthur asked.

"There is always hope, Your Grace."

Arthur sighed sadly. "So the dream that is Camelot is doomed to fall?"

"She may, but if she does she will not be forgotten, my King." Merlin whispered.

"You will see to it that she is prepared?" Arthur questioned, glancing over Merlin's shoulder.

"She is already more than capable, Arthur." Merlin replied proudly, stealing a glance toward his granddaughter.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

 _ **Wales, 0630 hours, September 21**_ _ **st**_ _ **, 1021 AD**_

The battle lines had been drawn. Soldiers faced each other across the open field, grim determination on both sides as the armies awaited the clash to begin.

"Lord Gryffindor!"

"Your Majesty?" answered the young man, who knelt before his monarch. "Orders, Father?"

"How stands the castle, my son? Are the women and children evacuated?"

"Camelot is as secured as we can make it; my mother, your queen, along with the women and children are away and making their way towards my castle, my Liege."

Arthur cast his gaze across the field and stared intently at the enemies front lines. "We will await their attack. The more time we spend here biding our time for the battle to begin, the longer my people have to escape. A word, please, Merlin."

"Your Majesty, how may I serve?" asked the aged wizard with a low bow.

"You and your family will away from here as well. Gather your son and daughter-in-law and collect your granddaughter, make for my son Gryffindor's castle."

Merlin frowned at his king. "My Lord, my family has already left; I however will not leave you. It is my duty to stand or fall by your side."

Arthur shook his head sadly, leaned into his old friend and whispered, "Nay, old friend, your fate is to make certain that we who perish here today will not have died in vain. The army of Camelot will fall I fear, despite out best efforts. It will be up to you to see the dream of my people come alive again in the future, however distant that may be. You know your granddaughter has a destiny to fulfill, one which will see Camelot come to life once again. We've been assured by yourself that castle Camelot will still be standing, thanks to your magics, but the castle is just a thing. The dream and our hopes of our people must be kept alive as well. Olivia is the child of us all and within her resides those hopes and dreams. Make sure she knows to bring the young prince to the throne room. The gifts I left him will help him learn what he needs to know."

"My Lord..." pleaded a teary eyed Merlin.

"Do as I have commanded of thee, Merlin. Go to your family. Gryffindor, you will escort Lord Merlin away from this field of battle. Make sure your friend Salazar accompanies you, he at least will see to it that my commands to you are followed." Reluctantly, Godric bowed his head in acceptance of his lord's command.

"Father..." Godric said through teary eyes.

"It is alright, my son." Arthur said, placing a hand on Godrics shoulder. "It is my fate to fall this day, just as it is your fate to make sure our family lives on. Give my love to your mother, my beloved queen; tell her I will be waiting for her on the other side when it is her time."

Arthur took Godric into his arms and clasped him fiercely. "Tell that lovely wife of yours to keep you in line. Remember that from the love you share with your Rowena will the Chosen One come. Take care of Helga, as well, my son. My sister is a lot of things, but a warrior she is not."

"I will, Father."

"Go now, my son, remember me and take care of our people." Arthur watched teary-eyed as his son made for his mount.

"My King!" yelled one of soldiers that stood beside his king's horse. "It is she!"

Sat astride a horse that was as black as midnight, the beautiful and arrogant form of Morgause looked disdainfully upon Arthur and his gathered army. She merely whispered, her voice carrying across the large expanse of the battlefield. "You cannot win, Arthur. Lay down your arms and I will grant you and your men clemency. They may join my army and together we will conquer the world. Yield and I will give you a quick death."

"Dark One, we will not yield to you. My men and I will fight and die 'til the last, certain in the belief that we fight for the Light."

"The Light," she scoffed, "how quaint...and how very foolish!"

"Make ready the archers, Lancelot." Arthur whispered to his companion. "If we get lucky maybe one of the lads will put an arrow through that bitches' throat."

A commotion amongst the men drew Arthur's attention away from the battlefield; he turned to see what was amiss.

"OLIVIA!" yelled Merlin, his face having paled in fear when he saw his granddaughter break through the advanced picket line of the army of Camelot. "Get thee back, child!"

"I will not let good and honest men fall when I could have prevented it!" she yelled back in response. The men of Arthur's army looked on in awe on the young woman who rode her white stallion calmly into the middle of the field of battle, willing to give up her own life to help her people.

With a look of curiosity, the evilest Dark Lady in centuries studied the approaching girl. "You think you can stand against me, child?"

"Perhaps not, Morgause, but I will die a thousand deaths before I let the darkness that follows you taint this land or its people."

"A thousand deaths, you say? That is certainly something that can be arranged!" Morgause said with an evil smile that looked out of place on her stone cold face. Her men laughed at her little joke, the sound echoing throughout the valley. Reaching to her side, she drew her sword from the scabbard at her hip. She dismounted and strode with determination toward the girl.

"Your death shall be excruciating, little one, the tales of your pain will be spoken of for hundreds of years." she promised. "I never thought I'd believe in prophecy, and yet, I find myself intrigued by it. How you, merely a lass, could ever envision to destroy me is beyond my ken. I am immortal, child, you cannot kill me. Abandon this course of action, stand at my side and all your wishes will come true."

Olivia knew she didn't stand a chance against this woman, this Dark Lady that threatened all she held dear. She heard a small note of unease in the voice of the Dark Lady which gave her a moment of hope that she could succeed in defeating this daunting opponent, but she resigned herself to her fate, promising that she'd take the evil one down even as she herself fell. She drew her own blade, a gift from her aunt, the Lady Rowena, and brandished it like she'd been taught for years. She was no battle hardened veteran, to be sure, but she was a passable swordsman if her Uncle Godric hadn't been overly boasting about her skill. Olivia paid no mind to the sound of the hoof beats behind her, something that in hindsight she should have paid notice of, suddenly finding herself enveloped in heavy ropes.

"You will stand aside, Olivia, I command this!" Arthur yelled at the prone girl.

"No, my King, please! Allow me to fight the enchantress, I beg of you, my liege." Olivia beseeched.

"Merlin, take your granddaughter away! You know what you must do. Our future lies in her hands and in the hands of the Chosen One. Do it now! Olivia, child, I regret that we must take this action, but know that we all love you and are doing what we think is best for you and the future of our people. Go!"

Merlin extended a hand and levitated Olivia, placing her before him on his horse; he looked at Arthur with a tear in his eye, spun his horse, and galloped off.

"Grandfather, put me down, let me go!"

"Regrettably, I may not, my child." Merlin said sadly. "You've known for a long time that it is your Harry who is the child of prophecy, Granddaughter. That burden is his to bear. The bravery you displayed in facing the evil one will give courage to our men. They will fight with all that they are to see the evil one vanquished."

"So we go to Hogwarts?" she asked irritably.

"Aye, lass, we travel to your destiny, Olivia." he replied.

It took the better part of a day and a half of hard riding before the rider and his bound granddaughter reached their intended destination.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

 _ **Hogwarts, 1325 hours, September 23**_ _ **rd**_ _ **, 1021 AD**_

"We will do as my father has asked of us, my wife. We must seal her away; it is the only way to protect her."

"But beloved, she could be trapped here for centuries before someone finds her...before someone awakens her."

"Aye, that is a possibility." the large man said with a tear trailing down his cheek.

"But why? Surely our good King will be able to rid us of the Dark Lady given time."

"Elara, dearest, for the love you hold for me and the love you hold for our daughter, know that this is the best course of action. The Dark Lady would hunt her down until our Olivia lies dead at her feet. Yes, we might get lucky and end her reign of terror, but what if we don't? Would you risk our daughter's life on the slim possibility that our Lord King will defeat her? The Dark Lady believes our daughter to be the one prophesized. She would do anything and everything to see Olivia dead at her feet."

"But Arthur will win! Arthur always wins against the Dark." she fumed. "Besides, your father will not allow this to happen to his only granddaughter!"

"'Twas Merlin himself that begged me to allow this to come about, my wife." he told her softly. "He is well aware of what is happening to Olivia. It is he that has convinced me of this course of action."

"He wouldn't! He adores her as much as we do; he wouldn't let anything happen to her!"

"Which is why he has prepared this room for her, why he has enchanted this part of the castle to protect her; the only person who'd be capable of finding this place will be one of Godric's descendants. Only a Gryffindor by blood will be able to dispel the enchantments that keep her asleep and I would only entrust a Gryffindor with her safety." Gareth told her.

"She's too young!" she said, trying yet again to convince her husband away from this course of action. "She's only a child!"

"She's fifteen, my wife, and an adult by the laws of our land; she is a grown woman and no longer our little girl. Had we been more traditional you know she'd have been married off and had children by now. We can only hope the future holds more promise for her than the slight chance of one she has now, in this time and place."

Elara could think of no other reasons to object and hung her head in defeat. Gareth placed an arm around her shoulder and gently guided her towards their sleeping child. The beautiful young lady was encased in crystal and looked to be merely asleep.

"Goodbye, my daughter." Gareth said mournfully, placing a hand on the crystal sarcophagus. "May your future be bright, full of promise, love, and happiness."

Elara could not control herself any more as she launched herself toward her daughter's crystalline prison and sobbed in grief.

"Come, my love, let my father finish the task at hand. We have something to do that will hopefully allow us to see our daughter once again." Gareth said as he took hold of his wife's shoulders and led her from the room.

"We could see her again? How?" Elara asked.

"Merlin's apprentice, Albion, has been researching a method of preserving a part of someone's soul in a portrait." Gareth explained to his stunned and hopeful wife. "When we pass, that part of us in the portraits will awaken."

"My son, my daughter." spoke the old man softly, announcing his presence to the pair.

"Father!" exclaimed Elara as she raced into her father-in-law's arms.

"You understand that it's for the best, my daughter?" Merlin asked as he stroked her hair.

"I will abide by the wishes of my lord husband and yourself, Father. I don't agree, but will hope and pray that Olivia has the life of harmony that she so richly deserves. I feel as though a piece of my heart is being ripped from me."

"We all feel the same, daughter. But do not worry overmuch, my dear, for I have seen the likely future for her and it is...well, it is simply amazing; she will find the love of a true and gentle lad, one whose honor and courage will rival that of our young Sir Galahad. She has the strength, the ability, the power, and the intelligence to be able to stand ably by this young man's side and help him become legend, and at his side she will become legendary in her own right." he told the couple before him. "Her destiny lies far in the future. She would have no hope of defeating Morgause in the here and now, but in the future..."

"Truly, Father?" Elara asked with hope in her words.

"Truly, my daughter. Now, time for both of you to go see my boy Albion, he is in his workshop awaiting your arrival."

Gareth and Elara, with tears in their eyes, gazed one final time at the face of their beautiful child. "Goodbye, Olivia." they said. With his arm around his wife, Gareth nodded toward Merlin and left the room with his sobbing wife.

"Godric." spoke Merlin.

"My Lord?" said the young man who'd been hiding disillusioned in the shadows.

"The castle, she is ready?" questioned the old man.

"She is, My Lord. The castle has herself seen to it that this section will never be discovered by anyone who is not of my blood." replied Godric. "Hogwarts will protect her until such time as she is awoken and will do what she can to help her and my descendant."

"Very well, my boy; you, along with your wife and friends, have done a wondrous thing here. This castle, this school, will stand for millennia. It will in the distant future become a bastion for the Light and a place where all magicals will freely come to gain knowledge and instruction." Merlin said proudly to his onetime pupil.

"It has all been Rowena and my Aunt Helga's doing, my Lord; I only did what they told us to do. Salazar and I merely followed their instructions, lest we find ourselves hexed into oblivion." Godric said with a chortle.

"Ah, I see...you and young Salazar understand the ways of women, then?" Merlin asked with wry grin.

"Nay, Lord Merlin, we just know that making Rowena and Helga happy in turn makes us happy; who could ask for anything more?" said Godric with grin.

"You've explained things to your son?" Merlin questioned seriously.

"We have, Rowena and me both. He knows one of our descendants is fated to help rid this world of the immortal evil that plagues it. Harrison is young, and hardheaded, but will come around eventually and do his duty for his family." Godric stated.

Merlin chuckled at the plight of father's with teenaged sons. "Is your Harrison still up to his elbows in clay and mud?"

"Indeed he is, My Lord. 'Artistic expression' he calls it! As if making clay pots is somehow a noble undertaking! He grins like a fool anytime someone calls him 'that potter boy'!"

"Be not too hard on the lad, Godric. We all went through that phase when youngsters ourselves, even if we don't care to remember. I seem to recall you had a gift for writing poetry..." Merlin said with a wry smile.

"Humph!" Godric mumbled indignantly. "I did, or at least I thought I did, until Rowena nearly lost herself in laughter after I read her one my best. That was the day I decided to set aside the quill for good and joined my father, our good King Arthur, with protecting Camelot."

Merlin nodded in understanding, "It is time, my boy. Go now, Godric, seal this part of the castle until such time as your heir is able to free my granddaughter."

"My Lord," Godric said with a bow before he too left to accomplish the task set to him.

"Olivia, my dear sweet child, I know you would have stayed and taken up sword and wand to see your family and people safe, for such is your bravery. But this is not your fight; _this_ fight belongs to Arthur and his Knights. Unfortunately, the time has come for the dream that was Camelot to come to a close, at least for the time being. It will be up to you and your prince to restore the dreams that we all had for this place." Merlin said with a sigh. He reached into his robes and pulled a tattered piece of parchment from within it. Unfurling it, he read the words aloud, words that he'd written down a lifetime ago as a young man, a time when his gift of Sight was new.

" _ **When the daughter of the past meets the son of the future, then and only then will the immortal darkness be put to rest for once and all. For theirs is the power that darkness will never know, theirs is the power the darkness knows not**_."

"I will see thee again one day, my child. Until that day, may the hand of the Maker keep you safe." he said with finality. The aged wizard walked to his granddaughter's sarcophagus and placed a tender kiss on its lid. "Until our next adventure, my sweet Olivia, sleep...and dream, dream of a life hope and happiness."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

 _ **Hogwarts, 0445 hours, June 18**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1996**_

Sirius was dead.

Sirius was dead and it was his fault.

Everyone seemed to think so, hell, even he thought so.

His visit to the infirmary had been met with silence and looks of uneasiness and fear from his best friends who'd accompanied him on the mission to the Department of Mysteries. He'd done all in his power to keep them safe, but could understand the look in their eyes. He apologized profusely to Hermione for her injuries, begged her to forgive him for his part in her pain, but it seemed she would have none of it as she rolled over in her bed so that her back faced him.

Ginny looked torn; half of her had envisioned a life for herself that included being the wife of the boy-who-lived, her other half picturing a dismal future where she'd be murdered or raped by Death Eaters because she was close to him. She turned her back toward Harry as well and started crying. To the boy in question, her gesture spoke volumes.

"Get away from me, you asshole!" Ron bellowed at the top of his voice as Harry approached him. "I nearly died tonight and all because of you! No more! I am done being a target for those animals! Stay the fuck away from me and my family!"

Luna held tightly to Neville's hand and looked to Harry, the boy who'd befriended her, the person she considered her best friend and brother. Harry looked toward her and cocked an eyebrow. "I'm with you Harry, I always will be. Neville and I knew what we were in for and went anyways because it was the right thing to do. We went because we wanted to be there for you."

"I agree with her, Harry. I will always stand by your side, regardless of the danger." Neville said nervously. "Although I may need your help explaining to Gran how I broke my wand! I think I'd rather face Dolohov again than have to face Gran!"

"Go, Harry, get some much needed rest. We'll see you later." Luna told him. She let go of Neville's hand and ran to Harry, crushing him in a hug. "You're my best friend, Harry. Never forget that I love you."

Harry stared at her intently with those amazingly green eyes of his and saw the truth of her declaration. He gave her a squeeze and shook Neville's hand. "If I don't see you guys later, I'll catch up to you on the Express, yeah?"

With a final disappointed look toward the Weasleys' and Granger, he turned and strolled out of the infirmary.

"I'm telling you, that stupid git is going to get us all killed!" the redhead raged.

"Didn't we all agree to accompany him, Ronald?" Luna asked softly. "None of us had to go, it was a decision that he left up to us. I for one am proud to have been there by his side while we confronted those sick bastards."

"But we could have all been killed." he pointed out, again, at the top of his voice.

"Oh, shut it, Weasley! I've had enough of your resentful and jealous attitude toward Harry. You covet everything that Harry has but it never enters your tiny insignificant mind what he's had to endure his entire life. His parents killed, his godfather killed, forced to live with a family that hates him...and yet he still has the courage to fight for all of us against the dark. What have you ever done?" Neville yelled back at the redhead.

"You leave my brother alone, Longbottom!" Ginny said as she stepped in front Ron. "We should never have been there in the first place. We're just kids, for Merlin's sake!"

Luna looked upon the girl she'd once called a dear friend and sighed. "We are indeed merely children, Ginevra, but you thought you were adult enough to make the decision for yourself, as did Ronald, Neville, Hermione, and I."

"And look what that got Hermione! She almost died because of him!" Ron yelled.

"No, idiot, she almost died because some Death Eater decided to try and kill her. Don't heap blame on Harry that he doesn't deserve." Neville countered.

"I'm tired of always being in danger." Hermione whispered from her bed. "I've almost been killed every year at this school..."

"And you're blaming Harry?" Neville asked in astonishment.

"Yes...no...I don't know. All I know is that if he hadn't been here at Hogwarts..." she continued.

"If Harry hadn't been here at school you would have died in your first year, Granger!" Neville said heatedly. "You too, Ginny! Harry saved your father's life as well, didn't he?"

"Enough, Neville, let them be." Luna said quietly and placing a hand on his arm. "If they want to turn their backs on their friendship with Harry, let them. They will in time see the error of their ways and be shown to be the spineless sheep that Harry is always on about."

"I'm not a sheep!" Ron said, jumping from his bed and advancing on the slight blonde girl.

Luna's eyes widened in alarm seeing the look of fury in the redhead's features as he stalked towards her with clenched fists; she was grateful when Neville pushed her behind him and shielded her from Weasley.

"Touch a hair on Luna's head and I will disembowel you with a rusty spoon, Weasley!" Neville said calmly, but with steel in his voice.

Ron looked down at his clenched fists and unclenched them feeling ashamed at what he'd been about to do. "You don't honestly think I would have hit her?"

"Yes, actually, I do. You will stay well away from Luna and you will stay the hell away from me. That goes for the two of you also!" Neville said with a glare at the two girls before him.

"Neville, you can't really believe that Ron would have hit Luna?" Hermione asked.

"He would have hit me, Granger. He can no more manage his anger than he can control his jealousy. What it is you see in this hopelessly incompetent wizard is completely beyond me. You will remember this moment. You will remember that he tried to hit me when he lays a fist on you for the first time. This moment will haunt you for the rest of your life. Harry loved you for so very long, Hermione, and you just didn't see it. The connection you shared with him has been irretrievably broken I should think. I also don't believe that apologies from the three of you will be enough to get him to let you be by his side ever again. He may forgive you, but you three will never share in his life. He will look to new friends, new mentors, and will do all he can to end the evil that is Voldemort. Where once he would have done that for you Weasley's, or for you Granger, I think that his main concern from this point on will be to end that madman's life so that he may live his own life in peace without having to look over his shoulder. Don't be surprised if the next time he sees you lot he ignores you completely. The time has come when he will look on the three of you as being in the same category as Pettigrew, Malfoy, and even Voldemort. Come, Neville, I want to make sure that Harry is okay. Losing Sirius will be very hard on him."

"What about losing us, Luna?" Hermione asked tearfully.

"Not as hard you may think, Granger. Today was the last time he will befriend those he cannot count on. Were I you, I think I'd be thankful if he ever looked in my direction again. Come, love, the air is becoming a bit rancid in here." she said, as she yanked Neville toward the exit.

Neville couldn't help but hurling one final barb before he was dragged out of the infirmary, "Spineless, cowardly, useless, sheep!"

Hermione watched the retreating forms of the two who'd stood by Harry when she hadn't. "This is a mistake, guys. We shouldn't have done that."

"What? No it's not! Dumbledore told us we have to distance ourselves from Harry." Ron responded angrily.

"You don't get it, Ron, as usual." Ginny sighed in exasperation. "Dumbledore only thinks he knows Harry, but he hasn't a clue. Luna is right. Harry is not going to forgive us for this. We'll never get back into his life now!"

"Of course he'll let us back in! How's he supposed to defeat you-know-who without our help? He can't! He needs us! We'll just apologize and everything will go back to normal again." Ron sounded less than convinced, even to himself.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

 _ **Hogwarts Great Hall, 0515 hours, June 18**_ _ **th**_ _ **1996**_

"The headmaster requires your presence, Potter." said the cold voice of the hated potions master. "I believe he has things to discuss with you regarding that mongrel you called godfather."

It took all of Harry's frayed self-control to not break the nose of the greasy bastard. Taking a deep breath to control himself, he turned to the man, "Tell the headmaster I will be right...hang on, you know what? No! I won't go see that old goat. He and I have had all the conversations I can tolerate. If he needs to talk to me he can wait until September 1st."

"I don't believe there is a choice, Potter. You will go where I tell you to go, you pompous child. Now, come along!" Snape hissed.

"And I said no! Go tell the headmaster I'll see him in a few months when classes resume. Until that time, you and he can both go to hell!"

"You will come with me, Potter, one way or another." the greasy potions master said through gritted teeth as he drew his wand and aimed it at Harry. With a gleam of pleasure in his eyes, he cast his spell, " _Crucio_!"

Harry was too stunned to even think about evading the incoming spell, never having once thought that the hateful man before him would cast such a hex on him. The pain from the curse was mindboggling; every synapse in his system was firing with pain and he, prone and writhing on the floor of the great hall, could only bear it for so long.

" _Imperio_!" Snape said to Harry. "Follow me, Potter."

Harry was doing all he could to overcome the compulsion he felt to follow the man, even through the pain he still felt because of the curse that coursed through his body. He struggled and fought with all his will and might.

"NO!" Harry yelled.

He'd overcome the curse and in less than a heartbeat had drawn his own wand and aimed it at the detested professor. Snape's eyes widened in shock at seeing someone he considered a lesser wizard overcome a spell that very few were able to throw off. He looked down the shaft of Harry's wand and stared at the fury the green eyes held.

"I'll see you expelled for aiming a wand at a professor." Snape gloated with an evil sneer.

"And I'll see you in Azkaban for using Unforgivables on a student!" Harry retorted. "With any luck you'll get the same cell Sirius had!"

Harry took a step back when he saw the man's eyes narrow and his hand grip his wand tighter.

Quicker than he thought possible, the greasy haired potions master cast a spell in his direction. Harry's off arm snapped as the bone breaking curse glanced off him. He fell to the ground in pain, clutching his arm tightly against his body.

Snape stood over him and chortled in glee. "With the Dark Lord once more arisen, it is time to choose sides. I've now chosen. He will reward me for bringing you to him." he tilted his head and regarded Potter clinically. "I've always wanted to have you under my wand, Potter. Does that hurt just a bit? Did you really think you could stand against me? I think I like you there you know, on the ground before me where you belong...beg me for mercy, Potter. Maybe, just maybe, I'll consider granting you that request. C'mon, Potter, beg me for mercy!"

Snape's eyes widened in surprise when the arrogant child seemed to shrug off the pain that he was obviously in and stood before him defiantly. "I'd rather die than bow to you, Snivellus!"

"Why you little piece of shit...!" the man spat.

Knowing that Snape was about to curse him again and that he'd never stand a chance against the adult, Harry quickly snapped off a spell that banished the professor into the wall behind him before the professor could even think to defend himself. Harry was very satisfied when he heard several of the man's bones break but his mind focused on the present and he began to panic because of what he'd just done. Harry turned on his heels and ran, the pent up grief and pain he felt drove his legs into the depths of the castle.

It was not but a few minutes later that the headmaster, wandering the halls in search of his missing professor and Mr. Potter came upon the injured form of Snape.

"Severus!" Albus gasped as he knelt to help the man.

"It was Potter! He took me by surprise and cursed me when I informed him that you were expecting him in your office. Enough is enough, Headmaster. I want to see that boy expelled and charges brought against him for attacking a professor!"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

 _ **Hogwarts, 1833 hours, September 22**_ _ **nd**_ _ **, 1021 AD**_

Olivia was still enraged when she was finally let loose from the bindings her grandfather had placed her in.

"Why?" she yelled in rage, "I could have helped end her miserable existence!"

"No, child, you would most certainly have perished." Merlin replied. "However, I think there is a way for you to help in the defeat of the Immortal Dark."

Olivia frowned in confusion, "How? You said that Harry..."

"I know what I said, Olivia." he said, cutting her off. "I've discovered a method whereby you could be transported to the time and place where Harry is."

"But...wait...how?"

Merlin sighed, "It is a highly complex spell, my child, but there are some...consequences."

"Explain!"

"I'd cast a spell that would put you to sleep."

"That can't be all of it, can it?" she retorted impatiently.

The old man shook his head. "The spell would have you slumber until such time as he awoke you."

"He? You mean Harry? But you said he was of the future..."

"Aye, he is my dear, many hundreds of years in the future."

"But that would mean..."

"That all you know would be gone. Your parents, myself, your friends...the world you know would be completely gone and changed in ways you couldn't even begin to comprehend."

"I don't know if I could do that." she muttered quietly.

"It is your choice, Olivia. It will always be your choice."

"And if I should allow you to do this to me?"

"Then you could stand at Harry's side as he ends the evil that threatens our world. You saw the Dark One from his life, that evil being is merely a reincarnation of the Immortal Dark."

"And he and I could end him?"

"Aye, lass, and when you do a golden age such as you could never even imagine will begin."

"And if I stay?"

"Arthur will fall, Camelot would be destroyed, and Morgause would hunt you and all those you hold dear down until you are all dead. She can't allow you to live with the threat of prophecy hanging over her, even though her interpretation of it is incorrect. Once that happens, darkness would envelop the entire world as her evil takes over."

"I have no choice then, do I?"

"You do...and yet you do not." he replied sadly, shrugging his shoulders.

"My parents?" she asked.

"I've already explained it to them, child. While they don't want you to choose this course of action, they also understand that it would be your decision."

"I will never see them again, will I? Or you?"

"Perhaps..." Merlin replied enigmatically. "Go spend time with your family, Olivia; I have preparations to make if you are willing to go forward with this."

"I will do it!" she said, with but a moments consideration. She gave him a wide smile, "I really get to meet Harry?"

Merlin rolled his eyes and sighed exaggeratedly, "Yes, child, you will indeed meet young Harry."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

 _ **Unused Hallway, Somewhere in Hogwarts, 0615 hours, June 18**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1996**_

The troubled young man ran as fast as he could through the halls of the castle, looking back over his shoulder every once in a while to make sure he hadn't been followed. It was then he realized that he was kind of lost. He'd never been in this noticeably older and unused section of the castle before.

As the adrenaline rush subsided, Harry fell to his knees and cried out in frustration, anger, pain, and grief. He knew that Snape would somehow turn the whole ordeal around so that it was he that would be blamed. He doubted that anyone would believe that a sitting Hogwarts professor would use an unforgivable curse on a student. For now though, he needed to find someplace safe to hide himself and try to heal.

He brushed the dust off his knees as he stood and glanced around the hallway he found himself in. It was a very old section of the castle, given the inches of dust that had settled on some of the flat surfaces. The tapestries that hung from the walls were aged and threadbare, adding to his conclusion that he was indeed somewhere where no other person had passed in countless years. He tore a section of his robe and pieced together a brace for his arm, wincing in pain but still managing to accomplish the task.

He made his way along the hall, stopping every once in a while to open the doors he'd pass and take a peek inside. Finally, as he reached the end of the hall, he found a room where he thought he could settle down and calm himself after his ordeal with Snape. Harry threw himself onto a cot in the corner, barely noticing the cloud of dust that formed as he did so. He took a moment to pull off his shoes and laid down, hoping to find some comfort and peace in this abandoned section of Hogwarts. But peace would not come as the frustration and horror of the last few days began to overwhelm him. He broke down completely, despite his battle to control his emotions. It was hours later that exhaustion finally overcame him and he drifted off into a nightmare filled sleep, tossing and turning on the bed.

"He has been through too much for one so young." commented the ghostly form of Sir Nicholas as he gazed at the fitfully sleeping young man.

"That he has, but our young prince will have his lady beside him soon." added the Friar. "She, along with his true friends will help him be rid of the anguish and torment he has endured his whole life."

"I shall come to him when he awakens, gentlemen," said the Grey Lady as she drifted into the room. "As hard as his life has been, we all know he still has much more to go overcome..."

"He will triumph!" the shackled form of the Bloody Baron growled, speaking aloud for the first time in decades.

"He will indeed, my Lord Baron." agreed Nicholas.

"Come, let us leave him to his rest, fitful though it may be." suggested Helena to the assembled ghosts.

"Helena, might I suggest you have a word with his bonded elf? Young Dobby would be a great help to our prince. He will need those he can trust completely; he will need the companionship of that excitable little individual." the Friar offered.

"I will do so presently, if only to make sure that Harry gets some food in him when he awakens. It is appalling the way the staff and students treat this young man. If I could I would take my father's sword to the headmaster for allowing such abuses to be heaped on him..." Helena said furiously.

"Did we all see the Death Eater attack Harry?" asked Nicholas of the assembled ghosts.

"Aye, we did. This, I think, will be used to get this young man deeper into the clutches of that blasted twinkly eyed bastard of a headmaster. Any bets on the old man accusing Harry of going dark?" asked the Bloody Baron.

"No, Baron, I don't believe that will be necessary, as it is more than a certainty that he would do such a contemptible thing." Nicholas replied. "The magic that bound our obedience to the headmaster of the school has been torn asunder by his own actions. We are now able to act in defense of the school and the students. As we speak, Hogwarts is slowly switching her allegiance."

"Has Snape, that cowardly snake, reported Harry to the authorities?" the Friar questioned.

"He has indeed," the Baron answered, "The portrait of Salazar in his office has confirmed that the man called the DMLE after his visit to the infirmary. He believes that that vile man spoke directly to the Bones woman. I do not think that he informed Albus of his request to her to see charges pressed against Harry."

"I think we should speak to Director Bones if she happens to stop by. If memory serves, Madam Bones is a fair and honest woman, being held back from doing her duty by those that wish the status quo to remain unchanged. She was a fine 'Puff." the Friar said proudly.

"Agreed." they said in unison.

"I will take Harry to the Lady Olivia in the morning." Helena stated. "She will be disoriented, something I believe I can help with."

"Hogwarts truly admires that young man, my friends; she cares for him like he was her very own child." Nicholas commented as he watched Harry toss and turn. One by one the ghosts vanished through the thick walls until only one remained.

"You must awaken my granddaughter, young Harry, both your destinies await." spoke the elderly looking apparition.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

 _ **Hogsmeade Station, June 19**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 0845 hours, 1996 AD**_

"Where's Harry?" asked Hermione as she stood on the platform at Hogsmeade Station waiting to return home for the summer holidays.

Luna, who'd been walking by hand in hand with Neville, couldn't help but to comment. "And what possible reason could you have for caring about where Harry is, Granger? I thought being associated with him endangered your life and you wanted nothing to do with him?"

"He's my best friend, Luna, I just want to make sure that he's okay." she said sadly to the silver haired witch. Luna snorted disdainfully.

"If I remember correctly, you gave up the right to call yourself his friend, never mind best friend." Luna breathed out slowly as she allowed Neville to boost her into the train, trying to calm herself from going after the Gryffindor witch. Neville glanced at Hermione and shook his head sadly.

Ginny, struggling with her trunk, came running as fast as she could to meet up with her brother and Hermione. "Did you guys hear what Harry did last night?"

"Great, now what has he done?" Ron asked hotly. "Come on, let's find a compartment and you can tell us what you heard."

Luna and Neville were cuddling in the only compartment that wasn't full, and not asking for permission, the three Gryffindors stowed away their luggage and sat. Neville sighed deeply at seeing who had joined him and his girlfriend.

"I thought we told you three to stay away from us?" he asked.

"Stuff it, Longbottom. Everywhere else is full. Now, Ginny, what was this about Harry?" Ron asked his sister while he glared at Neville.

This mention of Harry caused Luna and Neville to sit up and pay attention. Despite their searching, they were unable to find their missing friend, something that had both of them very worried.

"Apparently Harry attacked Snape last night!" Ginny said. "They say he used an Unforgivable on him!"

"Harry attacked Snape and used an Unforgivable on him?" Luna asked, with disbelief and skepticism dripping from her voice.

"He's going dark." Ron said in a huff, folding his arms before him and sitting back in the seat.

"No, he can't be!" Hermione cried.

"I'm telling you, he's going dark. Next thing you know he'll be attacking the rest of the staff before he starts in on the students." Ron added.

"Every time it's the same with you, isn't it, Weasel?" Neville scoffed. "Those dark bastards killed his parents and you think he's going to join those bastards? Is that really what you believe, you dimwit? Dark is the last thing Harry will become. Anyone who knows him even the slightest bit should know that to be an unalterable fact of who he is!"

"Let them be, love. They just don't want to hear it. Explain to me again how you all are not sheep?" Luna asked irritably.

"He attacked a professor, Luna!" Hermione insisted.

"And how the hell would you know that, Granger? Were you there to witness the act? Besides, this is Snape we're talking about here! That man is not exactly a towering example of nobility and trustworthiness now is he? And you are _all_ doing it once again! You hear some second or third hand rumor about Harry and you believe it as if it were carved in stone." Luna responded. "You're supposed to be the smart one, Granger, how is it that you don't use that brain of yours? Neville, let's go, I think I'd rather sit with the Slytherins than with these people!"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

 _ **Hogwarts, 0930 hours, June 19**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1996 AD**_

Something in the back of Harry's mind was intruding into his still sleepy unconsciousness. A smell that he was all too familiar with and one that made his stomach grumble in hunger. "Bacon?" he asked groggily as he stirred from his sleep. His broken arm ached in pain, something he'd have to take care of sooner rather than later, but definitely after breakfast.

"Harry Potter sir is awake. He will eat now!" Dobby said excitedly as he grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him from his bed and toward the veritable feast that lay spread out on the table. Harry winced in pain, but allowed the elf to lead him.

Harry, slowly coming out of his sluggishness, took the time to look around and notice the difference in the room he'd fallen asleep in. No longer did it look dusty and spartan. Somehow, in the middle of the night, Dobby had taken it upon himself to clean the place up and bring some furniture that was much more contemporary than the wooden and deteriorating ones that had been left behind so many years before.

"Dobby?" Harry asked tiredly.

"Yes, Harry Potter, sir?"

"What are you doing here?"

"The Lady Helena asked me to look after you while you are here. This room very dirty, so Dobby clean, furniture is bad, so Dobby gets new."

"That one looks familiar..." Harry said pointing at a comfortable looking wingback chair.

"I...uhm...borrow it from headmaster whiskers, Harry Potter sir." Dobby said lowering his head.

Harry looked stunned at his little friend for a few seconds before he burst into laughter. "Dobby, you are the most brilliant elf on the planet!"

Dobby puffed out his chest in pride, "Harry Potter sir eats now. Harry Potter sir not eats in a long time."

He was happily stuffing himself when the Lady Helena decided to make her presence known by gliding into his room.

"Mr. Potter." she said with a nod of her ghostly head.

"You're the Grey Lady, aren't you? Are you the one Dobby called Helena? If you are, then I must thank you for getting him to help me out. " Harry asked, somehow not at all surprised that a ghost had stepped into his lodgings.

"Not many in the castle know me by that name, Harry. As for Dobby, he is doing this gladly. You may not wish it to be true, but this young elf has bonded to you. He will always answer your call, keep your secrets, protect you when he can, and be a steadfast and loyal attendant." the Lady replied.

"Why would he do that? I don't think I want nor need a servant."

"He does it because he loves you, Harry; you saved him from a life of abuse and misery. You are giving him a chance to fulfill his destiny: to have a family of his own to take care of." she said with a smile.

"He does realize that the Potter family consists of exactly one person, right?"

Harry had never heard the Grey Lady laugh before; it was quite musical, despite it emanating from a ghost. "That may be true at the moment, Harry, but it will not always be so."

"Like I'll live long enough for that..." Harry muttered.

"One must always have hope, young man." she said sadly. "So, Harry, I've come for a specific reason. There's someone I'd like you to meet."

Harry quickly finished off his breakfast, a little amazed at himself for having put down so much food. But, he acknowledged, he hadn't eaten in a _really_ long time. "Where are we headed? Who are we meeting?"

"Someplace that only you may go, to someplace that you're intended to go, to meet someone you're destined to...well, let's not get too far ahead of ourselves, shall we? Steady there, young Gryffindor, you'll meet them soon enough."

The young Gryffindor was led through a meandering hall, certain that without the Lady Helena as an escort he'd have been lost ages ago. "Where'd that door come from?" he asked, his eyes widening in surprise.

Helena glanced at the boy, indicating with a ghostly hand that he should approach the massive bronze and oak doors before him. "Only you can open these doors, Harry."

"Why me?" he asked curiously.

"All will be explained, Harry. Come now, lad, we've not got all day you know."

"It's locked." Harry said as he tried the handle.

Helena rolled her eyes, "Try harder!"

Harry shrugged his shoulders and attempted to move the ancient handle. "OW! It bit me!" he said pulling his hand quickly from the door and holding the finger that had been pricked to his mouth.

"It did not bite you, young one; it merely took a sample of your blood. Go on now, try again." she prompted.

"Are you mental? There's no way in hell I'm placing my hand anywhere near the vampire doors!"

"Are you or are you not a Gryffindor?" Helena asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Fine!" he mumbled in resignation, gingerly taking hold of the handle by his fingertips. He heard Helena snort loudly. Ignoring her as best he could, Harry opened the door without too much force or any more loss of blood.

He was a bit stunned to find how very large the room was that he'd entered. It somehow reminded him of the Chamber from second year, but where it was dark and oppressive this room was bright and airy. Instead of grotesque statues adorning the walls, this room was filled with bookcase upon bookcase lining its every wall. He thought that Hermione would have loved this place and hoped to bring her here sometime, until remembering that she'd wanted to keep away from him from now on. He sighed sadly before turning to Helena. "You brought me to a library?"

"Not just any library, Harry. It contains the personal collections of Merlin, Arthur, Salazar, Helga, Rowena, and some of the more studious of the knights of Arthur's round table. That section over there was my mother's," she said, pointing at the largest section of bookcases. "That one over there belonged to my father."

"Why would this be at Hogwarts? And why has no one discovered this in all that time." Harry asked.

"Many thought that Camelot would fall to the Dark, and be razed to the ground. Precautions were taking to insure that all these books and scrolls were protected. It's the reason that they are here." Helena answered.

"Who were your mom and dad?" Harry asked curiously as he stepped farther into the room, taking a moment to peruse those tomes she'd indicated.

"Godric and Rowena." she replied.

Harry's eyebrows shot up into his hairline when he heard that. Even to him, essentially a muggleborn, the names Godric and Rowena conjured up images of the legendary heroes of magical Britain. "Why does nobody know this, Helena? I imagine people would be falling all over themselves trying to speak to you about that time, or about your parents."

"And that is precisely why I haven't told anyone. No one living but you knows this Harry..." she said.

"But," she continued, "This is not the reason I brought you here. The reason you are now here lies just beyond that door." She couldn't help her chuckle when she heard the young man groan.

"Am I going to have to give up even more blood?" he asked. She nodded, trying to suppress a grin. "Fine...whatever...lead the way then, Helena."

Harry winced when he felt the needle prick his thumb, but gritted his teeth and opened the door. At her insistence, he walked in first and stopped suddenly when he saw what lay therein. The room itself was simple, lacking any furnishing or decoration and the only lights in the room emanated from the equidistant sconces that held flaming torches. Apart from the torches, the only thing in the room was a crystal sarcophagus that had been placed at its center. Curious, he approached the grime covered tomb and tried to peer into it. Using his robes and uninjured arm, he was just able to wipe some of the dirt that had obviously been accumulating for centuries. His eyes widened in wonder at the sight before him: a beautiful girl lay within, looking as she'd just fallen asleep. Golden blonde hair framed her face like a halo, while the alabaster skin and rosy lips just added to her beauty.

"Who is she?" Harry whispered in obvious wonder.

"The Lady Olivia Emrys, Harry." Helena said respectfully.

"Emrys...like, as in Merlin...are you serious?"

"Aye, lad, Olivia here is Merlin's granddaughter."

Harry shook his head in disbelief, "How is that even possible...?"

"Magic is a wondrous thing, don't you think? Merlin was great sorcerer, one who accomplished many miraculous things in his long lifetime, this being but one of them." she indicating the crystalline crypt.

"But why?" he asked curiously. "How could he do this to his own flesh and blood, imprison her like this?"

"Because it was a sacrifice she herself was willing to make to see peace restored to the land and its people. At the time when she was born, a prophecy was made that many of us at court believed, one that we thought regarded that young lady over there. It was a prediction that declared that she would have to have to confront the most evil witch that had ever lived. So, Merlin locked her away and hid her from the world until such time as the true prophesized champion was born."

Harry sighed deeply and shook his head, knowing somehow who she was referring to. "Me?"

"Don't tell me you haven't felt this all your life, Harry, that almost sixth sense you have to feel when evil is near, when danger is close, when the Dark is planning its next move..."

"If that were true, then my godfather would still be alive." Harry snorted.

"Sirius Black sacrificed himself for you, Harry, much like your parents did all those years ago." Helena said sadly.

"I never wanted anyone to sacrifice themselves for me!" Harry groaned in frustration.

"Do you really think that the Lord Black didn't know that what awaited him at the Ministry was not a trap? It didn't matter to him though, because all he cared about was making sure that you left there alive."

"It should have been me..." Harry whispered.

"Perhaps, but it was not. Harry, the last thing that Sirius would have wanted is for you to carry the burden of his sacrifice. He died willingly, giving his life to preserve yours. Don't allow his death to have been in vain. Live up to the person he wanted you to become, the person your parents wanted you to grow up to be."

"And how the hell would I have a clue about what they would want, huh? No one has ever told me what they wanted for me, what they wished for me. Any question I ask about them gets no answer or I get the 'You look like your father and you have your mother's eyes' rubbish! That is the extent of what I know about them. I'm at least grateful that I know their names!" he vented.

"Harry, we know about your lack of knowledge about your family and your parents. We will strive to put that to rights."

"How?" he asked, his anger slowly fading away and with a hopeful look towards the Ravenclaw ghost.

"Sir Nicholas will help us in that endeavor, Harry. I'm surprised you never asked him before about James or Lily. He was the Gryffindor ghost when they attended Hogwarts, after all. In fact, he's been a ghost at Hogwarts so long that he probably knows all the Potters' from the time of the Founders until you got sorted into his house." she replied.

"But..." Harry stammered.

"Not now, lad, we need to wake the Lady Olivia. She needs to come out of her long slumber."

Harry sighed. "What do I do?"

"Summon the sword of your ancestor, of course." she said. "Come now, Harry, you've used it once before, haven't you?"

"Ancestor's sword...you mean the Sword of Gryffindor?"

"Aye, lad, one and the same." she said with a smile.

"I'm related to Godric freakin' Gryffindor?" he asked in disbelief.

"You are indeed! My father sired two children with Rowena: myself and also my younger brother, Harrison, your many times great-grandfather."

"So then you're like my great aunt or something...?"

Helena chuckled a bit at his look of disbelief, "Yes, but if you ever call me auntie I will get Peeves to become your very own personal poltergeist and I will make sure that he pranks you for the rest of your days."

"Okay, okay, no calling you auntie..." Harry said holding his uninjured hand up before him defensively. "You said summon?"

"Aye, simply hold out your hand and ask for the sword to come to you."

Harry looked at her skeptically. "Right..."

But, he did as he was asked, "Uhm, sword, would you mind appearing..."

Helena laughed delightedly when the legendary sword materialized, something that caused the lad to fall down on his backside in surprise when it had suddenly appeared in his outstretched hand.

"Now what?" Harry asked as he staggered to his feet. Helena cocked an eyebrow at him and then nodded at the sarcophagus. "Wait, you want me to smash the crystal?"

"Yes." she replied succinctly.

"Okay, if you say so. I sure hope you know what you're doing." Harry took a few steps toward and approached the crystal casing. Lifting the sword above his head, he swung with all his might. The crystal shattered to bits and pieces of it flew off in all directions. Harry had instinctively held his hands to his face, worried a little that the flying glass would shred him into ribbons. All he really managed to do was to further damage his arm. He was feeling decidedly woozy from the pain.

He slowly opened his eyes and sighed in relief, as he seemed to have survived the scattering debris. His eyes widened as he gazed upon the young woman and he gasped; she was truly stunning. "She's beautiful." Harry said reverently.

"She is, Harry, considered the greatest beauty of her time. But don't be fooled by her looks as she is also extremely intelligent and very knowledgeable in magic and combat." Helena said as she floated over to Olivia. She looked exactly as she remembered her, despite the passing of what to her had been centuries.

Harry was startled out of his trance when he heard the young woman take in a deep breath. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room. Her eyes locked on his and he saw a flash of fear before they softened. It seemed to Harry like she recognized him.

"It _is_ you..." she breathed. She stumbled from the stone altar and fell into Harry's arms. Olivia drew back from him when she heard him wince in pain. It was then Olivia noticed him clutching his arm, holding it gingerly and close to his chest, obviously in a great deal of pain. "My Prince, you are injured!"

"It's nothing, I'm fine..." he managed to say before his eyes rolled back in his head and he started to collapse onto the floor. Olivia managed to catch him as he fell and gently lowered his body settling his head on her lap. There was an obvious fracture in his arm, something she'd have to tend to, so she drew her wand and started casting diagnostic spell to ascertain the level of injury. She cast some numbing charms, hoping to ease some of his obvious pain.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

 _ **Hogwarts, 1015 hours, June 19**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1996 AD**_

"Dobby!" a concerned Lady Helena called out.

"You called, Lady Hele...what's happened to my Master Harry?!" the elf yelled. When he saw the young witch next to his unconscious master with her wand drawn, Dobby got angry. "You will not hurt Harry Potter sir!"

With a snap of his fingers, Olivia was pushed back against the far wall and held there, unable to move.

"Release me, elf! Your master is injured; I am only trying to help him!"

"Dobby, let her go, she had nothing to do with Harry being unconscious. I had not realized that he was this seriously injured and I'm quite certain she was just trying to help. Put her down, please?" Helena begged.

The angered elf nodded and snapped his fingers again, releasing the girl from her magical bindings, falling to the floor in a heap.

"Would you be so kinds as to take Harry into the next room, Dobby and place him on the sofa by the fireplace? The lady will attend to his needs and get him healed, we will join you shortly. She'll do no harm to Harry, I promise." Helena asserted.

Dobby sniffed loudly as he looked furiously at the witch; never turning his back to her he walked over to Harry and levitated his unconscious master into the library as directed, all the while glaring at the witch that he assumed had dared attack his master. Helena chuckled quietly at that, knowing full well that the now very powerful elf could have done a lot more harm to Olivia had he wanted to.

"Well?" Helena asked angrily. "There was absolutely no need for you to berate Dobby, Olivia."

"Oh, well you will forgive me if I'm a little unsettled! I just woke up after who knows how long, found myself faced by someone I thought was a dream only to find him injured and in pain...did you really expect me to just accept that and start prancing about in happiness?" the recently awakened witch scoffed.

"You're right, Liv, forgive me?"

"No one has called me that since..." Olivia frowned. "I do not know if I can do this, Helena. It seems like only yesterday that you and I were out riding our horses or learning from grandfather."

"You'll have plenty of time to acclimate to your new home, my dear, and I daresay that the lad will be a most gifted tutor."

"I should see to my Lord's injuries." Olivia whispered.

"You should, and you will. I would however caution you to treat that young man respectfully. The past couple of days have been very difficult for Harry."

"Do not worry, I will." she told Helena, who had a curious look on her ethereal face. "I know about the deceitfulness of his friends and I know how he sustained his injuries. I am also aware that he has recently lost his godfather..."

Helen looked intently at the recently reawakened witch, "You've seen him before, haven't you? Olivia, how do you know him?"

Olivia nodded, "Do you remember that mirror that grandfather had in his study? I watched his whole life in that mirror. Every day I would sit before it and watch. I would cry, and wished I could help...he has had such a horrible life."

"You know then how his life has unfolded?"

"Yes." Olivia replied sadly. "I know about his home life, his adventures, his...friends..." she scoffed at the last, her deep blue eyes becoming unforgivingly cold. The farthest the mirror had shown of Harry's life, the farthest it had ever taken her, had been when Harry had battled the man that looked like a vampire; she hadn't seen his life unfold beyond that point in time. But it had been enough. Enough to show her how seemingly twisted the world had become.

A realization came upon her, finally realizing something about the woman before her, a girl that she'd known so long ago. "Uhm...Helena...?"

"Yes, Olivia?"

"You are dead...you are a ghost?" she said in stunned understanding.

"Yes, I am, lass." Helena chuckled. "I'll tell you the story some other time, dear."

"How long have I been asleep?" Olivia asked in a whisper.

"Olivia..."

"HOW LONG HAVE I BEEN ASLEEP?"

Helena sighed, "Almost a thousand years, my friend."

"A thousand years..." Olivia said softly. She was staggered by the amount of time that had passed. The tears stained her cheeks when she realized that she'd never see her parents or her grandfather again.

"I know that it will take some time to get used to the idea, Liv, but you are safe for now."

"For now?"

Helena cocked an eyebrow, "You do remember why you were sent here, do you not?"

"To help the Chosen One fight the Dark." she replied automatically. "Oh."

"Come then, let's help Harry get better, shall we?" she said with smile. She was a bit surprised, and somehow not at all surprised, to see the slight pinking of her friend's cheeks. Her eyebrow quirked in curiosity as Olivia walked by her; it seemed to Helena that her young friend had some affection for the young prince. She chuckled quietly, thinking that the future would be most entertaining indeed.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

 _ **Hogwarts, 0830 hours, June 21**_ _ **st**_ _ **, 1996 AD**_

DMLE Director Amelia Bones trudged up the path to Hogwarts castle after the short walk from Hogsmeade. She'd chosen to do that instead of flooing into the headmaster's office directly, in order to gather her thoughts about what she'd heard so far. What had truly happened between Harry Potter and the Potions instructor? There was just something about the tale that didn't quite ring true. It had her investigative senses itching. When her niece had exited the train, it was the first thing out of her mouth after hugging and greeting her: Harry Potter had attacked Professor Snape! And it hadn't been just her. Up and down the platform, heated conversations were taking place as kids spread the gossip to their parents. Knowing a bit about the spitefulness of Snape towards his students, and Harry Potter in particular, she was almost positive the tale was contrived to make Harry appear the villain. Hopefully, she'd be able to set things to right.

"What do you think?" Amelia asked tersely of the pink-haired Auror that walked next to her.

"I think it's a load of horseshit... sorry, ma'am...what I meant to say was that I don't believe that Harry has done anything that he's been accused of." Tonks answered.

"Why?" Amelia asked curiously.

"Harry's a good boy, although he's more a young man than boy now, I suppose...in any case, he's a bit moody and has got a bit of a temper, but not enough of one to go after a professor without a very good reason. Snape and he don't get along, ma'am; that man hates Harry with a fiery passion. You can see it whenever they're in each other's company; the hatred the man exudes...boss, that man should be nowhere near children. I wouldn't be at all surprised if we find that Harry had just been defending himself from an attack by that vile bastard."

"Yes...that's something that I've thought as well. My Susan is always going on about how abusive the professor is toward the student body, especially Mr. Potter."

"But Merlin forefend he discipline any of his saintly Slytherins!" Tonks complained.

In short order, the two women had been escorted to the Hogwarts main entrance by Hagrid. The large man was beside himself with worry over his young friend, and hoped that they'd be able to exonerate him from the accusations that had been aimed at him by the head of Slytherin.

"Madam Bones, Nymphadora," Minerva greeted the pair with a nod of her head, "I'm to escort you to the headmaster's office."

"Lead the way, Professor." Madam Bones acknowledged. Amelia could feel fury that was hidden just beneath the surface of the usually stoic Transfigurations professor.

"Are you okay, Professor?" Tonks asked.

"No, I am not!" she hissed in exasperation. "This accusation that Snape has leveled at Mr. Potter is a complete and total fabrication, but I can't prove it! It is easy to see the look of glee on the bastards face, thinking that Mr. Potter will be expelled or sent to prison."

"Does the headmaster not see that?" Amelia wondered.

"Oh, don't get me started on Albus! That old goat would move heaven and earth to see Severus protected." ranted the Transfiguration professor. "There is something going on between those two, I just can't put my finger on what that could possibly be. Since he first started all those years ago, that man has demonstrated again and again how horrid an educator he is, and excepting his Slytherin's, there is not a single student in this school that doesn't hate that man!"

"So why does the headmaster allow him to remain at the school?" questioned Tonks.

"I don't know...truly Nymphadora, I don't know. Albus holds the man as trustworthy for some reason and thinks that we should all trust him as well, based solely on his word. He's a Death Eater, for goodness sakes! Why he was even allowed to step into this castle, full of children, is beyond me." Minerva explained.

It wasn't a moment or two later that a confused Minerva saw the gathering of the school ghosts blocking their path. "Sir Nicholas?"

"Ah, Professor McGonagall, Madam Bones, Nymphadora, a pleasure to see you all; we were all wondering if we might have a word before you go to your meeting."

"What is this about, Sir Nicholas?" Amelia questioned. She'd never been approached by the school ghosts before, excepting the Friar when she'd been a student, so she was very curious about what was happening.

"Madam, we four witnessed the incident of the other night which occurred between Mr. Potter and that Snape person." Nicholas said.

"Young Potter was the one attacked, Madam." the Friar continued.

"WHAT!" Minerva and Amelia yelled.

"It is true," Helena added, "Harry was confronted by that man in the great hall. Snape wanted Harry to accompany him to a meeting with the headmaster. When Harry declined the invitation, Snape pulled his wand..."

"...and cast the Cruciatus on the boy!" the Bloody Baron finished in his monotone voice.

"HE DID WHAT!" all three women yelled angrily.

"Harry merely defended himself, Madam. He did not pull his own wand until after he'd thrown off the Imperius, and only then to banish the professor against the wall when the man had cast the bone breaking curse upon him."

"The Imperius, too! Oh, Harry..." Tonks winced.

"Have any of you an inkling of where Mr. Potter is or could be?"

"We do." Helena said, and held up a hand to silence the three women. "He is being well looked after. He suffered a severely fractured arm, as well as a couple of deeply bruised and cracked ribs thanks to that poor excuse of a human being. We will not, however, tell you where he is. Hogwarts herself is protecting that young man from those that would do him harm. You _will_ not find him."

"I must inform Albus..." McGonagall said, starting again toward the headmaster's office.

"You will do no such thing!" Helena snarled. "Harry has suffered enough at the hands of you people!"

"' _You'_ people'? What do you mean _you_ people?" Minerva spluttered indignantly.

"Has he not been abandoned by most of his friends and Housemates? Has he not been neglected by staff and student alike, on top of being harassed by a hate filled professor? Has he not been condemned to a life of torture by a manipulative and conniving old man who cares more about his schemes than the welfare of his students? Those people; _**you**_ people!" the nearly headless Nick roared with a glare at Minerva. "Of all people in this school, it should have been you that was his champion, Deputy Headmistress, his defender against those who would do him harm. But you did, and do, nothing. You make me ashamed to have been a Gryffindor and to see how far that once noble house has fallen. The Founders of this great school would be disgusted at the behavior of everyone in this school."

Minerva looked outraged at the slight against her character and House. "How dare you accuse me of not looking out for one of my cubs?"

"Name me one time when you stood up for the boy, just one single time." Helena hissed.

"Well, there was..."

"Stop, just please stop! You're lying to yourself if you believe anything you are about to tell me. Harry hasn't asked you for help in a very long time, has he Minerva? Have you ever wondered why?" Helena asked, piercing the Gryffindor head with her gaze. "You know what, it doesn't matter; the time has come for some major changes. It is Harry who will instigate them when he returns. Do not stand in his way; I assure you that you'll not like the outcome if you do. Come gentlemen; let's leave the ladies to their duties. Madam Bones, a word in private if I may?"

Amelia nodded and walked away from Minerva and Tonks, following the Grey Lady to the end of the corridor.

"Is Mr. Potter really being protected and cared for?" a worried Amelia asked.

"As I've said, he is being well looked after, Madam. For now, however, I would like to know what you intend to do with regards to Snape." Helena asked.

"See that greasy bastard in Azkaban is what I intend to do!" Amelia answered angrily.

"If I may counsel...?" Helena asked.

"Certainly, please advise me." Amelia prompted, curious to hear what the Ravenclaw ghost might have to say about the situation.

"Do nothing. I certainly understand that your instincts are telling you to throw the proverbial book at the man, but you can't. The headmaster is still powerful and influential. Should you arrest that snake, it would only be a matter of time before Albus has him freed and all your hard work would have been for naught."

"Why would I do that, even if what you say _might_ happen actually did happen? You said the man used two Unforgivables on Mr. Potter! He should be kissed, or at the very least be sentenced to Azkaban for the rest of his days. What possible reason could I have for not going after that man with every resource I have available?"

"Because, as I've already stated, nothing will come of it if you do."

"I suppose you have a suggestion then?" Amelia asked, resigned and frustrated, knowing full well that the ghost was correct.

"I do." she said curtly. "Allow Mr. Potter to handle it himself. Be here on September 1st for the opening feast. I promise you that that man will have his comeuppance. Harry will see to it that Snape gets the punishment he deserves."

"There's still the matter of the accusations against Mr. Potter..."

"Worry not, Amelia. The foolish people of wizarding Britain will think and believe whatever the Ministry or Dumbledore tell them to, regardless of proof. Again, allow Harry to take care of that as well." Helena sighed and looked pointedly at Amelia. "The time has come for our society to change, Madam Bones."

"And you think a barely fifteen year old wizard is going to accomplish that?" a clearly skeptical Amelia asked.

"That young man has faced hardships that even you would have been hard-pressed to have survived, Madam." Helena shook her head in displeasure. "I think everyone has forgotten exactly _who_ Harry Potter is."

"I'm sorry, but I don't understand, what exactly do you mean by we've forgotten _who_ Harry Potter is?"

"Either you are willfully ignoring our people's history or this world is really far worse off than I'd ever imagined." said the now angered ghost. "Does not the Bones family have an alliance with the Potter's? In fact, aren't most of the Ancient Houses of magical Britain actually vassals to House Potter? Longbottom, Black, Greengrass, Nott, Davis, McMillan, Bell, Abbott, Boot, Davies, Corner...and many more families that compromise most of the older members of wizarding Britain."

"What? No...That's impossible! House Bones has never been subservient to anyone, allied certainly, but not subject to anyone."

Helena chuckled without a hint of amusement. "How quickly they forget."

"Excuse me?"

"You really don't know, do you? How sad...and how depressingly enlightening! Go back to your home this evening and search through your family grimoire. You are friends with the Dame Longbottom, are you not? Ask her about the Potter's as well. In fact, you should ask the Lords and Ladies of all the Great Houses to go through their family history. You have _all_ failed in your duty."

"I don't understand, please...?" Madam Bones pleaded. She never got an answer, as Helena merely glided away and disappeared through a wall.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

 _ **Hogwarts, 0914 hours, June**_ __ _ **21**_ _ **st**_ _ **, 1996 AD**_

"Gently, my Lord, you still need time to recuperate." Olivia said soothingly, helping the young man sit up in his bed.

"Master Harry sir, you need some food." said the elf, placing a loaded tray on Harry's lap. Despite the soreness he still felt over his entire body, he was really hungry. "You be asleep for two days now, Master Harry."

"Thank you, Dobby." Harry said sincerely.

"Of course; call for Dobby if youse need anything, Master Harry sir." distracted by the food, Harry didn't even hear Dobby pop away.

"Please eat, my Lord. You will need your strength to make a quick recovery." the young lady entreated. "As Dobby mentioned, you have been asleep for two days."

"Thank you." Harry whispered.

"My Lord?" a frowning Olivia asked.

"Thank you," he said again, a bit louder. "Thank you for taking care of me."

"It is my pleasure, my Lord." she said shyly.

"So, you're Olivia? I'm Harry." he said, extending his hand in greeting.

Olivia looked alarmed at the gesture she'd only ever seen men give each other in greeting, but not being aware of what else to do, she took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I take it you never shook anyone's hand before?" he asked curiously.

"Nay, my Lord, it is a gesture given between men and not between men and women." she replied.

Harry frowned, "How long have you been asleep, Olivia?"

"Helena tells me that it has been almost a thousand years since I was brought to this place." she was surprised to see the look of compassion and concern coming from the young man.

"I'm sorry about that, Olivia. You must be missing your family something awful." he said softly. She almost melted when she saw the sympathy and worry that his eyes conveyed.

He remembered something else that Helena had said earlier and just had to ask, "Are you really Merlin's granddaughter?"

"Yes I am, my Lord..."

"Please just call me Harry, Olivia; I'm no one's lord, okay?"

"Forgive me...Harry...I keep forgetting that you are unaware about a lot of things in your life."

Harry eyed her warily, "What do you mean unaware, Olivia? You know me somehow, don't you? How is that possible?"

"...it is difficult to explain, but perhaps you will allow me to show you instead?' she said, standing and extending a hand toward him. He nodded and accepted her help in rising. He winced at the pain he felt from his still tender ribs.

"I will be able to give you a pain potion in an hour or so, Harry. The potions I had to use to fix your arm and ribs would become ineffective if combined with those for pain-relief." Olivia told him. He gave her a grateful smile and nodded in understanding.

"So, where are you taking me?" he asked as he was led toward a room over by what the ghost of the Gray Lady had said was the Merlin section of the library.

"My grandfather's workshop should be right through that door. Inside we should hopefully find the answer to the question you asked me about how I know you." she replied.

"It's amazing to me, you know, to think that the legendary Merlin was actually here..." he said with not a little awe.

She gave him a small smile, "His main workshop was obviously at Camelot but once in a while he'd come here to Hogwarts. I think he used this place as a refuge, to get away from all the court intrigue he usually had to contend with. It was something he really hated."

As she approached the door, she turned to him, "Are you ready, my Lord?"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

 _ **Hogwarts, Headmaster's Office, 0930 hours, June 21**_ _ **st**_ _ **, 1996**_

"Madam Bones, there really was no reason for you to travel all the way to the castle. The problem will be dealt with internally by Hogwarts, as are all such transgressions involving student and staff. There is no need to involve the DMLE in any of this." Dumbledore explained in that manner that Amelia found so annoyingly infuriating.

"Oh? And here I thought that your Potions professor started proceedings against Mr. Potter for the attack on his person, was I mistaken? Did you not, Professor Snape, floo me on the night in question to make sure that the most severe charges I could level against Mr. Potter were imposed?"

"Those were merely words spoken in the heat of the moment, Madam." Albus answered for his professor.

"Is this true, Professor Snape?" Amelia asked, turning to look angrily at the sallow-faced man.

"Indeed, Madam, something I did without thinking. I was angered, after all, at having been accosted by that poor excuse for a student." he muttered, angrily. "He's an arrogant brat, nothing more. He'll be dealt with as the headmaster has stated, by the staff."

"You really don't like Mr. Potter, do you, Professor?" Amelia asked.

"I don't see how that is relevant to this discussion, Amelia. The professor and Mr. Potter do not see eye to eye on a number of issues, but Harry is young and needs to learn how to control himself." Albus interjected. Amelia rolled her eyes and glanced at Tonks who she could tell was getting really angered at the insulting words about Harry.

"Shouldn't it be the other way around, Headmaster? Harry is the teenager, Snape the adult; why are you insisting that Harry is the one that needs to learn self-control? The entirety of Britain knows what a petulant and spiteful adolescent your potions instructor is, if anyone in this school should be accused of being an arrogant brat, it is definitely him." Tonks said, pointing angrily at the red-faced Severus.

"Auror Tonks..." Amelia warned. She didn't disagree with the assessment at all, but Nymphadora would have to learn to be a bit more diplomatic. Tonks looked at her boss, giving her a curt nod, and stepped back.

Extending a hand toward the Potion Master, Madam Bones asked. "I would examine your wand, Professor."

"What? No, I will not give you my wand! Headmaster, please?" Snape pleaded with a look of alarm.

"Why do you need Severus' wand, Amelia?" the headmaster asked curiously.

"Did I forget to mention the fact that there were witnesses to the event between the professor and Mr. Potter? These witnesses claim that it was in fact Professor Snape that attacked Harry without provocation, Headmaster."

"Preposterous! Whoever your witnesses are, they're lying!" Snape sneered.

"Are they also lying about the fact that you used the Imperio and the Cruciatus on the boy?" Amelia asked. "They also reported that Mr. Potter fled in not an insignificant amount pain and sporting at the very least a severely injured arm. Even if the witnesses are lying about the use of Unforgivables, why would they lie about the injuries Mr. Potter had sustained? Which begs the question: is this the way you normally deal with students under your care, Professor Snape? Because if I should I find even a hint of you casting a curse at an underage student, nothing and no one will save you from my wrath! Finding yourself tossed into Azkaban will be the least of your problems!"

There was a momentary look of fear in the eyes of Snape, a look that definitely proved to her that the ghosts had not lied about the events that took place last night in the great hall. "So I ask you again, Professor, will you allow me to examine your wand? I wish to know if you have indeed cast those spells on an underage student."

"Amelia, your witnesses are obviously mistaken if not outright lying. The observers to the incident could have been confounded by Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said.

Tonks snorted and gave the headmaster a searing gaze, "Yeah, 'cause when I get my arm broken or have spells cast at me with intent to do me harm my first thought is to make sure that any witnesses have been made to forget what they saw!"

The angry glare that Dumbledore directed to the young Auror was met by an equally angry stare.

"We shall investigate this matter further, Headmaster. Until then, do not leave the castle, Professor Snape, as I will most certainly have more questions for you in the near future and more than likely for you as well Headmaster." said Amelia, inclining her head at the old goat. "Now, what exactly is being done to find your missing student, Albus?"

Dumbledore frowned slightly, thinking that the woman before him had given up way too easily, especially if she indeed had witnesses to corroborate Harry's likely version of events. She was planning something, he thought, he would have to do his best to find those witnesses and change their minds about what they'd seen. Severus was too important to the war effort, especially now that Tom had been seen by a great many people. Albus gave a resigned sigh, "The elves, ghosts, and all the professors are searching the castle as we speak, Amelia. He'll be found; I'm sure of it."

"You don't sound too convinced there, Headmaster." Tonks pointed out. Dumbledore glared at the young Auror again.

"As of this moment, I am opening an investigation into the disappearance of a student." Amelia declared. "If Mr. Potter happens to turn up your first call better be to me, Headmaster, or I will make it my personal mission in life to crucify you and this person you pass off as a professor. I will have a squad of Aurors in the castle tomorrow to assist in the search..."

"Now, Amelia, surely that is not necessary. I'm sure the staff will manage to locate Harry before too long." Albus implored.

"Be that as it may, this is going to happen whether you like it or not." Amelia growled. "Come on, Auror Tonks, let us leave these gentlemen to their search."

Tonks opened the office door for her boss and was about to follow her out when she decide to have a little word with the greasy bastard. "If I find out that you actually Crucio'd Harry or cast the Imperius on him I will call you out, Snape, and it won't be a fifteen year old wizard that you'll be facing in that duel."

Snape managed a half-hearted sneer. "You think you could face me, you insolent bitch?"

The cold smile she gave him actually sent shivers up and down his spine. "Taking out cowardly Death Eaters is my job, Snape, don't you _ever_ forget that!" she gave the headmaster a glare and then followed her boss out of the office.

The headmaster waited until the door had closed behind Tonks before directing a look of pure fury at Snape. "You lied to me, Severus?"

"Headmaster..."

"You did, didn't you?" Albus shook his head in disappointment. "Ah, Severus, you should know better than to let your emotions run away with you like that, and did you really feel it necessary to cast two Unforgivables on Mr. Potter?"

"I did what I did, Headmaster. I will not apologize for that. My emotions were indeed...frayed...and they just got away from me. Do we have any idea where the boy ran away to, Headmaster?"

"No, although the wards don't show him as having left the school grounds as of yet, which is something that we should be eternally grateful for; as angered as he probably is, he could cause us all much trouble!"

"I shall scour the castle. If he's as injured as I believe he is, he'll need to find someplace to hide and heal. He couldn't have gotten too far."

"Hogwarts is an ancient castle, Severus. There are places that even I have never been to in the more than sixty years I've been here." The headmaster shook his head, "I must stress that if you do find him, do not confront him. Make sure he cannot slip away and send for me. I don't believe he will take kindly to seeing you."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

 _ **Hogwarts, 0935 hours, June**_ __ _ **21**_ _ **st**_ _ **, 1996 AD**_

"Hey, that kind of looks likes the Mirror of Erised." Harry said as he walked up to the large mirror that was stood against the back wall of what was obviously an ancient laboratory of some sort.

"You have seen the Mirror of Erised?" Olivia gasped. "I thought my grandfather had destroyed it."

"It's been a few years since I've seen it, but I don't think it's been destroyed. I saw it my first year here at Hogwarts, it was hidden away, just not very well. The headmaster moved it so I couldn't find it, but it made a reappearance when I confronted Voldemort later that same year." Harry explained.

"Ah, yes, the Philosopher's Stone incident, I remember it well. I did not realize that particular mirror was that of Erised. You were very brave, Harry." she almost laughed when she saw him blush. He really was a rather humble person, she opined. "But this mirror here, well, this was my window into your life."

"What do you mean 'window'?"

"Look." she instructed. Harry stood before the mirror and watched with raised eyebrows as an event from his past flashed on the mirrored surface like some kind of movie. She saw the look of awe as he stared into the reflective surface, a that look quickly turned into one of shame as he looked on. "You have nothing to be ashamed of, my Lord, your young life was horrible and not in any way your fault."

Harry sighed deeply and closed his tear-filled eyes. "I think I'm done with being ashamed about things I had no control over. It's just that I can't believe my life was like that, you know? Why did no one ever help me?"

"I think you know the answer to that question, Harry." she said softly.

"Of course...Dumbledore." he said after a moment's thought, knowing somehow that it was the truth. "But why, what did I ever do to him to deserve such treatment?"

"Nothing at all, Harry, you did nothing at all. The reason behind his treatment of you is his absolute need to control every detail of your life. From how and where you were raised, the people you were allowed contact with, the House you were placed in," she sighed deeply, "even which friends you made..."

"Wait, the friends I made, you can't mean...?"

"As sorry as I am to tell you, yes. The friends you made were not the ones I think you would have made if you had been given the choice. The redheaded boy is definitely not your friend, neither is his sister. I am unsure of the bushy-haired girl, but I do not think she was ever a friend either. She is wholly under the influence and control of your headmaster, and will obey him in all things, always. She seemed to care, sometimes, and at other times she would act as though you were somehow beneath her." Olivia said.

"Potions or mind control of some kind, maybe?" Harry asked.

"No," she said shaking her head, "No, I do not think so. I think she made a choice to act against you for some reason."

"Dumbledore again, I imagine." he repeated angrily. "What about Luna and Neville? I could never believe that..."

"They are different and are true friends, Harry. May I show you something?" she said, gesturing toward the mirror. Harry nodded and turned to look into the mirror. Olivia pulled her wand and pressed it to the mirror. The reflective surface seemed to turn liquid, churning like a whirlpool before settling down. "The mirror has the ability to show the future, the present, and even the past. For now, let us watch the present."

"Hey, it's Luna and Neville." Harry said with a grin.

"Just listen to them, Harry." Olivia requested.

" _You think he's alright?" Neville asked the witch who was currently seated in his lap._

" _I'm certain of it." the blonde replied. She looked up at him and gave him a tender kiss. "Don't ask me how I know; I just know that it's true."_

" _Have I ever doubted you before?" he asked with a frown._

" _No, sweetheart, you haven't and I can't even begin to tell you how much that means to me." she said. He smiled down at her and nodded._

" _I'm worried for him. I just wish I knew where he was, you know? After those three turned on him like that, after all the years of supposed friendship...! I only wish that Harry was with us right now or at least that we knew for certain that he was okay." his anger prevented him saying more. Neville was shaking with barely suppressed rage. "I admire Harry's ability to forgive and forget, but sometimes...sometimes people are just not worthy of that forgiveness."_

" _Easy, love, calm down." she said soothingly, dragging a hand tenderly across his cheek. "Don't worry about them; they'll get what's coming to them in the end. Actually, I think the whole school will get what's coming to them."_

 _Neville looked at her curiously._

" _Haven't you always felt like Harry has been fated for more? Sure, he has Voldemort to take care of, but I only think that that he will be an insignificant inconvenience. I think he's going to turn our world on its head and change things that have needed changing for a long time. I think that was has happened to Harry has been orchestrated since he was a baby and perhaps even before that. He has unfortunately trusted the wrong people, not something he'll allow to happen again I should think. We just need to be there for him when he needs us, you know? As much as it pains me to see him suffer so, losing those three will be hard on him, but will release him to do the things he's destined to do."_

" _I was always kind of jealous of those three, you know?" Neville began. "'The 'Golden Trio' people called them. They went on adventures and seemed so heroic. But to find out that Ron has always hated Harry? That really opened my eyes. I wish I'd said something at the time, but I was so introverted back then, so shy, I didn't think Harry would have listened to me. Ron would say such awful things about him, all behind his back and poor Harry hadn't a clue. Ginny... is an opportunistic gold-digger, wanting nothing more than to sink her claws into Harry. Even the other girls in the dorm don't trust her very much, she doesn't have many friends. And then there's Hermione..."_

" _She's too far gone, love. We could give her a mountain of incontrovertible evidence that shows how corrupt the people at Hogwarts really are, especially Dumbledore, and she'd not believe a word of it. She believes in the old goat too much to see him as anything other than the infallible Lord of Light." she explained. "She lost the most important part of herself, though, and she'll never get it back. She had the start of something really special, magical even, with Harry."_

" _I think he might have really loved her, you know?"_

" _I do, and I think she may have felt affection for him at one time, too. But, she decided to follow her head and not her heart. The life she thinks she'll have will not be the life she actually has." she said sadly._

 _Luna closed her eyes for a moment not really wanting to think about it all at the moment, as it was too infuriating, "I miss my brother."_

" _I miss him too, Luna." Neville said, hugging her tighter into his body._

" _He'll call for us soon, I think."_

" _You've had a premonition of some kind about Harry?" Neville wondered._

" _Something like that, although I think Harry is actually watching us right now...aren't you Harry?"_

"How does she do that?" Harry gasped.

Olivia laughed merrily, "She is a special girl, that one."

"Yeah, she really is, isn't she?" Harry said with a smile. "Neville's a lucky guy."

"You are lucky to have her love too, Harry. She loves you like the brother she never had. She will do her best to show you how much you mean to her. And as for Neville, I am sure that he is quite well aware already of how lucky he is to have won her heart, my Lord." Harry frowned slightly at her, "Sorry, Harry..."

Casting a glance back at the mirror he asked, "So this is how you know about me, then?"

"It is," she smiled. "When I started visiting my grandfather in here, I would sit in front of that mirror for hours and just watch you. I called it the Mirror of Harry."

"Not much to watch..." he said sadly.

"I disagree, Harry." she said softly. "My grandfather was greatly impressed by you, as were many others..."

"Hang on a second, are you telling me that Merlin knew who I was?!" Harry gasped. Her giggling was answer enough, he thought.

"While you were sleeping, Helena has told me a little about the time I find myself in now. I do not think my grandfather would be very pleased that he is thought of in such a manner, deified as it were. He was a great man, for certain, but he would also be the first to say that he had many faults as well." she explained.

"Not much in the way of history is taught in this school. I only know a little about him because I was curious and read what I could find about him. Admittedly, it wasn't much" he shrugged. "I'm guessing the books have it wrong?"

"I do not rightly know, having not read any, but when have you known a book to be unbiased or entirely correct?" he chuckled at her question.

"Not often, I suppose." he answered, and then remembered something else she'd said, "You said other people watched me as well?"

Olivia gave him a nod, but decided to change the topic, "Helena mentioned that Dumbledore informed you about a prophecy that foretells of a confrontation between the Chosen One and this Dark Lord, is this true?"

At the slight nod from Harry, Olivia continued, "One of the things grandfather was not as well known for was his gift of Sight...prophecy, some would call it. A foretelling similar to the one you heard was also heard back in my time, a prediction of a clash between the Lord of Dark and the Chosen One."

"And that prophecy was about you?" Harry asked.

"For a long time, many believed that to be true. Even I thought so to at one point, a notion that my grandfather was quick to disabuse me of." Olivia said softly. "No, Harry, the prophecy, like the one you heard from the headmaster, is about you."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

 _ **Bones Manor, 2125 hours, June**_ __ _ **21**_ _ **st**_ _ **, 1996 AD**_

Amelia closed the ancient Bones Grand Grimoire before her, put her head in her hands, and wept.

She'd not believed the ghost of Ravenclaw when she'd accused her of forgetting her family history, but now, after having pored over the tome, she was saddened in the extreme at what she'd unwittingly allowed to transpire.

The one thing about it all that intrigued her was why she could not remember hearing any of this from her father. He was really big on family honor, something that had been drilled into her and her brother since they'd been very young. Even when father had passed away and her brother had taken up lordship of the family, it was her brother who should have taken over the passing-on of those teachings, but she'd never heard any of this from him either. Amelia had been terribly saddened, but also felt somewhat honored, because the death of her beloved brother had her now being the one to pass all the family history onto her niece. But with all the bad things happening in their world, she'd never even bothered to learn her family history for herself. She'd lost herself in the war and all the trials and tribulations of the aftermath that happened after a baby had saved their society from blinking out of existence.

What intrigued her even more though had been the gentle prodding that seemed to emanate from the Bones Book. A prodding that had caused her to turn away and walk out of her home office, confused about why she'd been in there in the first place, until she was able to overcome the spell through sheer force of will. It had been as if something had snapped within her mind, allowing her enter once more into the office and take up reading a book she'd never been even slightly curious to read before.

"Auntie, are you okay?" the shy voice of her niece beckoned from the office door.

"No, Susan, I am not fine by any stretch of the imagination." she replied sadly. "Come here, dear, I need you to read something for me."

"What is it, Auntie?"

"You know this is our family grimoire, yes? Well, there is a section here that I need you to read and understand. I will wait while you do this." Susan frowned but complied with the request. Amelia was not at all surprised when her niece's eyes glazed over and she stood, dropping the book on the table before trying to exit the office.

She quickly stood and grabbed Susan by the shoulders and shook her, "Susan!"

"Auntie...why am I in my dad's office?"

"Sit!" Amelia directed, placing the book before her once again. "Read!"

"Is this...? I thought I wasn't allowed to read this until..."

"Read!" Amelia commanded. She sighed in relief when Susan grabbed the book and placed it on her knees. Amelia watched attentively as a whole range of emotions flitted across her niece's face. With tears in her eyes, Susan closed the book and looked questioningly at her aunt.

"Why did you never tell me about this?" Susan questioned with a hint of anger in her voice. "I should have been standing at his side this whole time, Auntie!"

"Because I didn't know either, Susan; it wasn't until this morning when I was at Hogwarts that I...that I..."

"What?" Susan asked exasperatedly.

"The Ravenclaw ghost chastised me this morning, accused me of not knowing my own family history. She also implied that I'd forsaken an allied House. More than that, she accused me of going against someone we Bones' owed allegiance to, someone we were duty bound to help and protect."

"Harry doesn't know any of this, does he?" she guessed.

"No, Sue, I don't think he does. I got the impression from the ghosts that it was something that would be taken care of very soon. It is likely that Harry Potter will shortly know all of this information about his family and his place in our world. I hope I am allowed to beg his forgiveness for this and be allowed to rectify all the ills he's suffered because our family never came to his aid." Amelia replied dejectedly. "If he chooses to be vindictive because of the way circumstances have unfolded in his life, things in Magical Britain could become _very_ difficult."

"Circumstances in his life...you've no idea, have you?" Susan snorted. "You've no idea the life he's had, Auntie. The rumors, Auntie...if even half of what they say is true about him, then his life has been one of extreme suffering since the day his parents died!"

Susan stood angrily from the desk and paced the room, seemingly in deep thought.

"He's a very nice boy, Auntie, and normally I would say that he is very forgiving...but this..." she muttered unhappily when she turned her attention back to her aunt, "You know, this may explain why he was always so hard to get to know, or even get close to."

"What do you mean?"

"His friends, Granger and the two youngest Weasleys, they made it very difficult to get near him. They gave many of us the impression that Harry wanted nothing to do with anyone other than them. We took them at their word. And as strange as it sounds, the headmaster or Snape seemed to be nearby whenever we wanted to speak to him and they would spirit him away from anywhere there were people around him. It was almost as if they didn't want anyone to get too close to Harry. Auntie, is this why I felt a need to be with him? An oath our family gave a thousand years ago?"

Amelia gave her niece a nod, "I felt it too, this morning when I was at the school. It kind of felt like a wall being shattered within me; once the wall fell I had this overpowering urge to locate Harry and protect him. When I heard what had happened in the great hall, when I heard about his injuries, it was like my magic took over and was insistent that I do something, anything, to help him. Even now, I can feel myself being pulled toward him somehow."

The ladies sat in silence for a moment, each lost in their thoughts. Amelia was the first to break the silence when she'd remembered something her niece had said. "Sue, what did you mean when you said 'we tried to get close to him? Who are _we,_ exactly?"

"In truth, Auntie, most of the ancient families that have kids at school attempted to approach him. Hannah, Ernie McMillan, and I think Justin Finch-Fletchley tried; I know a couple of the Slytherin girls tried as well, but...well, they're Slytherin's so no one expected them to succeed at getting close to him. A few Ravenclaws I know of tried too. I don't recall any of the Gryffindors, though I probably just assumed they'd spoken to him in their common room."

"Were most of these kids who tried to approach Harry from the Great Houses?" Susan thought about that for a moment before nodding in agreement with her aunt's observation. "So you, your friends, and others, never tried harder?"

"Not really, Auntie. When he started the DA, we got to talk to him quite a bit, but it was usually just about what he was teaching us. If the topic changed to something more personal, he was spirited away by his friends. I suppose we all thought that he really didn't want to know any of us."

"Trying to keep him away from all the Heirs, I suspect." Amelia theorized. "I'm beginning to think those people were less his friends and more his minders."

Susan agreed. "Yeah, I can see that now. Aside from those three, I've only seen him in the company of Neville and Luna."

"Neville Longbottom?" Susan nodded in answer. "That's something anyway, I must contact Augusta soon. Who's Luna?"

"Uhm, Lovegood I think, Luna Lovegood." Susan answered. "She's a Ravenclaw, one year behind me. She's quite intelligent from what I understand, though a tad ditzy. It was actually she that gave me some insight into Harry's life before Hogwarts. Mind you, she was never very detailed in her description, only that he'd a hard life growing up and that the rumors that had been circulating for years about him having grown up in privilege had all been nothing but lies."

"It is something that I will have to look into sooner rather than later, Susan. So, Luna Lovegood; Xeno's daughter, I imagine. He's kind of ditzy too. But that is good, the Lovegoods might actually be able to help us." she said with a frown. "Susan, I need you to do me a favor and do something I never thought I'd ask you to do, I need you to call a meeting between as many of the heirs of the Great Houses as you can, those you think you can trust."

"You want me to do what?" Susan asked in not a little surprise.

"I get the feeling that there is some sort of grand conspiracy going on here. If, like me, the Lords and Ladies of those houses have withheld information from their children, then those same children may not be aware of some of the consequences they could face because of their parents ill-conceived choices. Susan, I can't begin to express how badly this could go for us."

"I don't understand, Auntie."

"I know you've learned about the noble and ancient houses, all those families that make up the Great Houses, yes? Well, don't you think it a bit more than unusual that they never stood up for Harry Potter? Ancient families that should have known better than to go against oaths that are centuries old did so, whether willingly or not is something else entirely." Amelia took in a deep breath. "There are some things I can't tell you yet, but there is some information that I do want you to spread as far and as wide as you can. I'm sure the rumor mill is awash with stories about what happened between Harry and Professor Snape. I'm l also pretty sure that this is what actually happened in the great hall between Harry and Snape..."

Susan's eyebrows threatened to disappear into her hairline as she listened to the tale. She shouldn't have been surprised to learn that not a single one of the rumors that had been bandied about the school were anywhere near what she was being told by her aunt, though it did now make sense to her, seeing as how the reviled professor was being touted as the calm and benign educator that had been waylaid by the criminally minded Harry Potter. She wondered how the rumormongers among the student body had gotten it so wrong. Could the stories have been fed to them to cast Harry in the worst light?

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

 _ **Hogwarts, 2345 hours, June**_ __ _ **21**_ _ **st**_ _ **, 1996 AD**_

Harry had been gone for a few of hours now and Olivia was starting to get worried. Looking a little nauseous, Harry had fled through the doors that led up to one of the towers that rose above the castle. She knew he needed some time to himself, given the information about the prophecy she'd imparted on him. Harry, however, was never one to share his feelings. That much she knew from her observations of him, but she knew that he would eventually talk, especially when he'd gotten to know her much better. As strong as Harry was, he was still a teenage boy with the weight of the world on his shoulders. She knew he'd be able to bear the weight, eventually, especially once his instruction gave him all the tools he would need. With determination, she made the trek up to the parapets of the tower in search of her young prince.

Her eyes widened in surprise at seeing him. He actually had a wide smile on his face, something that surprised her to no end, thinking that she'd find him distraught. She glanced in the direction that he was looking and smiled when she saw the form of his familiar. The majestic owl alighted on his shoulder and he began to pet her gently, smoothing down the feathers on her chest.

"He is beautiful." Olivia gasped.

" _She_ is indeed beautiful, aren't you, Hedwig?" the majestic bird preened at the compliment before she glanced Olivia's direction; she could almost swear that the bird was scrutinizing her.

"Forgive the intrusion, my Lord, it was not my intent to disturb you and your familiar enjoying time together." she apologized, regretting having interrupted their bonding.

"Hedwig, this is my friend Olivia." he said, ignoring her apology. Hedwig jumped off Harry and glided toward Olivia. She almost squeaked when the bird landed on her shoulder. Hedwig gave her a penetrating gaze, giving Olivia the distinct impression that she was being judged even more than she had been previously by the majestic owl.

"What do you think, Hed?" a grinning Harry asked.

The owl turned to gaze at Harry and bobbed her head enthusiastically before rubbing her head in Olivia's cheek. The tickling of the feathers made Olivia giggle, "So, do I pass the test?"

"I think you did. She's a good judge of character, is my girl..." Harry frowned, his eyes then widening as he seemed to suddenly come to a realization. "You tried to warn me, didn't you, girl?"

"Harry?" Olivia asked.

"She would never carry mail for Hermione, Ron, or Ginny. She'd never let them touch her, she'd never let them get near her if she could help it. You were trying to warn me, weren't you?" he said, walking over to his familiar and scratching her head. "But you always let Luna and Neville feed you. I'm sorry, girl; I should have paid more attention to you."

"That is so eerie..."

"What is?" Harry wondered.

"I've only known my grandfather to be so close to his familiar."

"Merlin had a familiar? I bet it was a phoenix, huh? No, wait! I bet it was a dragon!"

"Actually, it was a falcon." Olivia replied. "He was called Aderyn."

"Wow, that's really a nice name!" Harry said with a smile.

"Not really, Harry. It may sound nice but it really just means 'bird' in Welsh." she added with smile.

"Merlin called his bird...bird?" Olivia couldn't contain herself and laughed merrily at the flabbergasted look on Harry's face. Her infectious laughter caused Harry to join in her amusement.

She took his hand in hers, a bit forwardly she reflected, and pulled him towards the towers edge. They both looked out toward the horizon. She held tightly to his hand, noting the roughness of them; no doubt from his hours of flying and the endless work that his relatives had piled on him. His hand felt warm in hers though, familiar even, but more powerfully, she felt protected in his presence, something which she hadn't felt since that fateful day when she'd confronted the Dark Lady. To her, that confrontation was only a few days ago, but it had affected her deeply. Standing in Harry's presence eased some of the fear she was still carrying around with her from that fateful day.

"I have not been up here in a long time." she reminisced. She smiled when Hedwig jumped off her shoulder and flew off into the night. "I am sorry to have been the one to lay such a burden on you, my Lord. That was not my intention. I only wanted you to know about my grandfather's prophecy regarding you. You have faced this Voldemort many times in your life, Harry, at least now you now know why."

"In my time, the Dark Lady was named Morgause." she said softly. "She was true evil, unlike any we had ever experienced. She relished in inflicting pain, taking away peoples hope, torturing, murdering, destruction...she reveled in chaos and malevolence."

"Even her name sounds evil... it's not a nice name, is it?" he said with a shiver.

"No, I suppose not." she agreed. "She was kin to Arthur in some fashion, but I never learned the truth about how they were related."

"Kin? You mean she was his family?" he croaked.

"Yes." she answered simply. "It caused my King no small amount of pain, knowing that someone he was related to was responsible for the death of so many innocent people. Men, women, children, goblin, elf, centaur, unicorn...it mattered not to her whose blood was spilled in her quest to conquer everything; she gathered a massive army and made her way across Britain, destroying everything in her path. Camelot was the last bastion of the Light left in the country."

Harry heard the beautiful girl next to her start whimpering and was not surprised to see the anguish on her features. He squeezed her hand gently. Without warning, Olivia threw herself at him and wrapped her arms around his waist and started crying with abandon. Without knowing what else to do, he wrapped his arms around her and held her gently while she cried.

Olivia didn't know what had come over her; she'd never hugged a boy before. The most she'd ever done is allowed her hand to be kissed by the sons of visiting dignitaries. Being held in the arms of her prince though was something that she would do as often as he allowed. "I am soaking your shirt, my Lord."

"It's alright, Olivia. You needed to get that out of your system, I'd think." he whispered.

Still holding him tightly, she continued softly, "When the Dark Lady's army approached the castle, the knights and warriors prepared to battle to the death in defense of Camelot. The women and children had been evacuated, but I stayed behind."

"Why would you do that?" he asked.

"Because I could not let those good men stand alone. I may not be strong in magic like my grandfather, or as good as Uncle Godric with a sword, but I vowed to take the fight to that evil woman and stand in defiance against her with my people. So, I challenged that bitch to a duel."

"That was very brave of you, Olivia." Harry said sincerely and with not a little awe. She tilted her head to look into his eyes and saw a genuine look of admiration and wonder directed toward her. She hid her face in his chest and blushed mightily.

"No, it was not, Harry. I was terrified." she whispered.

"And yet you stood up to her, to help your friends, to protect your family, and defend your people. Being afraid doesn't make you weak, Liv." she actually shivered in delight when he called her by that nickname, one reserved only for very close friends and family.

"You know, I just realized that I do not know what happened after I was put to sleep. I was taken from the field of battle by my grandfather and then put into that damned coffin soon thereafter. Do you know what happened that day? Since the current Dark Lord is not named Morgause, I imagine she was defeated?"

"We could go to the library at some point and look it up, just to be sure. I'm not so good with history," he said with a chuckle, "If I remember correctly though, the battle was really bloody. Both sides lost thousands of men. Arthur was the last to fall; it was he that finally killed Morgause. But, she killed him too, as he died a short time later from the injuries he sustained during their battle. I don't know what happened to your grandfather."

"I guess my uncle survived if this castle still stands?" she asked.

"He did, and lived a very long time after the fall of Camelot. I guess in its own way, Hogwarts became the, uh, what did you call it...bastion of the Light?"

"How about Camelot, does she still stand?"

"I don't know, I don't think so." he answered sincerely. "Heck, if Camelot still existed it would be a wonderful thing, don't you think?"

He looked down at her when she didn't reply. Olivia wore a look of concentration, her brows knitted in deep thought. "Harry, I think we should go to where Camelot is...or was..."

"Really? You think it might still be there?"

Olivia nodded into his chest, "Camelot was hidden behind multiple charms and wards; it took numerous spells by a great many wizards and witches to enchant the whole castle and the surrounding valley. No one could see the castle if they meant to do it or its people harm. As mighty as Morgause was, I don't think even she could have found the castle without a truly epic display of magic on her part. Arthur took a great deal of precaution planning their confrontation and made sure that the field of battle was nowhere near the castle."

"It sounds kind of like a Fidelius charm...was there a secret keeper?" It took him a while to explain the particulars of the charm to the attentive, and beautiful he noted, young witch that was holding him.

"I do not know if there was one as such, but I think that if there was it was probably Arthur. It is something that would explain why he needed to meet face-to-face with anyone who wished to live or visit Camelot. Every once in a while he and some of his knights would ride out beyond our land and greet those who would come for shelter or to find a new home."

Harry pondered that for some time, mulling the idea over in his mind. "You're right. If the charms had failed, a huge castle should have just appeared out of nowhere, right? The fact that no castles have suddenly just materialized anywhere means the charms must still be working."

"That is my thought as well." Olivia said.

"Hang on, that can't be right. It's been a thousand years! Even as long lived as we wizards tend to be, no one can live that long. The charms would have failed the moment the person who cast the spell died."

"Normally, I believe that would be correct. However, my grandfather tied the charm to the ley lines that criss-crossed the valley where Camelot was built and I do not think they were tied to Arthur directly, although he most certainly would have had control over them. It was the only way that enchantment would have worked, the castle was too large and the magic involved too powerful to be attached to a single person. When Arthur died, I think only one who was born and raised in the castle could ever hope to find it again. And, since I am most certainly the last person alive who has born in Camelot..."

"But that means...Olivia, do you know where Camelot might be?" he asked with wonder.

Olivia gave him a shy smile and nodded. "I do, Harry, and we need to get you there as soon as we can. I think I understand now what Grandfather was trying to tell me."

"Huh?" Harry asked with a frown.

"He told me that when I was awakened, I was to take you home."

"Home?" Harry asked with such emotion that it made Olivia tear up.

"Yes, my Prince, I will take you your home." she said tenderly.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

 _ **Longbottom Hall, 1300 hours, June 22**_ _ **nd**_ _ **, 1996 AD**_

"Lady Bones, welcome to Longbottom Manor." Neville said formally and with a deep bow. "May I present my girlfriend, Luna Lovegood."

"Thank you for allowing me to visit you, Scion Longbottom," Susan curtsied. "Miss Lovegood, a pleasure to meet you formally."

"And you, Lady Bones." said the fair-haired witch with a curtsy of her own.

"So...what do you guys say, are we done with the formalities?" Susan asked with a smile.

"Please yes! I hate all this stuff." Neville complained.

"Oh, it's not that bad, love. You've just got to get used to it is all." added Luna.

"I suppose I should..." Neville said, shaking his head, "C'mon, Sue, let's head out into the greenhouse and we can sit and have something to drink and you can tell us what brings you here."

Susan was amazed at the beauty of the indoor arboretum they walked into, "You did all this, Nev?"

"Yeah, well, with some help from our house-elf Solly." answered a blushing Neville. "In any case, this was my mother's favorite place. It kind of got dilapidated after they...after they...you know..."

"It's okay, honey, we understand." Luna whispered, giving his hand a squeeze.

Neville gave her a short nod and continued, "So, after I realized I had a bit of a green-thumb, I decided to restore it to its former beauty."

"And a marvelous job you've done of it, Neville. I think your mother would love this place even more now." Susan said, smiling kindly at his slight blush.

"Susan, I believe you are here because of Harry?" Luna interjected, wanting to get to the heart of the matter without all the banter.

"How'd you know I was here about Harry?" a curious Susan asked.

"Logical, really, if you think about it for a moment: your aunt is head of law enforcement, given the accusations that have been flying around against Harry, I imagine she wanted to get to the bottom of it. I think she went to Hogwarts and was disappointed with what she found out...or didn't find out, as the case may be. But, being a highly trained investigator, she was more than likely able to cobble together some part of the events that transpired the night Harry supposedly attacked Snape. Lo and behold, it turns out he's innocent of anything that the greasy bastard had to say about him or the attack on his person. Now, I'm only guessing at why _you_ are here, but I think it has to do with Harry's somehow. I'm guessing your aunt asked you to stop by and inquire of us both whether we know the location of our missing friend, or barring that, maybe ask if we have a way to contact him."

Neville and Susan looked at Luna with mouths wide in surprise.

"That was bloody brilliant." Susan choked out.

"Not really; like I said, logical if you think about it." Luna pinked a little when Neville kissed her cheek.

Susan nodded at the small girl, "Well, after Auntie got back from Hogwarts she hid away in the family library for what seemed like hours. I was getting worried about her, so I stopped by to check that she was okay. I was surprised that she had our family grimoire out, and even more surprised that she had me read from it."

"That's nice," Neville commented, "Gran hasn't even let me look at Longbottom book."

Susan turned to Neville, "Neville, I'm guessing then that you didn't know all this stuff about Harry's family history?"

"Stuff...what family history stuff are you talking about?" Neville asked curiously.

"It seems Auntie may be right about all of us..." the 'Puff sighed sadly, shaking her head.

"Gran hasn't thought to tell me anything about our family history or my duties yet. She made it seem that I would know about all those eventually, if and when I took up Head of House duties." Neville said with a frown. "Are you saying that there are things I should know, as an Heir, that have been deliberately kept from me? And that Harry has some part in it?"

Susan gave him a worried nod. "Harry has a very, very, huge part in the history of both our family's, Neville. And not just ours either, most of the families that hold seat on the Wizengamot are obligated to Harry."

"What are you guys talking about?" Luna wondered curiously.

"Tell her." Neville said to Susan who was looking at the blonde witch apprehensively. "Susan, Harry loves Luna like a sister, he trusts her more than anyone else on the planet. She needs to know, even if it's only to be able to help Harry when he needs it, and guessing by your demeanor, Harry is going to need it."

Susan deliberated with herself for a moment, "Well, Luna, I'm sure you know that most families, especially the older ones, have a family book that has lists of spells created by family members, a detailed history of the family, heck, I think there were even some recipes in mine if I remember correctly."

"I am somewhat familiar with them; the Lovegoods have one as well." Luna explained.

"Well, the section of the grimoire that my auntie had me read was a detailed history of the Bones family during the time of Camelot thru the founding of Hogwarts and the Wizengamot and all the way down to my grandfather. Most of it is rather unimportant at the moment, however, the section of the book that covers the time of King Uther and then his son, King Arthur was, to put it simply, eye-opening." Susan explained to the pair. "The brief bit I read about my family back in those days was really interesting, especially when it came to how the Bones' were some of Arthur's most loyal and stalwart subjects. What was even more fascinating was the rather detailed family tree..."

"If it's anything like the Longbottom grimoire then a large section of the book is all about the family tree. You know...Reginald begat Charles, who begat Frank, who begat Neville..." Neville said with a look to Luna.

"I see..." Luna said. "I have never read our book, nor has my father I think. I know my family is as old as both of yours, but...it didn't seem that important to either of us. My mom would have read it, I'm sure; she was always fascinated with history. But why is it so important? What information could my family's book have that would be so significant to us now? "

Neville turned to Susan, "She's right...why _is_ that important?"

"King Uther Pendragon begat Arthur Pendragon, who begat Godric Gryffindor..." the redhead said solemnly, pausing for effect.

"...who begat Harrison Potter..." Susan continued, noticing the white-faced look of horror on the two teens before her. "...who, many centuries later, begat James Potter who begat Harry Potter."

"WHAT?!" Neville yelled incredulously.

"But that means...but that means..." Luna looked furious, enraged beyond anything Neville had ever seen before. Her usually light grey eyes now seemed to burn with silver flames. "Why would such information be hidden from us, but more importantly, why was such information kept from Harry?"

"I don't know, Luna, nor does my auntie. It is something she wants to find out too. She tossed out the word 'conspiracy'...I think she believes that someone has kept this information from being found out by anyone, especially those that would have access to that particular nugget of information."

"Why is your aunt bringing this up now, Susan?" Luna asked.

"Ancient oaths our family is still subject to...she's worried that we are still subject to them, although I don't think, at least she didn't give me the impression, that she would mind too much."

"What? I don't get it?" Neville queried.

"Nev, have you ever wondered why we were drawn to Harry?" Susan asked, turning to Neville.

"Drawn? No, not really I suppose...I admire him and what he's accomplished...I wanted him as a friend, you know? I wanted to stand with him through the ordeals he's had to face and the ones yet to come. It's one of the reasons I agreed so quickly to go with him to the Ministry."

"Would it interest you to know that I feel the same way? At least now that I know this information about him...it's like a block had been placed there to get me to avoid Harry, but not that's gone and in its place is a wish to be with him. It's hard to describe, but there's this pull that the oath is subjecting me to. A pull towards Harry, I'm sure of it." Susan said. "And it's not just me, many of the children of the Ancient families felt that way, talking badly about him or avoiding him. We were all of us pulled toward Harry without understanding why. But they, we, all either forgot or were never told."

"All of us whose families swore fealty to House Pendragon would have felt this pull, correct?" Luna commented.

"Correct." Susan replied. "Since reading the Bones' Grimoire last night, that pull has been steadily increasing in strength. The magic behind the oath is trying to, I don't know...draw me to where Harry is I suppose, if that makes any sort of sense? I've had this feeling that I need to go to back to Hogwarts ever since I read the book last night..."

"Damn!" Neville said angrily as he shot from his seat.

"What is it, love?" Luna asked, taking his hand.

"Until Susan here mentioned her family grimoire, I wouldn't have cared at all to read the Longbottom book. Now though, it's like I _need_ to read the book." Neville answered.

"Me too," Luna stated matter of factly after examining her own feelings. "Is it at all possible that we've been compelled not to read our family history?"

"I'd say that it is likely, but Auntie and I couldn't come up with how it could've been done, to affect so many people, entire families even?"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

 _ **Hogwarts, 1400 hours, June 22**_ _ **nd**_ _ **, 1996 AD**_

"How do we get there, though...I don't suppose they had brooms back in your time? Can you fly?" Harry inquired.

Olivia blushed slightly, "Not very well, my Lord, not very well at all. Brooms for flying were a new creation in my time and frightened a great many of us."

Harry sighed, "Unfortunately, it's the only way I can think of to get away without having to traipse all over the castle and not draw attention to ourselves while trying to get away. You'll just have to ride with me, I guess."

"If I may, my Lord..." Olivia said with eyes downcast.

"We should talk to Helena and see if there is a way out of the castle that won't set off any alarms or help the people trying to find me actually find me." his mind already moving forward quickly.

"My Lord...Harry...there is another way to get there."

"...I don't really know how to apparate yet, I mean I probably could give it a I try, but then taking you along...splinching is supposed to be really bad!"

"Harry!" Olivia interrupted more heatedly.

"Sorry," Harry said a bit abashed, "You think there's another way out of the castle?"

"Follow me, my Lord Potter." she said with a florid curtsy and a huge smile.

"Would you stop that already?" Harry mumbled in irritation.

"But of course, my Lord." Olivia giggled, taking his hand and leading him to the far end of the library. "Out of curiosity, Harry, how much do you know about Druids?"

Harry frowned, "Nothing. Well, not nothing I guess, but not a lot. I do know they wore white robes and that their magic was somehow tied to the land. Like I said, I'm not so good with the whole history thing." he said awkwardly.

"Obviously there is more to it than just that, Harry. It is true that their magic was tied to the land. They were protectors of the earth and its people and renown as great healers." Olivia explained.

"Okay...but how exactly does that help us with our travelling problem?

"Patience, Harry." The pair walked down ancient corridors where Olivia stopped them before a large set of double doors. With a wide smile, she pushed the doors open. "Come, Harry, and see something so breath-taking it defies belief."

Harry frowned at that, wondering what could possibly be so beautiful as to have the slight girl at his side so animated. He gave her a nod and allowed himself to be led into the enormous room. Sunlight poured down, bathing the entire space in its warm light. Harry's eyes opened in wonder, his jaw dropped at the sight, it was indeed a vision so beautiful it defied belief.

"What is this place?" Harry asked softly, awed at the splendor before him. He was awed by the magic that could contain this vast wooded area within a room. It was like a greenhouse, the size of which he couldn't even begin to comprehend.

"This is my Aunt Helga's forest." she answered simply. "It extends to the edge of the Hogwarts boundaries."

To the young man, the forest was something out of a fairy tale. Luscious trees spired into the sky, their canopies providing gentle shade in the warm afternoon. Adding to the beauty, thousands of fairies danced through the branches, sparkling all the while. The lush grass and moss covered ground had Harry wishing to take off his shoes and let the soft and cool living carpet of green ease away his melancholy. The sound of water drew his attention and he turned to see the crystal clear waters of a stream meandering its way through the trees. Seeing a doe and her fawn dipping their heads to take a drink had Harry looking on in amazement. To then see the biggest wolf he'd ever seen drinking his fill right next to the deer had him wondering if he was imagining things.

"This place is a sanctuary, Harry, a place where all creatures may come for succor. All creatures, large or small, magical and not, may come here to seek comfort, safe from all the dangers that exist outside this forest." Olivia offered as explanation. "Helga was quite old when I first met her, but she was the kindest and wisest person I ever knew, aside from my grandfather, of course. She loved people, and she loved her plants and animals, too. Helga set great store on hard work, something that was instilled into each of us who learned from her. For an old woman, she was also surprisingly sprightly and not at all reluctant to hex us if we were being lazy." she laughed.

"Amazing..."

"Exactly." Olivia laughed.

"Sorry...but you're right, this place is brilliant, Liv." he told her with a huge smile.

"Come, let me show you the druidic method of travel." she said, surprising him a little when she wrapped her arms around his and pulled him forward.

"And here we are." Olivia said, stopping them in front of a rather small tree, at least when compared to the ones that towered above them. Carved into its branches and trunk were many sets of runes, or at least what Harry thought were runes. "This is an elder tree. In the lore of Druids, an elder tree represents shifting and transitioning, movement from one place to another."

"Wait, hang on a second, are you telling me we're going to be travelling by tree? Tree-travel, seriously, Olivia?"

"Yes." she smiled.

"How...hang on...how exactly...?"

"Think of this tree as being part of a bigger collection of trees. Their roots extend into the ground and are joined together, magically. One may only travel between elder trees that have been connected, the one to the other. The runes you see carved on the surface are like a guide. By touching your wand to the runes in the correct sequence, one may travel from tree to tree."

"So it's like a network?" Harry chuckled when he saw the lack of understanding on Olivia. "Uhm, like a...like a spider's web, maybe?"

"An apt description, Harry, each thread of the web is joined to another. We can get from one point on the web to another simply by using one of the sacred trees." Harry looked at her skeptically for a moment before he nodded.

"Close your eyes, Harry." she whispered, placing her cheek next to his. She thought to herself that she might be acting a little brazen where Harry was concerned, something she knew her mother would be yelling at her about, but she also knew what she wanted, and he was stood right in front of her. Modesty and decorum could go hang themselves.

"Huh?" a red-faced and bewildered Harry asked, flustered by the close proximity of the beautiful girl.

"Close your eyes, my Prince" she entreated, "When next you open them you'll be in the most wondrous land in the world." She reached out with a hand and tapped her wand to several of the runes. Harry watched in fascination as he noticed the runes begin to glow. Olivia smiled warmly at him, "Close your eyes, my Harry."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

 _ **Granger Residence, 1700 hours, June 22**_ _ **nd**_ _ **, 1996 AD**_

The Hogwarts bookworm sat at on her bed, weeping. It had been that way since the day she'd arrived back home for the summer holidays. She begged off spending any time with her parents and hid herself in her room. Her parents had been at a loss to explain her distraught behavior. Yes, she'd come back home injured, but they'd both been thankful that wizarding medicine would see her through unscarred. This Hermione that had returned to them, though, was someone changed and not at all how she normally was. Their usually happy daughter had returned from Hogwarts totally unlike herself. There'd been no endless babble about her classes, no talk of the wonders she'd seen, she hadn't even mentioned her friends.

A worried Emma Granger knocked on Hermione's door and poked her head in, "You okay there, love?"

Hermione lifted her red-rimmed eyes to her mother, sniffling, "Mom, have you ever done something that you knew was wrong, but did it anyway?"

Emma sighed, "What have you done, Hermione?"

"I stupidly followed the instructions of a man I respected and admired to go against someone who means the world to me."

"I'm guessing the 'someone' we're talking about is your friend Harry?" Hermione raised an eyebrow, questioning how her mother could have figured that out. "Oh, come on...seriously, Hermione? You've been singing his praises for years now, dear. I can't think of anyone else you'd feel this bad about losing as a friend other than him. He's your best friend, after all."

"... _was_ my best friend..." she mumbled sadly.

"What do you mean 'was', Hermione, what on earth could you have possibly done to lose his friendship?" Emma asked, perplexed at her daughters statement. She knew that Hermione held deep affection for the boy and she'd even be willing to admit that her young daughter was probably in love with the boy. Harry had saved her life, protected her, and cherished her. She could see in her eyes the affection her daughter held for the boy. "Hermione, what have you done?"

Hermione sighed deeply, gathered her thoughts, and began to speak. "After Harry saved me from that troll in our first year, I was summoned to the headmaster's office for a meeting. I thought I might get expelled or something, so I was really intimidated, you know? He had me sit in this seat that was too big for me, making me feel small, and he stared at me intently for what seemed like ages. Once he began to speak, he informed me about some things regarding Harry."

"How do you mean?"

"Mom, I've told you how...selfless he is, how kind and generous, how noble he is... turns out that's not the only way he's noble."

"You don't mean..." Emma began.

Hermione nodded and continued, "Harry's family is very old, ancient even, and can trace its beginning to the time when the Romans first came to Britain. Farther than that even, or at least that's what Headmaster Dumbledore intimated. In any case, he told me that Harry needed protection from all the people in the world that would want to do him harm, so of course I agreed to help."

"And that was it, to start with anyways. Just keep an eye on Harry, let Dumbledore know what he was doing, who he was talking to, that sort of thing. It seemed kind of innocent to me, so it didn't bother me too much at the time."

"You spied on your best friend?" Emma asked aghast, wondering if she'd misheard.

"I know, Mom, I really can't believe how stupid I was. The thing that bothers me more though was the fact that the headmaster also wanted both Ron and I, and later on Ginny, to keep everyone away from Harry too. Ron is very jealous of Harry, something that I'm now sure the headmaster used to his advantage. Ron would have told him everything, even things that Harry wouldn't want anyone to know. And Ginny, well, Ginny has been infatuated with Harry since she was six. If she thought that Dumbledore would help her 'be' with Harry, then I don't think there was anything she wouldn't have done to see that happen."

"I see...but what do you mean keep away? You mean the headmaster wanted you to help keep Harry isolated?"

Hermione nodded. "I didn't think of it like that at the time, though. Back then, I thought that in the entire school, only Ron and I had Harry's best interests at heart. No one else measured up. That belief was just...solidified, I guess...by the way the three of us could not only face up to danger but also prevail each and every time. I thought only I could protect Harry."

"Obviously something changed, though?"

Hermione nodded, "After the fiasco that was the Tri-Wizards tournament and the rebirth of Voldemort, Dumbledore's instructions changed. He now, more than before, wanted us to keep Harry as separated from everyone at school as we could. It was becoming increasingly difficult too, because Harry was starting to think for himself and was not relying on Ron and me as much. It's almost as though he sensed that we were holding him back in some way. When I suggested he start the DA, he was at first reluctant because he never wants to put himself out there; he hates to draw attention to himself, but he changed his mind a couple of days later. I think he realized that it was an opportunity for him to get to know more people, make new friends...but Ron, Ginny, and I, kept them all from getting too close to him."

"Let me get this straight, you actually told people to keep away from Harry?" Emma asked, angered.

Hermione nodded in embarrassment. "A lot of people, actually. Kids from all the Houses wanted to get close to him and get to know him; but there was something special, well maybe not special, but different, about the people that were trying to get close to him."

"I don't understand..." Emma silenced when Hermione interrupted her.

"Bear with me on this for a moment, Mother; it's all a bit involved." Hermione took in a deep breath before continuing, "If there was any point in history where wizards could have taken over non-magical Britain, it would have been in the time of Arthur. Can you imagine being faced by an army of wizards that could destroy you with a wave of their wands? How could normal people defend themselves with only bows and arrows, the odd sword, maybe even pitchforks? It would have been a slaughter. But Arthur was wise, and honorable, so he made a pledge with all the muggle kingdoms of the land: that wizard's would stay out of non-magical affairs so long as they themselves kept out of wizarding affairs. Camelot was, and would be still were it still standing, a kingdom within Britain, a separate country, if you would."

"That still doesn't explain why you'd keep people from getting to know Harry?"

"Relax, Mother, I'm getting there." Hermione said softly. "After the death of Arthur, all of wizarding society was floundering, but, with the help of the Founders of Hogwarts, a new government was established. The Wizengamot, our parliament, was established by the remaining noble magical families of the time."

Hermione stood and walked over to her window and stared out into the darkness. "That new government though, was illegal."

"What do you mean it was it illegal?" Emma asked.

"Well, you see, Arthur had a son. A son who should have been the next king of Camelot, but he backed away from that. He wanted a more egalitarian form of rule, where the voices of everyone were listened to, hence, the creation of the Wizengamot. But, he never officially abdicated or renounced the throne, so in a sense he was the uncrowned king of Camelot."

"So...your society should still be what, a monarchy? Like a for real monarchy?" Emma asked in amazement.

"Yes, Mom, a real monarchy like Britain itself used to be. Why does this matter in Harry's case, you're wondering? You see, Arthur had a son, a son named Godric."

"He was the man who established your House at school, right?"

"Yes he was. He was born Godric Pendragon, but, in keeping with the way people were sometimes named during that age, he was re-christened Gryffindor after he defeated an actual griffin in combat." Hermione continued. "His son's name was Harrison Gryffindor for a time, but his name changed as well when he became famous for his artistic talent." the bushy-haired witch paused and whimpered sadly.

"...you're stalling, Hermione!" Emma reprimanded.

"Harrison was an artisan and very skilled at his craft according to the few mentions of him I discovered in some pretty obscure history books. It was that that gave him his new surname...Potter."

"Wait, hang on, are you telling me that the uncrowned king of your world is your Harry? But then why...?"

"Why isn't he in a castle somewhere, ruling over Magical Britain, as he should be? Because the man I worshiped as the reincarnation of Merlin told me that Harry was not to take up his throne, that it would cause too many problems and that if he ever became king then our world would implode into civil war. He always told us that it was for the greater good of our world and its people that he is kept from knowing any of this."

"That has got to be the stupidest thing I've ever heard! Your world is already imploding as it is, Hermione! It's civil war, and you know it!"

"I know that, at least I do now, but back then...I was just so naïve...so trusting...I made the wrong choices and didn't believe in the one person in whom I should have believed in." she cried.

"Is this why you kept Harry from all those people who wanted to befriend him?"

"Yes, or at least it's one of the reasons; most of those who approached him were from the original families that made up the Wizengamot, all of them from the surviving original families of Camelot. The oaths of fealty their ancestors swore are still very much in effect. Their magic would have sensed that there was something about Harry that demanded their allegiance. I only know with certainty of two people who felt this and actually did obey the dictates of their magic and the oaths their families gave. There are two people in the entire school who would stand with Harry without question or hesitation and chances are they aren't even sure why. It may have been magical oaths that drew them to Harry originally, but as they've come to know him, they'd do it for him just because that's the kind of inspirational leader Harry is. He inspires people without even realizing it. Neville was a mess before Harry befriended him: shy, withdrawn, lonely, and Luna was as friendless as I was, but on top of that she was bullied in the extreme by the people at school, especially her Housemates. Harry saved her, protected her, and he loves her for the little sister she's become to him." Hermione's mind thought of Luna and Neville and she wished with all her heart she could go back in time and be as loyal to Harry as they had been.

Neville had slowly become closer to Harry. The Longbottom boy had been one of the few who'd been extremely vocal in their support of Harry during that stupid tournament, going so far as to threaten physical damage on anyone who disparaged his friend in his presence. Harry might never have been there to witness those situations between Neville and the other Gryffindor's, but he knew, Harry somehow always knew.

And then there was Luna. The Ravenclaw witch had indeed become to Harry the sister he'd always craved, someone who loved and cared for him because he was simply Harry and not some mythological hero. Hermione had been jealous of the petite witch, especially when she realized that Harry had been spending a lot more time with Luna than he had been with her. He no longer came to her for advice, or for help with schoolwork, or even just to vent about Snape. Hermione hadn't been his best friend in a long time and she hadn't even realized that he'd slipped away from her. She'd done nothing to prevent it because she didn't see it happening. Hermione could now admit that it was entirely her own fault. In fact, she'd treated him with contempt that she really didn't feel, all at the insistence of the headmaster.

"Most of our, hell, _all_ of our society has no clue about who Harry really is. To them he's just the boy who saved them all those years ago from an evil wizard who was intent on taking over the world." Hermione added. "Dumbledore made sure that our history courses were substandard, even going so far as to have all reliable history books banned from England and those he couldn't ban were subject to some sort of redirection spell that would turn any would be buyer away from purchasing the book. We have a ghost for a professor who only seems to teach about goblin rebellions, seriously? He wanted no one to remember Harry's connection to his royal past or the fact that most of Great Houses were actively breaking magical pledges. All those families who should have known have forgotten, been made to forget, or have chosen to disregard those oaths."

"You never told any of this to Harry, did you?"

"No," she replied simply. "I truly believed what Dumbledore was saying. I truly believed that I was not only helping Harry, but that I was also helping our community."

"What possible reason could the headmaster of a school have for keeping this information from that young man?"

"I don't know," Emma frowned, not believing Hermione's response, "Honestly, Mom, I don't know. I mean, the headmaster is powerful politically, not to mention magically...because of that I suppose I believed he knew best what we all needed. If he thought that Harry taking up his throne was a bad thing, how could he be wrong?"

"You realize that what you're describing is sedition, right, actual treason against the rightful ruler of your lot?" Hermione nodded, agreeing with her mother. "Is this why you're no longer friends with Harry? Because he found out and knew that you'd been keeping all this information from him?"

"No, the real reason..." Hermione started to whimper again. "After the battle we had in that government building where I got hurt, the headmaster approached Ron, Ginny, and me. He wanted us to turn our backs on Harry...again."

"Why would he ask such a thing?" Emma asked incredulously.

"Harry had just lost his godfather that night and was in an inordinate amount of misery because he believed Sirius' death to be his fault; Dumbledore wanted us to heap the suffering he would be in, driving him deeper into despair. I think that it is the headmasters hope that this would strengthen him further for the task he had to fulfill and that it would drive him to come to the headmaster seeking help in taking care of the Dark Lord problem. Dumbledore told us that it was Harry's destiny to rid us of Voldemort. Who would protect us, if not Harry?"

"Let me get this straight," Emma growled, "That old fart told you to turn your back on someone you yourself described as the most decent person you've ever met, someone you called your best friend, and you actually did it? Not only that, but after everything that young man has been through at the hands of your so called society, you expect him to actually protect you all?"

"Yes." Hermione replied tearfully.

"What are you?" a sickened Emma asked. Hermione started crying, ashamed at herself and her actions. "What kind of person does that to a friend? Abandoning him like that, you...you...tortured him, Hermione!"

"Who needs enemies when they've got friends like you, huh?" a soft voice from the doorway interrupted. An extremely angered looking Daniel Granger stood there glaring at his daughter disapprovingly. "I told you when you first went to that school that you should work on losing that stupid authority worshipping part of yourself. You obviously didn't listen."

"Dad..."

"I don't want to hear it, Hermione. I'm deeply offended by your actions. That boy saved your life, Hermione! He actually put his own life in danger to save yours...and you do this to him? And your friend Ginny, didn't you tell me that he saved her life as well, saving her from a...what was it?"

"Basilisk wasn't it, that thing that petrified you?" Emma answered, recalling the time Hermione had told them the tale. "A sixty foot snake with deadly eyes, you told us. That boy saved that Ginny girl and she turns her back on him as well. Pathetic, the lot of you are pathetic." Emma spat in revulsion. She stood, glaring at her daughter in disgust.

"You once told me that you were scared that Harry might go dark because of the life he's led. I don't think that that is what you're scared of. I think that now you're terrified that if Harry did indeed become evil it would have been because it was, in part, your fault." Daniel said with a shake of his head. He gave his daughter a sidelong glance, "Did you know that Harry and I correspond?"

"He and I do as well." Emma added. "Although it's been a few months since either of us have heard from him."

"What?" Hermione asked loudly, her face lifting to look at her father and mother in disbelief.

"With me, it started back in your fourth year. He wanted to ask my permission to take you to some ball. I told him I thought you already had a date since you'd asked for money to buy a gown. That owl of his is beautiful, by the way." Daniel answered.

"Hedwig, her name is Hedwig." Hermione supplied in a low voice.

"After that he'd write just to catch me up on what you guys were up to at school. We talked a lot about you." Daniel said. "He never once had an unkind thing to say about you. Even when I could tell he was angry at you because of something you'd done, he would make it seem as though it was all his fault."

"With me it started a few days after you'd been attacked by that snake. None of the professors would give us any updates on your condition, but that sweet boy would write almost every day to let us know how you were doing. Once you'd recovered, we still wrote each other. Mostly it was to ask advice about life, he taught your dad and me things about wizards that he thought were interesting or funny, he even asked about girls. He seemed to think he didn't have a chance with you, so, he decided to ask me for pointers for when he found himself interested in another girl. I was amazed at how little he knew about interacting with members of the opposite sex and I was honored that he felt able to ask me such things. He had some downright old-fashioned ideas, or at least it seemed so to me at the time. But, I came to understand that being that decent, as you've mentioned before, is just who he is. I can say sincerely that his mother would be extremely proud at the young man he's become and that any young woman lucky enough to earn his love and trust will be treated like a queen." Emma looked sadly at her daughter. "You had his love, and his trust, but you threw them away...for what?"

"What...what are you talking about...I don't understand...?" Hermione sobbed.

"Is it any wonder, given how horrific you say his life has been?" Dan said with a look to his wife. "You really didn't notice did you? That boy is...or more likely was...completely besotted with you, daughter dearest. I thought that I'd eventually get a note from him asking me for your hand in marriage. I can't decide whether I'm more disappointed by the fact I'll never get that particular letter or that I'd have to refuse him at this point if I he did."

"Do I want to know why?" Hermione asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Because as sad as it is to me to admit as your father, I don't think you're worthy of him." he said unhappily. "You've told us the kind of life he's had, the torment he's faced, the accusations and ridicule he's had to suffer, the physical pain he's endured, all of that, and despite everything he's endured you still describe him as the most gentle and loving person you know when he had every reason to become evil . I am proud to know that young man, you know? He spoke so highly of you, love. It must have been devastating for him to find out the kind of person you really are. I don't know if I could ever forgive myself knowing that a lot of the things he's had to endure were because of something I did."

He shook his head, saddened at what had become of the daughter he'd raised and been so thoroughly proud of only days ago. "If I thought it would do any good, I'd pull you from that school right this second, but I know it won't make a difference. You have made your choices, Hermione, choices that you will now have to live with. I hope it was worth it."

With that, the disappointed father walked out of her room. The sound of the closing door clicking shut was like a death knell to the young witch. Her life had come to a screeching halt in that moment. She would now have to live in a world where her best friend would at the very least ignore her, but more than likely, hate her.

Dan stood with his back against his daughter's door and sighed. When he heard Hermione start to bawl, he almost went back into her room.

"Don't, Dan, she needs to work through this on her own. I hate seeing her in so much pain, too, but there's not much we can do about it." Emma said, wrapping her arms around his waist and pulling him into herself.

"That's not my little girl, Emma. That is not the daughter we raised." Dan said sadly. "That world we sent her into can't have changed her that much, Em."

"What are thinking, sweetheart, that they did something to her?"

"It's the only thing I can come up with that makes any sort of sense. There is no way in hell that our daughter would have thrown her best friend over for some bearded old man, I don't care that he's the second coming of Merlin, she would never have done that; as few friends as she had growing up, she would have treasured those that she did have and fought tooth and nail to keep them." Dan explained.

"Okay...but then what do we do about it? We're, what does she call is...muggles, yes, that's it...and apparently we have no rights whatsoever in her world. It's not like we could go talk to their policeman and see if she's been altered somehow!"

"You know who we need to talk to, Em."

"Harry." Emma said knowingly. "What if because of what she's done to him he refuses to help?"

Dan looked at her strangely, "Em, this is Harry we're talking about. If there is even a hint or a possibility that what she's done to him was something she'd been forced to do..."

"He'd want to be sure. You're right, of course." Emma agreed. "Did you notice that all the pictures of Harry in her room had been replaced by pictures of that redheaded plonker?"

"No," Dan gasped, "I didn't notice that at all. You think...?"

"I'm just saying, is all. Her room was plastered with pictures of Harry and her together and now, all of a sudden, they're gone?"

"I'm going to kill that little shit if he's done anything to my baby girl!"

"You or I will have to drive down to Diagon tomorrow and try to send Harry an owl."

"Okay, love...okay."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

 _ **Grimmauld Place, 1945 hours, June**_ __ _ **22**_ _ **nd**_ _ **, 1996 AD**_

The last remaining Marauder came bursting through the doors of Grimmauld Place in a towering rage followed closely by a worried looking Tonks who was pleading with him to stop while trying to hold him back. The fury in his countenance was almost feral; his eyes had turned amber and his wolf was close to breaking free. He stalked angrily toward the kitchen where an Order meeting had been called. The dozen or so people sitting and standing around called out greetings to the former professor, which he ignored as he laid eyes on his intended target.

"Ah, Remus, so good of you to join us my good man, we were just about to start..." Albus said when he caught sight of the werewolf. Remus disregarded the headmaster and walked straight up to the Potions Master and grabbed him by the throat, lifting and slamming him against the wall with all the strength his enhanced body possessed.

"Remus!" Albus cried out indignantly.

"They tell me that you cast the Cruciatus at my boy, Snivellus. They also tell me that you tried to Imperio him before you cast a bone breaking curse that tore up his arm." Snape's complexion paled, and his hands tried vainly to get the wolf's hand away from his throat. Remus leaned into the Slytherin and whispered in his ear, "James should have let me rip you to shreds instead of saving your worthless Death Eater ass."

"Remus, enough of this foolishness, release him immediately!" Albus roared. "Put Severus down, at once!"

"Why do you allow this man anywhere near Harry, Headmaster, in fact, why do you allow him near any child knowing full well what a vile person he is?" Lupin yelled, turning to face Dumbledore. The Slytherin was turning blue, his fingers barely moving as he tried to pry the werewolf off his neck.

"Put him down, love, please." Tonks implored. "Harry wouldn't want you in Azkaban. You owe it to him to be there when he needs you. Please, love..."

The Marauder glared at his girlfriend for a moment before his eyes softened. He released Severus none to gently, allowing the man to fall to the floor gasping for air. Tonks opened her arms and wrapped herself around him. "It's okay, love...it's okay...it's going to be okay..." she whispered into his ear.

The sound of spell-fire broke the couple apart, both drawing their wands quickly and aiming them at the table from where the spell had originated. Bill Weasley stood there with a grin on his face, "That Slytherin bastard was going to curse you in the back. Sweet Hathor, I've wanted to do that to that greasy git forever!"

Remus gave him a nod of thanks and turned once more toward the headmaster. "Where is Harry?" he growled.

Albus' eyes looked at the former professor uncomfortably, "I have no idea, Remus. The only thing I can tell you with any degree of certainty is that he is no longer within Hogwarts or its grounds. I have no idea where he's gone to."

"And will you tell me whether it is true that this man you put so much trust in cast TWO Unforgivables at my godson? Or will you, as usual, lie to us all?" Remus growled.

"Remus Lupin!" an incensed Molly interjected. "You will apologize to the headmaster!"

"Like hell I will!" Remus yelled at the woman. "This man you so revere allows that piece of shit over there to run roughshod over all the kids in his school, your children included! He allows him to terrorize and bully anyone who isn't a Slytherin and don't get me started on the things he's allowed to get away with where Harry is concerned."

"What do you mean, Remus?" Arthur said from his seat next to Molly. He was trying his best to contain his volatile wife by holding her arm in a tight grip. Nobody talked to Albus Dumbledore in that fashion if Molly Weasley was around.

"You haven't told them, Albus, have you? You haven't told them how that pet Death Eater of yours attacked Harry? That he Crucio'd him in the middle of the great hall? That he also tried the Imperius on him before Harry blasted him into a wall? That he's been mind-raping him for months or that he's bullied and berated Harry at every opportunity since he walked into Hogwarts? Not only that, but you've allowed the rest of the world to see Harry as some kind of ascending Dark Lord, something that while I can't prove I'm certain you had hand in!" Remus yelled.

Albus could not look Remus in the eye.

"Albus, tell me this isn't true?" Arthur asked of the headmaster. "Did that man really attack Harry?"

With a long sigh and a look of resignation, Dumbledore answered simply, "Yes."

"Why eez that man not een Azkaban for attacking dear Harry?" the willowy blonde standing by Bill asked.

"That's a good question, Headmaster, would you care to answer Fleur?" Remus asked.

"Because despite what you may all think of him personally, we need him..." Albus said.

"You may need him, I certainly do not. That man is a danger to everyone and should be put down like the rabid dog that he is!" the Marauder raged.

With a glint of anger in his eyes, Albus looked to Remus, "You will stay away from Severus from now on, Remus and you will also stay away from Harry. I did only what I thought was best for the boy. I didn't want to add to his burden. We need to get him back under our control so that he may be protected."

"Under _your_ control you mean, don't you? Do you even care that he was severely injured? You just want him back under your thumb again! I don't know what you're up to, Dumbledore, but I can hear in your words and see in your actions that you don't care at all about Harry's wellbeing! I should've listened to Sirius...I should have..." the man's shoulders shook in sadness, tears freely streaming down his face.

"Remus, please, we must find Harry, the sooner, the better. He is in grave danger the longer he is away from us." Albus pleaded.

"I beginning to think that it is you that is in danger the longer he's away; what is it about Harry being out there all alone that gives you so much anxiety?" Remus asked sarcastically. "I suppose it is your intention to see him back with his relatives?"

"Of course, the protections offered there are..."

"...are not worth the suffering he's endured at the hands of those people." Remus growled. "Sirius told me about the scars that mar his body. No, he's never going back there. Finding Harry is my first priority, keeping him safe and away from you lot is my second. Don't push me on this, Albus, or you will come to regret it!"

Dumbledore was done with being threatened and spoken to like a spoiled child, his magic swirled around him when he stood before the werewolf and to intimidate the man into complying with his commands. "You are not responsible for Harry's welfare, Remus. You will bring Harry to me if and when you find him. I will see him returned to the Dursley's and I will speak to them about the treatment he receives there." Albus thought he'd cowed the man into following his orders, only to be laughed at by the werewolf.

"Did I forget to mention that I've just come from Gringotts where I've had a most illuminating conversation with the Potter and Black Family estate managers? I was truly, truly shocked, to hear that Harry has not been read his parent's will. It also came as a complete surprise to hear that none of the official Gringotts messages regarding Sirius' will reading have made their way to Harry. Astonishing, wouldn't you say, Albus?"

"He's not ready for the responsibility, Remus." Albus paled, falling back into his chair. "Harry has too much to deal with as it is, too much to learn...I don't think he's ready for all that!"

"And perhaps he's not, but that was not your decision to make, was it?" Remus growled.

"Of course it was my decision to make; I am Harry's guardian after all!" Dumbledore yelled angrily.

Remus looked at the headmaster in disgust, "You and I know now how big a lie that is, Albus. You've never been Harry's guardian, although perhaps you convinced yourself that you were. Harry is in charge of his own destiny now and you have no say in any decision he makes!"

"But, Remus, he is just a child! No one knows better than Albus what Harry needs!" Molly screamed.

"Only Harry gets to decide what is best for Harry." the wolf said with a glare toward Molly. "I don't know what plans you think you have with my boy, Albus, but it ends now! He will definitely not play whatever game it is you have in mind from him."

"He must be prepared for Voldemort! The future of our world rests on his shoulders!" Albus pleaded.

" _That_ is no future at all, Headmaster. No, Harry will play no part in whatever it is you think he has to do." Remus said with finality.

"But Remus...his friends...his family..." Molly whimpered.

"Friends?" he asked sarcastically. "I've heard all about how your daughter and youngest son turned their backs on Harry the night of the battle, the same night that Sirius died. Disappointed doesn't even begin to describe how I feel about their actions. Family? To whom are you referring to when you say family, Molly? You?"

"I love that boy! He's like one of my very own..."

Remus shook his head in disgust. "If that were true, Mrs. Weasley, then you would have done a lot more to get Harry out of the situation he found himself in with his relatives. I know for a fact that Fred and George told you how he was treated there. And what did you do about his situation, Molly? Nothing, that's what you did, absolutely nothing. I have a lot of guilt where Harry is concerned, I played my part well thanks to that whiskered wanker's manipulations, but I will atone for those when I am allowed. Don't you think Sirius and I would have charged the gates of Hell to make sure our boy was safe and taken care of? But we didn't know...we didn't know about any of it. But you _have_ known, haven't you? As much as you profess to love Harry, I see very little of that in your actions."

"Is this true, Molly?" a pale-faced Arthur asked, horrified. "Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't the boys come and talk to me?"

"If I had to guess, Arthur, I would say that it was because the Great Leader of the Light over there told her to do nothing and say nothing. Am I close, Mrs. Weasley?" Molly paled and looked pleadingly toward the headmaster. "I bet he told you that Harry needed to be beaten at every opportunity by his sick relatives and you, ever the bootlicking servant, went along with it. Was it you who put your two youngest children up to befriending and then betraying Harry?"

"Mom, what's he talking about?" Bill asked.

"Remus," Dumbledore interjected, "Perhaps this is not the time or place to discuss these things."

"Molly, what have you done?" Arthur asked in a small voice.

She took a step back from her husband, "I only did what the headmaster..."

"Tell me this isn't true, Mother?" Bill looked at her contemptuously, trying not to believe what he was hearing. The young Weasley was holding Fleur back, the Veela looking murderously at her intended's mother and with the barest hint of feathers coating her arms. "Harry has saved the life of almost half our family and you're telling me that we just left him with people that beat the hell out of him? What the hell is wrong with you, Mother?"

"Bill!"Arthur said angrily. "While I do not agree with what your mother has done, you will not ever speak to her like that!"

Bill nodded angrily, "Very well, Dad, but I will never be able to forget this. Harry has done more for this family than anyone...just saving Ginny's life...how could you?"

The mood in the kitchen had shifted dramatically. What had once been a place filled with cheery people had now turned cold. The looks directed in Remus' direction were not friendly. With just a glance, the Marauder could tell that no one would accept as true a word he had said and that far from believing him, they were all trusting Dumbledore to do what was right by them, no matter the cost that would be shouldered by an innocent.

And that innocent was Harry.

"I can't do this anymore...you are all so far up Dumbledore's ass that you can't see how wrong what you're doing is by supporting him. By following this man's orders you have placed a boy in an environment that I wouldn't want my worst enemy to face. Except for Snivellus of course, he fucking deserves it!" Remus muttered angrily, not caring a whit about the glares he was receiving from the members of the Order. He turned on his heels, grabbing Tonk's hand, leading her out of the now noisy kitchen. He hurried up the stairs and pulled her into Sirius' bedroom, shutting the door behind them and casting silencing and locking spells.

"What is it, Remus?"

"I've just had a thought." he told her with a smile, something she was grateful for as she hadn't seen him smile since Harry had disappeared. "Dobby!"

"Damn it! Why didn't I think of that earlier?" Tonks lamented. "That little guy adores Harry and would probably be keeping tabs on him just in case he was needed."

"My thoughts exactly." Remus acknowledged just before the familiar popping sound was heard.

"Mister Wolf calls Dobby?" the small elf asked the now obviously delighted Marauder.

"Please tell me you know where Harry is, Dobby? Is he safe?" Remus pleaded.

"Master Harry is very well, sir. He and mistress are at magic castle."

"What magic castle? I thought Dumbledore said he wasn't at Hogwarts anymore?" Tonks wondered aloud. "Wait, hang on, did you say mistress? What mistress?"

"Mistress asked that I come to you. I be taking you to big castle now. Talk then."

"Really?" the werewolf asked with obvious hope in his voice. "Dobby, what big castle are you talking about?"

"Mistress says youse be curious. Mistress says is surprise. Youse is to be packing and I be taking you to master Harry, sir and missy Tonks. Youse call for Dobby when ready." the elf told them, vanishing with a soft crack.

Remus and Tonks didn't have to be told twice. They were quickly packing their things, only taking a couple of changes of clothing along, when they were disturbed by a soft knock on the door. Tonks eyed Remus and raised an eyebrow questioningly. He waved her back and stepped to the door. He was a bit surprised to see Bill and Fleur standing there before him.

"Guys?" Remus asked.

"Dad took Mom home. I've never, ever, seen him so angry before." Bill said softly. "Please, Remus, when you see Harry tell him I want to speak with him, as does Fleur."

"Yes, eet is horrible what that pig do to him!" Fleur lamented. "Ma soeur, Gabrielle, weel be very angry her hero was harmed!"

"Are you guys leaving?" Bill asked, having noticed the pair of knapsacks lying on the bed. Remus looked to Tonks for help, giving her a questioning look.

She gave Remus a nod. She felt they could trust the couple before them. "Harry's elf just showed up and told us he's going to take us to see Harry."

"Really...how eez Harry...where eez Harry?" Fleur asked excitedly.

"I don't know, Dobby only told us that Harry is in the big magic castle." Tonks answered.

"And before you ask her, we don't know. Dumbledore said that Harry wasn't at school, which begs the question..." the werewolf said with a frown. "...which big magic castle is he talking about if it isn't Hogwarts?"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

 _ **Camelot, 1402 hours, June 22**_ _ **nd**_ _ **, 1996 AD**_

He didn't know how to describe the sensation he was feeling. It wasn't at all like taking a portkey; it was much gentler than that stupid boot they'd used to get to the Quidditch World Cup. It wasn't like flooing, either. He didn't feel himself spinning watching nauseously as the grates of fireplaces joined to the network sped by at a dizzying rate. If he had been forced to describe it, he thought the most fitting description would be that it felt like sliding down a long tunnel.

"You can open your eyes now, Harry." Olivia whispered into his ear. He could feel her pressed into him, her arms gently circling his neck. He was somehow at ease with her there, despite how often he'd rebuffed being physically touched. It didn't feel odd to him, or scary, or make him feel embarrassed, it just felt...right. When Harry opened his eyes he came face to face with striking sapphire blue eyes, sparkling with delight. He saw something in the deep blue that pulled at him, that drew him in, something that made him feel as though this beauty before him would be his salvation from the nightmare that had been his life.

"We have arrived, my Prince." she said softly. Olivia gazed into the young prince's eyes, captured by the emerald green. She felt warmth coming from them, a sense of hope that filled her with joy. She would endeavor to fill his life with all the love she could. She would give him hope.

He tore his eyes away from hers and peered over her shoulder to get a look at where they were. He nearly fainted in disbelief and it was only the hold that Olivia had on him that kept him upright. There, in the distance, was a palace!

"It's like Cinderella's castle!" Harry spluttered.

"No, actually, it is Arthur's castle..." she said with a frown, a bit confused at his statement. "Who is Cinderella?"

Harry shook his head, trying to clear the cobwebs from his mind at what he was seeing: a structure whose size made Hogwarts look like a tool shed!

"Cinderella was a girl in a fairy tale...you know what, that's not important right now. What I meant to say was that the castle is beautiful...and so huge! Is that a city that surrounds it?"

The castle gleamed, its white walls sparkling in the afternoon sun. Tall spires rose like fingers into the sky, reaching for the heavens while pennons of gold flapped gently in the breeze. Given that almost more than a thousand years had passed since, supposedly, anyone had lived in Camelot it came as a surprise to him that the enormous structure looked like the builders had just put the finishing touches of paint on it a few hours ago.

"Come, Harry, let us head into the castle. It is a bit of a walk from here." she turned and held out her hand. He gave her a shy smile and took it, allowing himself to be led down the cobbled road. "There are, or perhaps were, travelling-trees like this closer to the castle that we could have used. But, I wanted you to see all of this."

"Olivia?"

"Yes Harry?"

"How could you leave this place?" he asked curiously. He marveled at the beauty off all that surrounded him: the lush forest, crystalline lake, green meadows and fields, and of course the castle itself. If rumor or legend were to be believed, then Camelot would have been the nearest thing to Utopia that had ever existed. Being forced to leave...it just beggared imagination. To be asked to choose whether to stay in this idyllic place or to leave, he didn't think he could do that himself.

"It was not easy." she replied honestly after a moment of reflection. "All the people of this kingdom, all my friends, my mother, my father, my grandfather, they are all long gone now. Even my way of life has vanished into history. But it was the decision I made, to come here, to be with you."

She wrapped tighter onto Harry's arm and continued, "After I had faced Morgause and my grandfather had spirited me away to Hogwarts, I was _very_ angry with him. I had been my thought that if I confronted the Dark Lady and defeated her that I might save us all from her evil. He chastised me for taking such an excessive risk knowing that it was not I that was meant to end the Dark. When he calmed, he sat me down and he began to describe what life would have been like had I remained," Harry raised a questioning eyebrow. "It would have been the end of everything, Harry. I, my family, everyone I knew, this land we see around us, everything would have been destroyed by her evil. That is when Grandfather gave me the choice: to stay, fight, and die, or, to allow myself to be hidden away within the confines of Hogwarts for centuries in the hope that when I awoke I would be able to stand against the Dark at your side."

"What's so special about this particular time? The threat is just as real here as it was back then, isn't it?"

"Yes, I suppose it is, but Grandfather impressed upon me his absolute belief that together, you and I, we could defeat this Voldemort forever." she was bit surprised that he didn't push her too much for answers. It was obvious he had many questions. There would come a time, soon, that she would answer them all.

The closer they got to the castle, the more anxious Harry seemed to become. His hand had grown clammy in Olivia's and he seemed to be fidgeting. "Harry, what is wrong?"

"I'm feeling a bit nervous." he mumbled.

"Of what?" she asked, giving him a sidelong glance.

"Of what I'll find in the castle, of learning about the things that you've yet to tell me; what am I doing here, Liv? I'm nobody! I'm just some freak from Privet Drive; I am not whatever it is that you think I am. I'm not...I can't be related to Godric or Arthur. They were heroes, great men...I'm nothing like them..."

"You are so very wrong, Harry. You _are_ a hero and they thought so as well. I do not know what freak means, but I can hazard a guess what you mean by using that word in that manner." she told him, looking into his eyes and holding his gaze. "As you yourself have said, it is alright to be frightened of the things one must face. That you still do what you must is what makes your braver than most everyone in the world. I knew men in my time, legendary knights, battle hardened men that had stared death in the face and they would have run screaming in fear at the things you have had to face as a mere child."

"Really?" Harry asked skeptically.

"Yes, my Prince, really; Godric thought he would rather face the griffin he battled again, rather than have to face the basilisk that you did. He thought it the bravest and most noble thing he ever beheld: to place your own life in danger to save the life of an innocent. He was proud, Harry, proud that a son of his blood, a true Gryffindor, lived up to the expectations that he himself strived for." she ran a hand down his cheek, "That you had a hard life is undeniable, Harry, that your life will be better from now on is also certainty."

"You'll be there?" he asked in a small voice.

"Always, my Prince, I will remain at your side for as long as you will allow me to." He looked at her curiously, peering intently into her eyes and saw the truth of her words. Harry gave her a lopsided smile and nodded. "Shall we get to the castle, then?"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

 _ **Camelot, 1455 hours, June 22**_ _ **nd**_ _ **, 1996 AD**_

As they slowly made their way toward the large walled structure, she found herself also becoming a bit uneasy about what they'd find. Olivia was drawn out of her thoughts by Harry pulling her to a stop.

"How are we supposed to get in there, Olivia?" he asked, staring up at the tall, nigh impenetrable looking walls. "I don't suppose knocking on the door would do anything, huh?"

"I should think not, Harry, as I do not believe that anyone is living in the castle at the moment, nor has for a very long time." she replied.

"I expect you're right. But, if you don't mind and just to satisfy my curiosity..." Harry banged hard on the humongous doors.

"Satisfied?" she asked after a few moments. Just as she was pulling her wand to open the doors herself, she heard the loud metallic grinding of locks being opened, something that astonished her in the extreme. Slowly the double doors opened and she backed away from the breach, unconsciously grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him back.

The immense doors soon opened all the way, allowing both of them to pass through the portcullis and into the bailey. Harry had two thoughts running through his mind, firstly was that he was actually standing in the legendary city of Camelot, which in itself seemed insane, and secondly, the town itself looked exactly how he would imagine a town that had been abandoned for a thousand years would look. At the moment, he wouldn't have thought it odd to see a tumbleweed or two cross the cobbled street before him in some parody of an old Western movie. Harry thought it odd too that the outside walls looked new and gleamed in the sun, unlike the abandoned city before him that looked aged and abandoned. He was about to say something, turning to Olivia, when he noticed the tears that were streaming down her face.

"It is all gone." she whispered. It was in that moment that the hope she had about finding her parents and grandfather still alive stopped. A thousand years had passed, this she knew, but she still held on to some hope that they'd be here, waiting for her despite the passage of centuries. There would be no comforting hug from her mother, no laughter from her father who would tousle her hair while laughing at her chagrined looks, and there would be no grandfather there to tease her about her prince with a sparkle in his eyes. Olivia found herself surprised to have comforting arms encircle her and hold her while she wept for everything that she'd lost.

"Realizing that you're alone in the world is hard to take. But I do want you to know that I will always be here for you, Olivia." Harry told her gently. "Despite what disloyalty they may have shown towards me, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were, for lack of a better word, my family."

She looked deeply into his eyes and gave him a sad smile. Olivia held his gaze and he found himself lost in the soulful blue eyes that peered into his soul. He'd wondered these last few days if love at first sight was a real phenomenon. Harry my not have grown up with love, but he did know what it was, despite what others may think.

"Come, Harry, let us head into the castle proper." she said, pulling him forward, trying to find comfort in his touch at what she felt was the loss of everything she held dear.

When they'd reached their destination, Olivia raised and pointed her wand at the entrance, " _Agored_ ," she incanted. Catching the questioning look from Harry she explained, "I am going to have to teach you to speak Welsh, Harry. It just means 'open'." The doors slowly cracked open, the rusty hinges adding a loud grating noise that sounded out of place in their surroundings.

"Are you ready, my Prince?" Olivia asked in serious manner.

"Am I ready for what?" he asked.

"One of the last things that my grandfather told me to do before he put me to sleep was that, were I successful in making it to you, I was to lead you to the throne room. Grandfather told me that Arthur and Godric had left you something that would help you. Gifts, he called them." Harry looked at her oddly. "Open the doors, Harry, only you can."

"Do I have to?" he complained, looking down at the doorknobs with some unease.

"What? What is it?" she asked curiously.

"Is the door going to bite me?"

"Bite you? Why would it bite...oh, I see...I am sorry, but probably yes." she almost, almost, laughed when he groaned.

"I am never going to want to open a door again." Harry groaned. He gingerly took the handle in his hands and muffled a cry of pain when he felt the telltale piercing of his flesh. Olivia decided that she'd have to remember the curse words he used as she hadn't understood a single one of them. Her attention refocused on Harry when he pushed the doors open and gasped.

"This is the throne room of Camelot, my Prince."

"Clearly..." Harry stammered. "Isn't there supposed to be a big round table around here somewhere?"

"In another part of the keep, Harry; the Table Room was an informal setting, this one here, the more formal." Olivia replied.

Harry gazed up to the dais that held the throne, "Why is there a sword sticking out of a boulder in the middle of the throne room?"

"Look at the sword, Harry, do you not recognize it?"

"That can't be...is that...it's Excalibur isn't it?" Harry whispered in awe. He took the step up to the rock and got a better look at the legendary sword. "So there really was a sword in a stone..."

"Are you ready, Harry?"

"Why do you keep asking me that?" he asked her with a frown.

"Because it is time, my Prince, it is time to bring Camelot back to life." Olivia walked up to Harry and took his face in her hands, "Only you have what it takes to bring an end to the darkness that threatens all. You know it is you, my Harry, even though you may wish it to be otherwise."

His eyes bored into hers and she held his gaze as he seemed to look deeply into her soul. She opened her mind and her soul, letting him see what she saw when she looked at him. To her, he wasn't the undersized and shy boy from Privet Drive. No, to her, he was her hero. He was not the boy-with-the-stupid-moniker, but the boy who'd faced danger countless time and had survived and triumphed despite the odds being stacked against him. He fearlessly saved the lives of countless people, faced horrors out of nightmares, but was still unassuming and kind. Harry gave her a lopsided smile and nodded hesitantly.

"What do I do?" he finally asked.

"As with Arthur, you must take up Excalibur." she answered, with a glance at the fabled blade.

"Makes sense, I suppose I should have known that..." he said stepping up to the sword. "Oh, after I do this, would you do me a favor? Call for Dobby and see if he wouldn't mind bringing Hedwig here. I don't particularly like the idea that she's alone at Hogwarts. After that, and with his help, we should be able to find a place to spend the night, too. There's got to be a semi-clean room or two in this huge place. If it's not too much trouble, I would like Luna and Neville brought here...Remus and Tonks, too. I want all four of them here for this, even if it's just so they can pinch me and tell me I haven't lost my mind."

"I will call for him, Harry, I promise." she sniggered.

Olivia's breath caught in her throat when Harry placed his hand on the pommel of the sword. Excalibur seemed to pulse with an inner glow that radiated up into her prince's arm and covered his body. Olivia had seen Arthur wield Excalibur many a time, but had never seen the sword act in such a manner. It almost seemed as though...it almost seemed as though the sword was bonding to Harry, as if it were a wand that had just chosen its master. The scene was so similar to getting her own wand that it called up memories of when she'd bonded to her own wand, a handcrafted gift from Merlin that was as beautiful as it was powerful.

Shaking herself from her thoughts of the past, Olivia once again looked upon Harry in worry. The pulsing waves of light emitted by the sword increased in strength until it was almost blinding. Finally, a burst of magical energy so powerful that it knocked her down tore through the room and beyond. A bit dazed, she rose and approached the dais. She was concerned about Harry, he having been at the epicenter of the magical explosion, but was able to relax when she saw a smile upon his face.

She resigned herself to a long wait and was all set to sit and relax when she observed a change had occurred in the room that she was in. No longer did it look like a thousand years had passed. All vestiges of a decrepit old castle had vanished in an instant, replaced by the home that she remembered. The ragged tapestries seemed brand new, almost as if they'd just come off the weavers loom. All the furnishings had been restored and appeared recently polished. Walls seemed freshly painted, the floors looked clean and bare of the dirt and debris that had minutes ago been there. 'It had to have been Harry retrieving Excalibur' she thought.

She walked back toward the exit and reached for the handles of the double doors, wanting to find out if it was only the throne room that had undergone this change. The brightly sunlit atrium contained a dozen armed men, knights dressed in chain mail overlaid by white tabards bearing the golden dragon crest of Pendragon. The knights were all kneeling and had their heads bowed, their swords were drawn, held in both hands by their pommels, their points resting against the floor. Standing before them was a grizzled older man, a druid, if his homespun white robes were any indication. He gave Olivia a courteous bow and inclined his head. "Welcome back to Camelot, Lady Olivia." said the old man to the now shocked witch.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

 _ **Camelot, 1530 hours, June 22**_ _ **nd**_ _ **, 1996 AD**_

The surge of power released by the sword had almost caused Harry to pass out, his still healing body almost incapable of handling the torrent of magical energy that shot up his arm and throughout his body. The feeling slowly changed and he felt an odd sense of familiarity, as though he was once again standing in Ollivander's shop, purchasing his much-loved holly wand. He tentatively opened his eyes, expecting to see himself still standing in the throne room. He was not where he expected to be. Harry was standing on a hilltop overlooking an expansive and beautifully untouched valley.

"This is what our valley looked like when my people and I first arrived." a male voice commented and he quickly realized that it came from someone standing next to him said. Looking up cautiously, Harry was taken aback by the appearance of a man from legend. "You may call me Arthur." he said with a kind smile.

To Harry, the landscape before him changed as time seemed to speed up. The foundations of the keep were poured and walls began to be built. As more and more people moved to Camelot, the walls expanded, more houses were built, the keep became a castle and a city grew around it. But it wasn't this that surprised Harry most, but the mixture of magical beings that had a hand in building this city. Centaurs providing horsepower, goblins providing masons and engineers, wizards and witches casting protective spells, elves helping were they were needed, and even the biggest dragon Harry had ever seen seemed to be helping in the construction, using its fiery breath to dry the bricks that were being used to build the dwellings.

"Amazing, is it not, my grandson?" Harry whipped his head around to stare at the man who was chuckling softly at the look he was receiving from this young man. "Yes, Harry, though many times removed, I am indeed a grandfather to you."

"I can't be related to you, sir, I'm just a nobody..."

Arthur shook his head sadly, "You know in your heart that I tell you the truth, my boy. My grandson Harrison was the first Potter, and you Harry, are the last. For now, anyway..." he added with a small smile.

Harry turned once more to look at the burgeoning marvel of a city. "Why am I here, sir?"

"For many reasons, my heir, not least of which was that I wanted you to see this." Arthur said, waving his arms expansively to take in the scene before him. "Camelot was more than just a place, Harry, more than just a castle. Camelot was never just a castle, it was an idea. It was a place where people came to realize their dreams, to live in peace, to see their families grow. My people came here seeking relief from the constant warring that existed at the time and to avoid the persecution that was being perpetrated upon them simply for being magical."

"You know, I never really thought of myself as a king." Arthur continued contemplatively. "I always took my role to be more of a father figure, or the head of a rather large family, but mostly, I saw myself as the protector of my people. It took me a very long time to accept that I was indeed a king. Nothing really changed when I did finally come to accept this; I did my duty as I always had. But it is now time for me to pass this duty on, Harry, to you. It is time for you to take up this responsibility and for you to ascend to your rightful position."

"It falls to you now, and your young lady, to see the dreams and hopes of our people come to fruition. For too long has the Immortal Dark had influence on our world; for too long it has been allowed to wreak havoc on our society, to its great detriment. It is time for you to end its existence, time for you to bring our world into one of light and prosperity, to bring honor and nobility back to where it has been sorely lacking for far too long. You may think the burden too great, and it will be, but you will look to your friends and family, as they will help you through and will always ensure that you are on the correct path. As always, my son, if you follow your heart as it will never lead you astray."

Arthur recalled the look on Harry's face as one he was very familiar with himself. The apprehension at discovering his heritage, the fear of taking on the responsibility of kingship, but finally, the acceptance to do what he knew only he could. It was his duty, plain and simple. Harry looked exactly as he imagined he had when Merlin had come for him and explained it all.

"I understand, sir." Harry said with passion. "I hope I can live up to your expectations."

"Excellent, my boy, and worry not about such things. I don't want you to live up to my expectations, not at all, Harry, I want you live up to and exceed your own." Arthur said proudly.

"Now, it is time for your first gift."

"Gift, sir...?"

Arthur held his right hand before him and Harry watched in amazement as a ball of pure energy seemed to coalesce above the king's outstretched palm. "Take upon thee this gift that it may guide thee in the days and years to come." reaching for Harry's forehead, Arthur placed the orb upon his brow.

"You have much to learn and not much time to learn it, young prince. Consider this an intensive lesson in the duties you are taking upon yourself. All the knowledge that I had to acquire over the course of a lifetime I am bestowing upon you." Arthur explained, seeing the confusion on the boy's features.

An explosion of memories flooded Harry's mind. He'd been gifted the knowledge of someone who was considered the epitome of a just and honorable ruler.

"I was told it would be heady experience, my boy." Arthur said with a grimace, knowing that his grandson would be in a bit of pain because of the gift.

"Feels like I've been kicked in the head by a hippogriff!" Harry complained, holding his head between his hands.

"It will be a few days before it settles down, I'm afraid. Sleep will greatly help, although you may not find the time in the days to come. Now, Harry, it is time for you to move on."

"Might I not stay for a while, Your Majesty?" Harry asked.

"Alas, our time has come to an end." Arthur stepped forward and embraced his ultimate grandson, holding on to him tightly. "Take care of my people, Harry, and take special care of my goddaughter."

"Goddaughter, sir... you mean Olivia?" Harry gasped.

"Indeed. She is a fine young lady, Harry; you'd be hard pressed to find a better match for yourself." Arthur chuckled when Harry blushed brightly.

"Now, as my final duty..." Arthur began, stepping back from Harry he took off the golden circlet he was wearing and placed it on Harry's head. "Long live Potter. Long live Gryffindor. Long live Pendragon. Long live the King!"

Before Harry could reply or object, a surge of energy coursed through him and he felt as though he'd been blasted from a cannon. His spirit travelled to another location that was all too familiar to him: the Great Hall at Hogwarts.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

 _ **Camelot, 1535 hours, June 22**_ _ **nd**_ _ **, 1996 AD**_

"How do you know who I am?" Olivia asked warily, her hand moving slowly to palm her wand, something that was not missed by the armed knights.

"Peace, my Lady, we mean thee no harm." the old man said soothingly.

"Who are you?" she asked warily. "How are you here?"

"These men are the royal guards, Lady Olivia, and by His Grace's leave, will retake their family seats as Knights of the Round Table." the old man said, indicating the kneeling men. "As for myself, I am Derwyn, Archdruid of Camelot and its seneschal, until such time our lord takes up his throne. The changes you see around you were merely a defensive measure that activated when you arrived, although I'm guessing that His Grace probably saw through some of the glamour that permeated the valley and the castle?"

"He did," Olivia turned back to Harry and with a worried voice asked, "Will my prince be alright?"

"He is well, my Lady, he will be a bit exhausted when he comes out of the trance but it will be nothing that a good night's rest won't remedy." he said calmly, smiling at the obvious affection and care this young woman was directing toward his new king. "My Lady, I beseech thee, you yourself need some rest. Please allow me to show you to your rooms?" the young woman could only nod distractedly. It was obvious in her demeanor though that she had no intention of leaving her young man.

"Samuel, Hugh, please stand guard while our lady here takes some respite. Let no one enter and inform us if there is a change in His Grace's condition." Two of the kneeling knights stood, bowing deeply to Olivia, and placed themselves at either side of the doors, swords still drawn. "The rest of you, please go into the city and inform everyone that the Pendragon is returned. If His Grace is agreeable, we will have the formal coronation in a week's time."

"Thank you." Olivia said gratefully. "And forgive me milord, but while I rest, maybe you can explain to me how all of this is possible?"

"All in good time, milady," Derwyn said. "I've asked the guards to keep the royal tower, throne room, and adjoining hallways, clear of people. I do not want our king to feel overwhelmed until he's had a chance to adjust."

"A sensible precaution, I think, milord. Harry is very much against being the focus of attention." she said gratefully. "Lord Derwyn, would it be alright if I summoned My Lord's elf? He is bonded to our king and He feared his elf would be very worried for him."

"He will answer your call?" the man asked, intrigued.

"I believe so. He is very dedicated to his master and would most certainly want to know where he is. That alone should ensure he answers my call."

"Then you may, Lady Olivia." he said, though Olivia caught a hint of amusement in his voice.

"What is so amusing?" she asked him.

"There are many elves in Camelot who will weep at the news that he's already bonded. Many were hoping to be chosen."

"I know that it is something that he is not comfortable with, he sees the plight of the elves as subjugation, enslavement even." she said shaking her head sadly. "I fear that many things have been left out of his education...not least of which is the fact that he had no idea about his family and their importance. The persons responsible for this have much to account for." she shook herself from her thoughts and called for Dobby.

"Mistress calls Dobby?" the elf said with a bow. When he stood straight, Dobby's eyes widened in surprise at the sight he was beholding. "Lady, where is we?"

"I think you know, Dobby."

"Is we in Camelot, my Lady?" Olivia smiled and gave him a brief nod. "And my Harry Potter sir...?"

"He is well, although a bit occupied at the moment." she replied. She put a hand on his shoulder and led him to the entryway to the throne room.

"My Lady, Harry Potter sir is holding Excalibur!" Dobby gasped. "But that means...that means...he is not Harry Potter sir, he is King Harry Potter sir!"

"He is, Dobby." she told him earnestly, "Dobby, I have a few requests for you, tasks that need done, tasks that Harry asked if you would do for him. Would it be alright?"

"Of course, mistress, Dobby obeys mistress!" Neither of the pair caught the large smile on the face of the old man. He'd seen in her conduct that her affection for his new king was more than friendly concern. The young elf sensed this as well, as was demonstrated in how he addressed the young girl.

"You will please inform his friends Luna and Neville that they are to come here as soon as they are able, tomorrow afternoon at the latest. You will also ask Remus Lupin and his fiancée to join us, the sooner the better. Sometime today would be best. My Lord, how long do you think Harry will be unavailable?"

Derwyn walked into the throne room and approached the seemingly unconscious Harry. With a momentary glance, he turned his attention back to Olivia. "He is, if you notice, wearing Arthur's coronet and the Pendragon ring? That only leaves Gryffindor and Potter. It is going by quicker than I expected. His Majesty should be back with us before the sun sets, milady. Now please, allow me to escort you to your rooms. We have many long days ahead of us and it will not do to have you exhausted."

The old man extended an arm to Olivia, which she accepted gratefully. He was correct in that much would need to be accomplished as soon as Harry awoke. It was minutes later when Derwyn stopped before some doors. "These rooms have been set aside for you for many centuries, Lady Olivia. The rooms across from yours are the royal apartments."

"I know," she said with a wistful smile, "I spent many a day there with my Queen, learning from her and attending her needs."

"Sit, please, and I will answer your questions." he said, indicating a comfortable looking settee. A snap of his fingers saw an elf pop in with a wide assortment of drinks and finger food. "Thank you kindly, Willa."

"Of course, Lord Derwyn, it was my pleasure. My Lady, I am Willa and am here to serve you. Please call for me if there is anything you require." she said with a formal curtsy.

"Thank you, Willa, I shall." the elf beamed a smile at her before popping away. Olivia took a cup of tea, something that Helena had taught her was the beverage of choice in her new home, and settled back into her seat. She directed a piercing gaze at the man seated before her. "What did you mean when you said that Harry only had Gryffindor and Potter left?"

"Your grandfather, in his wisdom, knew that time would be of the essence once our Prince took his throne. Lord Merlin also knew that he would be sorely lacking knowledge in many things, especially in magic and rulership. He created a method whereby Arthur, Godric, and I assume His Grace's father, would be able to give him gifts that would instill knowledge that he would desperately require." Derwyn explained.

Olivia considered this carefully and was again amazed at the brilliant man her grandfather was. She had become almost despondent at the lack of understanding that Harry displayed regarding many subjects. Sure, she had a thousand years of information she would need to learn, but it wasn't she that had to shoulder the responsibilities that were being all but dumped on Harry. It would have taken years for him to become fully trained, years that they didn't have.

Her eyes once more settled on the form of the smiling old man, "I would know what happened that the castle is still occupied? I expected to find an abandoned city."

Derwyn settled in to his seat, gathering his thoughts, "When you and your grandfather arrived at Hogwarts from the battlefield, the Great Battle had already begun. Sadly, every single man that fought that day fell, including Arthur and, thankfully, Morgause herself."

"In the days that followed, Queen Guinevere set aside her grief at the passing of her lord husband and ordered her people back to their home, right here, back to Camelot." he said. "The survivors made their way back gradually, none of them even knowing in what condition they would find the city. It came as a great surprise to them all that it still stood. It came as a shock that Morgause and her army never even reached the perimeter of the wards. Against a force almost twice their size, the brave men of Camelot stood and held their ground."

"Over time, life finally began to return to normal." he continued. "A population of a few hundred grew and we are now more than ten thousand strong."

"Ten thousand?" Olivia said in disbelief. "That is almost twice as many as we had back in my time!"

"Yes, milady, a fine achievement if I may be so bold. Our community thrives. It is our hope that the arrival of the Pendragon will see our community prosper even more. Milady, wishing not to be too forward...but might I know about him?" the man asked seriously.

Olivia leaned back into her chair and took another sip of the delicious beverage, gathering her thoughts about her prince. "You will find that he is not like you would imagine him to be, Lord Derwyn. Harry is a modest and unassuming young man, full of heart. He is honorable and kindhearted, protective of those he loves, and has a strength of will that is simply astounding." she said with a gleam in her eyes. "But, he is also withdrawn and prone to dark episodes of melancholy, due in large part to the life he has led and the atrocious way he has been treated by his relatives and community. He was not raised in the lap of luxury as some would expect, but was rather mistreated by those he considered family and friend alike for many years. He gives his trust very cautiously, but would do all in his power, even give his life, to see those he cares for protected. He is quite stubborn and he hates secrets, especially if they regard him. If you are honest and upfront with him, he will be so with you as well."

"He will be a good king then, I believe." Derwyn said confidently.

"I am certain that he will." she said with conviction, casting her gaze longingly at the door, wishing to go back to him.

"It will be soon, child. You will be with him again soon." Derwyn said soothingly.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

 _ **Camelot, 1545 hours, June 22**_ _ **nd**_ _ **, 1996 AD**_

Harry wondered where exactly he'd landed this time. Obviously it was Hogwarts, but it was just...different, somehow, older and newer all at the same time.

"Much like Camelot, Hogwarts started as an idea." he heard spoken softly. He knew automatically who it was doing the speaking.

"Lord Gryffindor, I presume?" Harry said with not a small amount of awe.

The strong and imposing looking man stood next to him gave him a curt nod, "Come, my son, let me show you how Hogwarts was when we first started."

Led by another man from myth, Harry was almost to the point of overload. As much as he wanted to deny everything that was happening to him, or all the things he was learning about his heritage, it was hard to do when two of the most celebrated men in history told him in no uncertain terms that he was related to them.

"From your perspective, we are some fifty years from the time that the Great Battle occurred. In that time, this school became the guiding light for the preservation and passing on of magical knowledge. The years were hard after the fall of my father. The non-magical rulers of Britain tried many times to storm Camelot, which they could never find. They also tried to attack us here. They were never successful." he said with a wicked grin. "In time, they forgot that we were here at all."

"My companion Salazar and I defended this castle against all who would annihilate us." Godric caught the look of revulsion from Harry when he mentioned his friend's name. "He was nothing like he has been portrayed Harry."

"But..."

"What are the traits that Slytherin tried to instill in his House?" Godric asked seriously.

"Ambition, cunning, leadership...pureblood superiority...pompous and arrogant bunch of..." Harry hissed.

"Did you know that Salazar's mother was a humble seamstress and non-magical?" Harry shook his head in surprise at that fact. "His father was a simple sergeant in my father's military. I see from the look on your face that this is not what you've been taught?" Harry was shaking his head.

"This boy, from humble origins, rose to become a trusted member of my father's court. He was my best friend, Harry, he was as my brother. When the Hogwarts Houses were created, we all thought that cunning and ambition were worthy traits, but unfortunately, they have been perverted by past and current members of his once noble house. As for the 'pureblood' dogma, well, there are always people who hold beliefs that would try to destroy everything they stand against, all in an effort to amass power and to then keep that power from the hands of those they consider unworthy? Salazar wasn't a pureblood, Harry, and he would never condone such beliefs or actions. That these atrocities are done in his name shames and dishonors his memory. I hope that it will be something that you rectify one day."

Harry stopped, once again amazed at the sight before him. A group of students were battling animated dummies using a combination of weapons and wands. This in itself wasn't that surprising but the sight of goblins standing next to wizards, standing next to elves and giants, and all being taught by a centaur, were astonishing to him.

"Magic, Harry, was a precious gift from the Maker. We who have this ability should be striving to improve our world and not be standing idly by while allowing atrocities to be committed using it. Too long has our current society stagnated in its indifference, don't you think? We've become intolerant, self-entitled, small minded, avaricious, and all too meek for my taste. We need to start questioning, learning, experimenting, and evolving. This will be your true burden to bear, Harry, to cause a revolution to occur where it has not before."

"But I thought I had to deal with Voldemort..."

"He is as nothing!" Godric roared angrily, shocking Harry into backing up a step or two. "That creature is nothing more than entropy personified, chaos made human...and barely human at that! But he and those that follow him will soon know the wrath of Pendragon! He _must_ fall by your wand or blade Harry, of that you must be certain. Failure is not an option. If you fall to him, our world is undone. Many believe his true intent is the acquisition of power, and while this is somewhat true, it is not his main intent. He wishes death on all living things, he desires to see this beautiful world burned until all that remains is ash and bones. He does not care for anyone, least of all those who follow him like sheep. He doesn't care if you're a pureblood or not, only that you die in pain and suffering. The Christians would call him the Devil, we know him as the Immortal Dark. Light and Dark exist, but should always be balanced. Your Voldemort seeks to unbalance the scales of Life and go against Mother Nature herself. There will always be evil in the world, Harry, just as there will always be those that would fight it unto their last breath. You are the Light's chosen champion, just as my father was Her champion in his day. Do you understand?" a now calmer Godric asked of his progeny. He saw Harry had backed away from him.

"Forgive me, Harry," Godric said shamefacedly, "I sometimes get carried away."

"It's okay, sir, I've been told I sometimes do the same thing. You're scary when you're angry, by the way. But I do understand." Harry replied before turning his attention once again upon the class. "I never knew that goblins and giants, elves too, could become students of the school."

"Everyone was welcome here, Harry, absolutely everyone." Godric said seriously. "Is my magic really any different than a goblins magic? An elf? A Centaur...or a veela...or a fairy...leprechaun...gnome..."

"Alright, alright, I get it."

"It is only in the manner in which we use Magic that we really differ. Such things can be taught, if one is open-minded enough to give it a try. We've much to learn from each other." Godric further explained. "Elf magic, for instance, is tailored to caring for the needs of their master or mistress and their household. Fairies use their magic for tending their groves, centaurs for their forests and divination, and on and on...do not limit yourself, Harry. What is wrong with learning something new from a goblin?"

"I don't see any problem with learning from different species, but most wizards would probably abhor the idea." Harry answered with a shrug.

"And is that right, Harry?" Godric asked.

"Of course it isn't!" Harry stated emphatically. "But I can't just force people to lose long held prejudices, can I?"

"Then you must educate them, Harry, teach them that it is wrong to hold such beliefs. Now, come with me." Godric said abruptly. "One more thing to show you before our time comes to an end."

He'd led them to the edge of the Black Lake, "Turn around, Harry, and really look at the castle." he instructed.

"Hogwarts was the dream of four youngsters...well, three really, my Aunt Helga was rather old at the time but she was more youthful than the lot of us sometimes." Godric chuckled before becoming serious once again. "It is not the castle that is special, Harry, but what it contains. The minds of our future reside within these hallowed halls. But they seem to have forgotten that, haven't they? We four gifted this school to our people in the hopes that it would inspire and encourage imagination, but that seems to no longer be the case."

Godric sighed heavily, "When you go back, I want you to close the school, Harry."

"You want me to do what?!"

"Our society has become unworthy of this gift we gave them. You will take away our blessing from the school." Godric said seriously.

"Sir, I understand what your mean, but I couldn't do that to the younger kids...or the ones who really are there for an education."

"Then you shall start your own school, Harry, a new Hogwarts such as it was meant to be. Maybe you could even build it at Camelot!"

Harry eyed the man suspiciously, "You've wanted me to do that since the beginning, haven't you? Close Hogwarts and start a fresh new school somewhere else. I'm guessing there is a building or buildings set aside for just that purpose?"

"Well, there might be one or two...you know...structures...that could perhaps be used for such an endeavor...I think...maybe."

"Okay. I'll do it." Harry said after but a moment's thought.

"Excellent! I knew you would." Godric beamed. "Now, follow me, our time is growing short!"

The man led them back to the great hall. He sat himself down at one of the Gryffindor benches and looked upon Harry with something akin to judgment. This worried him somewhat.

"Sir?" Harry asked with a hint of worry.

"There is a young lady of our acquaintance that you will protect with your life." the man said solemnly.

"Let me guess...Olivia?"

"Inside and out she's a beautiful person; she is kind, intelligent, funny, mischievous, and wholly enamored by you, young man!"

"Huh?"

"Although what she sees in you is beyond me..."

"It's beyond me too, sir..." Harry whispered in agreement.

"Harry, she is special, something I'm more than certain you'll come to realize in time." Godric laughed. "Just be good to her, she deserves nothing less."

"I'm sure she'll be a good friend, sir." Harry said with a blush.

"Ah, I see...how I do not miss being young and stupid." Godric said sagaciously before standing and approaching Harry. "But enough of that, it is time for you to go to your next destination."

Godric, like Arthur, raised a hand and conjured a glowing orb which he placed upon Harry's forehead. "I give unto thee the gift of combat. As my father said, you've much to do and little time to do it."

"Sonofabitch!" Harry groaned in pain, again, holding his head between his hands. He glared at Godric when he heard the man laughing. Like Arthur before him, Godric placed a hand on each shoulder and looked at him intently.

"I have faith in thee, my son. Bring Camelot back to its former glory. Let it become the Beacon of Light that it was always intended to be. Be just, be wise, and be generous, your people deserve nothing less. Clean up the mess that we've become. Be not afraid to show your strength or to be ruthless if called upon to be so. Oh, and say hello to Fawkes for me when next you see him, if you would please?" Godric embraced him and stepped back, taking a knee before his grandson.

"Long live the King." Godric said with a tear in his eye. "Goodbye, my boy. Know that I am proud of you, of who you are now, and who you'll become."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

 _ **Camelot, 1645 hours, June 22**_ _ **nd**_ _ **, 1996 AD**_

"Holy shit!" Tonks screeched after she'd gotten a good look at where Dobby had brought her and Remus. "Wolfie, I think we've been brought...but it can't be..."

"...Camelot...this is not possible..." Remus whispered in awed reverence. The werewolf shook himself from his stupor, his mind focused on a single thought, "Dobby, where's Harry?"

"Master Harry is in throne room. You will follow me, please?" the elf said.

Remus and Tonks were both amazed at the beauty of the place and were only kind of paying attention to the elf as he led them toward their destination. They were both lost in history and trying somehow to make sense of all this they were seeing. He stopped at a window and looked down into the street, "Dora, look!"

"Holy shit!" Tonks exclaimed again, seeing the multitude of people going about their afternoon business. "There's a freaking city here! Look at all those people!"

"Come on, Dobby is glaring at us." he whispered to Tonks.

"I can see that," she said with a smile, "Doesn't want us to keep his Harry Potter sir waiting I would assume."

"Mistress, I bring you Master Harry's wolfman and changing lady." he said, bowing deeply to the young woman who was stood at the doorway to what they both imagined was the throne room. She was staring intently at the light display emanating from the room with a look of concern on her face, but also one which held obvious delight, something which confused Remus somewhat.

The girl turned and studied them carefully. "Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, it is an honor to meet you both."

"You know us?" Tonks asked guardedly. "And please call me Tonks..."

"Only through stories, I am afraid, from Harry." she replied.

"Excuse me, miss, but where is Harry?" Remus asked, his tenor full of concern.

"Over here, you two." Olivia said gesturing them forward.

"What's happening to him?" he asked crossly when he saw his boy enveloped in the golden light. He was all set to draw his wand when he found the blade of a sword held at his throat.

"Toss the wand away, sir." the young knight commanded forcefully, albeit courteously. Remus did as he was asked, knowing full well that this knight would see his blood stain the stone floors if he did not comply.

"You too, Miss." the second knight who'd been standing next to Tonks instructed; she complied once she got a nod from Remus.

Olivia looked at the pair, "These men are here to ensure Harry's safety and anyone drawing a wand or weapon in his presence will be dealt with harshly. As for Harry, he is quite alright and is at the moment going through his Rite of Ascendance." Olivia calmly explained. "The mantle of kingship is being passed to him as we speak."

"Kingship...you can't possibly mean that Harry is heir to...?" Remus sputtered.

"He is heir no longer, Mr. Lupin." Olivia's piercing eyes bore into his. "When he awakens he _will_ be king of Camelot."

"Yeah right!" Tonks chortled. "King Harry...that's just too funny...wait, you're serious?"

Olivia glared at Auror and quirked an eyebrow; Tonks thought she looked rather intimidating. "Stand down, sir knights; his Majesty is in no danger from these two. They are his family, after all."

"You're serious, aren't you? About Harry and Camelot and...?" Remus asked. "I don't understand. How did I not know this? Why would James or Harry's grandfather keep something like that from Sirius and me?"

"A question we all have, Mr. Lupin." Olivia said to the Marauder. The girl looked worried once again and turned to gaze upon Harry. Tonks noticed the look she was giving him and her eyebrows shot up into her hairline.

"Do you see...?" she whispered to Remus.

"The way she's looking at him...yeah." Remus said with a sidelong glance at his girl. "You know you look at me like that when you think I'm not watching you?"

"I do no such thing!" she said blushing demurely before smiling at him knowingly. "So do you when you think _I'm_ not looking!"

"Every chance I get, love." he said, giving her a quick kiss on the nose. "Harry's going to be in trouble when he wakes up, I think."

Tonks actually giggled when she heard that, "I don't think it's going to be the kind of trouble that he'll want to keep away from."

"And I bet he hasn't a clue, either." whispered back. "Hey, is that Hedwig?"

"Damn, that owl is a clever girl."

Both were amused by the fact that the gorgeous bird landed on a distracted Olivia's shoulder, something that Hedwig corrected by bumping her head into her cheek. "Oh, hello there, Hedwig."

The owl looked toward Harry before returning her gaze back to Olivia. "He is fine, girl, just going through something important at the moment. He will be out of this before too long. If I get Dobby to bring his broom, do you think you and he would like to go flying and explore your new home?"

Hedwig jumped up and down excitedly on the girl's shoulder. "I thought so. Come on girl, I will take you to him. Just do not go to him yet, I am not sure if that light would hurt you, okay?" Hedwig bobbed her head in agreement, and the girl stepped forward into the room. Remus and Tonks made their way towards her, intent on following her to Harry.

"How long have you known Harry, miss?" Tonks asked curiously.

"A very long time..." Olivia replied enigmatically. "And yet not long at all..."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Tonks whispered to Remus. Her man shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.

"My Lady Olivia?" a voice from the entrance called out.

"Lord Derwyn?" Olivia inquired with a smile gracing her lovely countenance. Remus looked upon the older gentlemen that made his way toward them. The old man gave him a nod before turning his attention to Olivia.

"We've received word from the goblins, milady. They wish to send a delegation to welcome his Majesty and to renew their oaths of fealty. We've also seen signs of the centaurs at the forests edge; I believe that they will make their presence known now that the throne is occupied. Also, a golden phoenix has been seen circling the castle and a herd of unicorns have been seen feeding by the lake. I don't doubt that my Lord's coronation will be noted by most magical beings, they will undoubtedly send delegations of their own."

"How weary will Harry be when he awakens, milord?" Olivia asked with a look toward Harry.

"Difficult to predict, milady, but a good night's sleep or two should be all he would require." the man raised an eyebrow when the purple haired woman snorted.

"Sorry, it's just that Harry could literally be dying and he'd say he was fine. If what that bastard Snape did to him is true, then he is only recently recovered from his ordeal. Give him an extra day to rest. King Harry over there is going to have a very full schedule for the immediate future, isn't he?" Tonks explained.

"Haven't you a healer on staff?" Remus inquired.

"Of course, something I should have thought immediately were it not for how exceptionally hectic my time has become. I will send for her immediately." Derwyn walked up to Harry, "The ring of Gryffindor is now upon his hand, milady."

"The second gift, then?" Olivia asked.

"Indeed, milady. It shouldn't be long now before he rejoins you...us." Remus almost sniggered at the slip of the tongue from the old man, until that is, the man turned to him and winked. Derwyn knew exactly what he'd said. The blush on the young lady's face seemed to confirm that she'd heard it too.

"Lord Derwyn, may I present Remus Lupin and, uhm...Miss Tonks." Olivia said, giving the Auror a friendly smile.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance you two, but please, no need for formality, I am simply Derwyn."

"Can you explain to us what is going on with Harry, sir, please?"

"I'm sure that his Majesty will explain everything to you when wakens, Friend Remus. Know that he is fine and that nothing dangerous is happening to him." with a nod toward Olivia and a deep bow to Harry, the old man left the throne room.

"Seems like a nice guy." Tonks commented.

"He is. He reminds me of my grandfather." Olivia said, looking with affection at the retreating form of Derwyn. "Harry's friends will be arriving tomorrow afternoon. He will need their support, as he will undoubtedly need yours as well."

"Hermione is going to love it here..." Tonks started to say before she caught the fiery look from the beautiful blonde. "What?"

"That girl will never set foot in Camelot." Olivia said coldly. "Nor will anyone with red hair."

Remus shook his head sadly, "It's true then. I had hoped that they'd remain loyal to Harry, especially Hermione. I really didn't want to believe what I'd heard..."

"They were never true to Harry, Mr. Lupin." Olivia said. "They have broken for good any feelings of friendship that Harry may have had toward them. Their friendship with Harry was arranged from the first time he set foot in the magical world. All three have been indoctrinated into the cult of Dumbledore and will follow his instructions to the letter. I'm sure the promise of gold encouraged them further."

"Hermione never struck me as a gold-digger." Tonks commented.

"Aye, and perhaps she is not, but what do you think she would do if offered the opportunity to gain long forgotten knowledge or access to ancient magical texts?" Olivia asked.

"Stupid bint!" Tonks muttered angrily. She looked at Remus and could see that he was thinking the same thing she was. They'd both thought that Harry cared deeply for the girl, but Sirius had insisted that she wasn't right for him, although he could never put his finger on why he believed that. To find that she may have been deceiving him really left them feeling sorry for Harry.

"So who are you talking about then?" Remus asked.

"Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom; I believe you are both acquainted with them?"

"I like her, she's a bit odd, but I do like her. Neville too, he looks up to Harry. Are you sure about them?" Tonks asked.

"Quite. I think that even as we speak they are trying to help Harry. Luna is quite insightful and will soon I think work out what is happening with Harry. Miss Granger is not the quite the genius she thinks herself to be and her devotion to Dumbledore blinds her. I think Luna will try to find allies for Harry with the sons and daughters of the Ancient Houses, and with Neville's help, she will accomplish just that." Olivia replied.

"Hang on a minute, does Harry really need allies? I mean, you have the goblins coming over to say 'hi' and swear allegiance to him. Just having them on his side will easily scare the crap out of Voldemort."

"You and I know this Tonks, but Harry does not, at least not yet. His entire world is Hogwarts, Privet Drive, Grimmauld, and Diagon Alley. I don't think he's ever spent more than a few minutes at Gringotts and probably met only one or two goblins. He needs to expand his understanding of the world around him, but that will take time." Remus said with a glance to Tonks. "He will have to, at the beginning, surround himself with the familiar."

"I do not believe it will take as long as you think, Mister Lupin." Olivia said with a hopeful glance at Harry when she noticed the Potter ring appear on his hand.

"Sonofabitch, that really hurts..." Harry mumbled, stumbling back clumsily, his hands holding his forehead.

"Harry!" Remus exclaimed, quickly taking him into his arms before Harry tumbled to the floor. Once he was lying on the floor, Olivia quickly positioned herself by his head, gently taking it into her hands and placing it on her lap.

"Moony?" Harry asked through squinted eyes. "What are you doing here? Tonks, is that you?"

"Easy there, Harry. Rest for a bit and then we'll be putting you straight to bed." Tonks replied, grabbing a hold of his hand.

"I just had the weirdest dream, you know...I thought I'd found Camelot and that I was going to be king. Crazy dream, huh? And there was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen with me and she had these striking blue eyes..." Remus and Tonks both grinned and then chuckled at the furiously blushing Olivia.

"Look up, Harry." Remus instructed with a smile on his face. Harry did as instructed, looking up from his prone position.

His eyes widened in surprise and he slowly extended a hand to run it delicately across Olivia's cheek. Tonks was surprised the girl didn't just burst into flames given how red her face was. "You're real?"

"I am, your Majesty." she whispered. Harry's eyes rolled back in his head and he passed out. Olivia gave a disappointed sigh.

"What?" Remus asked curiously, a small smile on his face.

"He always seems to faint when his head is in my lap!" Olivia protested softly. She leaned over and placed the tenderest of kisses upon Harry's brow. "Welcome back, my Prince." she whispered.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

 _ **Ministry of Magic, 0845 hours, June 23**_ _ **rd**_ _ **, 1996 AD**_

Cautious though they may have been, not even Dumbledore or Fudge could manage to contain the secret that resided within the assembly hall of the Wizengamot for very long. Having heard the rumor, and wanting to see for herself, Amelia Bones left her office and walked resolutely towards the chambers accompanied by one of her most trusted Aurors.

Shack looked upon his superior not a little bit intimidated at the angered expression she wore. He thought himself lucky that he'd not be the recipient of her ire. He was also very excited to be able to see who _would_ be the beneficiary of her wrath. He wished Tonks hadn't been on holiday, as it would make for a wonderful story to reminiscence about after work and over a pint down the pub. He smiled inwardly when he noticed her boss' least favorite Auror standing guard at the entry way.

"Forgive me, Madam Bones, but I've been instructed by the Minister to allow no one through these doors." the Auror standing guard told her arrogantly.

"Do you like your job, Dawlish? Because it may have escaped your notice that it is actually I that is in command of the Auror Force and not Fudge! If you don't want to be packing up your desk after I sack your sorry ass, you will stand aside and let me through!"

"But, madam, the Minister..."

"Auror Shacklebot, if you would?"

"Yes boss?"

"If Dawlish hasn't moved out of my way in the next ten seconds you have my permission to stun him and then arrest him." Amelia growled at her second.

"On what charge, boss?" the now grinning Shack asked.

"Pissing me off!" she yelled directly into the cringing Aurors face, which caused a terrified Dawlish to hastily move aside and allow the infuriated Director through the doors. She noticed out of the corner of her eye that the imbecile has scurried away, probably making a beeline to the offices of the Minister.

Kingsley chuckled softly when he heard her boss mutter 'stupid asshole' under her breath as she swept through the now open doors. Upon entering behind her, he almost collided into her, she having stopped in dead in her tracks. Wondering what the problem was, he cast his gaze down the stadium like seating and saw for himself what had caused her stop so abruptly. The configuration of the seating had somehow been rearranged! "When did this happen?"

"Well, if you believe the gossip, sometime in the last week." she said quietly, making her way down the steps and toward the raised dais at the bottom. She noticed immediately the thrones that now graced the platform and also realized that the seats of the minister and chief wizard had vanished. Not only theirs, but also her seat as head of the DMLE and also the seats of the directors of the various government branches; they'd simply vanished and all that remained were the two gilded thrones.

"Boss, what's going on here?" Shack asked, confused at what he was seeing.

"See the sigil on the larger of the two seats?" Amelia asked. "That's the Pendragon coat of arms at the top. I imagine I don't have to explain the others to you?"

"No, boss, you don't...I did attend Hogwarts after all." the awed Auror replied. "And the smaller seat, ma'am?"

"That one is not too well known, Shack, but it is the seal of Merlin. It hasn't been used or even seen in hundreds of years," she said in an awed tone. "Sweet Godric, it's all true..."

"Ma'am?"

Amelia looked up into the eyes of her second and sighed, "How much can I trust you, Kingsley? I really need to know that you won't go running to Dumbledore at your earliest opportunity."

He'd brought this situation down upon himself and he knew it. For too long had his loyalties been divided between two masters and he'd realized that a situation like this was bound to arise at some point. "Have you spoken to Nymphadora, ma'am?"

"Just before she went on holiday." she replied.

"Did she tell you about...?"

"...Tell me about her membership in the Order? Yes, she did. She also told me that she had resigned that group and that she was mortified by some of things she'd heard at the meeting you lot held that night."

Kingsley nodded in understanding. "I also offered my resignation that same evening, boss. Things were said at that meeting that had me questioning everything I stand for. I thought I was fighting the good fight, you know, following a man worthy of my loyalty and to find that he's not that much different than some of our less savory citizens really knocked me for a loop."

"Did he really acknowledge that Snape attacked Mr. Potter?" she asked intently.

"Yeah, he did, he also gave everyone the impression that Snape was genuinely ashamed about the incident, but I don't know, it seemed too contrived, like Dumbledore had rehearsed how he would act in front of us. After Remus attacked Snape, the man was more concerned about his pet Death Eater having his ass kicked than he was about the fact that that bastard had actually cast Unforgivables upon Mr. Potter and couldn't come up with a good enough excuse as to why that man wasn't in Azkaban. That person committed one of the most heinous crimes we punish...and against an underage wizard no less...no, ma'am, I cannot in good conscience support a man like that."

"Good!" she said proudly. "I had hoped that you'd come to the realization that Dumbledore is not the person he portrays himself to be, but is far from it. He's as conniving, manipulative, and dangerous as Voldemort."

"In all honesty boss, I'm with you. You've never wavered from your beliefs and have done all you could to stop you-know-who, despite all the restrictions that have been placed on you. I can't say the same about Dumbledore." he said sadly. "You have my loyalty boss, something I'll vow to if you require it."

Amelia shook her head, "No need, Kingsley, I've got to start trusting someone and who better than the man that watches my back. Were Tonks here, I would tell her the same thing. So, you asked me what this all means. I can give you an answer, I just don't know if you'll believe me."

"I know you'd never lie to me, boss." he said sincerely. "Tell me and later we can work out any doubts or questions I have about what you tell me over a couple of pints. If I had to guess though, I imagine it has to do with our missing Mr. Potter."

"And how did you come to that conclusion?" Amelia asked, genuinely curious.

"There is just too much going on around the lad for it to be what I and probably others in the Order had been led to believe. Yes, I understand protecting someone who has the murderer of his parents after him too, but it has to be more than just that. Dumbledore is completely obsessed with Harry, irrationally so sometimes, and it's not about protecting him. He's scheming something."

"All too true, I'm afraid." she sat next to her Auror and took in a deep breath. "Did Tonks mention to you what happened when we went to Hogwarts?"

"She did," he answered with a laugh, "She told me she threatened Snape."

Amelia frowned, "I tore in to her for that, but in hindsight I suppose I should have praised her. She cares deeply for the boy; I should have known that she would do something like that."

She stood from her seat and walked over to the throne, her hands itching to touch it but she was well aware of the consequences that could happen were she to do that. "One of the things that also occurred at the school was a rather interesting conversation I had with the Ravenclaw ghost."

Kingsley sat in silence, allowing his boss and mentor to tell her story. Given how emotional she seemed, it was probably going to be a heck of a tale.

"She rather passionately chastised me, declaring in no uncertain terms that I was in some ways responsible for the miserable life of Mr. Potter. Do you know about his life outside of school, Shack?"

"A bit, from Sirius, before he..." Amelia nodded, understanding that he'd lost a good friend in the mischievous Sirius Black. She'd been not at all surprised to learn of Black's innocence, but that information had been given to her too late to have been able to do anything about it. "Sirius told some of us in the Order how horrible his relatives were. It always struck me as odd that he used that word, relatives, and not family. It wasn't until Remus blew up at Dumbledore that I put all the pieces together."

"In any case, Lady Ravenclaw said some things that really angered me and telling me that I and my family were breaking oaths that had been given centuries ago." Amelia continued.

"Amelia," he said, addressing her informally, "I don't think that there is a single person in this building that would call you an oath-breaker. Not only that, but your father and brother are still regarded as men of honor, I doubt very much they'd be party to anything of the sort."

"Perhaps, but what if I didn't know that I was breaking oath?" she said.

"How could you _not_ know something like that? It would it have a definite effect on your magic and on your family's magic." Shack said, stunned by the revelation. "Oh, sweet Merlin...I take it that this is where Harry comes into the tale?"

Amelia nodded and then directed her gaze to the raised thrones. "Do you understand?" she asked him with a quirked eyebrow. She almost laughed at the comical way Kingsley's eyes widened in total shock.

"What is the meaning of this? I gave strict orders that this room be cordoned off and not be entered by anyone! This includes you too, Madam Bones!" a raging Minister yelled out as he wobbled his way down the steps

"That is not something that you can order, Minister. The chambers of the Wizengamot are outside your purview, much as you may wish it to be otherwise."

"You think so, do you? Well, we'll see how 'outside my purview' it is when I sack you for disobeying an order."

Amelia laughing in his face was not something he'd ever expected, that she also then glared at him threateningly made him take a step back from the formidable woman. "Do so if you wish, Cornelius. I think I've had enough of you and your cronies destroying our country."

"And," she continued, pointing at the raised dais and the thrones that sat there, "If what those seats mean what I think they mean, I don't think you'll be in office for much longer. Were I you, I think I'd use what time I had left to pack up all your belongings and vacate your office."

"I'll do nothing of the sort! I am the Minister for Magic! I am the highest authority in the land!" Amelia was worried that Fudge might have an aneurysm, given how purple his face was becoming.

"I guess we'll see, won't we. Come on, Shack, let's leave the minister to cling to his fading power. Oh, and Cornelius, do watch your back, will you?"

"You dare threaten me, Bones?"

"Threaten? Oh, no Minister, it's just a warning. Kingsley, let's go to Hogwarts, shall we? I wish to see how the search for Mr. Potter is progressing."

"After you, ma'am." the smirking dark skinned man said, stepping aside to allow Amelia to precede him out of the chambers.

"I wonder what Dumbledore has told him?" Shack questioned.

"Not much, I'm sure. I have this niggling suspicion that we're going to be ordered to hunt the Potter boy down as a threat to the community pretty soon."

"I've no doubts of that, boss. The way Remus was berating Dumbledore about the things that young man has had to go through...Ma'am, if Dumbledore is as bad as you say he is, then whatever schemes he has in place will have probably been damaged. It was kind of obvious that what he has planned involves the boy in some way, but without him being to get a hold of him himself...yes, I've no doubt that he'll force the Ministry to help him find Potter. He might even go so far as to accuse him of going Dark." Kingsley sighed, running a hand over his bald head, "The way Potter handled himself at the Ministry when Voldemort showed his face really impressed a lot of the Aurors, boss. I'm pretty sure that none of them will think it possible that after battling Voldemort he'd join his cause or become him. Boss, you know a great number of the Aurors will follow you out the door if and when you leave?"

"Who says I'm going anywhere?"

"Amelia..."

"It has been on my mind of late, my friend. Things in the Ministry are too far gone; we've all allowed men like Fudge and Malfoy to corrupt a once respectable institution. I can't take it anymore! I just want my Susan to be able to grow up in a world...hang on...what's going on over there?"

Kingsley looked toward where his boss was pointing, noticing that a gathering was starting to take place in the ministries atrium. Dozens of people were congregating near the statue of Magical Brethren. "What the devil?"

"Auror Jenkins," Amelia asked of the shocked looking witch, "Report!"

"It's gone, boss, the statue is gone..." she replied, pointing toward the location where once had stood the now vanished sculpture.

Amelia and Shacklebot pushed their way through the ever growing crowd until they were standing at the edge of what used to be the fountain. Gone was the immense monument and in its place was the most beautiful tree she'd ever seen. It towered high, almost reaching the top of the vaulted ceilings of this immense room, its canopy stretching out to cover most of the area. The trunk of the great tree was easily fifteen to twenty feet across and she noticed that it was covered in runes that she'd never seen before; where once the floors were marbled, they were now deep green thanks to the carpet of moss that circled the great tree. The Director took a step toward the gigantic oak when she was bounced back a few feet by the appearance of a shield that flashed briefly.

"It's warded?" Shack asked incredulously. "Oh, great...boss, Dumbledore is here."

The look of fear in the old man's eyes shocked Amelia. "Oh, Harry, what have you done?" the old man said softly.

"Explain yourself Dumbledore!" Amelia asked harshly. "What does Mr. Potter have to do with this?"

"I'm sorry, Director, but I cannot say." he replied evenly while still looking up at the large tree.

Amelia snorted, "Of course you can't. I don't suppose this has anything to do with the thrones that appeared in the Wizengamot chambers, does it?"

Albus slowly turned his head to lay eyes upon the witch, "This could be the end of our way of life, Amelia...it could mean the end of our world."

"I thought Voldemort was the current threat to our way of life, Dumbledore? Why does a teenager terrify you?" she asked curiously.

"Voldemort will seem like a tantrum prone child compared to the untold damage that a dark Harry Potter could cause." Dumbledore spat angrily.

"You, Headmaster, are delusional. Nothing I've ever heard about Mr. Potter has ever even hinted at him turning dark. My Susan claims he is a nice and kind boy, I take it you see him differently?"

The headmaster shook his head and without a word just turned and walked away from the astonished Director Bones. "If I didn't know any better, that man seems to be losing his grip on reality."

"I tend to believe that the man is losing his grip on his many plots rather than his sanity, Amelia." Shack said as he watched the retreating form of Dumbledore.

Amelia nodded in agreement. "I think we must do all we can to find Mr. Potter as quickly as we can, Shack."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

 _ **Camelot, 0945 hours, June 22**_ _ **nd**_ _ **, 1996 AD**_

The little cottage that Harry had arrived at was vaguely familiar; it gave him a vague feeling of déjà vu. Strolling through the warm home, he wasn't at all surprised to see an assortment of toys on the floor, or a toy broom that hovered in the corner; it all just seemed to fit into this cozy place. It wasn't until he saw the pictures on the mantel that he realized that he was at his parents' house in Godric's Hollow.

He had a tear in his eye as he handled the frames that held pictures of his mom and dad. Their wedding picture was particularly painful to watch, the happiness that his parents displayed was almost overwhelming to him, they not knowing the horrible ending that awaited them in a few years time. He chuckled when he saw Padfoot trying to avoid baby Harry tossing applesauce at him. He smiled fondly when he saw the picture of a snoring Moony lying back on the couch with a sleeping Harry on his chest. He loved seeing his mother sing him to sleep, holding him tightly against her chest and running her hand through his already unruly hair.

"That's my favorite one." a comment from beside him said in a sympathetic tone. "Your mom's too."

Harry closed his eyes, trying to hold in the tears that were threatening to spill out, "Dad?"

"Hey, kiddo." James said softly.

"Dad!" Harry yelled before pulling the slightly older than him man into a bear hug.

"I've missed you so much, my boy!" a sobbing James whispered.

"I've missed you too, Dad, both of you." Harry wept. "Is Mom here too?"

"I'm sorry, son, but she couldn't come. She did want me to tell you that she loves you to bits and that she's extremely proud of the man you're turning into." James answered. "Come on, let's go sit in the kitchen and have a talk. We don't have much time so we'll need to make good use of the time we do have together."

"I so wish I could have a cup of tea!" James said longingly when he spied the kettle on the stovetop. "Ah, well...so, I take it that you've met Grandpa Godric and Great-Grandpa Arthur?"

"Yeah, I did, just a short time ago...I think...time is kind of fluid here, huh?" Harry asked. "I'm at Camelot, I think, or at least my body is."

"I so would have liked to have been with you when you discovered all of this, Harry. Your mother was pissed she couldn't be there with you like we both had wanted."

"Did you know about any of this, Dad? I mean, Godric and Arthur just got done telling me that I'm an actual bloody king!"

"No, Harry, we didn't know. My father never told me, so how could I have known? You've heard the kind of bloke I was, into pranking and devoted to your mother. Looking through some moldy old book to explore the family history didn't really seem that important to me. Your grandfather, my dad...I suppose, looking back at it now, I do wonder sometimes if he knew. I don't think he did, though." James sighed and then looked up at Harry with a smile, "You are a lot like your grandfather in many ways, Harry, all about honor and duty. You and he would have gotten along like two peas in a pod!" James chuckled.

"If he'd known about Camelot and our family's responsibility, he would have been determined to see the crown on his head, not because of the power or whatever, but because he was a genuinely good man who always took upon his shoulders that which no other person would contemplate doing. He was a man that would have wanted to exercise his authority, but only so that he could change the lives of every witch and wizard in the country for the better and also lay waste to Voldemort and his supporters. My dad hated the way the Ministry was run too. Hell, he'd probably hate it even more now! Dad would have probably hexed the lot of them into the streets and started a new government from scratch."

"That actually sounds like a lot of fun!" Harry remarked. "They're a bunch of useless sheep who aren't worthy of holding the positions of authority that they hold! They all seem to be in it for themselves, to expand their own power and wealth and they don't seem to care too much about the everyday citizen."

"And that's what I'm talking about, kiddo. It's time to give the wizarding world a kick in the sack and you're going to be the one to do it."

"Godric said he wants me to close Hogwarts." Harry said with a wince, expecting his father to blow up at that.

"Ouch...really? Not that I doubt you, but that seems a bit harsh, doesn't it to you? Did he say why?" James asked.

Harry gave him a curt nod, "He explained that Hogwarts was a gift, one that would have allowed Magical Britain to flourish; sadly that's no longer the case. I take it you've seen what I've had to put up with in the school?" James nodded sadly. "A bunch of useless professors, backstabbing housemates and friends, bigotry, hate, violence, danger around every corner...and it's not just me, although I suppose I get a double serving of it all. My friends, Luna and Neville, have had to put up with some pretty awful things in their time at Hogwarts, and that's just two people who I know about. I'm sure more kids suffered, too. I don't want them to have to go through all that. No kid should be frightened to go to class."

"I take it you're not going back to Hogwarts then, son?"

"Why would I? Besides, it sounds to me like I've much bigger things ahead of me. Maybe I can actually make a difference, you know?"

"I suppose I can understand, Harry. My time at school was pretty awesome; I'd like to remember Hogwarts as it was back then." James said sadly. "But...I can see also your side of it."

"Closing the school might actually make everyone, eventually, remember what they've lost."

"What do you mean, kiddo?"

"We've lost our humanity, Dad. Things like compassion and kindness are rare things to be found nowadays." Harry answered.

"I guess I hadn't realized how far we'd fallen." a grim James said.

"Well, at least we can't fall any farther, we can only get better."

"It's your saving people thing, Harry, it will serve you well in the future to come. Remember who you are, son, and always listen to your heart. I know your life has been shit, Harry," James held up a hand to forestall the denial that he knew his son would try to convey, "It was shit, Harry, and you know it. Your mom and I are _really_ sorry about that."

Harry gave him a slight nod, conceding the point. "It has been." he said sadly.

"I'm here to tell you that it will no longer be. You have two friends in Luna and Neville that will never let you down, never betray, and always stand at your side. Moony and Nymphadora would lay down their lives to save yours, they love you that much." James eyes closed as he remembered his own past. "I had two friends like that as well, more even, if you count your mom." he then smiled at his son mischievously, "And you have a new friend who will be even more devoted to you than Neville, Luna, Moony, or Tonks put together!"

"Who?" Harry asked curiously.

"Padfoot said you were a bit thick when it came to the fairer sex, but I sure as hell expected a lot better from the son of Prongs, Harry!" James remarked in mock disappointment.

"Hang on...you mean Olivia too, don't you?"

"It's kind of funny when you think about it, you know, that the best possible girl for my son was a young lady born a thousand years before he was, a girl who should have been dead for centuries now, but because she loved him so much, she travelled across time to be with him. Now that's what I call devotion!" James laughed.

"I met her like a week ago, Dad, she couldn't possibly feel that way about..." he stopped speaking when his head rocked forward from the whack he got on the back of his head.

"I can't believe I'm agreeing with Padfoot about anything! You really are thick, aren't you?" James muttered irritably. "Didn't she tell you that she's watched you your entire life, Harry?"

"Well, yeah, but how does that become love, Dad? I mean, she doesn't _really_ know me, does she?"

"Yeah, maybe, but she's really hot!" James chuckled at Harry's hard blush. "Okay, but then answer me this...what do you feel for her?"

"I...I...I don't...I don't know." Harry stuttered. "She is _so_ out of my league, Dad."

"I think that if you talk to her you'll find that she thinks the same thing about you, Harry." James chuckled. "She watched you battle that snake faced bastard over and over again and come out triumphant every single time. She watched you battle a basilisk, and a dragon, and evil souls-sucking demons, and a bunch of Death Eaters hell-bent on killing you...she's seen your bravery countless times, but that's not _why_ she loves you, Harry."

"I don't understand..."

"Sure, she's _proud_ of youbecause of the things you've accomplished and the courage you displayed, but she _loves_ you for the kind boy you are and the man you will become. She loves you because you've a heart of gold, my boy. Despite all the bad things that have happened in your life, you are the most honorable and principled person she's ever seen...and we're talking about a girl who grew up in a Camelot where she was surrounded by knights of legend that epitomized honor and heroism! That's what she was drawn to, Harry, your compassion and kindness. She watched your life unfold through that special mirror of hers; she grew up with you, and probably knows you as well or better than you know yourself. She wept at seeing how harsh your life was, felt your pain as if it was her own, but her only wish was to be able to have been with you through it all, to comfort and help you."

"Really?" asked Harry with a skeptical frown.

"Really, son." his father answered sincerely. "You don't have to take my word for it, you know? But, your mom told me to tell you, in no uncertain terms mind you, that if you don't marry that girl she's going to hex you something fierce when you next meet. Lily really likes Olivia and thinks she's perfect for you."

"Dad...?" Harry asked shyly.

"What is it Harry?" James asked.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?"

James smiled hugely at his son, "Yeah, Harry, I really do. You know, the first time I saw your mom I was an eleven year old jackass. I was so full of myself it wasn't even funny. It was when I was boarding the Express for my first trip to Hogwarts that I spotted this red-haired goddess just sitting in one of the compartments reading a book. She looked up at me and smiled and...I don't know...I felt as though my heart was going to burst. I wanted to see her smile at me like that for the rest of my life." he finished with a sigh. "I take it there's a reason you're asking me that particular question?"

"You know when I first saw her?" Harry asked.

"Down in the Founder's library, in that glass coffin thingy, right?"

"Yeah..." Harry answered musingly. "She's so beautiful."

"She doesn't hold a candle to your mom though, kiddo!" James laughed.

"I don't know, Dad, even you said Olivia is pretty hot." Harry grinned back.

"Just make sure you take your time getting to know each other, alright? She comes from a world that is so completely different than the one you grew up in..." James said before his eyes glassed over. "It's almost time for me to go Harry."

"Dad..." Harry whimpered, knowing what was about to happen.

"I know, kiddo, I know." James said, taking his son in an embrace. "Should I send your love to your mother?"

"You know it. Padfoot too, tell him I'm sorry..."

"I will." James said, cutting Harry off. "I know for a fact he doesn't think you owe him anything, especially an apology, but I'll tell him. Now it's time for the final gift, Harry."

"It's going to hurt, isn't it?" Harry groaned.

"Sorry, but yeah." James placed his hand against Harry's forehead.

Harry opened one of his closed eyes, peering at his father. "That wasn't so bad!"

"Not yet, just wait until you get back to the real world though, it's going to hurt like a bitch!"

"What did you do?"

"Dumbledore, Snape, and a few others, have been placing bindings and enchantments on you since you were a baby. You've slowly been breaking free of them, but you haven't the time to break them naturally. This will do it all at once, hence the pain you're going to go through." James cringed. "Sorry about that."

"Bindings?" Harry sputtered furiously.

"To keep you back, hold you from your true potential. Once you get over the pain you'll understand what I'm talking about."

"I'm going to miss you." Harry said in a soft voice.

"We'll see each other again, Harry, just not for a very long time. Oh, one thing your mother wanted me to tell you...make sure you ask Olivia about her wand."

"Why?" Harry wondered. "What's so special about her wand?"

James shook his head and chuckled, "Just ask her. It should disabuse you of any doubt that you two weren't meant for each other... just ask her, okay?"

"I will, Dad." he said, taking his father into a hug. "I love you, Dad."

"We love you too, kiddo, never forget that!" James replied as his body was slowly fading away. "I would've been a shit king, Harry; I probably would have pranked the whole country on a regular basis just for fun and not cared about anything else or at least I would have if as long as your mom didn't catch me first. You, though, you will be a great king because you're a good person who thinks about the wellbeing of others before your own. Don't think of this as a burden, think of it rather as a gift. You have a chance to change the lives of everyone for the better and in the process rid the world of the infection that is Voldemort and his butt-monkeys."

Harry laughed and gave his dad a vigorous nod of his head. "I'll do my best, Dad."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

 _ **Bones Manor, 1600 hours, June 23**_ _ **rd**_ _ **, 1996 AD**_

Luna sat next to her boyfriend in the sitting room of Bones Manor and shied away from the annoyed looking group of people that had assembled there by burying herself into Neville's side. She turned her head and whispered to Neville, "I don't think any of these people are going to make any sort of positive impression on Harry, love."

"You're probably right, but let's give them the benefit of the doubt until we know for certain. At the very least we can give Harry some information about what we've heard and seen." he felt her nod into his chest in agreement. It had been only two days since Susan had come to him and Luna to discuss the situation and he was somewhat amazed at the quickness with which she'd arranged this gathering.

"Settle down, people, please settle down," Susan implored. "Indulge me if you would and the reasons you've all been called answered momentarily."

"It's been a long time since the ancient ways have been invoked, Miss Bones, a long time since a convocation of heirs had been called. I would know the reason why I was summoned and why my magic compelled me to comply with that request." an annoyed Daphne Greengrass muttered angrily. "You have no say over me or my family!"

"Were that true then you should have been able to resist the call, Greengrass." the redheaded witch commented. "I invoked the old ways to have some questions answered, questions that have been on my mind for some time. Simply put though, no, I have no power over you. However, in my family's grimoire I found a useful spell, one which allowed me to call all of you here this day. I believe such a spell would be found in the grimoires of all your families. And before you ask, no, Greengrass, there was no danger to anyone who felt compelled. The spell could only be cast by someone who had no ill intent towards the summoned."

"You could have just owled us, Susan, there was no need to send for us in this fashion." a slightly less annoyed Katie Bell added.

"Would you have come?" she asked seriously. She noted with some satisfaction that many would not have come if they'd not been invited in such a fashion. "And that is why I summoned you the way I did."

"How is that even possible?" a puzzled voice called out.

"The simple answer: our Houses are allied." Susan replied evenly.

"Impossible!" Greengrass yelled. "My family would never ally themselves with your House, Bones, or any other House for that matter!"

"Oh, would you shut up Greengrass and stop your whining!" Neville said, trying to reign in his temper. The blonde girl looked ready to tear into Neville before she caught the look in his eyes. This was not the chubby shy boy she'd known for so long. Gone was the reserved and diffident Neville and in his place stood the Scion of Longbottom, standing tall and confident.

"Why call us, then?" Daphne asked in acquiescence, turning her gaze back to Susan.

"Because I've recently found out that my family is in breach of sworn alliances, perhaps even in violation of oaths of fealty." she answered. "As are most if not all of your Houses as well, Greengrass."

"I'm sorry, Susan, but I do not understand. To whom do you think my family has sworn fealty to?" Katie Bell asked curiously. She was feeling a bit annoyed that someone thought her family would go against sworn oaths. As a loyal Gryffindor, going against an avowed pledge was not something this Bell would ever do.

"First and foremost, to the House of Gryffindor," Neville replied, "And by extension, to the House Pendragon and its _royal_ heir."

The silence in the room was deafening. Had it been a more cheery gathering, Luna was certain she would have laughed at the looks of incredulity in the faces of the assembled Heirs. She heard a loud gasp come from her left and she turned to see who had made the noise. The witch in question was sitting with a wild-eyed look.

"I see that at least one amongst you has figured it out." Luna said, gesturing to the Slytherin witch. "Would you care to share your thoughts, Miss Davis?"

"It's Potter, isn't it? It's Harry Potter that is the heir to Gryffindor and Pendragon?" an unbelieving Tracy asked.

"What? That's a load of crap!" Greengrass vented angrily. "Potter is just some uppity half-blood with delusion of bettering himself by lying about the return of you-know-who!"

Luna almost came unhinged when she heard that and her anger increased even further hearing some of the other Heirs agree with her. She stood angrily, ready to defend Harry, when Neville grabbed her arm and pulled her back. He gave her a wink and a smile and turned away from her to face the crowd.

Neville Longbottom stared down Daphne and the Heirs, quite visibly angered, and drew his wand. "If any of you insult Harry in my presence again, I will give you a very visible demonstration as to how we fought off a dozen death eaters and that wanker Voldemort! Actually, you know what? Fuck this, screw the lot of you! Susan, these people aren't worth it. They can't and won't change. Nothing we say will make a bit of difference."

Susan looked to Neville and gave a resigned nod, "You're right, Neville. Luna, what are your thoughts on this matter?"

"I agree. Send them away, Susan, they can be of no help. Let them suffer the consequences of their broken vows." Luna sighed. "Neville is unfortunately correct, they're not worth it."

"Well, I guess we tried. Ladies and gentlemen, I thank you...nah, screw that...you lot, get the fuck outta my house. I'll give you two minutes before I activate the wards and have them toss you into the rosebushes" Susan yelled angrily.

"Wait, hang on a minute! I have a question before you go and chuck us out. Neville, that thing at the Ministry last month...you mean that actually happened?" Katie asked. She'd been one of the skeptics of the whole affair, as had most of her housemates and most of the school. Despite the fact that she knew Harry to be the most morally incorruptible person she'd ever met, she chose to believe that he was lying about the whole affair. I didn't help that both Ron and Ginny had been parading around like fools proclaiming that they'd fought a heroic battle at the Ministry. That Granger hadn't raised her voice to disagree with them, it lent their story a bit of credibility.

Katie knew Harry to be a very powerful wizard, but she thought it preposterous that he'd be able to stand up to that evil man and his followers, but Neville's grim nod to her sent chills up her spine. "But Ron and Ginny said that..."

"You know, it never ceases to astonish me that you people would believe Weasley over Harry!" Neville snorted. "When has Harry ever lied to any of you? What has he ever done to any of you that you would instantly mistrust him? All he's ever done is protect us from all the danger that seems to creep up at school all the time. But no one has ever even thanked him, why is that?"

"Miss Bell," Luna said interrupted. "Harry exposed Voldemort to the world that night at the Ministry. Harry even fought him to a standstill before Voldemort fled like the coward he is. It's only because of the incompetent buffoons at the Ministry that the whole thing is being swept under the rug once again! He's put his life on the line countless time in defense of the school, not that any of you would believe that."

"Enough of this!" Susan exclaimed loudly. "Come on, move it! I'll be changing the wards on the manor in...one minute. You bunch of morons best be gone by then!"

Tracy looked confused. "Before I leave, would you answer me this? My house is an ancient and noble one, as are all of those here today; I find it difficult to believe that my family would ever swear fealty to anyone, let alone a Potter!"

"This discussion is getting us nowhere, especially since so many of you refuse to accept anything I'm trying to tell you." Susan grumbled loudly. "Go back to your homes and search through your family's history for verification of what we've been telling you. I know this to be truth; I cannot however force you to believe me or anything I say. Keep in mind though that if what you've learned here today is indeed true, then each of your family's has gone against ancient magical oaths. You've something you wish to ask, Miss Greengrass?"

"Let's say, just for the sake of argument, that I believe you. Why does this even matter? If those oaths were made, they were made more than a thousand years ago! They have no bearing on the here and now." the haughty blonde said.

"Luna?" Susan asked, turning her gaze toward the petite Ravenclaw.

"Would you allow me to cast a spell on you, Miss Greengrass?" Luna inquired. "I vow that it will not affect you in any way, the spell is only meant to show us whether you are bound by oath or not."

"Here, Luna, you can do it to me." Katie said, standing from the sofa and approaching Luna.

Luna lifted her wand and began a series of intricate motions, all the while chanting. A soft white light shot from her wand and impacted Katie in the chest. Everyone watched in fascination, eager to see the results of the spell. When a pale blue light enveloped the Gryffindor, she gasped in surprise. "What does this mean?"

"It means, Miss Bell, that your family is still bound by the pledge it made so long ago." Luna answered. "It means that instead of treating Harry like some sort of pariah, you should have been standing by his side, supporting him."

"Why didn't he say anything?" Katie asked with deep regret.

"Why should he have? It was you lot that forsook your duties and responsibilities, not Harry!" Luna shot back angrily before she sighed. "I'm sorry, Miss Bell. I shouldn't take it out on you. Truth be told, I'm fairly certain that Harry knows nothing of this, which means that he doesn't yet know about the breaking of oaths against either him or his family."

"Can you cast that spell on me next, Miss Lovegood?" Ernie MacMillan asked. Many of the others joined him, eager to find out if they also were bound to Potter. Luna, Neville, and Susan, started working down the line of Heirs, casting the spell. It didn't surprise any of the three that all of those present showed the same blue glow of an active magical pledge.

"I don't understand?" Tracy Davis asked, looking puzzled. "Why has my family been acting like it has if we owe Potter some sort of allegiance?"

"I'd rather know what the consequences of breaking the oath would mean to us all?" Daphne asked worriedly.

"Well, that depends..." Luna began.

"On what, Luna, please tell us?" Katie asked.

"On whether Harry is feeling particularly bitter and spiteful when he finds out about all of this; his life, by any standard of measurement you care to use has, to put it simply, completely sucked." Luna finished. "And as for the consequences to your families? Well, it could be something as straightforward as losing some money or maybe your titles of nobility, but, it could be as harsh as your entire family losing its magic or even their lives."

"Susan, why hasn't my father told me about any of this? Why didn't my grandfather? Why didn't someone tell me about any of this?" Hannah Abbott asked, looking sick. All those present looked intently at Susan, wondering the same thing themselves about their own parents and their own behavior towards Harry. "I was a complete and utter bitch to him throughout the Tri-Wizard Tournament, Sue, a lot of us here were."

"We think that someone with a great deal of power and influence has been manipulating the wizarding world for some reason. The three of us also believe that he wants us all, the Great Houses at the very least, to forget completely about the fact that Harry Potter is owed so much and that he's been let down time and again by our entire society." she answered before turning to Hannah, "As far as being a bitch to him, well, you can only hope that he's feeling forgiving when next you meet him. That goes for all of you that magically, physically, or verbally assaulted him."

"I still don't get what all this means, what's the big deal about Potter?" MacMillan asked.

"It means, moron, that Harry Potter is the rightful ruler of our world." Daphne stated to the Hufflepuff.

"Ruler?

The Greengrass heiress rolled her eyes, "Haven't you been listening, MacMillan? Harry Potter is the direct descendant of the last king of magical Britain, Arthur Pendragon. He is, at the very least, a prince, which means that no matter how you look at it he outranks us all. But given the fact that those three gathered us here today, I think that Mr. Potter is going to soon be crowned."

"King Potter?" Ernie asked, incredulously.

"Exactly." Daphne replied. "I take it there is some reason that you haven't invited the darker family's to this little gathering?"

"You think?" Neville scoffed.

"No need to be rude, Longbottom." Tracy said in defense of her friend.

"I tend to believe that they are all irredeemable. They've all truly broken oaths. They've given pledge to the Dark Wanker in direct contravention to the one already sworn to Pendragon. They all deserve what's coming to them." Luna stated fiercely. "That their children spout the same hatred will not be something that Harry takes lightly or overlooks, either. And heaven help Snape, because when Harry returns, well, it won't be pretty. You Slytherins might find yourselves in need of a new head of House real soon, because what will be left of your current one would probably fit into one that loathsome man's potions vial."

"Are you trying to tell us that the story in the Prophet or the rumors circulating the school about what happened between Potter and Snape are...what...fabrications?" Tracy asked skeptically.

"Yes!" Neville roared. "Snape's hatred of all things Potter is nigh on legendary. Is it really so difficult to believe that the man simply lied about what happened?"

"Look, guys, I don't know how Harry is going to react to all of this as I am not as close to him as these two are." Susan interrupted. "I was one of the 'Puff's that didn't insult or berate Harry for the fiasco with the tournament which, while I hate to admit to it, I probably would have done had it not been for our own champion backing Harry. Our Cedric admired Harry very much, and I can assure you that had he known about Harry, he would have been one of his most steadfast supporters. I, even though unknowingly, betrayed a family oath and will have to make that up to him somehow."

"Since you two are closest to him, what do you think?" Katie asked looking between Luna and Neville. The little blonde looked up into her boyfriends eyes and gave him a shrug.

"In all honesty, if you give him an apology," Neville said, meeting the eyes of everyone in the room, "and I mean a _very_ sincere apology, he will more than likely forgive and want to move past it. But I have to tell you that if you're lying or obfuscating in the slightest bit, he will know. I don't know how he does it, but he'll know if you're being less than truthful or honest with him."

"It's his eyes..." Katie said with a shiver. "He has this way of looking into your soul that's just, I don't know...intimidating. It's not threatening, or menacing, or anything like that, it's just..."

"I've only been subject to it only once, during one of our DA meetings. It is rather unsettling, Katie." Susan agreed. She looked down at her watch and noted the time. "Guys, it's getting late and I'm sure a few of your parents are probably beginning to worry. How about we call it a night? We can arrange another meeting if we need to."

"Not that I think you're trying to deceive us, but I would want to consult my family book, if only to overcome the bit of doubt I still have about what you're saying. After that, especially if what you say is correct, I will most assuredly want another get-together." Daphne said, with many of the gathered nodding in agreement.

After everyone had left Bones Manor, a worn out Neville and Luna bade Susan a goodnight. "Contact either of us if you need anything, Sue."

"Will do; you'll let me know if you hear from our missing green-eyed prince?"

"Of course we will, Susan. G'nite, Lady Bones!" Neville said, stepping through the floo after Luna had vanished.

Neville smiled up at his girlfriend from the marbled floors while Luna helped him to his feet after flooing to Longbottom Hall. "What did you think?"

"I think that those that are more open-minded will have a better chance with Harry. Those that are stuck in their own superiority, well..." she paused when she heard a slight popping sound behind her.

"Miss Luna, Mister Longbottom, I have been sent to bring youse to Master Harry."

"Dobby, is that you?" Luna asked, kneeling before the little elf.

"You know where Harry is?" Neville asked excitedly, joining Luna on the floor.

"I do, sir, and youse should be ready tomorrow, and you too miss. I will come for you early." Dobby gave them a short bow and popped away.

"We get to see Harry tomorrow!" Luna said excitedly, jumping in to Neville's arms, knocking them both on to the hard marble floor.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

 _ **Hogwarts, 1700 hours, June 23**_ _ **rd**_ _ **, 1996 AD**_

The head of house Gryffindor was making her usual rounds around the castle this late afternoon, as was her usual routine once school had ended and the students had been gone for a few days. While she quite loved having the castle full of children, the quiet time that the holidays provided was also something to look forward to.

She also took a bit more care during this walk, seeing of she'd be lucky enough to find her missing Gryffindor. It had been days since the last time anyone had laid eyes on Harry, something that upset her more than she thought possible. The callous way that the dungeon bat had treated one of her cubs riled her up like never before and it was only the intervention of both Filius and Pomona that had held her back from cursing the man out of existence...painfully.

It still bothered her greatly, the words that Lady Ravenclaw had thrown in her face, the accusations that she'd been less than caring for one of her own had stung her deeply. And yet, she could see how the ghost would view her decisions and inactions, something she was coming to realize herself was undoubtedly true. She'd failed a Gryffindor, and not just any Gryffindor, but Harry Potter.

She cursed herself for the fool she'd been, for the blinders she'd been wearing where that young man was concerned, and she was above all cursing herself for believing in a man that was perhaps as bad or worse than the evil one she'd been combating for such a long time. The whiskered old man might think he was following the path of righteousness but his actions, or inactions, put him in a whole new light.

The more she thought about it, the more she seemed to see a pattern emerging where she never would have thought one existed. All the dangers that had befallen the school: trolls and basilisks, tournaments and dementors, all these things and more could be laid at the man's feet.

A lone teardrop slid down her cheek as she thought about Harry. She wiped the errant bead away distractedly with the back of her hand and continued her journey. Her wandering feet took her to the most familiar place in the entire castle, at least to her, the entrance to the common room of Gryffindor tower. So distracted was she by her thoughts that she never noticed the pile of rubbish that blocked the entrance, something that almost caused her to trip.

She looked around curiously, wondering how in the world this mountain of clothes, shoes, books, parchment, toys, and the plethora of things the students had inevitably left behind in their rush to leave for home.

"What is going on here?" she asked the portrait of the Fat Lady, which she could only just make out through a hole in the mountain of trash.

"Gryffindor tower is closed, Minerva. All items that do not belong within have been placed here until such time as..."

"What do you mean closed?!" Minerva interrupted angrily.

"Closed, as in, not open!" the portrait replied huffily.

"By whose authority is the tower closed?" she hissed angrily, hoping to be able to chastise vehemently the person responsible for this calamity.

"It was I, Madam." came the reply. Minerva spun around and was confronted by the ghost of Sir Nicholas.

"Return these items back to where they were found!" she roared angrily.

"No."

"But...but...what do you mean no? I command..."

"You cannot command anything from me anymore, Madam." he said heatedly. "None of the staff can."

She felt her anger bleed away at hearing that declaration. "What? Why?" she whimpered.

"Because none in this house are even a pale imitation of a true Gryffindor," he replied simply. "It is done, Madam, Hogwarts finds those currently in Gryffindor unworthy to the memories of the members of this once noble House. Now, I bid you a good day, Madam McGonagall."

She watched as the ghost of someone she thought was a stalwart supporter just vanished through the common room doors. Minerva was in a state of shock, her mind unable to process what had just occurred. Without thinking, her feet guiding her destination, she found herself standing before the all too familiar gargoyle that led to the headmaster's office.

"Minerva?" a squeaky voice asked, cutting through her daze.

"Filius." she replied distractedly as she tried to regain her wits. Stood beside the diminutive professor were Sprout and Snape.

"I take it you've been to your common room and found yourself denied access?" Flitwick asked.

"You too?" a stunned Minerva asked, her eyes scanning the people standing in the crowded hallway.

"All of us." replied Pomona. "I'd stepped out to check on some seedling this morning and when I returned to Hufflepuff, well, I imagine everyone here had a mountain of trash blocking their common room entrance?"

"The Lady Ravenclaw was most angry at me and at my 'Claws. Apparently the students will not be allowed access once they return from holidays!" Filius said in exasperation.

"I always took the Friar to be a most kind man; however, the tongue lashing I just received really shook me to the core." Pomona added, "And you, Severus?"

"The Bloody Baron spoke to me for the first time since I've been in this school. As with you all, the dungeon is sealed. I can't even get to my office or apartment!" he said in barely controlled anger. "He also stated that all my belongings and those of my Slytherins were now floating in the lake!"

Minerva could've sworn she heard the gargoyle chuckle in glee before it began to move aside. Falling down the stairs rather noisily, and painfully if his moaning was any indication, was the form of Albus Dumbledore.

"Albus!" the four cried out before trying to help the man to his feet.

"What has happened, Albus? What have you done?"

"It was not I, Minerva." he replied as he gingerly rubbed the knot that was growing on his brow.

"Then who has done this?" Flitwick asked.

"If I understood the portraits correctly, the castle itself has evicted us all from our common rooms, offices, bedrooms, and who knows what else. I was told that we now all no longer hold any authority within these walls." the headmaster replied sorrowfully.

It was Snape who reacted first when the four ghosts of Hogwarts appeared before the stunned quintet. His wand appeared in a flash and he cast a spell at the ghosts. No one was more surprised than he when the spell seemed to pause in mid-air before changing directions and return to him at speed. He was only just able to dodge the incoming hex, which struck the wall behind him and blasted a crater out of the ancient castle walls.

"You will all find that the castle will refuse to cooperate with any of you. No elves will answer your call and no portraits will address you. The connection you each had with Hogwarts has been taken back. Mr. Dumbledore, all the magic that was granted to you as headmaster has been removed." said a very unsympathetic Sir Nicholas. "The Bloody Baron has himself taken over the wards of the castle until he is relieved of that duty."

"Why has this been done?" asked a miserable looking Filius.

Helena glided forward and addressed the former Ravenclaw. "Under your care, my House has become a house of small-mindedness, pettiness, and callous bullying. You had only one among you who represented the cherished ideals of Rowena Ravenclaw and rather than being praised the young lady became an outcast. Think on that, Mr. Flitwick. House Ravenclaw is now closed."

Minerva didn't have the heart to raise her head and look at Sir Nicholas when he approached her. In her heart she knew that whatever he had to say would be true. "Of all the students that wear the scarlet and gold, only two can call themselves true Gryffindors. And what of the rest of those so called Lions? Not a one of them should be allowed to wear those once proud colors, although maybe crimson robes with a stripe of cowardly yellow running down their spines would suit them better! House Gryffindor is also closed."

"My House has always stood up to the ideals..." an angered Sprout began shouting at the approaching form of her house ghost.

"Silence!" the Friar said fiercely. "Hufflepuff hasn't lived up to any of those ideals in a very long time, Madam. Instead, it has become the house of the disloyal and lazy. Only one of your badgers represented that once noble house to its fullest. When that young man perished at the hand of a cowardly Death Eater, what was the response from Hufflepuff? Instead of standing strong and honoring his memory and his legacy, they chose to attack the young man who did all but perish himself to try and save Mr. Diggory. And in the midst of battle, he had the courage to risk his very life even more so and bring Cedric's body back to his parents! But you didn't acknowledge that, did you? Instead, it was you yourself, Madam, who started the rumor that Mr. Potter had killed Cedric so he could claim victory over some idiotic contest? Did you and your 'Puffs not berate Mr. Potter incessantly, such that he even contemplated ending his own life in the hopes that that would appease you and your bunch of badgers? No, Madam, you have no right to call yourself a 'Puff. House Hufflepuff is now closed."

The rattling chains drew Severus' attention to the form of the Bloody Baron, who hovered above him and was looking down at him with contempt. The Baron snorted contemptuously. "Do I even have to explain what a sorry excuse for a Slytherin you are?" he asked, looking back at his companions who were chuckling softly. "You, sir, are nowhere near worthy of being a Slytherin. None of you have the right to wear the green and silver. You and your snakes have tainted that once noble house with your immorality and corruption. I cannot, in all honesty, think of anyone in the last hundred years who deserves to wear the colors or to call themselves Slytherin. There was one however, not so long ago, who could have been the best the house had seen in centuries, but your snakes gave him such a poor impression of my House that he chose to be placed elsewhere. You and your snakes will have to find someplace else to wallow in your disgrace."

"How can you do this to us?" Albus asked crossly. "How can you do this to me? I am the rightful headmaster...!"

"At the moment, sir, you are headmaster of nothing!" Helena said scathingly. "You, along with your minions here, have turned a once great institution into a seething pit of malevolence and intolerance. There is no honor to be had in this establishment, no kindness, no compassion, no..."

"Useless traits," seethed an angered Snape. "Useless virtues possessed by the weak!"

"I suppose that to a petty man such as you, such virtues would indeed seem useless. They are not a weakness, but are rather strength. Remember that, Severus Snape. The time of your reckoning is quickly approaching! When he that will lay you low stands over your defeated and broken body, I wonder if you will feel the same way about those qualities you so deride?" the Baron said in a menacing tone. "I guess we'll find out, won't we?"

"How will we run the school when the students return?" Minerva asked, horrified.

"Do with the castle what you will, Madam. Although trying to run a magical school in a building devoid of Magic will be entertaining, to say the least." Helena answered. "There will come a time, maybe in a year...maybe in a century, when Magic will once again grace this castle with Her presence. Come, gentlemen, we've much to prepare for."

"Albus...what do we do?"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

 _ **Diagon Alley, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, 1730 hours, June 23**_ _ **rd**_ _ **, 1996 AD**_

Bill stood in absolute amazement at the multicolored building that sat smack dab in the middle of Diagon Alley. Only the twins could come up with a design this implausible and have it work for them against the rather drab buildings and shops that stood in stark contrast to their shop.

"It's like a rainbow blew up!" Fleur commented. "Or quite possibly threw up!"

"I tend to go with the latter, love. Had it blown up, it wouldn't have affected just this building. The boys couldn't contain an explosion if their lives depended on it. Can we go inside already; I'm getting a little nauseous just looking at this eyesore?"

Fleur laughed and dragged him to the store that was crowded with shoppers. "They do brisk business, don't they?"

"I knew they were doing well, I just didn't realize how well. Look at the rest of the Alley, it's practically deserted!"

"Welcome to the Triple W's, sir and lady. Can I help you find anything this fine day?" a wide-smiling shop assistant asked as she approached them.

"Uhm...I'm hoping to have a word my brothers...Fred and George...Weasley."

"Dragons or bank, sir?"

"Excuse me?" Bill muttered bemusedly.

"He's with the bank, miss." Fleur answered for him.

"Ah, then you would be Mr. Bill Weasley. A moment if you please?" The young woman pulled out what looked to Bill like a muggle notepad and scribbled a quick note. She ripped the page off, balled it up, and tossed it into the air, where it turned into a bright yellow canary that flew off. "I am Verity, Mr. Weasley. Can I get you something to drink while you and your fiancée wait?"

"Verity, where are my brothers?"

"We're right here, Billy, keep your knickers on!"

"What have I told you about calling me Billy, Fred?"

"I haven't a clue, because I'm not Fred." the twin replied.

"Fine...George...don't ever call me Billy!"

"Just messing with ya, of course I'm Fred!"

"C'mon Bill! You've known us for eighteen years; you'd think you'd be able to tell us apart by now!" George laughed.

"I hate you two." grumbled the eldest Weasley.

George and Fred grinned. "No you don't!"

"C'mon, it's coming up on rush hour in this place soon. Let's head to the back where we can get some peace and quiet and you can tell us what brings you two to our fine establishment. Verity, we'll be in the office if you need anything!"

"Yes sir, Messrs. Weasley!" the assistant called out to the retreating quartet.

"Sit, sit..." George said indicating a well-worn sofa. "Freddie, you get the tea?"

"On it, Georgie!" the reply came from the side room.

George eyed his brother and noticed right off that he seemed agitated which was something that coming from Bill was practically unheard of. His line of work demanded he keep tight control of his emotions. "Fred, I think Bill found out about Mom, Ron, and Ginny!"

Fred poked his head out the kitchen door, "You don't say?"

"How could you possibly know that?" Fleur asked.

"Fred, Fleur just forgot her accent!"

"I told you I was right, George!"

"So, ancient brother ours, what happened that has you this riled up? Thank you, brother." George acknowledged when his twin placed a cup before him.

"No worries, mate. Fleur, Bill, sugar, milk?" Fred asked politely.

Bill squeezed his nose and sighed deeply. He could tell that Fleur was trying to contain a fit of the giggles, though she wasn't having much success. "How did you know to ask us about those three?"

"Because, brother dear, you only got that look on your face when one of those three pissed you off, but, given the extreme look of anger and frustration you're wearing, I'm guessing all three did something." Fred tilted his head and stared at Bill intently. "This has something to do with Harry, doesn't it? What did they do to Harry this time?"

"Oh, c'mon, there is no possible way either of you could know..." Fleur complained irritably. "What do you mean this time?"

Fred looked at George and raised an eyebrow; George gave Fred a nod of his head. "Bill, have you ever asked yourself why we moved out of the Burrow?"

"No need to answer, Bill, because we'll tell you. Those three sorry excuses of Weasley's have, if Fred and I are correct..."

"...And we're usually correct..."

"...the three have been setting up some sort of plot against Harry. Knowing how stupidly jealous the three of them are of people with a bit of cash, and with Harry having most of the cash in Britain..."

"...They've been doing some nefarious scheming aimed at our benevolent silent partner. Not something that either of us will stand for!"

"Well put, George."

"Thank you, Fred."

"What do you know?" Bill asked intently.

The twins eyes narrowed seriously, "Do you _really_ want to know the truth, Bill, or are you just asking to know the gossip?"

"I need to know...I want to know. I need the truth! You two left the Burrow, quit the Order, and distanced yourselves from the family. I want to know why?"

"Harry's disappeared, hasn't he?" George asked. Bill and Fleur both nodded in assent.

"Oh, this is going to be wicked!" Fred said, jumping up and dancing in glee.

"You guys are happy Harry is missing?" Fleur asked.

"Ecstatic!" Fred replied. "The world is going to change really soon, you two."

"Enough of this already, you guys," Bill roared. "What the hell is going on?"

George stood from his seat and walked over to a bookshelf. He pulled a slim volume and handed it to his older brother. "We found Mom reading this to Ron and Ginny one night. This is a copy, we left them the original so they wouldn't suspect that we're on to them."

"Go ahead and read it Bill. Just the first couple of pages should do." Fred said, sitting back down and reaching for his cup. He watched intently as Bill and Fleur read.

"Okay...so Harry is related to Godric, so what?"

"Kids these days, I tell ya..."

"No appreciation for the lessons to be learned from history..."

"Would it interest you to know, Curse Breaker Weasley, that the book you're now holding was enchanted so that we would be uninterested in its contents?"

This piqued Bill's interest, "Enchanted?"

"Misdirection, repulsion, revulsion, and a couple of others; the only reason we got through them is because the two of us were together and could see what was happening to the other person and took steps to stop it." Fred explained to his older brother. "The thing is, Bill, most of the books on history have this enchantment on them."

"You say 'most'?" Fleur inquired.

"Fred and I were browsing down at Flourish and Blott's at the end of last summer when we noticed this. We'd been talking about King Arthur and how cool it would be to visit Camelot..."

"...but when we tried to get a book about him, we instead walked out of the store with a few books on goblin rebellions and wondering how the hell that had happened..."

"...so we went back into the store, very carefully cast the strongest _finite_ we could manage on them, and came out with those." George finished, pointing behind him to the small bookcase behind the desk.

"Bill...Fleur...something is very wrong here. Those books give a history of our world that no one knows about. Sadly, and one of the reasons we left home, was the fact that the book your fiancée is holding in her beautifully manicured hands gives a very detailed history of the Potter family and its importance."

"What's this have to do with Harry?" Bill asked, once again flipping through the thin volume he held.

"Last page, Bill." George indicated.

Fleur open the book to the indicated page and gasped. "Bill, look!"

Bill frowned at Fleur and took the book from her hands and read. Fred and George looked on in nervousness, seeing for themselves the growing anger of their brother. "Mom, Ginny, and Ron, know about this?"

The twins nodded sadly.

"Dad?" Bill asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

Fred and George looked at each other and shrugged in unison. "We're not sure. Anytime it seemed like he was about to object to something the three had planned, Mom would start yelling at him and he'd slink away and hide in his shed. He never did anything to stop her, as far as we could tell. At a guess, I'd say he doesn't know much of anything."

Fleur stood suddenly, shocking the three Weasleys, especially when she started cursing up a storm in her native French. "Calm down, love, what is it?"

"I have to talk to Harry! NOW!" she said through her angry tears. She broke down and threw herself into Bill's waiting arms.

"What is it, love?"

"My father and mother have been searching for over a decade for the last scion of Pendragon, my grandparents and great grandparents also. We, my family, are duty bound to him. The houses of Pendragon and Valois, my ancestors, have been allies for hundreds of years. Guys," Fleur said with a look at the twins, "do you think those misdirection spells could be cast on an entire family?"

George eyed Fred with a raised eyebrow. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Fred nodded and turned to Fleur. "Blood magic could do it, Fleur. Casting an enchantment on anyone who shared your blood would do just that. If the spell was cast on say, your grandparents, then any offspring they had could've fallen under the terms of the spell. Same with your dad's children, you and Gabrielle, would be subject to it still...wow, that's pretty powerful magic...

"And is highly illegal if that's what was used!" Bill muttered angrily.

"You know, Fleur, it could be why you were so...uhm...what's the word..."

"...unpleasant...to Harry when you two first met. Thinking back on it now, you and Harry got quite close after the second task, didn't you? You may have broken through part of the spell after her rescued your sister." George added.

"Fleur, were you or your sister drawn to Harry? And I don't mean as a love interest, or mate, or whatever, just, you know, like you needed to be near him or something..."

Fleur thought back to the time of the Tournament, the dreadful second task, and the feelings and emotions she'd had about Harry after he'd helped Gabrielle. "Yes...I wanted to be near him, to befriend him and, oddly enough considering this is Harry we're talking about, I felt like I needed to protect him. Gabrielle, on the other hand, took to Harry almost as soon as she'd woken from her ordeal. I'm not overstating it in saying that she considers Harry her big brother. She would write to him all the time, too, and you could tell when she had gotten a reply from him because she was happier than any ten year old should ever be."

Fred and George snorted in amusement. "One thing Harry doesn't need is protection, although maybe from your sister though, huh, Fleur?"

"Or from Ron, or Ginny, or Mum..."

"Bill, last Christmas, Freddie and I overheard a conversation between the three of them...they were planning on helping Ginny bag herself a Potter. Now, I know for a fact that Harry doesn't really like Ginny, at least not in any sort of romantic way..."

"...Mom starts telling them the story of how she trapped Dad using potions. Thinking it a brilliant idea, the three then command Granger to help her brew some Amortentia and that bushy-haired bint went along with it and pulled out her potions kit!"

"Mon Dieu!"

"I don't know if they succeeded in giving him the potions, but considering he didn't warm to Ginny the way they thought he would...and then there's the whole heroic thing Harry does..."

"...Harry has saved the lives of Ginny, Dad, Granger, and probably Ron, too. We were getting really angry at what we were hearing..."

"...the last straw was when Ron asked to borrow Harry's Gringotts keys so he could go take out money to buy everyone Christmas gifts..."

"...Bill, we think those three have been stealing from Harry..."

"...not only that, I think they are also well aware at how abusive the home where Harry was raised in was and did sod all about it..."

"...so Fred and I packed our things and left that night. We are not ever going back and it will be a cold day in Hades that we ever speak to any of them again." George finished angrily. "If it weren't for the fact that the sign on the front of the shop is up, we'd disown ourselves and beg Harry to adopt us into the Potter or Black family so we didn't have to be associated with the Weasley name at all!"

"You two would do that? Give up your name, your family?"

"In a heartbeat!" the twins responded seriously.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

 _ **Camelot, 1900 hours, June 23**_ _ **rd**_ _ **, 1996 AD**_

"How's he doing?"Remus asked quietly.

"His Grace is well, Mr. Lupin." replied the diminutive witch that exited the royal bedchamber. "Exhausted is probably not a strong enough word to describe his condition, though. He desperately needed his rest."

"And you're sure he'll be alright?" Tonks asked.

"He will be well, Miss Tonks. I think he will be asleep for the better part of a day, perhaps more, but I'm confident that he will be in perfect health when he comes around."

Remus sat heavily back into his chair, letting out a breath of relief that he'd been holding in for far too long. He smiled tenderly at his fiancée when she mirrored his action.

She took his hand in hers and grinned, "Told ya he'd be okay, Wolfie."

"Yes you did, didn't you?"

"I have left a regimen of potions that must be imbibed by His Grace. I have left them with the Lady Olivia along with instruction on how to get them into his system if he's still unconscious. Mr. Lupin, if I may have a word in private?" the healer asked.

Remus raised an eyebrow and turned his head back to Tonks. "Go on, love, I'll just pop back in and keep Olivia company while she's watching over Harry."

"Are you sure?"

"We'll be fine, Remus. Besides, with Harry unconscious, I doubt we'll get into any trouble." she grinned.

"I wouldn't count on that..." he replied, chuckling in amusement. "Go, love, go be with the kids."

He turned his attention back to the healer once Tonks had vanished into Harry's room, "So, Healer, how may I help you?"

"Were you aware of the many bindings that had been placed on His Grace?" the Healer asked seriously.

Remus sat back, surprised and angered by the question and its implication with regard to Harry. "I'm sorry, but no, I did not. But wouldn't those have been removed before he attended Hogwarts, or at the very latest, when Harry got his medical assessment from Poppy sometime in his first year...hang on a minute, you're telling me that those blocks were never removed, aren't you?"

"It's one of the reasons I have guaranteed that he remain unconscious for at least a day's time. Breaking the blocks while awake would be painful in the extreme and is probably one of the reasons he lost consciousness after his ordeal in the throne room. I wanted to assure you that they've all been removed, Mr. Lupin."

Remus sat down and balled his hand into fists, trying to keep himself from quivering in rage. Once again he found himself on the verge of losing himself to the anger. It seemed he'd only scratched the surface of the things that had been done to Harry.

"How long?" he asked, his voice tight as he tried to control his temper. "How long was he bound?"

"All his life it seems, Mr. Lupin. His Grace is around sixteen, yes? I have evidence that points to the first binding being placed on him when he was two." she answered, looking upon the man with compassion. "But I am certain that they were all removed when he was undergoing the ritual."

"And you sure he's going to be okay?"

"Quite, Mr. Lupin," she replied sincerely, "In total there were three bindings placed on him. One was mental, inhibiting his natural intelligence and aptitudes. The second was physical, preventing him from growing into the body he was supposed to have." the Healer said as she sat next to Remus and took hold of his hand in an effort to calm the man. "You will see changes in your new godson in the coming days and weeks."

"So he's not going to be a little runt anymore, is he?" Remus half-joked, trying to insert some humor into their conversation, "I noticed earlier, ma'am, he seems to have grown by a couple of inches."

"He will probably not be as tall as you in the end, but certainly close enough." she replied with a kind smile. "And he will probably equal his mother in intelligence if what I've heard tell about her is correct. Miss Tonks and you were wonderfully helpful in this regard, as I required that information about his parents to see him put to rights."

"We all remember Harry's parents very fondly, Madam. Me, Tonks, and Sirius, that was Harry's godfather by the way... we would sit around the kitchen table of his home and would talk the night away...a lot. We reminisced quite a bit about Harry's parents." Remus answered sadly, remembering warmly all three of his fallen friends. "You haven't mentioned the magical?"

"I wished to leave that for last, Mr. Lupin. I take it you've seen His Grace wield his magic at some point?"

"I have and he's truly...amazing is the only word I can think of. He's done things that sometimes defy belief, which makes me wonder about him having blocks on his power. It just sounds so unlikely given what I've witnessed from him."

"Consider, if you would please, what you know about his magic and how powerful you've seen him be?" she said, giving him a moment to mull over her request. "Now, taking all that into account, imagine that he no longer has any restriction on his power and can wield it even more effectively, more efficiently...imagine the things he could accomplish."

Remus sucked in a breath at the enormity of Harry's potential. "How is that even possible, ma'am? He was almost as strong as me when he was in his third year...and now you're saying he's going to be even more so as a nearly sixteen year old?"

"Yes, Mr. Lupin. We've not seen a person as powerful as His Grace in almost a thousand years."

"Really...?" Remus said pensively, he stood and began pacing, trying to work out the implications of her statement. "There's a reason for this, isn't there? There must be a reason that Harry is as powerful as you say he is?"

"Call it Fate, or Destiny, Providence even. Harry is the focus for the Light, just as your Dark Lord is the focal point for the Dark. That evil man has done atrocious things to himself in his quest for power. He, though, more than likely, achieved all his power through sinister ancient rituals and dark magic. These would have increased his power but taken a great toll on his soul and his body." she explained. "His Grace, on the other hand, was born this way. It comes to him quite naturally. It was a gift imparted on him that he may be able to face his enemy on equal footing."

Remus sat himself down with a groan, trying to figure out if he should cry or laugh. He decided on the latter. "Only you, Harry!" he chuckled.

"I will take my leave, Mr. Lupin. Have Willa come for me when His Grace awakens." she said, standing and giving him a curt nod.

"I will, Madam Healer, and thank you for all you've done for Harry." he said with genuine gratitude.

"I have a feeling that His Grace will be in need of my services again, soon. He strikes me as particularly injury prone." she said, her eyes drifting to Harry's bedroom.

Remus stared at her for a moment before bursting into laughter. "That was a major complaint of his healer at Hogwarts."

She nodded, an amused smile gracing her countenance, "Have a good evening, Remus."

"And you, Healer...I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"You may call me Primrose, Remus," she said with a nod as she moved toward the exit of the royal apartments. "Primrose Pomfrey, at you service."

The Marauders wide-eyed look of disbelief was broken by his loud guffaws, "Dora...!" he called out as he made his way to Harry's bedchamber. "Dora, love, you're not going to believe who the healer is!"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

 _ **Camelot, 2100 hours, June 23**_ _ **rd**_ _ **, 1996 AD**_

"Thank you, Willa, the meal was delicious." Olivia acknowledged gratefully.

"Of course, Milady, and please do not hesitate to call for me if you need anything this evening."

"She's nice." Tonks commented once the elf had vanished.

"She has been most helpful and very caring." Olivia said in agreement.

Tonks and Remus both watched as Olivia stood from the table that had been placed at the foot of Harry's bed and made her way to him. She sat at his bedside and took his hand and began to gently run her fingers through his hair.

"She's really got it bad, doesn't she?" Tonks whispered, grinning at the tenderness the pretty blonde was using to care for Harry.

"And so does the cub if I'm not mistaken; I only caught a glimpse of it in the throne room, but it's going to be interesting to watch. Reminds me of the first time James met Lily."

"I like her." Tonks commented. "She'll be good for him I think, a whole hell of a lot better for him than the little Weasley or Granger!"

"Do you think I will be...good for him that is?" Olivia asked quietly. "Forgive me, I do not normally eavesdrop."

"It's alright, Olivia. Yes, I think you will be wonderful for him." Remus answered, noticing that Tonks had lost the power of speech and was trying to not look embarrassed at having been overheard.

The young woman, looking as vulnerable as they'd ever seen nodded before returning her attention to the young man that was sleeping. "I have cherished him for a very long time." she said affectionately.

"How long, exactly?" Tonks asked, having come out of her stupor. "We never got the story of how you two met."

"Three days ago, Tonks, we met only three days ago. As for how I know him, well, it's a bit of a tale."

"I'm confused...you seem to have known him for quite a bit longer than three days, especially given how you seem to care for him. How exactly do you know him?" Remus questioned.

"You both know my name is Olivia, what you do not know is that my family name is Emrys." she answered. She almost burst into laughter at seeing the look of confusion mixed with disbelief on the faces of her companions. "I was born right here, in this castle, in the year 1005."

"It's got to be true, doesn't it?" Tonks said with a look to Remus. "I mean, given where we are and all..."

"So Merlin was...?" Remus asked uncertainly.

"My grandfather." she replied honestly.

"This just keeps getting better and better...or weirder and weirder." Tonks gasped.

"I know that Harry has only recently learned of the reason that your Dark Lord is after him. It is also a rather long tale, one which I will let him tell you. Suffice it to say though that it involves a prophecy." turning once more to her prince, she tenderly caressed his forehead.

"A few years before I was born, my grandfather, overcome by vision, disclosed to King Arthur the fact that a Dark Lord or Lady would arise and that one born just before the feast of Lughnasadh would be the champion of the Light."

"Luna's sad what?" a confused Tonks asked.

"Lughnasadh is the druidic festival of harvest that begins on the 1st of August, love," Remus answered. "Harry was born on July 31st, so that part fits, I suppose."

"I was born on the 15th of the same month. Many in court, including my parents, were convinced that I was the Champion. My grandfather on the other hand knew that I wasn't the one destined but that I would have a hand in helping him." she said with a glance at Harry. "In his wisdom, he tailored my education to be wonderfully varied and not at all in keeping with what the other young noble girls were learning. I was taught to wield a sword, I was schooled in the ways of druids and their traditions, and I was taught magic at the feet of my grandfather."

"I never did understand the reason my education was so different from the other girls in the castle, but I counted myself lucky, as learning to sew or cook is not something I think I would ever want to learn." she chuckled. "I would definitely have rebelled had I been forced to do such!"

Olivia sighed, "I think my grandfather knew that I would choose to give up my home, my friends, and my family, to come forward to this time."

"What do you mean 'come forward to this time'? Olivia, how did you get here? Travelling back in time is something that we can do, sort of, but jumping forward in time...I didn't think that was possible?"

"I did not 'jump forward' as you say. I was bespelled and placed in an endless sleep, only to be awakened when my prince woke me."

"Some form of suspended animation, then..." Remus said with a glance at Tonks.

Tonks rolled her eyes, "You think, Professor?"

The knock at the door interrupted their conversation. Dora stood and opened the door for Lord Derwyn, who with a smile on his face, bowed to the three.

"My Lady, how is His Grace?"

"Healer Pomfrey says he is exhausted but well, milord." she answered tiredly.

"You look exhausted yourself, Lady Olivia." Derwyn commented, looking down at her caringly. "Get some sleep, please, milady, I'm sure Remus and Tonks here would be more than willing to look after your Harry."

"Would you two mind?" a clearly worn out Olivia asked. When they both wholeheartedly agreed, she bent over and placed a kiss on Harry's forehead. "I will have Willa wake me in a few hours...and thank you."

"Has she discussed with you her past?" Derwyn asked after he heard the door close behind the departed Olivia.

"She's only just now started to explain to us." Tonks replied.

The old man sat himself down on one of the vacant seats and sighed heavily. "That young lady has been through a lot, not least of which is waking up in a world that she will have no clue about."

"I hadn't thought of that," Remus said pensively and glanced at Tonks, "It would be the same for the two of us if we were just simply tossed into the Camelot of the past."

"However," Tonks quickly added, "Harry and she will be able to learn together; he about her world and she about his."

"Too true, I should think. His Grace's will have much to catch up with, unfortunately." he said solemnly. "By the way, I should mention that the effect of his ascendance has been noticed in your world already."

"What effects?"

"We've been contacted by sources within Hogwarts that have told us that the school is slowly shutting down. If I had to guess, I think His Grace has, or will, withdraw his support from the school. The ministry building has also begun to notice, although they've gone to a great deal of trouble to conceal the fact that, as they are slowly losing control of that information. Gossip being what it is, it is certain to spread quickly. The regrowth of the Mother Oak within its walls will certainly confound them."

"Go back a sec," Remus interjected, "Harry is going to close Hogwarts? How can he do that...?"

"Are you asking if it is within his authority to do so, or are you asking why he would close down a school that you loved so much?" Tonks asked taking his hand in hers.

"Both, I guess."

"Yes, His Grace does have the authority to close the school. Remus, you do know that he is directly descended from two of the Founder's of the school, don't you? Not only that, but he is also related to a third and could rightfully claim her seat. The fourth seat, unfortunately or not depending on your point of view, is no more." Derwyn said.

"Love, things at that school have been horrible for far too long. I think a great deal of the problems we're now facing can be attributed directly to the failings at Hogwarts. Can you think of any school, muggle or magical, that would actually allow marked Death Eaters or their similar walk the halls or be professors?" she asked sadly. "And another thing, it's all fine and dandy for our kids to learn all this magic, but what happened to the classes on ethics and philosophy that would teach us to be responsible with these abilities? Students walk around those halls with what amounts to loaded weapons; I'm actually surprised there haven't been more instances of violence or even fatalities."

"I guess I just didn't want to see it." he said dejectedly.

"But Harry _has_ seen it, and not only that, but he's experienced it too. Even before he first stepped into Hogwarts he was already dealing the consequence of James and Lily being murdered. To then be thrown into the deep-end of this magical world without a clue as to how it worked. Sirius gets locked up and then killed, Snape starts attacking him the moment he stepped into that school, Dumbledore controlling him at every opportunity, friends abandoning or outright betraying him, people treating him like an outcast one moment and like a hero the next...it would be enough to drive anyone mad. Don't get me wrong, Wolfie, I think he loves Hogwarts, but he sees it from an outsider's perspective. He doesn't give a shit about blood status, or how much money, power or influence your parents have. He cares _only_ about the kind of person you are. He is, using a muggle phrase, a man of action. He's not one to stand idly by while he can see a problem that he has the power to correct. Honestly, I don't think I know anyone, with the exception of Harry, that actually sees Hogwarts for what it truly is: a miraculous place that has been blessed by Magic herself. And, despite everything that has happened in his life, his eyes still look upon everything magical with wonder and reverence."

"That was quite the monologue, love; do you need me to grab you a glass of water after all that?" he asked with a half-formed smirk on his face.

"You're such an asshole!" she said, taking a swipe at him and laughing.

"Sorry, Dora, you're right though. Harry's experiences give him a different perspective, that's for certain. But closing the school? What about all those kids?"

"Sweetie, this is Harry we're talking about here! He's probably got some wild and crazy idea already percolating in that new brain of his. He and his girl will work it out and we'll help them."

Derwyn chuckling brought the two of them back to the here and now. They'd both forgotten the seneschal was with them still. "Forgive me, you two, it's just that you both remind me of my wife and I when we were much younger, although now that I think about it, we're still much the same!"

"Sir, you mentioned something happening in the ministry building...something about an oak tree?" Tonks asked with some curiosity.

"I know we haven't discussed it much, but you've must have deduced by now that I am a druid? It is true, and something we can discuss further at a later time. Now, as to the oak tree itself...the oak is a powerful symbol in our system of belief. She represents rulership," he said, nodding toward the sleeping form of Harry. "She also represents power and strength as well as bravery and nobility. However, in this instance, it matters most that the tree represents justice and protection. I understand that there is a main atrium in the ministry? Well, should you go and visit now, I believe you will find it vastly changed, such that it would now appear as a grove with the mighty oak at its center."

"Fudge is going to have kittens!" Tonks laughed. "He loved that ridiculous statue!"

"Why the change, Derwyn, and won't the people there just be able to remove it?" Remus wondered.

"I'd give almost anything to see them try!" the man chuckled before adding in a more serious tone. "No one may approach the trees with any harmful intent. Their minds would become muddled, not even remembering why they approached, if they make an attempt. As to the change, Remus, it is a necessary step in the reclamation of the sovereignty of Camelot over magical Britain. Camelot is the center of power, not London. The ministry, in its entirety, has usurped the power they now hold. His Grace reclaiming the Pendragon throne brings that power back to its proper seat."

"I understand, truly I do, but many of the people in power will not want to just give it up. We could be embroiled in a three-sided civil war: Voldemort, the ministry, and Harry." Remus exclaimed.

"And where would they attack, Wolfie? Here? They don't even know here exists! I'm guessing that only those invited could actually find this place?"

"Only those invited specifically by His Grace, Miss Tonks, one of the reasons that you and Remus were not tossed out by the wards when Dobby brought you here."

"You're going to have to stop calling him that, Derwyn. It will definitely annoy the hell out of him." Tonks said offhandedly.

"She's right, you know, he will insist you call him Harry." Remus added.

Derwyn shrugged, "We'll see about that. It has been ingrained into all of us here since we were young. It will be difficult to change that behavior. I don't think anyone would stop addressing him in that manner, even if ordered to."

"Now, I am off to kiss my wife and get myself to bed. It will be another hectic day for me on the morrow." Derwyn yawned. "Willa and Dobby have freshened up the bedroom next to this if either of you wish to sleep."

"I think we'll stick around here with Harry, at least for tonight."

"As you wish, but please, don't overtire yourselves either. His Grace will need both of you in top form. Good night, you two."

"Good night, Derwyn." Tonks replied. She stood from her seat and approached the sleeping form of Harry. "You know, I don't think I've ever seen him sleep this peacefully before, he's usually tossing and turning because of the nightmares."

"In all honesty, I think he's found some small measure of peace coming here, despite all the responsibility that comes with it." the wolf replied.

"I agree, but I will also add that I think he's found that special someone that gives him peace. You know, Remus, I would have never in a million years thought that Harry could fall in love with someone at first sight. He's usually so guarded with his feeling, you know?" she said softly, as she closed her eyes, leaned in to her man, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Remus' worried expression softened, happy and content that Harry seemed to have found a place for himself in the world, exalted though it may be. He shook his head in amusement thinking of how well, or not, Prongs would have handled this situation of becoming the ruler of this legendary place. And with Padfoot and Moony at his side, only Lily would have been able to restrain them from some of the more foolish things they would have probably devised.

Then there was Olivia to consider. That the young lady loved his godson was, in his mind, undeniable. One had only to observe her to see her eyes shine with affection at the mere sight of Harry. She was beside herself with worry and had wept in frustration at her inability to help him in any way. Remus knew that Harry would probably tell her himself if he could, that just being there holding his hand and sitting at his bedside was more affection than he'd ever been shown before.

The old Marauder chuckled softly when his thoughts drifted to Lily and James. It had taken James six long years to get that formidable witch to even notice him, but when she did, it was a whirlwind romance such as he'd never heard of or seen before. But there, before his own eyes, he could see the signs that indicated that the same thing would happen where Harry and Olivia were concerned. He wouldn't be at all surprised to see them married before the end of the year and wished that Sirius was still here to help him celebrate and raise a toast to what he was sure would be the very happiest couple they'd seen since Prongs and Lils.

Slowly, his weary eyes closed and his breathing evened out, and with a smile on his face, Remus fell asleep...

...The sun shining brightly in his eyes woke him and it took Remus a moment to situate himself in the unfamiliar surroundings. He wasn't surprised to find Dora still sleeping against him on the couch they'd expanded. He slowly disentangled himself from her embrace and was happy to see that she rolled over and kept sleeping. Walking over to the large window, he peered out into the wonder that was the city of Camelot. Even from way up in the royal tower he could feel the sense of elation coming from the population below. Those people he could make out were walking around with a spring in their step and a smile on their faces.

"Moony?" the tired voice croaked from the bed.

"HARRY!" the old wolf exclaimed, making his way hurriedly towards his now awake boy.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

 _ **Camelot, 0800 hours, June 24**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1996 AD**_

"Pomfrey?"

"Really, Your Grace, my name has not changed since the first time you asked me!" the healer said impatiently.

"Yeah...but Pomfrey...seriously? Is it just me or is that like really, really, weird?" Harry said as he kept digging in to the large breakfast that Dobby had deposited on his lap.

"You will find, Your Grace, that there are probably many names that you recognize from the other world. His Grace mentioned that you are a Black, Miss Tonks, it might please you to know that there are many Black's living here."

She eyed Derwyn suspiciously, "Black's...in Camelot? And this place is still standing and not become a cesspit of wickedness?"

"No, no cesspit..." Derwyn answered with a confused frown.

"The Black's are looked upon as a rather dark family, Derwyn, hence Dora's hesitation." Remus said, addressing the perplexed druid.

"I see...then you'll be happy to know that the Black's are a very well thought of family here in Camelot. The young man that was guarding His Grace last night, young Samuel, is in fact a Black."

"So the guy that almost decapitated me is a cousin, is he? See, now that's more in keeping with the family name there, you know...!"

"He did what?" Harry muttered angrily, dropping his fork noisily on his plate.

Olivia, who'd been seated at Harry's bedside since shortly after he'd woken, took hold of his hand and calmed him down. "Harry, he and Sir Hugh had no idea that Tonks is part of your family. His only intention was to see you protected. Had your own mother walked in to the throne room and tried to draw her wand, she would have been subjected to the same actions on their part."

"They did this to you too, I take it?" he said with a look to Remus.

"Yeah, the other one, Hugh I think, he may have pressed his sword against my throat just a bit. But Harry, I had indeed just drawn my wand because I thought you were being attacked. I didn't realize that what was happening to you was something else entirely and that you were in no danger."

"Harry?"

"Yes, luv...Liv?" Harry turned to glare at the sniggering Auror and werewolf. "Shut it!"

"Yes, your majesty, right away, your majesty..." Tonks chortled.

"You were saying, Olivia?" Harry asked, still trying to glare his two laughing 'acquaintances' into silence and not wanting her to see his reddened face.

"How are you feeling?"

"A bit tired, I suppose... put that potion down, Pomfrey! I've had enough of those these to last me a lifetime!"

"Humph..." the healer scoffed. "While under my care you will do as you are told, Your Grace!"

It really didn't help that Remus and Tonks laughed all the harder at him, with even Olivia trying to contain a giggle.

"I'm a little tired," he continued, eyeing the healer warily, "Just not overly so. I actually feel rather excited to get to know my home."

Derwyn gave his king a kind smile. "The people of Camelot are very eager to meet you, Your Grace."

"If I order you to stop calling me that you won't do it, will you?" Harry asked the old man.

"No, Your Grace." he replied, keeping the smile on his face.

"Fine..." Harry sighed in resignation. "But we're going to have to come up with something new, there's no way I'm going to be called 'your grace' for the rest of my life!"

"I'll see what we can come up with...Your Grace." This of course, set Remus and Tonks off to laughing again.

"If you two can get yourselves under control, we need to make some decisions." Harry said seriously. "Firstly, I've been asked to close Hogwarts."

"We talked a bit about that last night, cub. While I think it's a tad harsh, I can see why you would need to. The question though, Harry, is what do we do with all the children that still need to be educated?"

"I say screw the lot of them!" Harry "Especially those damn holier-than-thou purebloods!"

"Harry!" Tonks and Remus exclaimed.

"Cub, think very carefully about this." Remus pleaded. "Hogwarts has been an institution of learning for a very long time. Why would you close it?"

"Why the hell shouldn't I kick them out? It's not like any of them ever dealt with me fairly or even treated me with a little bit of consideration, sympathy, or even just plain old fashioned kindness. But let's forget about me for a minute and talk about the students that are there now...I can think of, maybe, a handful of students that I would consider being there for the right reasons. They are there to better themselves and to try to better the world around them." Harry paused and sighed deeply, "Moony, I've got all this information in my head that King Arthur rather painfully imparted to me, knowledge that is telling me that I should deal with all the purebloods in a very harsh manner because they all should have known who I am. That none of those supposedly noble families did anything to help me angers me." Harry growled. "A lot..."

Olivia reached over and grabbed Harry's chin, forcing him to look at her. "Harry, you cannot sink to their level. Be above them. Show yourself to be the better person. You are king of Camelot now and should set a higher standard of conduct. It would be too easy for you to become unforgiving with those that have wronged you. Please, you should wait until you can speak to Luna and Neville and hear their opinions. I think you might be surprised at what they have to say, annwyl."

Remus had noticed out of the corner of his eye that Derwyn was trying to contain his obvious delight at something that had been said. He caught his eye and raised a questioning brow. The old man leaned in to whisper in to his ear. "You heard the Lady Olivia address His Grace as annwyl?

"I take it that's meaningful in some way?"

"It means 'beloved' in Welsh." the man grinned. "Like Harry's slip of the tongue earlier, I'm certain she didn't even realize she'd said it. This is what amused me."

Remus, with a mischievous grin on his face, leaned over and told a curious Tonks what Derwyn had said. Like himself, Tonks was having a hard time trying to contain her laughter at the two young ones.

"...you say they'll be here sometime today?" Remus heard Harry ask Olivia.

"Dobby told them to be ready this morning for their journey. If we need to delay their arrival you can send him back with a note for them."

"No, I want them here with me. I'll need their help with all this." Harry replied after a moment's thought. "Lord Derwyn, it is my understanding that there are some buildings that could be used to open a new school?"

"There is, Your Grace, but do you really want to invite several dozen people into Camelot? I realize that they will be mostly children, but they could still be a security risk."

Olivia squeezed Harry's hand, "What are you thinking, Harry?"

"You know, when I got my letter to Hogwarts, I thought it was a joke. Magical school, I mean c'mon, seriously? But then I found myself standing on the platform at 9¾, I boarded the Express, made the trip to Hogsmeade, and crossed the Black Lake. As an eleven year old first year student, seeing Hogwarts from a small boat gliding across a lake...that was what was magical to me. That's' when it hit me that the magical world was real and that I was going to be a part of it. That excitement lasted about five minutes after I got off the boat and had the misfortune to run into Malfoy for the first time. There he was, spewing his hatred in front of everyone and no one did a thing to stop him. What the hell kind of first impression of wizarding society was that?"

"What are you getting at, cub?"

"What I'm getting at, Moony, is the muggleborn's."

"What about 'em, Harry?" Tonks asked.

"If they were anything like me, and I'm pretty sure they were, they were beyond overwhelmed at what they were seeing. But what happens when they get there? The world they've just discovered and are so delighted to become a part of, well, it turns out that it hates them. It hates them because they are the first in their families to have magic. I want to get the parents involved as well. What kind of ridiculous society expects to be separated from their children for nine months out of the year? And how amazed do you think they'd be if we invited them and their kids to Camelot for an education?

"Do they really do that, your Grace, leave their children like that?" a skeptical Derwyn asked.

"Oh, it gets better, Derwyn. Say you're a muggleborn who happens to be involved in an accident, the school won't even inform the parents that their kids been injured! The poor kid could be a knocking on deaths door and they wouldn't be notified of what was going on!" Harry replied angrily.

"That's barbaric!" Derwyn gasped.

"Look, guys, everyone here knows the catch phrase of the headmaster is 'Hogwarts is the safest place', yeah? Bollocks! I bet Beauxbaton never had a Dementor infestation or a dark lord masquerading as a professor. I think that opening a school here, in Camelot, where we have scores of armed personnel ready and willing to defend everyone is a much better option for the moment. A few years from now, once we take care of the Voldemort problem, we can take a hard look at reopening Hogwarts." Harry said. "We set up a strict code of conduct, violation of which will see you not only expelled but obliviated of any knowledge of Camelot. I'm also thinking that to begin with we only invite first years, maybe second years."

"Not the older students?" Tonks asked.

"Maybe...I haven't quite thought of them yet. Most of the problems I had with students came from the older students. And no, it wasn't just Slytherins. All houses belittled me, many of the professors condoned this behavior and I wouldn't be surprised if they actually encouraged it. Especially Sprout and Snape! Before anything though, and like Olivia suggested, I think I'd like to talk to Luna and Neville before I come to any decision."

"Okay, so first thing is a new school, what else have you got planned?" Remus asked cautiously.

Harry turned his attention to Derwyn, "Have the goblins made contact?"

"They have, Your Grace, and are extremely anxious to meet with you at your earliest convenience."

"Can I meet with them sometime this afternoon, maybe tomorrow morning?"

"Your Grace!" Pomfrey objected. "You are still not sufficiently recovered."

"I promise to take it easy, ma'am. I just want to talk to them, not fight them to the death. I will behave and I promise I'll even take any potions you put in front of me without complaint."

"Do not make any promises you cannot keep, Harry." Olivia chuckled. "I promise to stand at his side through it all, Healer Pomfrey. If he complains or appears fatigued, I will see him abed immediately."

Pomfrey glared at the young king, "Fine! But you will keep your promise of taking the potions I require you to take!"

"You will excuse me then, Your Grace, I must contact Gringotts. By your leave..." Derwyn said with a deep bow.

"Where's Hedwig?" Harry asked Olivia.

"She spent most of the night perched on your headboard. Once you'd awoken and knew you were okay she took off for a bit of flying." Olivia said, pointing at the large open windows. "Which reminds me, Dobby has brought your broom from school and I promised Hedwig you would go flying with her."

"I think I'd like that a lot, actually." he told her with a wide smile. "Thanks."

"Of course, Harry." she replied shyly.

"Now, I need to take a shower or whatever it is they do here in Camelot and then I need to go into the city." Harry stated. This seemed to be the cue for Dobby to pop in.

"If Master Lord King His Grace Your Majesty Harry Potter sir will follow me, I will take you to the bath." the overly eager elf said excitedly. Tonks and Remus were holding each other tightly, laughing their heads off after hearing the elf's greeting.

Harry raised his eyes to the heavens and shook his head, trying to ignore the laughing from his present company. "Why me?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _ **Diagon Alley, 1000 hours, June 24**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1996**_

Natalie McDonald had always been a precocious child, with a curiosity and intelligence that her stressed parents had long tried to understand. It was this most gifted child that tugged on her mother's arm with some alarm. "Mom!"

"Not now, Natalie, Madam Malkin's is almost done measuring me. You're next, Nat, so you better behave, or so help me, no bedtime story tonight!"

"But, Mom, look!" Natalie shouted, running over to the exit that faced Diagon Alley and pressing her nose to glass-paned on the door. When the rumbling began, Deborah McDonald quickly searched for her child and breathed a sigh of relief. When the building started shaking, she ran over to Natalie and pulled her away from the door.

Deep cracks were appearing on the cobbled road just outside the shop. The witches and wizards that had been strolling along the cheery boulevard had moved away from the center of the street and were holding on as the rumbling and shaking got even more fierce.

"Mom, look!" Natalie urged. "There's a tree there! Mom, look, there's an oak tree there!"

Deborah inched her way carefully to the door and seeing no apparent danger opened the door. "Stay back, Nat."

She gazed upon the bole of the immense tree that seemed to be, even now, growing before her eyes. Deborah felt Natalie slam into her, but distracted as she was at the moment, she didn't even think of chastising her for disobeying her order to stay behind.

Natalie, her eyes wide in wonder, gasped at the newly reformed Diagon Alley. "They're back!" the child said excitedly, "He's back!"

"Natalie?" the young mother questioned.

The young witch rolled her eyes dramatically at the cluelessness of adults, "The Druids have returned, Mom, and if that is true then it means that the Pendragon has returned as well."

"What on earth are you on about, Nat?" the perplexed mother asked. "Is this something you read in that book ' _Hogwarts: A History_ ' that you can't seem to put down?"

Before she could get an answer from her daughter, Deborah was staggered to see one of the branches extend towards them. So stunned was she by the odd behavior, of a tree no less, that she stood stock-still in shock. The newly sprouted leaves gently caressed the cheek of her daughter, making Natalie giggle in happiness. The branch reached down toward her child's hand and placed an acorn in her palm, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Natalie said happily, jumping excitedly and clutching the treasure tightly to her chest.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _ **Camelot, 1030 hours, June 24**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1996**_

After a relaxing bath, Harry found himself being promptly dressed by what seemed an army of elves, all being directed by a commanding Dobby, who stood there giving orders like a field marshal. Giving himself the once over in the large mirror, he was forced to admit he looked pretty good. He was dressed entirely in black, from neck to toe. His dark breeches were tucked into highly polished boots and the jacket he wore over the maroon shirt was trimmed in gold piping. His eyes immediately found the rearing gold dragon that was embroidered over his heart. He traced a finger along the filigreed stitching, thinking he'd never seen or worn anything so fine.

The two guards outside the door he just stepped through immediately took a knee. He sighed and addressed them, "Guys, please stand up. There's really no need for all this kneeling."

The two men glanced at each other, with the older of the two shrugging his shoulders and standing. "I am Ewan, Your Majesty, and my companion is Phillip. We are your guards this morning."

"It's a pleasure to meet you two." Harry said, extending his hand. He saw the look of indecision on their faces and decided to pull his hand back. "We'll work on that..."

"Could either of you direct me to the Lady Olivia. I am to be escorted by her to the throne room...what is it?" he asked. The two knights seemed stunned, standing there wide-eyed, open-mouthed, and unable to speak. Harry turned to look and see what it was they were staring at.

Harry's jaw almost dropped to the floor when he caught sight of Olivia. She looked beautiful in a dark blue dress, her hair done up intricately, and she had on just a hint of makeup. He quickly found his voice, "Lady Olivia, you look amazing."

"You do not think it too much, Harry? Tonks put paint on my face," Olivia said with a grimace, "Something I have never seen the like of before and I worry that it will be too much and I..."

"Olivia, calm down, you look beautiful." he said honestly.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." she blushed. "Shall we make our way to the throne room? I understand that the goblin monarch is awaiting your presence most impatiently."

"Well, c'mon then, let's not keep the Overlord waiting then." Harry said, extending a hand to her. "Lead the way, Lady Olivia."

With the biggest smile she'd ever worn, Olivia gratefully accepted Harry's hand. She had thought she would faint at the sight of him, he looking so spectacularly handsome. His attire of black really made his eyes stand out and those eyes were directing their emerald intensity at her, making her shiver delightedly. She gave him a teasing smile and wrapped her arm around his. "Are you ready, my Lord?"

Neither of them noticed the wide knowing smiles being worn by their grizzled guardian knights.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Harry felt rather awkward up on the dais, sitting on the throne and feeling not at all regal. Having Excalibur resting at his side helped a bit...but damn...this was going to take some getting used to. He'd tried to persuade Olivia to take the seat on his left, but she'd colored a rather adorable red and moved quickly to his right side. When Derwyn leaned in to whisper the reason why, a mischievous smile on his bearded face, Harry was certain he'd exceeded even her particular red shading by a country mile. Thankfully, the sound of the huge double doors opening drew everyone's attention from his embarrassment.

"Your Grace, may I present to you the Overlord of the Goblin Nation, His Majesty, King Ragnok Bloodaxe!" Derwyn said in a loud and clear voice.

The imposing looking goblin, bedecked in a burnished golden breastplate and sporting a menacing scowl, walked purposefully up to the dais. In a move that took the Royal Knights by surprise and had them with their hands reaching for their blades, Ragnok drew forth an enormous axe from his back and appeared seemingly ready to attack Harry. It surprised the young monarch when the goblin dropped to his knees before him.

Harry held up a hand to stay his men and gazed intently at the now kneeling goblin. Ragnok held his drawn axe out in the palms of his outstretched hands and genuflected deeply until his forehead was nearly touching the ground.

"Your Majesty, I come before you this day to offer my life to you for the grievous lack of support we were party to. No insult was intended, any disrespect was not deliberate, and we acknowledge that it was a monumental failure on our part to keep you and your parents safe. Our oaths to your family have been shattered and I offer you my life's blood in recompense for that failure, to see our pledges restored and our alliance saved."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa...what are you talking about?" Harry asked a bit heatedly, something that Olivia was able to soothe by gently placing a calming hand on his shoulder.

"For generations my people had hoped that a descendant of Pendragon would once again take up their throne. As Lord Godric asked of my ancestors, we have kept the secret of your bloodline for all this time, providing assistance when it was requested and even sometimes when it was not." the goblin said solemnly. "On the night of your parent's murder, I personally led a goblin war party to rescue you from the shell that remained of your home while another war party searched for your godfather..." this drew a loud gasp from Remus, who along with a shocked Tonks, was standing directly to the right of the dais. "It was thought by my war council and myself, rightly so as it turns out, that you would be kidnapped and spirited away to someplace where we could not intercede on your behalf."

"Your people were going to rescue me?" a bewildered Harry asked.

"We were indeed, Your Majesty." Ragnok answered gravely. "It was at the request of your parents that we bring you to Gringotts immediately if something tragic were to happen to them. We were to provide you with protection until such time as Lord Black was able to retrieve you himself, or, barring that, to see you placed with the family that had been determined by them that you should be raised by."

"Your Grace, if I may?" Remus asked. With a nod from Harry, the werewolf turned his attention to Ragnok. "Overlord, what happened when you arrived at Godric's Hollow that night?"

"His Majesty had already vanished, sir. It was that night that we discovered it was Rubeus Hagrid that had taken you, at the direction of the Hogwarts headmaster." the goblin replied. "We arrived just in time to see the man leave on an enchanted flying machine and to see Lord Black's canine form sprinting away."

"Ragnok, would you please stand? I'm getting a crick in my neck staring down at you like this." a curt nod from the goblin saw him stand, replacing his axe on the scabbard that crossed his back, and standing at what Harry thought looked very similar to a military parade rest. "Why do you think you've broken oath with me, Overlord? I don't understand?"

"Because we failed to do our duty to you personally, not once, but twice, Your Majesty."

Harry sighed deeply and rubbed his temple. "Would you care to explain why you think your people failed me, Overlord?"

"Do you perchance remember the young goblin that helped you down to your vaults on your first visit to our establishment, Your Majesty? His name is Griphook, and that day you came to Gringotts was the first day he'd worked within the bank, he having only just completed his training. He was wholly unaware of whom you were at the time or that we'd been searching endlessly for you since the night of your disappearance. He almost took his own life in shame after he found out about his failure to you. You were within the walls of Gringotts and, for the second time, we failed in our duty to see you safe."

"I hope he didn't follow through with that course of action?" Harry asked worriedly.

"He did not, but it was a close thing. He quit the banking section that same day and apprenticed himself to one of our blademasters. Since then, he has trained relentlessly, barely taking time for rest, all in an effort to redeem himself and his honor. It is his hope, Your Majesty, that you will allow him to take service with you as bodyguard."

"Something that we can discuss at a later date, I'm sure," Harry said with a frown. "Did you know, Lord Ragnok that that was the only time I was ever allowed to go to Gringotts? After that, Dumbledore gave Mrs. Weasley the key to my vault so that she could handle what money I needed and purchase my school supplies. What you're telling me is that I was deliberately kept away from Gringotts?"

Ragnok nodded, "Your Majesty, had you at any point in time, after your first visit, set foot in Gringotts, you would have immediately been brought to me. All those secrets that have been withheld from you would have been revealed, despite whatever threats Dumbledore made. I am sure the old wizard knew this and acted accordingly to place you beyond our reach."

It had not been many times in his long life that Derwyn was stunned or shocked, but the palpable anger that roiled off his young king in waves actually seemed to rattle the castle walls, making everyone near him take a very deliberate step back. Everyone, that is, except the elegant beauty that stood at his side.

"Peace, My Prince..." she murmured into his ear. "What troubles you so, my annwyl?"

"Dumbledore! This is all Dumbledore's doing, Liv. It's him that's been doing all of this to me, isn't it?" he said sadly.

She gathered his face in her hands, "I believe this to be true, I just do not know why."

"Overlord, was Dumbledore...I don't even know what to ask you...did Dumbledore..."

"If I may be permitted to continue my tale, Your Majesty, perhaps together we can glean an answer to your questions."

"Of course, forgive my outburst." Harry said, sitting himself back down.

"The day after your parent's murder, your godfather found himself in Azkaban for allegedly committing murder and aiding in the death of your parents. We were unable to get near him, at the order of Chief Warlock Dumbledore, Minister Bagnold, and the then head of the DMLE, one Bartemius Crouch. All this despite the fact that he'd hired our law division to represent him, we were still unable to get near him. Lord Black, for all intents and purposes, had relinquished his rights as your guardian the moment he was placed in his cell." Ragnok further explained.

"He never would have done that!" Remus stated angrily. "He loved Harry like his own son...he would have never..."

"And he did not, sir. Lord Black was silenced that night; he had his rights over Harry stripped from him and placed into the hands of the headmaster. Now, knowing that it had been Dumbledore that kidnapped Your Grace and assuming you were at Hogwarts, another war party was assembled to storm the castle."

Harry looked upon the warrior-king with a bit of admiration, "You were actually going to attack Hogwarts?"

"We are duty bound and loyal to your family, Your Majesty. My people and I thought you were in danger, so yes, we would have attacked Hades itself if it meant rescuing you."

"Forgive me, Overlord, a question if I may?" Derwyn asked, giving a nod of his head to Harry. "Why did the Nation not contact us? We could have helped. It would have been remarkably easy for a squad of knights to infiltrate Hogwarts."

"Lord Derwyn, this is the first time in almost a thousand years that a goblin has set foot in Camelot. Communication between our peoples has been very limited and we were under the impression that the people of Camelot were few in number and would not be able to help in any significant fashion. Seeing this..." Ragnok said, his arm gesturing around him, "I can only apologize, Lord Derwyn. Had we known you had the capability, we of course would have asked for your assistance."

"Your Majesty, just before an assault could be mounted we were visited by the headmaster. He told us, in no uncertain terms that you were far from harm and danger and that we would never find you despite our best effort to do so. Were we to attack Hogwarts, war would be declared against my people, a war that we would have almost no hope of winning." Ragnok looked truly embarrassed at that admission.

"Relax, Ragnok, I think I would have done the same thing. Risking the lives of your people over the life of one, even if that one was me, would have been a difficult choice to make even under the best of circumstances, agreed?"

"Indeed, Your Majesty, thank you for understanding." Ragnok said with a bow. "The reach of Gringotts is great in the magical world, not so much in the muggle. As I said before, the headmaster was smart to put you out of our reach in such a fashion. Hiding you in the muggle world meant that we would have no easy means to find you. A rather cunning move on his part, something I hate to admit."

"Excuse me Overlord, but you mentioned that Harry...sorry...that His Grace here was to have been put into the keeping of another family if Sirius wasn't able to care for him...who was that family?" Remus asked curiously.

"There is only one family extant that has ties to Camelot but who were not of the isles. They are aware that the line of Arthur continues but are not, I believe, aware that Harry Potter was the last of that line. Lord and Lady Potter had wished the Longbottom family to care for the young prince, but the danger of the time meant they needed to get His Majesty out of the country should the worst happen. Both sets of parents agreed that that would only compound the danger that both infants would be in were they to be raised together."

"Out of the country...really?" Harry asked, rather astounded at the steps his parents had apparently made to keep him safe from harm.

"It makes sense, Harry, as dangerous as Britain was at the time, your parents would have done anything to protect you, even if it meant getting you out of England as quickly as possible." Remus remarked.

"Your Majesty, it was specifically to France that we were meant to send you." Ragnok stated. "King Arthur's most trusted knight had, about a year prior to the Great Battle against Morgause, married a princess of the Royal House of Valois. Unbeknownst to him, she carried his child when he had to return to Britain to stand with his king in the upcoming battle with the Dark Lady. The princess was a strong woman and every bit as brave and honorable as her husband. She and her child came to Britain for a time, mostly to see to her husband's remains, but also to honor Arthur for having rid the world of the Dark Lady and her army. Morgause was already beginning to make her presence known in France before her defeat, which would likely have been her next target after destroying Camelot and securing Britain under her rule. The princess pledged her family's support, and through Queen Guinevere, established an alliance that still stands to this day."

"...who was the knight?" Olivia asked, fascinated by the tale.

"Lancelot du Lac, my Lady, was that knight. His descendants are still a very well placed and honorable family in French magical society. The head of the family is the current director of the French Auror Corps. I believe that Your Majesty is on friendly terms with at least one of his daughters, perhaps even both?"

"You've got to be kidding me?" Harry stammered once he understood what Ragnok was implying.

"Harry...dammit...Your Grace, who are you talking about?" Tonks asked the bewildered looking Harry.

"It's Fleur, isn't it? So if not with Sirius, then it was the Delacour's I should've been placed with as a baby? Dobby, do me favor, find Fleur and invite her to spend some time here? There's no real rush, but soon would be best I think." he shook his head and smiled when his elf vanished and he directed his attention once more to the Overlord.

"Can we get to how Dumbledore is the cause of everything that is wrong in my life? Oh, and would someone please bring the Overlord something to sit on?"

The Overlord chuckled and bowed to the knight that conjured him a comfortable seat, "Thank you, Your Majesty. To continue...after your visit to Gringotts and your subsequent journey to Hogwarts, the headmaster took certain precautions that would deny us the ability to contact you in any way. Wards were especially set up to monitor incoming mail from our bank, something that I imagine he did as well with the home of the people with whom you were residing with. We knew where you were, but could do nothing to contact you or help you."

"That's against the current ministry law, in case you didn't know it, Harry." Remus added.

Harry snorted, "Yeah, 'cuz Dumbledore is such a law abiding citizen that doing something illegal is completely out of character, right?"

Ragnok chuckled, "Knowing that we would have to wait until the opportunity presented itself to come to your aid, we instead took up investigating the man that most of this country so reveres. It was our intent to discredit him and in doing so, break his hold on you and bring you back to Gringotts. Your Majesty, it has come to our attention that you had acquired a certain orb from the Department of Mysteries, did you perhaps have a chance to hear what it contained?" Ragnok asked intently.

"Yes...although not from the orb directly as it was destroyed during the battle. The headmaster told me about it the same night, after he'd portkeyed me to his office...just a couple of hours after Sirius died, too...the bastard." Harry said sorrowfully.

"Harry, what's he talking about?" Remus asked with some concern.

With a nod from Harry, Ragnok addressed Remus, "Mr. Lupin, a prophecy was made some seventeen years ago..."

"Forgive the interruption, Overlord, but that is incorrect." Olivia said.

"Milady?" the goblin questioned.

"The prophecy you speak of dates back a lot further than that, My Lord. The prophecy was given to King Arthur by his court wizard, Merlin."

"So it was not the current Divination professor that gave Dumbledore this prophecy?" Ragnok asked.

"What are you saying, Olivia? That Trelawney made up the prophecy, or something?" Harry asked pointedly.

"No, not made up, as such. She may have read the prophecy at sometime in the past, or possibly did go into some sort of trance and just happened to channel those words, it could have even been Dumbledore himself that bespelled her to speak the prophecy to give the illusion that she herself spoke the words...however, it was from Merlin that the foretelling originates."

"I see...," the goblin king replied contemplatively. "Your Grace, Lady Olivia, are either of you familiar with a group that calls itself the 'Order of the Phoenix'?"

"Your Grace, I don't think you should you should mention..." Remus cautioned. Despite his having quit the Order, Remus did feel that keeping some of the more worthy member's safe warranted secrecy.

Harry turned to Remus and gazed at him intently with a lifted eyebrow. The old wolf gave a sigh and nodded. Having to follow the orders of a teenager was going to be very difficult!

"I am aware of its existence," Harry answered, "Beyond that it was founded by the headmaster during the last war and that they are supposedly on a mission to eliminate Voldemort, I know next to nothing about it."

"Your Grace...that is also, most certainly, not true." Olivia again interjected from Harry's side.

"What?" both Tonks and Remus exclaimed in surprise.

"I am familiar with the Order, milord, as it was Merlin who established that organization back in his time. It was a brother organization to the Knights of the Round Table, one established with scholars and druids as the primary members." Olivia replied knowingly, having attended a few meetings with her grandfather when she'd been a child.

"Something we soon discovered as well, milady." Ragnok acknowledged. "One of the last things that Merlin did was to make the Order responsible for the wellbeing and protection of the Pendragon bloodline. On the one hand you have Godric's instructions to my people to see to the safety of your family...on the other hand you have Merlin's Order, tasked with the same mission. One was kept from doing its duty...the other was subverted from doing its duty."

"Mr. Lupin," a scowling Ragnok said to the werewolf, "Are you not a member of this organization? Are you not as well, Auror Tonks?"

Remus was unsure how to answer, not Tonks though, as the question irked her. "We are, or rather, we were members. The leader, Dumbledore, has lost some of his support over the last few days because of the things he's done to Harry here. Remus and I both renounced the Order and quit, just yesterday actually."

"And was His Majesty's ancestry ever discussed?" Ragnok asked intently.

"Honestly, My Lord, this is the first time we've heard anything about Harry's...His Grace's heritage. I was close friends with his father and I can assure you that neither he nor Harry's grandfather ever gave any indication that they were aware of any of this." Remus replied candidly.

"There is a reason for that, you know?" Ragnok said leaning forward in his chair. "Allow me to continue my tale as I think you'll understand once it is all said."

"Sir, what do you mean?" Tonks asked curiously.

"The Order of the Phoenix, up until just after the Grindewald War, was an honorable organization as far as we could ascertain. They kept the Potter's safe and protected, as they had for the past millennia. It was also not unusual for the Order to set up the eldest son in marriage contracts with witches from all over the globe, something they did until your grandfather broke tradition and married a Black, a daughter from a family that even back then were considered fairly dark. Your father, Your Majesty, also bucked the same tradition and married you mother, who although low-born, was an immensely powerful witch and much loved by your grandparents for her intelligence and her obvious love of their son." Ragnok said and was a bit perplexed at the sight of an angered young king glaring at him. He realized his mistake.

"Forgive me, Your Grace, it was not my intention to insult your mother by calling her low-born, only to point out that she was not a member of the nobility." Ragnok quickly continued, bowing low.

Harry waved away the apology. "It's alright, Overlord, I heard 'mudblood' and not 'low-born'. It is something that upset me when I misheard it. It is I who apologizes to you. Please continue."

"We know that Dumbledore took over leadership of the Order a few years after he defeated Grindewald. As far as we could determine, for a few short years, the organization kept up its duties diligently and attentively under his guidance."

"When whispers warned of a rising Dark Lord, Voldemort as he came to be known, the Potters heavily warded their ancestral home and also garrisoned a battalion of goblin warriors within its boundaries. I was the commander of the garrison the night your father was born." Ragnok said merrily. "He was a very loud baby!"

"You knew my father as a baby?" Harry asked emotionally. He looked up at Olivia, who had squeezed his shoulder supportively. He gave her a small smile and raised his hand to his shoulder and took hold hers.

"I did indeed, Your Grace. He was a mischievous one from a very early age and he delighted in hiding away from us knowing full well that the entire garrison would be tasked with locating him." Remus snorted and laughed, while Tonks chuckled at his side.

"Figures that your dad would have had a bit of the Marauder in him from the start, huh?" Remus said with a look toward Harry. "Wait...something is not right..."

"Remus, what is it?" Harry asked curiously.

"Overlord, if you and your people were there, physically protecting the Potter's, am I to assume that they knew who they were? That they were indeed aware of their heritage?"

"Ah, I see you've spotted the conundrum, sir." the Overlord said. "Yes, they were indeed aware, and if I'm not mistaken, His Majesty's grandfather had become extremely disillusioned with the then current government. He was so appalled by the behavior and inaction of the Ministry to take care of its Dark Lord problem that it was discussed by many in the know, including my father, that the family should divulge its heritage to the world and once again seat a Pendragon on the throne of Camelot. This was something that Dumbledore objected to most strenuously. But something happened after that decision had been reached and just before the plan to elevate Charlus Potter to his kingship. Just before young James was set to start his first year at Hogwarts, the goblin garrison was ordered off the property by Lord Potter. We thought that we had offended in some way, but we were blocked at every turn from contacting the family and learning the reason for the change. Dumbledore assured us that his Order had taken up protection of the family in our absence and that he'd see to it that the line was protected while trying to convince your grandfather to once more allow us to fulfill our duties."

"Okay..." Harry said, confused. "How exactly were a few bumbling wizards from the Order going to better protect my family than a garrison of trained warriors?"

"That was one of our main objections as well. How could a few ill-trained wizards hope to stand against a Dark Lord?" the goblin leaned back in his chair and sighed deeply, sadness obvious in his face. "On Halloween night of 1978, Charlus and Dorea were murdered in their home. Whatever defenses Dumbledore had supposedly placed on the manor were hugely ineffective."

"A week after the funeral of your grandparents, the now Lord James came to Gringotts accompanied by the headmaster. His was a short visit. He never acknowledged my existence even though we'd been friendly for many years. They met with my father, spoke for a few minutes, and then left the bank. Lord James never set foot in our establishment again. Any instruction or transactions were carried out by owl or through intermediaries, mainly Dumbledore." the anger emanating from the goblin Overlord was almost palpable. "My father was most distraught over the assassination of your grandparents. Your Majesty, my father and your grandfather were great friends and had been for many years. That he'd been seemingly cast aside stung him deeply."

"Sensing that something was amiss, and against protocol, I snuck into the school and I was able to get your father alone for a few minutes while he was flying unaccompanied at the quidditch pitch. He did not know who I was...he didn't remember me at all." Ragnok said unhappily. "And no matter what I told him, he disbelieved everything I tried to tell him. He insisted that we call for Dumbledore a number of times during our conversation. I knew then that something had changed in the young man I once knew. He'd been made to forget his heritage."

"It is my belief that sometime before the beginning of your father's schooling, Dumbledore altered the memories of your father, grandfather, and grandmother. It is also my belief that it was during this time that Dumbledore implemented his plan to change the course of our world. He is a narcissist of the highest order and I have no doubt that he believed that removing the legacy of Pendragon and Potter from the knowledge of everyone in society would somehow further what plans he'd devised." Ragnok continued.

"He means to take Camelot for himself, doesn't he?" Remus exploded. "Harry, he means to end the Pendragon line and establish himself as the next Arthur..."

"... _and_ as the new Merlin, I would also surmise." Olivia interrupted. "He wishes to be ruler and the paramount wizard in the world. He wants to mould Camelot and the magical people of the Britannia into his own vision of perfection."

"And here I thought Voldemort was the lunatic!" Harry mumbled unhappily as he thought through the revelations he'd heard so far. "Lord Derwyn, would someone not of Pendragon blood be able to take the throne?"

"No, Your Grace, indeed not. You are the last of the line." Derwyn replied.

"...as far as we know..." Harry said.

"Your Grace?" Derwyn asked confusedly.

"Olivia, didn't you say that Morgause was somehow related to Arthur and Uther?" Harry asked intently.

"Yes I did, Your Grace, but...oh, I see. You think that perhaps since she was kin, one of her descendants might be able to claim the throne should sometime happen to you?"

"It makes sense, doesn't it? It may not be him that is directly related to Morgause, but maybe he knows who is."

"I find it rather difficult to believe that Morgause had a child, Your Grace." Derwyn interjected.

"And perhaps she did not, Lord Derwyn, but it does make some sense. Especially when you think about all the times that His Grace here has been in mortal danger. One misstep on his part, an ounce of luck less and, well, Harry might not be with us anymore." Remus said. "Lord Ragnok, you mentioned that Harry's grandfather had given thought to retake the throne...I imagine then that there are people out there that know about the Potter and their heritage?"

"There are, Mr. Lupin. Most of the Ancient families were aware of this fact. Excluding the Dark aligned families most of Ancient Houses were very loyal to your family." With a sigh, Ragnok looked toward Harry. "Your Majesty, we've have also gathered evidence that the man has done much harm to most of the Great Houses of the land."

"What do you mean?" Harry queried.

"Soon after the death of your parents, an audit was conducted on the Potter vaults. During our investigation, one of our curse breakers came across the Potter Grimoire. Now, not being a Potter, he could obviously not open it, but he didn't have to. Upon the book itself were cast a series of charms and enchantments that should not have been there." Ragnok said. "The spells were designed to repel anyone from wanting to open or read them."

"Some sort of aversion charms?" Remus asked.

"Indeed, sir. So, it is our theory that Dumbledore visited each of the Ancient families and obliviated them into forgetting their duty to you and to your family. At the same time he tampered with the books on family history so that those families would be unable to stumble upon the information. Obliviating those he needed to forget would have been something that he could easily have done while holding the position of Chief Warlock. A summons to a Head of House to his ministerial office would not be something that would have been looked upon as suspicious by those same Heads of House, as meetings between Wizengamot members and the office of Chief Warlock take place with regularity."

"All the families were subjected to this?" Remus asked, appalled at the suggestion that someone would interfere with families in this manner.

"As far as we can tell, yes; most, if not all of the families were meddled with in some way." Ragnok said.

Remus had a reflective look on his face, seemingly thinking deeply while rubbing his chin with the back of his hand. His eyes then shot up and he looked at Harry. "Sirius?"

"I'd wondered when you'd ask about Lord Black. Upon his death, we did indeed have the chance to inspect the Black book." Ragnok answered.

"And it was cursed too, wasn't it?"

"Indeed, Your Majesty. However, the enchantments on the Black book were a recent thing. The Curse Breakers determined that the enchantments had only been placed there in the last two or three years."

"I bet my magic that they were there the day after Sirius escaped from Azkaban!" Moony growled.

"He never read the book, did he Moony?" Harry asked in a soft voice.

"No, I don't think so, cub. But, I think it was because he hated what his name represented and he didn't want to know anything about them. He all but hated his family, with but two lovely exceptions." Remus answered, giving Tonks a wink. "He loved his cousin and her quirky daughter immensely."

"And we loved him." Tonks replied sadly.

"Before his death," Ragnok continued in his gravelly voice, "My father questioned what Lords and Ladies he could, at least those who happened to stop by the bank. Conversations were held where he would casually drop references to your family, or Arthur, even Camelot. Not a one of them he spoke to remembered, and we're talking about some of the most ardent and loyal subjects that your family has had for generations. They'd simply forgotten who you and your family were. It also came as no surprise to him that the supporters of the current Dark Lord would become infuriated at so much as a mention of your name. It was one of those bastards that cut my father down when he made mention of the Pendragon legacy."

"The man's head decorated the front of the bank the next morning. My people mourned, as we lost a great leader. I have, reluctantly, taken his place." Harry thoroughly understood the look of loss and sadness worn by the goblin king.

"So it's not just wizards and muggles that have lost parents to those bastards?" Harry growled angrily. "You have my condolences, Overlord, at the loss of your father. I hope that together we can eradicate the infestation of Voldemort and his followers?"

Ragnok stood and bowed deeply to Harry, "It would be an honor to go into battle alongside the Pendragon, Your Majesty."

Harry stood from the throne and began pacing across the dais, his mood contemplative. "I'm beginning to wonder if it was actually Voldemort that killed my parents..."

"Harry, do you really think Dumbledore capable of such a thing?" Remus asked, horrified at the implication. Despite what he'd been hearing about the man, it was hard to see the great Albus Dumbledore as anything other than a good and thoughtful man.

"Moony, I'm sure it was Voldemort that killed Mom and Dad; I have the damned memories of the incident thanks to the Dementors." Harry said with a heavy sigh. "It's just that after everything we've heard regarding the man, do you think it at all feasible that Dumbledore manipulated..."

Remus nodded sadly, "It's more than feasible, Harry. The more I think about it, the more I think James and Lily were set up as sacrifices, as were you, although you were damn lucky to survive."

"Lucky?" Harry snorted. The squeeze on his shoulders dragged him out of his growing temper. He looked up into the deep blue eyes that held unshed tears in them. He grabbed Olivia's hand and gently kissed her knuckles. "Thank you."

"Of course, Your Grace." a flushing Olivia replied.

"Lord Ragnok, would it be alright if we took a bit of a break. I think my head is about ready to explode and I am also half tempted to go find the headmaster and shove Excalibur up his bony and wrinkled a..."

The slight popping sound drew Harry's attention away from the goblin. He saw Dobby whispering to Olivia and he raised a curious eyebrow.

"Your friends have arrived, Your Grace." Olivia said with a big smile.

"Would you mind greeting them? I'll be there soon, or as soon as I can get myself out of this. I think I've heard enough about Dumbledore to last me a good long while. If it's not too much trouble, take them to the Round Table room and I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Of course, Your Grace." she said with an extravagant curtsy and a teasing smile.

"I thought I told you to stop doing that, Liv? Just for that, you're going flying with me later!" he chuckled seeing her face lose all its color.

Olivia looked slightly green, "Of course, Your Grace, I would be delighted. You will excuse me. Overlord, a pleasure meeting you and I do hope we can meet again when the topic is not so grim. By your leave, Your Grace."

Harry watched Olivia's retreating form and smiled before turning his attention back to the goblin Overlord. "Alright, Ragnok, how about we discuss something a bit less depressing: Galleons! I have some plans and it looks like I may need a lot of them."

Ragnok's toothy grin might, to anyone not a goblin, look truly disturbing. It was the excitement shining in his eyes though that gave away that he was anything but trying to be intimidating. "How may Gringotts be of service to you and to Camelot, Your Majesty?"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

 _ **Carpathian Dragon Preserve, Romania, 1145 hours, June 25**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1996 AD**_

On a lone peak top deep in the Carpathian mountain range, a dragon awoke from its long slumber. Its golden skin glittered under the intense light as it exited its cavern. Lifting its head into the air it roared, spewing superheated flames that lit up the sky even more brightly than the early afternoon sun.

It had been centuries since he'd left his cave, centuries during which he'd slept and dreamed of glorious battle and the glory of victory over an implacable and evil foe. The time for sleep was over. The Pendragon had retaken his rightful place as leader against the forces of the reawakened Dark. It was time once again to take to battle.

~ _Arthur's heir is crowned_. ~ the dragon roared triumphantly.

Spreading its enormous wings, the mammoth being took flight. It roared loudly, causing the dragons in the valley far below him to look up in wonder at a dragon from legend. The Golden One had awoken!

"Bloody hell!" the redheaded man cursed when he looked up into the skies. "Did you guys see the size of that bloody thing?"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

 _ **Camelot, 1200 hours, June 25**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1996 AD**_

"You will wait here for mistress." Dobby ordered after he'd brought Luna and Neville into the grand atrium before popping away again. Trying to get their bearings, Luna and Neville marveled at the hustle and bustle that was going on around them. The denizens of Camelot scurried about the castle, all of them with looks of intense purpose to comply with the wishes of their newly crowned king.

Luna was stunned by the beauty of the place. She scurried over to a large window and gazed out to the wide valley. Looking down towards the town that splayed before her, she gasped in amazement at the number of people that she could see, all of them citizens of this kingdom.

She turned and chuckled when she saw that Neville seemed frozen in place before casting her gaze around the large atrium. Bright and beautiful tapestries covered the walls, each depicting the gallant deeds of heroic knights. Shields and armor were also displayed, all polished until they gleamed. If she didn't know any better, she would think she'd stepped into a museum.

When she started noticing the people she was a bit surprised that is was not only witches and wizards that made up to population of the castle, something she soon discovered when she accidentally walked into the flank of a centaur! "My apologies, sir", she mumbled, the centaur looked down upon her arrogantly before giving her a big smile and a wink before trotting away. "It's quite alright, Miss!" the centaur called out behind his back and before he was out of earshot.

The goblin that passed by her hurriedly, carrying what seemed to be a mountain of ledgers, had nearly knocked her over were it not for the quick hands of her boyfriend, who'd seemingly come out of his daze in time to save her from spilling onto the floor. Luna, who was usually so very calm and collected, was bouncing with joy in his arms. "We're in Camelot, Neville, we're in Camelot!"

Neville's mouth was moving but no words were coming out, all he could do was nod at his girlfriend. He looked around, not believing what he was seeing with his own eyes. "Luna, I think we're in Camelot."

She giggled delightedly at his obvious astonishment. "I wonder where Harry is."

"He is otherwise engaged at the moment, Mistress Lovegood." a voice said from behind them.

Luna turned and her eyes widened in surprise when she got a good look at the young lady stood before her. She exuded calm nobility, a regal demeanor that demanded respect. And she was stunningly beautiful as well, Luna thought, as did Neville if his twitterpated looks were any indication. Trying to remember some of the lesson her mom had given her, she curtsied awkwardly. "Luna Lovegood, milady, but you seem to know that already?"

"Aye, I do, my Lord has spoken affectionately of the sister of his heart." she said to her while Luna tried to contain her blush. "Heir Longbottom, a pleasure it is to meet you as well." Neville, having actually been educated in this sort of thing, gave an extravagant bow that made Luna snicker. Her boyfriend had seemingly come out of his besotted state, thankfully, before she had to hex him something fierce.

"We are all trying to be less formal, Miss Lovegood, as our Lord King actually seems to prefer it that way." the tall blonde told her with a smile. "Please, call me Olivia."

"Where's Harry?" Neville asked with some daring, Olivia quirked an eyebrow at him questioningly.

"Forgive him, Olivia, he's just really worried about our Harry." Luna told her.

"It is quite alright, Master Longbottom. Harry is well, but as I have said, he is at the moment occupied. But, if it will ease your minds a bit, I will take you to where he will meet us after his present engagement is concluded." Olivia said. "Dobby, will you please have rooms set up for His Grace's guests?"

"Of course, milady, I will see to it immediately." he replied.

"Willa?" Olivia called out once again.

"My Lady Olivia calls Willa?"

"I think we'll have an informal dinner this evening. Someplace intimate where my Lord can have some privacy with his guests, perhaps in the queen's private dining room if you think that would be alright?" Olivia asked.

"I will see to it immediately, milady. Will it be six for dinner this evening?"

"I believe so, Willa." Olivia said, smiling kindly at the eager little elf.

"It will be as you command, milady!" Willa said before popping away.

"Come, you two, let us go to Harry." she said, turning on her heels and striding down one of the halls. Luna was a bit curious about the fact that all the people they passed would stop in their tracks and bow respectfully to Olivia.

"Olivia?" Luna stuttered. "Who are you exactly?"

"Formally, I suppose, I am the Lady Olivia Emrys. Informally, especially to my friends, I am Liv." she replied kindly. "I hope to be that to you both in the near future. My Lord cares for you two very much." she chuckled when the two blushed brightly.

"Wasn't the Emrys family declared extinct...ow, what the hell was that for?" Neville stopped midsentence when the poke in the ribs from his girlfriend interrupted him.

"Give her a chance to explain, Neville." Luna said. "I'm sure it's going to be a fascinating story."

"You know, people are going to lose it when they learn of this, Lady Olivia?" Neville stuttered while rubbing his sore ribs. "Aside from the Pendragons and the Founders, no other family was thought of as highly as was yours."

"Quite possibly Neville, though it is not something I care to think about of the moment." Olivia shrugged her shoulders indifferently. "We have larger concerns."

The two followed behind the blonde, their heads on swivels as they took in the castle. A few minutes later saw the trio standing before an enormous pair of double doors.

"Harry thought you would both find this room especially interesting." Olivia said, directing them to the double doors that seemed to open as she approached.

"Is that...is that really...no...that couldn't possibly be..." Neville sputtered incoherently.

"Sweet Selene, it's the Round Table." Luna said reverently. She held tighter to Neville's hand and pulled him deeper into a room that had only existed as legend before she saw it for herself with her own eyes that it was all too real. She hesitated a moment, but finally rested a hand on the highly burnished table. She could almost feel the history pulsing through her, the memory of noble deeds and of knights of unassailable principle and nobility.

"Neville, it might interest you to know that one of your ancestors sat at this very table." Neville whipped his head around to stare in shock at Olivia. "This seat here once belonged to Hywel Longbottom. Perhaps, in time, another Longbottom will grace Camelot with the same bravery and honor his forebear did?"

Neville looked upon the seat with tears in his eyes, "How could I not know any of this? Why would Gran keep this from me?"

"Something that we will get to the bottom of, Nev." a familiar voice sounded from behind the teary-eyed boy.

"Harry!" Luna squealed, launching herself at him for a hug. She'd almost crashed into his open arms when she saw the glint of the golden coronet he wore on his brow. She stopped suddenly and stood stock still in front of him, her eyes open wider than they usually were and she took a knee before him with her head inclined. "Your Majesty, I am pleased to see you well. I would ask to be allowed to renew my family vows of fealty and pledge an oath of loyalty to you..."

Harry frowned at her and looked to Neville. "Did you guys rehearse this or something?"

"Nah, this is all her. You know how she gets." Neville answered with a smile. "I told her you'd hate all this protocol shite and I guess she wasn't listening to me. Typically Luna if you ask me."

A finger raised her chin and forced her to look at two burning green eyes that were glowing with tender affection and mirth. "This is the last time you will ever take a knee before me, Luna. I certainly don't need you or Neville to give me loyalty oaths..."

"Forgive me, your Majesty, but they both must give you oath. Failing to do so to the newly crowned king could have consequences against their families that we could not anticipate." Olivia interrupted.

"She's right, Harry." Neville added before Harry could object.

Harry looked at the still kneeling Luna and gave her an impish smile. "Do you solemnly swear to kick my butt if I'm being thickheaded...do you also promise to laugh at all my jokes, regardless of how stupid they may be...will you pledge yourself to come flying with me once in a while, because I know you love doing that almost as much as I do...will you give your word of honor to stand by my side as my sister for the rest of my life, Luna Lovegood?"

Luna didn't know whether to laugh, cry, or smack him one. "I do so swear, your Majesty."

"Then arise, Sir Luna... you know, that just doesn't sound right, does it? Lady Olivia, what do you think? Can I make her a princess or something?" Harry asked with a mischievous grin.

"I do not know if 'honorary sister' comes with a title, Your Grace." she replied, herself sporting a playful grin. "But it is something that I can certainly look into."

"You big, oafish, prat!' Luna yelled before she launched herself into Harry's waiting arms and cried her eyes out. "I was so worried about you! Don't ever do that to me again! You should've let me know that you were okay!"

"I'm really sorry, Luna, I promise I won't leave you like that again." Harry said emotionally. "Damn, I've missed you!"

This caused Luna to cry even harder and she embraced him all that much tighter to herself.

"Harry?" Neville said hesitantly before he too found himself holding onto Harry. He took a step back and held his friends shoulders, "Doesn't look like that bastard Snape did too much damage to you."

Olivia snorted, "Arm broken in three places, four ribs practically cracked in half and contusions to most of his chest and left side..."

Luna, having stepped back to allow Neville to greet their friend, took Harry by the shoulders herself, all in an effort to determine for her own peace of mind that he was indeed alright. She looked appraisingly at him, noticing that he'd seemed to have had a growth spurt, as he was now almost at eye level with her almost six foot tall boyfriend. His glasses were missing too. She gazed up into his eyes and almost lost herself in their depth. Luna could actually see magic swirling in his eyes! "What really happened, Harry?"

"Sit." Harry said with a wave of his hand. Luna and Neville looked at him as though he were crazy; didn't he realize that he'd just asked them to sit at the Round Table? The small smile that Olivia wore made them understand that she knew, even though Harry might not.

"What?" Harry asked a bit annoyed.

The couple glanced back at the table and then back at Harry. The new king of Camelot just rolled his eyes, "They're just chairs, guys. Sit down...please?"

Over the course of a few minutes, Harry had outlined what had happened the night that Snape attacked him. Harry wasn't at all surprised to learn from Neville that the headmaster and the repulsive greasy git had seemingly retold the story in such a way that Snape now appeared a hero defending younger students from a rampaging and near dark Harry Potter, a Harry Potter that had attacked him with the most evil spells ever uttered within the walls of Hogwarts. "Figures," Harry snorted. "Not that it was unexpected, I suppose."

Harry turned to Luna and gazed at her intently, "Olivia here seems to think that you would be working behind the scenes, as it were, trying to find out what the heck is going on out there."

"She's not wrong." Neville agreed. "We had a visit a few days ago from Susan Bones."

"You remember Susan, don't you Harry?" Luna asked, seeing the frown on his face.

"I do, nice girl, if a little shy. I thought we had a chance to be friends during the DA...guess that didn't work out to well, did it? She's nice, but, she's also someone who should've..." Harry started angrily.

"She didn't know, Harry." Luna answered quickly trying to defuse what she was sure would be a Potter explosion. "None of them knew, Neville didn't know, I didn't know..."

"It was Susan's aunt, Amelia, who got her to read her family history. To say that she was mortified by her behavior toward you would be putting it mildly." Neville added.

"Amelia Bones...she's like the head of some department at the ministry, right?"

"Yup, the department that deals with law enforcement. Didn't you tell me it was she that helped you out during your trial?"

"That was her? Huh. She seemed alright, I suppose."

"Madam Bones has been investigating your disappearance from the school and looking into Snape. She doesn't believe that greasy git when he said that you attacked him...but with Dumbledore backing him up, there's really not much she can do."

"How is it that that old bastard gets away with so much?" he asked, sighing deeply. "I've learned some things about the venerable Albus Dumbledore that make me want to go back to Hogwarts this very minute and give that ridiculous beard of his a trim with Excalibur. How was he able to micro-manage my life? How could he get away with that? And to find out that people I thought of as friends weren't..."

"Harry, there's a reason that you didn't make more than a few friends while you were in school..." Neville added.

"Do I want to know?" Harry groaned.

Luna took Harry's hand in hers, "It became rather obvious after we'd spoken to Susan and a few others that they had all been kept from you, Harry...on purpose."

Harry's eyes narrowed dangerously, "What do you mean kept away on purpose?"

"From what we could gather, Susan and a lot of the other children of the Great Houses tried to get close to you." Neville stated calmly. "But..."

"...Granger and those two Weasleys stood in their way. They did all in their power to keep them as far away from you as possible. They implied to everyone that you wanted nothing to do with them, so they gave up trying after a while."

A clearly angered Harry stood abruptly, startling Luna. He began to pace, walking around the large circular table that was at the center of the room they were in. Luna was about to go to him when he felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Do not, at least not yet." Olivia whispered. "Let him work through this. That those he considered his friends and family have been betraying since he met them will take some reflection."

"Do you know why, Olivia? Why would they do that?" Luna asked.

"I do not know, Luna." she replied unhappily. "At least not yet, but hopefully we will soon enough."

Luna glanced up at the face of the attractive blonde girl and gasped when she saw the obvious look of affection and tenderness on her features she was directing toward her adoptive brother. "How is it that you care for him so deeply, Olivia? How does that happen over the course of just a few days?"

With a slight blush, Olivia glanced down at the sitting Luna. "I suppose it would be puzzling to you, I know. Sit, please, and I will tell you my tale."

"Neville, we girls are going to talk for a few minutes. You mind keeping an eye on Harry?"

"Of course not." he replied, leaning over and kissing her on the forehead. "I'll go to him now. Call out if you need anything."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry came out of his stupor when Neville placed a hand on his shoulder. "You okay there, Harry?"

"I'll be fine, Nev, just feeling a bit overwhelmed. Hey, did Olivia show you the Longbottom seat?" Harry asked, making his way toward the table. He circled around it, running his hand over the chair backs. He looked up at his friend, who nodded at him sadly. "Apparently, old Hywel here was one of the last men to fall during the Great Battle. He died protecting Arthur. He and Arthur stood back to back against an enemy fiercer and far greater in number. They fought together for hours until Hywel finally perished doing what he'd sworn to do: give his life protecting his king."

Harry held his gaze with his penetrating gaze and asked intently. "Will a Longbottom stand with his king once again? Will Neville Longbottom have my back like his ancestor had my ancestors back?"

This was no idle question, Neville knew, especially with the intense 'Potter stare' directed at him. "Last night, I had the biggest fight of my young life with my grandmother. Susan Bones, like Luna mentioned, had come to visit us and explain some things that her aunt had found out while she'd been investigating your disappearance. She mentioned her family history book, which made me think of the Longbottom book, something that in my entire life I've never wanted to read. Luna actually had to stand next to me and force me to open the damned thing! But with her help I did...and I found myself very angered by my grandmother's behavior."

"Why, Nev?"

"Because she was apparently very close to your grandparents, Harry, and I got the sense that she's known all along about the Potter's...about all of this" Neville replied sadly. "I all but disowned myself when I realized that. She bloody knew! And she said and did nothing! I told her how shitty your life was, how we should have offered you sanctuary, but she'd hear nothing of it! All she could do was prattle on about how Dumbledore knew what he was doing."

"I see..."

"No, you don't see, Harry! My grandmother spouts on endlessly about family honor, she'd go on and on about how I was a disgrace to the Longbottom name because I hadn't yet lived up to my father's legacy."

"Kind of a lot of expectation to put on a kid, don't you think?" Harry frowned.

"I do now, thanks to Luna, but before her I felt like a complete loser because I thought all the stuff my grandmother would berate me for was true. I could never be my father, Harry. He was, by all accounts, the greatest Auror of his generation. But Luna, after slapping me upside the head a few times, managed to convince me that while I _am_ my father's son, there is no need for me to _be_ my father. I will honor the Longbottom name in my own manner."

"That's all we can do, mate."

"So anyways, once I got into reading the book I was amazed at the history of my family. Did you know that the Potter's and the Longbottom's have been close since the time of the first Pendragon and Longbottom? Apparently, Harrison, your many times great-grandfather, and Rhys, my great-grandfather, were best friends. For some odd reason, it always worked out that the Potter's and Longbottoms always had kids around the same time, and those kids would be raised together to make sure that the friendship and alliance continued."

"So we should have been raised together then, huh? You know, the goblin Overlord stopped by and told me that your parents and mine had already made plans to raise us together, but because of the war and what happened to our parents, that never happened." Harry said sadly.

"I'm glad we still became friends, Harry." Neville said sincerely.

"Me too, Nev," Harry replied emotionally. "Me too."

"And Harry, this is one Longbottom that will stand at his king's side for as long as he'll have me."

"I know that, Neville. We'll do the oath thing later, yeah? It's going to take me a while to get used to all these duties that have been inflicted on me." Harry chuckled.

"Well, in that case, let's change the subject. Do you want to tell me anything about the gorgeous blonde that seems to be completely smitten with you?" Neville asked with a grin.

"Smitten? You think?" Harry wondered casting another furtive glance toward Olivia.

"Mate, seriously, the girl is completely head over heels for you!"

"Really?"

Neville shook his head and sniggered. "Clueless, just like I was, completely and absolutely clueless. How'd you two meet, anyway?"

"I met her at Hogwarts." Harry answered. "It was just after Snape attacked me. I had a horrible night, what with the broken arm and all, but when I woke up Dobby was there and he introduced me to the Ravenclaw ghost, the one everyone calls the Gray Lady. It was she that took me farther into an older section of the castle where we went..."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"That is quite possibly the most romantic story I've ever heard." Luna sighed. "And the story, technically, has only just begun."

"I do not know that I would go that far, Luna, but it is a good story." Olivia said with a blush. "You should have seen his face when I threw myself at him after I had come out of my sleep. The fondest wish of my childhood had come true: I was with Harry. He looked scared and happy at the same time. Although, given the state of his arm, it could have just been pain I saw."

Luna laughed heartily. "Imagine when the time comes and you are able to tell your grandkids the story about how you two met..."

"Grandkids?" Olivia squeaked.

"Oh, please! You two will be married in a few months...a year, tops!"

"Married?" Olivia said breathlessly. "I am not so sure about that, Luna. I do not think he sees me in that fashion...why are you laughing?"

"Do you have any idea that amount of times he's glanced in your direction since we've started speaking? A lot, let me tell you. And those glances he's directing this way are nothing if not adoring." Luna explained. "Trust me on this, Liv; I've got a knack for seeing true love."

"Like you and Neville?" Olivia asked.

"Exactly like me and Neville." Luna said glancing over at the object of her own affection. "I once thought that I had a connection to Harry, and I do, it just wasn't the link I thought it was. He loves me, I know that with certainty, but it's the love of a brother for his sister. And I feel just as strongly for him. "

"Are you saying that he and I have this connection?" Olivia frowned.

"You do, it's a bit weak at the moment, but it is there." she giggled.

"Oh..." Olivia sighed contentedly. "I wonder if my grandfather suspected this would happen between us."

"I suppose you can't rule it out. But, if Merlin himself thought you two would and should be together...well, that's gotta count for something, don't you think?"

"What say you we gather the boys and head out for a bit of exploring? I think Harry would very much like to get to look around. I promised to go flying with him."

"I think that's a lovely idea. Let's do it!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I think the girls are planning something..." Neville said knowingly, casting a sidelong glance at the two giggling blondes.

"How can you tell?" Harry said, glancing in the direction of the laughter.

"Luna's got that look on her face..."

"Oh, yeah, I see it too. You know, she had that same look on her face when she convinced me to jump into the Black Lake in the middle of winter." Harry said with a slight frown.

Neville roared with laughter, "Why the hell would you do something like that?"

"Like I said, she convinced me. At the time it seemed reasonable, you know, I didn't know how to swim and the lake was right there, and I did after all need to know how to swim what with the second task...dammit...she pranked me, didn't she?" Harry muttered in realization.

"You think, O Mighty Tri-Wizard Champion?" Neville said holding his ribs while he cackled in glee.

"Well, I suppose I should get her back for that, shouldn't I?" Harry said, grinning mischievously.

"Not a word, Harry, I don't want to know anything about what you've got planned for my girlfriend. Plausible deniability is going to be my very close friend if you two get into a prank war."

"Coward..."

"Don't even start, Harry!" Neville griped. "She's way scarier than you! Plus...you know...kisses..."

"C'mon then, I guess we should see what the two of them have planned, yeah?" Harry said, standing from his seat.

"Harry, mate, Olivia seems a wonderful girl."

"I know." Harry said with a faint smile. "She's been nothing but caring and supportive of me since she woke up. It's almost as though I've been...I don't know...like I've been..."

"...waiting on her your whole life, perhaps?" Neville asked knowingly, looking with affection at Luna. "So, Your Majesty, what are you going to do about it then, hmm?"

"You know, I have just the thing. I had Dobby stop by Diagon and pick me up a broom for Luna. What say you and I take the girls for a fly?"

"Harry..." Neville moaned. "I hate flying..."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

 _ **Camelot, 1630 hours, June 24**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1996 AD**_

"Harry, I'm going to take Neville back to the castle. He's starting to look a little green around the edges and I'd rather he not puke on me!" Luna said with a smile when she'd pulled her broom next to his. "He may not want to ride with me ever again by the look of him."

Harry tilted his head and took a good look at his nauseous looking friend. "Go, Luna, we'll be back in a bit. I just want to fly over to the lake. Ask Dobby to take you to your rooms and ask for Willa if you need anything."

"Will do, Your Grace!" she laughed. Luna looked directly at Olivia and gave her a suggestive nod of her head towards Harry. With that, the little blonde had peeled away and were heading away toward the keep.

"She really does like to fly, doesn't she?" Harry said with a look at the girl riding behind him. "You think she liked her gift? I know it's just a broom..."

"Reuniting with you made her beyond happy. Having Dobby to go get her a new broom has Luna on top of the world, I should think. I feel sorry for poor Neville, though, he certainly did not look well."

"No, he didn't." Harry laughed. "Are you doing alright, Liv? We can head back too if you'd like."

"As long as we do no more dives or loops, I will be perfectly content." she quickly replied. The last thing she wanted to do was give him the impression that she didn't like to fly. While apprehensive at first, she had come to quite enjoy it and she really liked wrapping her arms around Harry. She thought it quite odd that she'd allowed herself to be taken up on his broom like this, her usual aversion to heights having all but vanished when he'd reached out his hand to help her sit behind him. Olivia also giggled when a stray thought of a conversation she'd had with her grandfather came to mind. Harry did indeed smell infinitely more pleasant than that pig of a son of the Lord Brickenden.

"What are you laughing at?" Harry asked, turning to face her.

"Oh, nothing really, I suppose I was just thinking that flying is not as bad as I thought it would be. I find that I am quite enjoying it, though it may just be the company." she said with a faint blush.

"I was hoping you'd like doing this. Flying is one of the few things from my life at Hogwarts that I would have really missed. That you've at least indulged me..."

"I will go flying with you any time you ask, annwyl. So long as there is no craziness involved."

"No craziness, I promise...unless you ask for it?" he said with a roguish smile

"I most certainly will not ask for you to fly like a madman when I am riding with you!" she huffed. "Set us down by the lake, Harry, I think I would enjoy stretching my legs for a bit. Even with the cushioning charms, this can get uncomfortable after a while."

Harry gave her a nod and steered them down toward the large lake. The gentle glide ended with a soft landing where Harry offered Olivia his arm to help her dismount. "Dobby?"

"Yes, Master Harry sir?"

"Did Neville and Luna make it back to the castle okay?"

"Yes, Master Harry sir. Mister Neville is having head in bucket. Miss Luna is laughing. I call Healer Pomfrey." Dobby explained.

Harry chuckled and gave Dobby a smile. "I think the Lady Olivia and I will walk back for a bit before heading back to Camelot, Dobby. Would you mind taking my broom back to my quarters?"

"Dobby will do. Lady Olivia, Willa be saying that dinner is set for seven thirty. Willa said to not be late."

"Thank you, Dobby. Tell Willa we will both be there on time." Olivia smiled gratefully at the little being. Dobby gave them a deep bow before he popped away. "He is very devoted to you."

"And he has been ever since I freed him." Harry explained.

"You know also that Neville and Luna are just as loyal, as are Remus and Tonks?" Olivia posed. She'd happened to be looking in his direction when she caught the slight look of pain that gone as quickly as it had appeared. "You miss the other three, the ones you believed to be your friends?"

"I do. It's difficult to explain, but despite what they've done, I can't help but think about how close we were those years. It may have all been a charade, but it's hard to let that go." Harry said sadly.

Olivia took his hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Letting go is always difficult, Harry, as it should be when we lose those we once held in high esteem."

Olivia stopped him, turning him so he could face her. Her arms encircled his neck and she drew him into a comforting hug. "I am sorry that it hurts. I will do everything I can to help ease that pain, as will Luna and Neville."

Harry smiled into her hair and held her tighter, "Just holding you is doing the trick, Liv. Since you've come into my life, I can say in all honestly that it has become much better in every respect. And I don't mean all of this," he said, waving an arm at their surroundings. "We could have stayed at Hogwarts, not known about or even found Camelot, and I would have been just as happy as I am right now, just being with you."

She backed away slightly so she could look up into his eyes. "You mean that?"

"Of course I do." he said softly. He leaned in a placed a kiss on her cheek. "We should start heading back if we want to make it to dinner in time. Like you said, it's a bit of a walk from here."

A flushing Olivia mumbled her agreement. She quickly took his hand and began pulling him back toward the castle. "How do you think it went with Overlord Ragnok?"

"Good...I think. Actually, I'm pretty sure it went really well. It was certainly surprising to learn how much he tried to do to get me safe, how much he and his people were willing to sacrifice to keep their oaths to my family."

"They are an honorable people and keeping our alliance with them alive will help both our communities greatly. I think the Overlord was also most keen to help with you endeavor of establishing a school of magic in the kingdom, especially one where his people would be welcome. Lord Derwyn, despite his initial reticence, is much looking forward to establishing a magical academy within Camelot and I daresay that with the help of the Goblins and the other magical races it will be a school such as has never been seen before."

"I was surprised to hear that there wasn't something similar to Hogwarts already established here." Harry said. "But I am happy that he's coming around. There is a wealth of knowledge here that should be shared by all magicals."

Olivia nodded her agreement, "Despite the passing of a thousand years, Camelot remains much the same as it was back then. Most children are educated at home by their parents and grandparents, although Derwyn and his acolytes do teach some few children the ways of Druids, the old way to teach and learn seems to hold true now even as it did back then. I find myself lucky in many ways that Grandfather decided to take charge of my education himself and see to it that it was so varied."

"So we need to modernize..." Harry said thoughtfully. "You know, as much as I even hate to think it, we are going to have to figure out a way to join modern magical Britain with ancient magical Camelot."

"I had reached the same conclusion myself, annwyl." Olivia said softly.

They walked in silence for some time, just following the edge of the lake as they slowly made their way back to the city. It was in this silence that she came to the realization that she'd been addressing Harry the same way that Mother addressed Father. She fought her blush, successfully for a change, and ran her thumb across the back of Harry's hand. He turned to her and gave her a smile that melted her heart. The kiss she'd received on the cheek earlier was heavenly, but there was nothing she desired more in this moment than for him to take her in his arms and for him to place his lips upon hers.

"Olivia," he addressed her, a note of caution in his voice, and drawing her away from her wonderful daydream, "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything, My Prince, you need not ask my permission."

"Tell me about your wand?" he asked shyly.

She stopped, faced him, and gave him a bright smile. She reached into the pocket of her skirt and withdrew her most prized possession. "It was a gift from Grandfather." she began, "He gave it to me on my eleventh birthday."

"It's beautiful." he said in awe. "Merlin really made this for you?"

"He did. During the time he was carving this I was very annoyed with him as he kept me away from his workshop. I thought at the time that he was deliberately trying to keep me away from your mirror, when in reality, he was working on this."

"May I?" Harry asked, holding out his hand.

"Of course." she replied, placing the wand in his hand.

"That's odd..."

"What is it, Harry?"

"This wand feels very much like my own. Is it holly?"

"Yes." she asked, her eyes widening in bewilderment. "How did you know?"

Harry reached into his back pocket, pulled his own wand out, and placed it in Olivia's hand. "Mine is made from holly too, Olivia."

She remembered, though vaguely, the memory she had of Harry bonding with his own special wand. She'd been more interested in the fact that it was the brother of the wand possessed by the Dark Lord than she had been about its particular makeup. The moment his wand touched her hand she felt the similarities as surely as Harry had. She thought for certain that had the wand not already been bonded to Harry that it would have bonded to her.

"You feel it too?" he asked her.

"I do... it is wonderful." she breathed.

"Can I guess what the core is?"

"Can I guess what yours is?"

"Phoenix feather!" they both said at the same time. Harry was looking at her in open-mouthed astonishment and Olivia matched his shocked look.

Harry looked down at the wand he was holding, "Would you allow me to cast a spell with it?"

Olivia was still speechless, but somehow managed to nod her head.

" _Expecto Patronum_!" Harry bellowed. The arrival of Prongs was dazzling in its intensity and it sprung forth as if shot from a cannon. The magical stag galloped out into the lake, leaving the faintest ripple in its wake before it turned around and headed back toward the couple. Prongs stopped before Olivia, bowing its head in respect. When it resumed its regal stance, the stag wandered over to Harry and nuzzled its neck into Harry's outstretched hand. "Thanks for coming, mate." Harry whispered softly before Prongs slowly vanished.

Olivia looked upon Harry with teary-eyed wonder, "That was amazing, My Lord."

"Do you know the Patronus charm? If you don't, you should ask Remus, he's the one that taught me how to do it and I'm sure he'd be happy to teach you how to...mmmffff..."

His words were cut off by the blonde witch that had latched her arms around his neck and her lips against his own. It took him a second to realize what was happening, but when he did, he wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her closer to him. She was intoxicating. Nothing in the world mattered more than this young woman that held his heart in her hands.

When they finally parted, breathless from their soulful kiss, they stood and stared deeply into each other's eyes.

"My annwyl," Olivia sighed emotionally.

"Do you really see me as your beloved?" Harry asked, breathless from their kiss.

"You know what that means?" Olivia asked, her eyes searching his. "I imagine that you asked Derwyn what that means."

"I did."

"And you said nothing." she whispered shyly.

"I didn't know how." Harry whispered back. "I've known you for less than a week, but in that time you've come to mean more to me than anything or anyone."

Olivia cupped his cheek tenderly, "I was five years old the first time I saw you, Harry. Grandfather had just finished his grand project for the year, the mirror as it turns out, and I was fascinated by what I was watching. For ten years I watched this timid and shy boy grow into the courageous young man I am holding at this very moment. You asked me once how I could leave all of this, remember? The truth is that it was easy leaving my world behind, because it meant that I could join you here, in yours."

"But your parents...?"

"They would have perished under the scourge that was Morgause. I would like to imagine that leaving them behind let them live a happy life for many, many, years. Yes, they would have been saddened by my removal from their world, but they would have lived. Tell me you would not have done the same thing, annwyl? Tell me that you would not have given up any contact at all with your parents if you knew that leaving them, however painful for all of you, would have let them continue on with their lives?"

"You know I would." Harry responded fervently.

"I made the choice to leave and come here and I do not regret it in the slightest." Olivia said with conviction.

"I will do all I can to make sure you never regret that decision, Olivia."

She gave him a bright smile and wrapped her arm around his, "Come, annwyl, or we shall be late for our guests."

"Alright then...cariad." he agreed, giving her a lopsided grin.

Olivia stopped him in his tracks and looked up at him with her heart in her eyes. "Cariad? You called me love?"

"No, Liv, I _do_ call you love." he replied genuinely. "I had to ask Derwyn about that one, too; I hope you don't mind me calling you that..." Harry began before he was once more interrupted by a tender kiss.

"We will speak more of this later, my Prince. Come now, Harry, let us be on our way. It would not do to have our new king be late for his guests. There is a travelling tree on the far side of the lake we can use."

"Oh, okay then," he agreed. "Wait, hang on a minute, if I'm the king, doesn't that mean that they have to wait for me?"

Olivia laughed and dragged him towards the tree. "Perhaps, but it would still be discourteous."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

 _ **Sainte-Maxime, Southern France, 1630 hours, June 24**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1996 AD**_

"Papa, are you alright?"

Fleur had knelt before her father, who was sitting on his favorite chair, silently weeping at what he'd been told. "We have failed him..."

"Monsieur Delacour, I don't believe that Harry will feel that way. Especially since he doesn't know about any of this either."

"You don't think he knows?" Jean Delacour grumbled angrily.

Fleur sighed, unsure of even how to answer her father. "We are not sure, Papa. We think he may have learned about his heritage recently, but we are not completely certain."

"My brothers _are_ certain that he's now aware, Monsieur Delacour." Bill added. "Fred and George, for some inexplicable reason, believe that he now knows."

Jean looked up at the young man stood before him and appraised him. He'd been good for Fleur, who seemed to have changed from a rather conceited young girl into a thoughtful, intelligent, and caring young lady. He approved of this man. "William, we are to be related soon, please do call me Papa, or Jean if you prefer."

Bill turned the distinctive Weasley red, "Of course, Jean, I'd be honored."

"Now, what's this about your brothers and their thoughts on the matter?" Jean asked curiously.

"I usually tend to dismiss their wild ideas as more often than not it ends up with me getting pranked. However, given how serious they were, I tend to believe them. At least, I believe that they believe, if that makes any sense."

Jean chuckled, "Yes, Fleur has mentioned that your brothers are a wild pair."

"And they are also really loyal to Harry. It was Harry himself that funded their shop, not something that they will ever forget. Harry, for all intents and purposes, is brother to the two of them."

"As I think my daughters feel about him as well, oui?" Jean asked, with a tender look toward his girls.

"Harry saved my life, Papa!" Gabrielle said cheerily.

"That he did, ma petit." Jean said, ruffling his youngest daughter's hair. "Now it is becoming clear."

"Father, what do you mean?" Fleur wondered.

"The memories...I begin to remember..." Jean paused as a gamut of emotions flicked across his Gallic features. When they settled, he wore one that only his wife was intimately familiar with: anger. And not just simple anger, but a towering inferno of rage only Apolline had ever seen.

"Husband? What is it?" Apolline Delacour asked softly.

"My father and Harry's grandfather were very close and had been since the war with Grindewald. I only ever met James Potter once or twice, very briefly. As I was somewhat older than he and already away at Beauxbaton, I can only ever remember talking quidditch with him." Jean Delacour stood from his seat and paced, muttering to himself under his breath. Apolline looked on worriedly while Gabrielle and Fleur held her hands.

"Dumbledore!" the man spat in disgust. "It was he that robbed my father and me of those memories of the Pendragon family and the allegiance that we owe them! I am beginning to vaguely remember him coming here, to our home, and casting memory charms upon us both." Jean raged.

"Albus Dumbledore came here and obliviated you?" Bill asked cautiously, not wanting to upset his future father-in-law further.

"That man may be thought of as the reincarnation of Merlin in Britain, he is certainly not thought of as such in the rest of Europe. He has been caught many times trying to manipulate people to his view of things. My Aurors have discovered that the man is not above extorting or blackmailing people to achieve his goals. But he wields considerable power and influence as Chief Mugwump of the ICW, which unfortunately means that despite the fact that I possess proof of his misdeeds, there is nothing to be done about it."

"That bastard...," grumbled Bill. "My mother and father worship Dumbledore. Why, when it seems so obvious now that the man is nothing but a self-serving bastard?"

"I am so very sorry, William." Fleur said, taking him into her arms. Jean looked at Fleur questioningly. She gave him a slight shake of her head, understanding that that would be a conversation for later.

"You've nothing to be sorry for, love, nothing at all." he mumbled irritably. "I think the boys were right, about wanting to give up their family name and see if they can beg Harry to adopt them. I'm half tempted to do the same."

"You know he would, right?" Fleur said, looking up at him.

"Who, Harry?"

"Yeah, Harry, he would take you guys in. Give you guys names too, if you still think you'd want to do that."

"We'll see. That's a discussion that we boys will have with Harry when we finally get to see him. I need to get a hold of Charlie, too. He needs to know what's going on." Bill sighed. His hand raked through his hair. Fleur thought he looked deep in thought.

"Love, do you remember anyone mentioning Ginny at the Burrow?"

"Well, yeah, she's supposed to get Harry to..."

"That's not what I meant. I don't recall if she said anything...at all. It's like she wasn't home or something. If she's in on this plot, you think she would have said something."

"What are you thinking?" Fleur asked him deliberately.

"I'm just wondering, after what we heard about Hermione...you don't think they would do anything to Ginny, do you?" Fleur asked, paling at the implication.

Bill loved his sister. Fleur knew this. He'd doted on her since she'd been born and she knew that it had pained him deeply to have had to leave England for work, to leave her behind with her other brothers who he knew wouldn't look out for her like he would have. It had taken all of his emotional control to not pound his brothers into ground beef when he'd heard about his baby sister's ordeal at Hogwarts during her first year.

"No...no, she's their daughter...they'd never...despite what we heard, they would never..." Bill stuttered hotly.

"Fleur?" a worried Jean asked. "What's going on?"

"We, that is Bill and I, we stopped by his parents home earlier and heard a conversation that angered us. One of the things that we discovered was that Ginny had been subjected to something Molly called 'family binding' spells."

"William, is this true?" Jean asked the clearly distraught young man. With tears in his eyes, Bill could only nod. "This could be a dangerous thing for your sister, son."

"Sir?"

"Wasn't your sister's life saved by young Harry? Does she indeed not owe him a debt on her life?" Bill looked up at Jean, not quite understanding what was being asked.

"Mon Dieu!" Apolline gasped, understanding what her husband was implying..

"Mama? What is it?" Fleur asked with concern.

"Fleur," Apolline said, "Life debt magic is very delicate. Any move or decision she made that would in any way harm Harry could have severe repercussions..."

"Repercussions? Ma'am, what do you mean?" a worried Bill asked.

"What she means, William, is that your sister could not have done anything to harm Harry. Her magic would not have allowed someone who owes a life debt to see harm come the person to whom they owe that debt. As for the repercussions...at the very least, she could lose her magic. In extreme cases it is not unheard of for a debtor to lose their life."

"Lose her life? You mean Ginny could die?" Jean nodded sadly.

"The fact that you say she's been bespelled to betray Harry, that she was commanded to go against him...I'm sorry William, I just don't know enough about the subject to explain it with any degree of certainty. You said that your father had to cast the spell numerous times? In which case, Ginny might know that she's wronging Harry and is trying her hardest to fight off the bindings placed on her."

Bill was boiling with rage. His parents had likely placed a death sentence on his sister, all for greed. He was just about to head to the fireplace to floo to the barrow when the distinctive popping sound of an materializing elf broke through his rage.

Jean was looking at the elf with something akin to awe. The wards that surrounded the Delacour home were some of the strongest in all of France. That the small being had simply popped in without a single alarm going off worried him greatly, at least until he noticed the uniform the elf was wearing. The ivory tabard that displayed the rearing gold dragon made his eyes widen in understanding.

"You are from Camelot?" Jean asked in awe.

"I am sir." the elf replied proudly. He walked up to Fleur and bowed. "Miss Fleur? Master Harry sir has asked that I invite you to come to Camelot."

"I wanna go too!" Gabrielle shrieked, running quickly over to Fleur, taking her sister by the hand. "I wanna see Harry too!"

Fleur smile down affectionately at her sister, "Dobby?"

"Yes, Miss Fleur?"

"Would you kindly ask Harry if it would be alright to include my family in the invitation to join him?"

Dobby frowned at the request, "Youse wish to bring family?"

"I do. Dobby, my father and mother are aware of where Harry is and who he is. They want to pledge their support, as do I and my sister."

Dobby frowned, unsure of how to answer, and vanished with a loud pop.

"Fleur?"

"Yes, Papa?"

"Do you want to explain to me how that elf was able to get through our wards?"

"I imagine that Dobby has bonded to Harry."

"...right...and that means what, exactly?

"Papa, I wasn't kidding when I told you that that young man is the most powerful wizard I have ever encountered..."

"Oh, I see..." Jean replied, "Yes, I suppose that does make sense."

"It does?" a now calmer Bill asked.

"An elf's magic is tied directly to its master. Weak wizard, weak elf, strong wizard..."

"Strong elf." Bill said in understanding. "The power requirement to pierce through the wards here in your home...sweet Hathor, just how powerful is Harry anyway?"

Dobby chose to return in that moment. "Miss Fleur, Master Harry would be delighted to host youse family."

"Thank you, Dobby." Fleur said emotionally.

The elf turned to look at Bill, who raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Mister Bill, Master Harry says you and your mischief makers are to be ready to travel tomorrow also. Mischief makers are to leave pranks behind; Master Harry's guards and mistress very protective." Dobby stated seriously.

"I'll tell them, Dobby, just remind Harry that these are the twins we're talking about. They might not take your warning to heart." Bill smiled.

"I will tell him, Mr. Bill." Dobby said and vanished.

"Well, my ladies, I do believe that this calls for a shopping trip. I dare say you three will want to look your best."

"You too, husband. I will not have you showing up at Camelot dressed how you normally dress!" Apolline stated.

"Very well," Jean said in defeat. "Bill, will you join us?"

"I think I'm going to see my brothers, Jean. I want to speak to them about what Fleur and I overheard." Bill said. "I also think that I'm going to have to mount a rescue mission to get Ginny out of the Burrow."

"You'd kidnap your sister?" Fleur asked in surprise.

"If her life is in danger, damn right I would." Bill kissed Fleur on the cheek before vanishing in a flash of green flames. She sighed and turned to face her family.

Fleur noticed Gabrielle was frowning. "What is it, Gabrielle?"

"Did Dobby say mistress?"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

 _ **Diagon Alley, June 25**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 0830 hours**_

"We're going to what?"

Olivia rolled her eyes, "What is it with the people of this time that they see travelling by tree to be bizarre but it is perfectly acceptable to allow oneself to be propelled at insane speeds sat on what is essentially an enchanted stick?"

"You didn't seem to mind too much when Harry took you flying on his enchanted stick though, did you?" Luna smirked.

"Yes...well...that was different, was it not?" Olivia stammered while trying to hold off a blush. "I was just complying with My Lord's wishes."

"Sure, Liv, whatever...and I suppose that silly grin you were wearing the rest of the afternoon and into the night had nothing to do with the fact that you had your arms wrapped around Harry?" a laughing Luna rejoined.

"Luna!" Olivia objected in mock indignation. She smiled, remembering the kiss that she and her prince had shared at the lakeside. She could actually still feel the warmth of his lips on hers and she didn't think that sensation was going to go away anytime soon.

"Don't worry, Olivia, he had the same silly grin on his face too. Now, c'mon, show me this tree travel Harry has been raving about."

Right off the royal quarters, in an enclosed courtyard, Lord Derwyn had caused to be created a travelling tree. "This, Luna, is one of the gateway trees that are connected to...what was Harry's word...ah, yes...network. This tree is connected to several other trees within the network."

Luna walked up to the tree and gazed at it reverently. "Are those Ogham runes?"

"Druidic runes, yes, Luna they are."

"Okay, so how do we get to Diagon Alley from here?"

"Well, Harry had a tree commissioned for your home. We will travel there first and then use your, floo is it, to travel to the Alley."

"Harry had one of these put by my house? How sweet is that? I'll have to thank him."

"Ready?" Olivia needn't have asked, as the petite witch was practically bouncing in anticipation.

"Remember this pattern, Luna, as it is your home address. Once I show you how to do this I will have you learn more destinations as they become known and available for travel." Olivia explained, tapping her wand in a sequence on the runes before she placed her hand on the bole of the tree. "Put your hand on mine, Luna."

Luna did as asked and was slightly surprised at the feeling she had, but before she could even comprehend what was happening to her they'd arrived at their destination. "Well, that was certainly interesting! Come on, the floo is this way. Let's get to shopping!"

"A moment if you would, Luna, as we wait for our escort to arrive." Olivia said.

"Oh...right, I forgot that Harry was sending them with us." She thought herself lucky that she knew that the two men were coming along as escort, thinking that the silent appearance of their bodyguards, from a tree, would have shocked her silly if she'd not known about the special way of travelling. With a quick walk up to her home, they were soon flooing to their intended destination.

When they began strolling through Diagon, Luna was not at all surprised that Olivia had attached herself to her once they'd arrived at the Leaky Cauldron. She was a fish out of water in this place, every sound and every smell foreign to her. The stares she was getting did nothing to ease the tension she could feel coursing through her friends body. Olivia was confident in her own domain, but the beautiful blonde from out of time was not so confident in this, her new world. "Don't worry, Liv, we'll be alright. Hey, what's with the tree in the middle of the street?"

"I think our Harry has inadvertently caused this tree to be placed here." Olivia said, smiling brightly at the large and beautiful oak.

"Is this one of those things that Lord Derwyn mentioned, about Harry's authority beginning to exert itself?" Luna asked curiously.

"In a sense, although this is more...how do I simplify this...I suppose protective is the best way to explain this tree growing here. As I understand it, this location is particularly vulnerable to attacks by the forces of the Dark Lord?"

"Yes, which makes me quite surprised to see so many people here today; this place is usually not so crowded. So you're saying that this is like, what, a shield of some kind."

"Indeed. If an attack ever happens here, Luna, all you need do is get as near the bole as possible. It will protect you and all others from the Dark. It is quite powerful magic and more than likely the reason for the surge in visitors, if I am not mistaken." Olivia said in awe. "Can you not feel the sense of calm that permeates this area now? All magical beings would sense that. The tranquility we can all feel, that does originate from Harry, something I am quite sure he is unaware of."

"Harry is really powerful, isn't he? I've noticed some of the changes he's gone through and I don't mean the physical."

Olivia's eyes darkened, "Dumbledore and his minions have been doing unspeakable things to him for a very long time, things that have kept him, until now, from becoming who he was meant to be. When he went through the Ascension Rite, all bindings were removed from him."

"I always felt like he was being held back somehow, I hadn't realized that he was bound in such a fashion. I can see his aura much clearer now, and it is blinding in its intensity." Luna sighed.

"It is indeed wondrous." Olivia said with a smile. "Even from this distance, I can feel his magic calling mine."

"...and that's the reason you two will be married before long." Luna laughed. Olivia reddened slightly but her smile, if anything, grew larger.

"Well, let us be about this shopping you have mentioned. What say you, Princess Luna?"

"He's not really going to do that is he? Make me a princess?"

"One never knows what His Grace will do; he is most mischievous in that regard."

"Hmm, well, we'll see about that. Alright, so we've arrived at the preeminent fashion emporium in magical London. Boys, would you both kindly wait for us out here?" The men frowned at the request and both looked to Olivia who gave them a nod.

"We're here if you need us, milady." the tall knight named Daffyd said with assurance. Daffyd and his companion, Gareth, had been tasked by His Majesty to watch over the two ladies for the day. Neither of them had ever been out of Camelot before, so they were just as lost as their ward in this instance. They were however, highly skilled warriors, and they'd automatically taken to staring down anyone who came near the pair of ladies under their protection. It really didn't help that the clothing that Luna had transfigured for the two knights were anything but ordinary...colorful being a more apt a descriptor. Instead of blending in, they stood out like sore thumbs, even amongst the oddly dressed populace.

"Thank you, boys." Luna said gratefully, giving the stern-faced men a brilliant smile. She grabbed Olivia's hand and dragged her toward Madam Malkin's.

"Strip!" Luna ordered imperiously once she'd gotten the shy girl into one of the dressing rooms.

"Luna!" Olivia squealed when the tiny witch began to fumble with the lace ties of her dress.

"Robes, I think...underwear for sure. Harry said to get you some muggle clothing but I think I'm going to let him handle that when you two have some time to spend an afternoon together."

"Alright in here, girls?" the kindly Madam Malkin inquired as she delivered a huge stack of clothing.

"Excellent, ma'am, thank you for bringing all this; our benefactor has opened up his purse strings for us this day, so only the best for the Lady Olivia."

Madam Malkin cocked a curious eyebrow, "Lady Olivia from the House of...?"

"Go with me on this..." Luna whispered to Olivia before directing her glance back at the elderly seamstress. "May I introduce you to the Lady Olivia from the House of Black, Madam Malkin?"

"Indeed? And here I thought the only Black's left were...well, never mind what I thought. My Lady Black, these here are the best we have in stock at the moment. If they are unsuitable, please let me know and I will endeavor to procure more appropriate clothing promptly." she said with a curtsy, closing the curtain behind her as she left.

"What was that all about?" Olivia inquired of Luna after the shopkeeper had left. "I am not a Black."

"No, but if I told her who you really are, she would have fainted from the shock and then gone running to inform everyone in the Alley about your identity once she'd woken up. Besides, once you marry Harry, you're going to have so many names and titles that even Dumbledore will be jealous!"

"Marry Harry?" Olivia asked in a voice that was all at once dreamy, amazed, and anxious.

Luna laughed at her friend's faraway look. "You've dreamt about that for a while, haven't you?"

"Hmmm...what?" Olivia asked distractedly, still caught up in her daydream of being with her prince which caused Luna to giggle at her dreamy looks.

"Being with my brother... remember Harry... the guy with eyes so soulfully green that you could lose yourself in them?" Luna laughed.

"For hundreds of years, my friend." she replied distractedly. "I've been dreaming about being with him for hundreds of years."

It took Luna about two hours to make sure that Olivia had enough 'modern' clothing to last her for a while. She'd almost laughed herself silly trying to explain brassieres to her, never mind the knickers she'd coaxed her into purchasing. A quick call to Willa and Dobby had their packages on their way back to Camelot, and it was two very happy witches who walked out of the clothing store.

"You were right," Olivia said. "I do feel rather more...alluring."

"Told you so, Liv; Harry and Neville may not know what we've got on under our clothing, but I'm certain they sure wish they did." Luna snickered. "Oh, boys? Would you mind terribly if I step away for a moment? My father's office is just down the street and I'd like to pop in and say hello."

"Gareth will accompany you, milady."

Luna was all set to protest when Daffyd interrupted her. "I will follow My Lord's command to the letter, young lady. Never once did he mention leaving your side while you go gallivanting."

"Fine, I'll not go gallivanting, Sir Daffyd!" Luna said in exasperation. "Liv, I'll only be a few minutes. Why don't you walk down to the bookstore and see if you can find some books to help you catch up in the thousand years you're missing? Come along now, Gareth..."

Olivia wandered up and down the aisles of the wizarding bookstore, occasionally pulling a book and adding it to the stack that she'd set aside for purchase. Spying a volume that was a bit too far out of her reach, she pulled her wand and levitated it to her outstretched hand. Another flick of her wand dispelled the enchantments that been cast on the tome she now held.

She'd been intrigued when she discovered the repelling enchantments, especially since they'd been cast on books. Why would anyone go to such lengths to hide history? But then it hit her, that this person, Dumbledore most likely, had been intent on excising any and all mention of Harry's family from the knowledge of the public.

"That's a beautiful wand." someone commented from beside her. "Holly?"

Olivia glanced at the young woman who'd spoken to her and her eyes widened in surprise. There before her stood, smiling, the bushy haired witch that had broken her prince's heart.

"Indeed." Olivia answered a bit more frostily than she'd intended.

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise at the tone from the young witch, something that surprised her, but knowing how most purebloods reacted to her she shouldn't have been at all astonished. She found herself a bit intimidated by the piercing gaze the beautiful girl directed towards her. "I'm sorry; I was just fascinated by your wand. It's remarkably similar to one that a friend of mine has."

"It is a common enough wood used for wands," Olivia began, "And do please forgive my rudeness, I am new to your country and am still a bit out of my depths."

"It's alright," Hermione replied, "And it's I that should apologize. I always forget how impolite it is to ask about someone's wand."

"You did not grow up magical?" Olivia asked. "Ah, I see, your parents are non-magical then?

Hermione was taken aback that the striking girl had used the term non-magical and not muggle. Maybe she wasn't a pureblood after all, or maybe she didn't hold with those beliefs? "They are, so I've only really known about this magical world for a few years, so I tend to put my foot in it more often than not. I'm still learning, though."

"Hence the reason you find yourself here, then?" Olivia asked, her gaze sweeping the bookstore and its stacks.

"I like to read, too." Hermione replied sincerely. "What's that one you're holding?"

Olivia placed the large tome in the witch's arms, "A History of Magical Britain: 1400-1600?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I find that my knowledge of the futu...past...is severely lacking. What better way to educate myself than by reading? Although I must say that I find the lack of any history books in this store to be most perplexing."

"It's the fault of the Ministry. I think they don't want people to learn too much about their past for some reason." Hermione replied unhappily. "I'm Hermione Granger, by the way."

"I am Olivia Black, Miss Granger." she said with a nod of her head. She noticed the look of curiosity coming from the bushy-haired witch. Not wanting to explain her use of the Black name, she decided to change the topic before the girl thought about it too much. "What of this friend you spoke of, the one that has a wand similar to mine?"

"Oh, his name is Harry." she replied with a hitch in her voice.

"Why does remembering him sadden you so?"

"Oh, it's nothing." she replied, brushing a tear from her eye. "Are you going to start at Hogwarts come September? I can help you find your books if you tell me what year you'll be in?"

"That is quite alright, Miss Granger, as I will not be attending Hogwarts. I have alternate educational plans, plans which do not involve that school." Olivia said, reverting to the cold voice she'd used at the beginning of their conversation.

"It's a great school, you know, the professors are world-class and the headmaster is a great and learned wizard."

"So I have heard."

"You don't agree?" Hermione asked a bit confused. The studious girl had been in awe of the man since her first year and found it strange that some people did not feel the same way as she did about the distinguished wizard.

"No, I do not, Miss Granger."Olivia replied. "I have examined the books for what would be my year and quite frankly, I find them quite uninteresting and dull. The things I would have been taught this year should I have attended Hogwarts are, quite frankly, things I had already learned years ago. Your sixth year curriculum is similar to what I learned during what could be considered my first year."

"Well...that may be, but you still need to pass your OWL's and NEWT's! How will you do that if you don't attend Hogwarts?" Hermione asked a bit vociferously. It was then, as she'd raised her voice, that she noticed the man who'd been surreptitiously guarding this young woman. He'd somehow blended into the background and she'd not even noticed him standing there. "A bodyguard...you have a bodyguard?"

"Ah, please do not mind him. I believe that it was just the raised voice that caused him to reveal himself. Sir Daffyd, all is well." Olivia said quietly.

"Why do you have a bodyguard, Miss Black?"

"My Lord thought it prudent given the dangerous times we find ourselves in. I am fortunate that he holds my safety and that of my friend as his highest priority. As such, he made sure we have an appropriate escort for our outing into the Alley today." Olivia explained.

"And where is she, your friend?" Hermione asked, looking around curiously.

"Is Granger here bothering you, Olivia?" the dreamy voice of the petite Ravenclaw asked as she placed herself between the two witches. Hermione winced, not really wanting to nor having prepared to see anyone, especially Luna, who was giving her a death-glare.

"No, not at all, she was just trying to tell me what a great school Hogwarts is." Olivia said, smiling down at the petite blonde.

"Luna, I've been meaning to contact you..."

"Save it, Granger. I will not, in any way, plead your case to Harry." Luna stated frostily.

"So you've seen him then? Please, Luna, I just need to see him...I need to talk to him...please." a teary-eyed Hermione pleaded.

"I can say in all honestly that I have not seen Harry Potter since that night in the infirmary, Granger." Despite how she might have tried to be indifferent about the bushy-haired witch's predicament, it was hard to be unsympathetic when said witch was bawling her eyes out in front of them.

"Please, Luna..." Hermione started before the sound of an explosion rattled the windows and building.

"Death Eaters!" Luna said, eyeing Olivia when she saw her pull her wand out. "Oh hell, no, Olivia! There's no way you're going out there...dammit! Boys, stop her!"

Before she could exit the building, Olivia looked back at her protectors, "I command you to see Lady Lovegood back to our Lord, Sir Knights."

"His Grace ordered us to keep both of you safe, Milady!" Daffyd protested.

"Very well. Sir Daffyd, you will come with me. Sir Gareth, see that Luna makes it back."

"Olivia..." Luna growled. "HE is going to be really mad at you if you do this!"

"Luna, I have to do this. My Prince will understand. I left my home to come here and fight. I will not cower from thugs. Sir Gareth, do as I have asked of you!"

Luna had a look of disbelief at being dismissed, the look only grew when the portkey Gareth was wearing activated at his command. "Oliv...!"

"You aren't going out there, are you? They'll kill you!" Hermione shrieked.

Olivia reached for the handle of the door, Daffyd with sword drawn stood at her side, and she looked down upon Hermione. "Your friend, the one with the holly wand, what would he do in a situation like this?"

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise at the question, she sighed deeply and shook her head, "He'd jump into the fray and try to save as many people as he could."

"And I, like your friend, will do the same." she said with a grim smile. "Are you ready, Sir Knight?"

The man nodded, "For our King."

"For our King." Olivia agreed with a curt nod to Daffyd and with that she stepped out into the street.

Hermione stared at the closing door of the bookstore, terrified for the witch she'd just met, a witch who was placing herself in a deadly situation without even a second thought. This girl, this Olivia Black, seemed to be a lot like Harry in that regard; like he would have done himself, Olivia was jumping in to help the obviously terrified people she could hear screaming in fear at the appearance of the dreaded Death Eaters.

In a moment of clarity, Hermione's eyes widened in realization. This girl she just met knows Harry! She was certain of it. Despite her fear, Hermione pulled out her wand, intent in following the fearless girl she'd just met.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

 _ **Diagon Alley, June 25**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1030 hours**_

She knew she was out her depths the moment the door to the bookstore slammed closed behind her. Looking back through the glass-paned doorway, she saw the terrified owner backing away into the relative safety of his shop. Hermione could just make out the two dozen or so people who stood gathered behind the retreating man, all petrified with fear.

The sound of another explosion to her left had her whipping her head around, wand at the ready, and with the words of a shielding charm ready to be cast. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw the golden glow of an immense shield that was protecting people who were close to the large and extraordinary oak tree that had sprung up in the middle of Diagon Alley. The Death Eaters were cursing loudly, trying with all manner of spells to bring down the wards that protected the terrified people.

Terrified though she was Hermione, out of the corner of her eye, she saw motion coming from the rather large tree that had appeared seemingly overnight. Under its canopy, a large group of witches and children huddled in fear. Two Death Eaters stood there, casting spell after deadly spell toward them, only for those same spells to be absorbed by the wards that protected the sacred oak.

One of the men was blown backwards, his body tumbling to land scant feet from where she hid. The bile rose in her throat again when she saw the white mask these people usually wore had been cracked in half, and there, in the middle of the dead man's forehead, a solitary acorn had been imbedded.

A primal battle cry echoed through the din of spellfire and Hermione turned her attention back to see a most unbelievable sight! Like some sort of Amazonian warrior princess, Olivia Black and her bodyguard had already dispatched a dozen Death Eaters if the lifeless bodies that lay on the cobbled streets were any indication. The amount of blood that surrounded the corpses made Hermione gag, the metallic tang permeating the air around her.

"What have we here?" a rather annoyed and obviously male voice called out from behind his white mask. "Gentlemen, looks like we have some entertainment to look forward to this evening, any of you care for a blonde! And she's a looker, too!"

Olivia, composed and regal, strode up to the man, "You threaten the lives of women and defenseless children while you cower behind masks?

"A distraction for my men, blondie, and a bit of practice for the novices amongst us." the man said callously. "A gift from a most pleased Lord Voldemort, who generously supplies us with amusements for jobs well done."

"No," Olivia spat, "Cowards, the lot of you, for preying on the weak. Let see if you can stand against one who will fight back, you craven pile of dragon shit!"

"Oh, looky here, boys! Blondie wants to play a game with me!" the dark robed men laughed delightedly, amused by the seemingly brave-faced teen. "You ready, blondie? I'm gonna have some fun with you! Try not to die, as I have a hankering for blonde for dessert tonight."

Hermione saw Olivia grin wickedly at the Death Eater, something that took her by complete surprise. She thought the girl should be trembling in fear, but she had this look in her eyes that was anything but fearful, it was grim determination. She'd seen that look before, in the green eyes of Harry Potter. It was there that Halloween night when he'd saved her life from a rampaging troll. She saw it again when he'd defied an attacking horde of soul-thirsty Dementors. The last time she was witness to his resolve, he'd defied Voldemort in the middle of the Ministry of Magic just a few short days ago. Had she herself been facing this witch, she would have crumbled at the intensity of the icy blue eyes that were even now glaring at the lead Death Eater.

"Take off your mask, coward, face me like a man!" Olivia challenged.

Slowly, the man reached toward his face and with a deft flick of his wand, the mask vanished like so much smoke.

Hermione gasped when she saw the pale features of Lucius Malfoy sneering at Olivia.

Olivia's bodyguard had not been motionless during the repartee between Malfoy and his young charge. Sir Daffyd had slipped around behind the trio of evil men and with a few quick swings of his longsword the Royal Knight had separated the Death Eater's wand hands from their bodies.

The anguished cries of pain caused Lucius to turn his back and look down in bewilderment at the writhing bodies of his Lord's newest recruits. Overcome by anger, and fear, Malfoy raised his wand and pointed it at the unknown man. The man smirked at him defiantly and vanished before he could even begin to utter the words of the killing curse.

Lucius turned back to the young girl, hoping to at least kill her before he made his escape. His eyes widened when he saw the still smiling sword-wielding man standing just behind the blonde witch.

"You'll both pay for that!" Lucius roared. " _Avada Kedavra_!"

Hermione covered her mouth with both hands, trying to hold in the primal scream of fear she felt for the ostensibly helpless girl. When that same girl pulled a sword from out of nowhere and swatted the killing curse away with flat of her blade, the scream died in her throat as she now gaped in shock at what she'd just witnessed.

"You will have to do better than that, coward." Olivia taunted. With a sword in one hand and a wand in the other, the girl she thought of as helpless looked anything but. "Care to give it another go?"

"Who are you?" the pale-skinned man asked with a hint of fear in his voice. He'd never seen anyone bat away a curse in such a fashion, not even his Lord.

"No one of consequence," Olivia replied in a cold voice. "Go back to your master and tell him the time of his demise is quickly approaching."

With what courage he had left, Lucius grabbed hold of his portkey. "I will find out who you are, blondie! And when I do I will come down you and on those you love like..."

"...a coward, which is exactly what you are." Olivia spat, lifting her sword and charging toward the man in black.

Lucius' eyes narrowed in anger. The orders that his master had given were that death and destruction be visited on Diagon on this day. He was not looking forward to describing to his lord the failure of his mission and the loss of his men. He gripped tightly to his wand and pointed it towards the young girl. Not wanting the mission to be a total loss, and with a quick flick of his wrist, Lucius Malfoy cast a blasting hex toward Flourish & Blott's. The explosion rocked the alley. With a hint of a smile, the man activated his portkey and vanished.

The screams of horror and pain drew Olivia back from her berserker rage. "Come, Daffyd, let us see if we can be of any assistance with the wounded."

"My Lady, we should get you back to the castle." the knight protested.

"And we will do so anon, Sir Knight. I just want to make sure that...oh, no...!" Olivia gasped in alarm. She ran towards a section of wall that had been blasted away. In the rubble that remained, a bushy-haired witch lay still. Blood and dirt covered her face. "Daffyd, please help me with this young lady. We must get her to Madam Pomfrey!"

"My Lady..."

"Sir Knight, this girl is a friend to His Grace! He would want to see her safe and well."

"Very well, milady." Daffyd lifted the young girl into his arms, who vanished upon activating his portkey.

Stood on the side of the road, Olivia surveyed the destruction and exhaled sadly. She was certain that much death and devastation had been averted; she only wished that she could have done more.

"Milady Olivia?" Willa said, tugging on her hand.

"Willa, please convey me to the castle. His Grace needs to know what happened here."

"At once, milady!" Willa exclaimed, popping her and her mistress away.


End file.
